Perfect Strangers: Life Happened
by RadicalRiot
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Strangers AH/AU: Elena and Klaus are now happily married with their expanded family. Sometimes, though what happens in the past comes back to haunts us. They both have a few secrets from back then. Will the secrets tear them apart or make them stronger?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I don't own anything TVD but I do own my own plot!**

******Hi, there! This is my fourth story with a KLENA pairing. I hope that you take the time to read, review and enjoy it. :) I own the plot but other than that I don't own anything else. It is an AU/AH. For those of you who do not know AU means alternate universe and AH means All HUMAN. So, the characters are going to be pretty OOC (out of character) It is also the sequel to Perfect Strangers, I would advise you to read that story before starting this one. It may help in knowing the characters. :) **

**Also, it's going to have a lot of Rebekah and Kol in it. I want to tell a little bit about what they're doing and what they are up too. Plus, this Kol is just great to write. **

* * *

******Perfect Strangers: Life Happened**

**Prologue**

Elena watched as her family fawned over her two one year old twins on their first birthday. Sadie was being held by her uncle Mason who was grinning like crazy at her. His fiancee, Meredith was watching him her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. She smiled at the both of them and blew a kiss in her daughter's direction. The chubby little brown eyed brown haired girl was waving at her and yelling, "Mama, Mama."

Her baby boy was being thrown up in the air by his uncle Kol while Esther, Shelia and Bonnie told him to be careful and not to drop Riley. Riley was giggling loudly at Kol and she waved at her little guy. He was the spitting image of his dad with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked just like his dad and he acted like him at times.

Elena glanced over at Tyler, Vicki, Seth, and Rebekah who were both pushing their children on the swing set. Tyler was pushing a squealing two year old Janey. Seth and Rebekah were holding tightly to a six month old Carlie who was grinning like crazy. Matt was busy talking to John and his mother, Kelly who were sharing a piece of the cake that Anna and Rose had baked for the adults. Greta and Henry was watching their son who was trying unsuccessfully to climb a tree. Finn and Sage were talking with Klaus who kept discreetly glancing at her and then at their children. He grinned at her and she forced a grin back at him then turned back to her aunt Miranda and uncle Grayson who were telling her about Jeremy's upcoming football games.

A little while later Klaus and Elena helped the twins open their gifts and their family grinned at the happy couple as they snapped tons of pictures. The rest of the party Elena spent snapping pictures of her babies slamming their fists in their smash cakes and putting the cake all over their faces and in their hair.

The party came to an end when Riley fell asleep in Kol's arms, he volunteered to take him up to the nursery and put him in the crib. Mason took a sleeping Sadie up as well.

"They're all tucked in," Kol told Elena as he waltzed back in the room with Mason. The rest of the family had already left. "It was an awesome party. I can't believe that those two are already one. Time has flown by so fast."

"Yeah," Elena murmured giving Kol and Mason a hug. "Thanks for the gifts. The twins loved them."

"You're welcome," Kol answered with a shrug. "Gotta spoil my niece and nephew. Isn't that right uncle Mason?"

"That's right," Mason agreed and stepped back. "Better go meet up with Meredith. She's sorry that she had to leave early. See you soon, Elena."

"Bye, Mace" Elena hollered and he walked out the front door. She turned to Kol who looked at her, his brows furrowed. "It will be fine. Go meet your girlfriend. I'll be fine."

"If you need me call me, Okay?" Kol asked and she nodded. "Good. Bye."

"Luka," Elena called out and her husky dog came out from behind the couch, his favorite hiding place. She bent down patting him on the head and then throwing his ball to catch. She heard footsteps and she glanced up looking at her husband who was smiling at her.

"It was a good day," Klaus smiled leaning against the wall. "I think that Sadie and Riley had a wonderful birthday. I'm glad that our family could all be here today."

"Yeah," Elena retorted throwing the ball for Luka to retrieve again. He ran after the ball sliding on the hardwood floors. "The party was a success. I think Bon and Matt are thinking about having one of their own."

"That's nice," Klaus remarked. "They would be good parents. Sadie and Riley can have some more playmates along with Janey and Carlie."

"Yeah," Elena repeated sounding much like a broken record. Today had been a good day for them. "I uh got an appointment for their first year pictures tomorrow. I know it's short notice but it was the only time. You want to take some family portraits?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Klaus admitted. "You know I can make it. What time is it going to be?"

"Noon," Elena answered and threw the ball Luka had returned to her. "So you can make it?"

"Of I course I can" Klaus huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "It's our kids pictures. I will be there. I'll take the day off."

"Good," Elena grumbled and rose to her feet. She stared at him until he closed his eyes waiting. She took a deep breath, biting her lip and trying not to cry.

He moved over to her and they both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"I want a divorce."

* * *

**So, should I continue or... ?**

**Leave me a review. :) **


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts!**

**The PROLOGUE is one year after the epilogue from Perfect Strangers. So, it would be five years later after that story took place that would be why everyone has kids. Now we go back until the prologue comes into place. It's a while yet before we get to that part. So it's quite a bit of fluff. This story will be about thirty chapters maybe more. Hope that is all right. Wanted to lay this story out like Perfect Strangers. **

* * *

**Life Happened **

**Chapter One**

**1 year and months earlier **

"Turn off the sun," Elena grumbled and rolled back over to put her face in one of the many pillows on the bed. "Please, turn it off."

"Sweetheart, I can not turn off the sun" Klaus chuckled and walked around to the head of the bed where Elena was laying facedown. "You know you were the one who drank too much last night and are now experiencing a terrible hangover."

"You can't blame me," Elena moaned and rolled over so that she was laying on her side. "It was a celebration. You know celebrating my finally graduating from college. I can't believe that it is over. No more papers. No more tests and no more studying until three in the morning. I am free to wear sunscreen."

"What?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"You never heard that song from 97 or 98?" Elena asked frowning at him. "Free to Wear Sunscreen?"

"No, I haven't" Klaus replied handing her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. "Here this may make you feel better. Remind me to never let you and Bonnie drink so much again. Matt said that she was up all night throwing up."

"I was up all night," Elena smirked taking the pills from him and chugging the water. "But for entirely different reasons. That was fun."

"You were very very vocal," Klaus told her sitting down on the bed next to her. "I can't believe that Mrs. Flowers didn't kick us out."

"Mrs. Flowers would never kick out a paying customer," Elena snorted laying her head on his bare chest. She saw a few bite marks and grinned. "We had a ton of fun last night. Look at you."

"Look at me, look at you" Klaus shot back and Elena glanced down at her body seeing bite marks and hickeys of her own. "At least we match."

Elena laughed at him and stretched her arms out in front of her body. "I guess we should get up. Your brother is probably in no better shape than we are."

"You're the one that invited him to Mystic Falls for the weekend," Klaus responded and Elena got out of the bed. He bit his lip watching her walk around the room in the nude. She was absolutely beautiful. "Come back to bed. We don't have to be home until tomorrow."

"Is that all you think about? Me and you in a bed?" Elena mused walking back to the bed and sliding under the covers with him.

"Yes," Klaus answered with a grin as he hovered over her. "Who wouldn't want to spend all day and night with their beautiful wife?"

Elena chuckled and threw her head back in laughter as he tickled her sides lightly. She peered up at him. Brown meeting blue. "You know you promised me a gift."

"A gift?" Klaus inquired bending down to press a kiss against her neck. He smiled when he felt her body shiver. "Somebody is getting a bit spoiled."

"It's your fault," Elena giggled then moaned when he ran his tongue over her pulse point. "God."

A knock on their door brought a groan from Klaus and then they heard a loud whimper. "Are you two going to let me in?"

"NO," Klaus shouted still hovering over Elena who was shaking her head. "Go away."

"Let me in. Please? I need to talk to Elena. Please?"

"He won't go away," Elena told Klaus as he rolled off of her onto his back. "What could he possibly want?"

"I haven't a clue," Klaus grumbled, getting up from the bed and handing Elena his shirt and boxers. "I'm going to take a shower." He pointed toward the door with a glare on his face. "Take care of that."

"Take care of that," Elena purred looking down at him before she pulled the shirt over her head and pulling the boxers over her legs.

She opened the door to a frowny Kol who was looking worse for wear. He had on his clothes from last night and holding his head in his hands. "Come in, Kol. Are you okay?"

"No," Kol whined walking in the room and flopping down on the bed then jumping straight to his feet and walking over to a chair sitting down. "There is a girl in my bed and I do not know who she is."

"The problem is," Elena trailed off looking at him confused. "That's normal for you waking up to someone that you don't know. What is wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," Kol gripped closing his eyes. "It's just I thought I was over that part of my life. You know with Jade and then we broke up. I thought it would be different. No more one stands. I wanted to be a different guy."

Elena shook her head at Kol's dramatics. He had been heartbroken when his girlfriend had dumped him after three years of dating, that had happened about three months back. He wasn't even acting like his normal sarcastic self. "Kol, you had to get back into dating again. Maybe this girl will get you back there. Did you get her name?"

"Yes," Kol nodded in disbelief. "Yes, I got her name and I hope it is at least her real name."

"Which is?" Elena shot him a glare though she wasn't angry at him. She had been the same as him when Damon had broken her heart. Not now though she was perfectly happy with Klaus. "Do you remember?"

"I think that she said it was Lexi Branson," Kol revealed. "She was at the bar watching us sing terribly bad karaoke."

"Lexi Branson?" Elena guffawed as Klaus exited the bathroom fully dressed. He shook his head at Kol. "Long blonde hair? Baby face?"

"You know her?" Kol questioned hand still to his hand. "That's her. How do you know her?"

"High school," Elena explained. She knew Lexi alright. They hadn't gotten along to well for some reason the older girl was a little snarky to her. "We were kinda friends in high school but we lost tough throughout the years. She's a year older than me."

"Bro, you were with an older woman" Klaus yelled holding out his fist for Kol to bump. Kol obliged with a forced grin on his face. "Now go back to your Lexi and talk to her. You interrupted Elena and I this morning."

Kol popped up from the chair and smirked. "You two had enough fun for all three of us. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you two."

Elena shrugged her shoulders and opened the door motioning for Kol to leave. "Go talk to Lexi and take a shower then meet us downstairs so we can all go to the Grill for breakfast. Go."

"I'm going," Kol muttered and walked out of the room turning to grin at her. "Thanks Sis."

"You're welcome, little brother" Elena laughed loudly causing Kol to wince and flip her off. He walked away just as Matt passed by their door waving at her. "Good morning, Mr. Donovan. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm good," Matt grinned at her holding up a bottle of Tyenol. "Bonnie's not in too good of shape though. Better get this to her before she yells for me causing another headache."

"Okay," Elena nodded. "Are we still doing breakfast at the Grill?"

"It's tradition," Matt retorted then frowned. "We'll now it's the Grill it was the Diner. Oh, god Elena, you kept us up last night."

Elena heard Klaus snort behind her and she turned bright red. "I'm sorry if we kept you up last night."

"Ear plugs helped," Matt told her. "I better get these to Bonnie. See you in about an hour?"

"Sounds good," Elena admitted and watched him walk away then shut the door. "Do you really think the whole entire B&B heard us last night?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her embarrassment. "If they did, so what? At least they know that you and I can blow each other's minds."

"Alright," Elena moved to her suitcase pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and underwear. She glanced around the room looking for her boots. "Where is my boots?"

"The ugly hot pink boots?" Klaus wrinkled his nose and pulled them out from under the comforter which was on the floor. "Do you really like these? They are hideous."

"They're fun," Elena murmured placing the boots in the suitcase and grabbing a pair of sneakers. "Don't worry. I won't wear them this morning These boots are for special occasions only. Promise."

"Good," Klaus nodded watching her walk in the bathroom. "I mean I love how they make your legs look but that color is just hideous."

"I don't care much for that ugly sea foam green shirt that you like," Elena hollered turning on the water. "But I don't complain when you wear it."

She didn't hear a reply from him and quickly undressing getting in the shower and pulling the shower curtain closed. She took a quick shower washing off the smoke and alcohol smell from her hair and body. She turned off the water and pulled back the curtain jumping back when she saw her husband leadning against the sink holding her towel.

"My shirt is not ugly."

"Seriously?" Elena giggled taking the towel from him and wrapping it around her body. He handed her another towel for her hair. "Thank you. I like the shirt just not the color."

"I don't like the color of the boots," Klaus informed her watching her dry her long hair. "But we can comprimse, I suppose. We only wear them on special occasions."

"Good," Elena agreed with him pushing him toward the door. "Get out of here so I can get ready. It won't take long."

"Fine," He huffed leaving the room. "I'll be out here waiting for you to get ready."

Elena shook her head and started to get ready pulling on her undergarments and then her clothes. She blow dried her hair, put on some earrings, and put her wedding rings back on along with a new ring that Klaus had bought her when she had returned home. She smiled thinking of that day and how she and Klaus got reacquinted.

They spent the weekend holed up in her tiny apartment and then returned home where Anna and Rose had thrown her a welcome home party.

"Ready?" Klaus questioned as she came back in the room fully dressed. She nodded. "Do you think Kol is alright? Lexi won't harm him or anything. Will she?"

"If he pisses her off she just might," Elena told him grabbing her purse and leaving the room letting him shut the door. "Knowing Kol and his attitude she probably has already decked him."

"He probably deserved it," Klaus beamed when he caught sight of a moody looking Bonnie Bennett and a smiling Matt. "Good morning, Bonnie. How are you on this glorious day?"

She glared at him and pushed her sunglasses down onto her nose. "Don't yell. I have a headache that won't quit. See this is why I do not drink."

"You just can't handle your alcohol," Elena breathed and Bonnie hit her on the shoulder. "Sheesh, and you are a violent drunk."

"I need something greasy," Bonnie groaned and stalked off with the three of them following. "Please let Ty be the cook this morning."

"He had today's shift," Matt exclaimed walking down the stairs. He stopped and they glanced around for Mrs. Flowers who was nowhere to be seen. "Coast is clear. Hurry up."

"Hey," The heard a voice greet them and Elena saw Lexi Branson standing next to Kol who in fact had the beginnings of a black eye. "Hey, Lena. It's good to see you. You've got a good looking husband there. His brother is a bit of an ass though."

"I am not," Kol argued with her narrowing his eyes. "Okay, I will admit that I am bit of an ass but was that really a good excuse to hit me?"

"No," Lexi answered crossing her arms over her chest. "I apologized to you. So stop whining about it. Big baby."

Elena laughed at their interaction and gave Lexi a hug. "It's good to see you. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure," Lexi grinned looping her arm through Elena's as the left the B&B. "So, you. Gosh, I can't believe that you ran off and got married. Never thought you'd be the settle down type. Especially, after everything that happened with that Damon jerk."

"Yeah," Elena scowled as she reached back and felt Klaus take her hand in his. "I just found Mr. Right when I certainly wasn't looking for him. I am happy."

"Then I am happy for you," Lexi told her and then lowerede her voice. "What's the deal with Kol? He's kind of a jerk."

"He doesn't mean to be a jerk," Elena defended her brother in law and best friend. "His girlfriend of three years just dumped him after he proposed. That's one of the reasons why he is acting like a jerk."

"The other reason is that he is just a jerk," Klaus piped up as the Grill came into view. "He's a nice guy though. It takes a while to get to know that side of him."

"Yeah, well we aren't going to get to know one another" Lexi snorted opening the door. "He said this morning that he had fun but he is not looking for anything serious especially since he was leaving the country for the next four months."

"You're leaving the country?" Klaus inquired looking at Kol for confirmation. Kol nodded. "Where are you going? When are you leaving?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday," Klaus remarked sitting down at a booth. Bonnie and Matt slid into the booth next to him. Klaus, Elena, and Lexi took the other side. "I need a vacation from here. I never really celebrated graduating. Then I'll have to start my job at Mikaelson Designs which means I will have to deal with Bekah all day."

"Who's that?" Lexi sneered at him. "Another one of your conquests?"

"No," Kol gagged as Vicki walked over carrying a notepad. "That would be my older sister and fucking gross."

"Oh," Lexi replied leaning back into the seat. "Hey Vick."

"Hey guys," Vicki announced and Bonnie whimpered. "Sorry Bonn. I'll try to tone it down. What can I get you all this morning?"

"Black coffee," Bonnie ordered. "Lots and lots of black coffee."

Vicki jotted that down and took the rest of their orders telling them it would be a few minutes. She walked back into the kitchen and they continued to talk.

"_Down the basement, lock the cellar door and baby talk dirty to me_," Mason sang as he placed their food on the table shooting Elena a wink. "_EG, pick up that guitar and talk dirty to me_."

"Why are you so chipper?" Bonnie snapped at Mason taking a sip of her coffee. "You were drinking as much as the rest of us."

"Water," Mason shrugged his shoulders as the group grabbed their food. "Elena, did you know that you still rock on air guitar?"

"I played the air guitar?" Elena asked amused taking a bite of her eggs. "Let me guess I sang, 'Talk Dirty To Me' That's why you are singing that this morning."

Mason smirked and Klaus bit his lip looking at Elena. "You sung that to me. Even though they are hideous, you rocked those boots last night."

"Thank you," Elena pressed a kiss against his cheek and then looked at Lexi who was staring at Mason. "What's with you two?"

"You look different," Lexi commented ignoring Elena's question. "What are you doing?"

"I got a hair cut," Mason offered lamely pointing to his head. "See, it's a bit shorter."

"No," Elena shook her head. "It's something else. I see it too."

"Fine," Mason sighed hanging his head. "I've got a new girlfriend. I didn't want to tell anyone yet. She's a doctor, her name is Meredith. How could you even tell, Lexi?" You haven't seen me in ages."

"You're transparent," Lexi explained taking a bite of her biscuit and gravy. "Congrats by the way."

"Yeah sure," Mason muttered and got back to work.

Elena glanced at her brother in law who was discreetly staring at Lexi. She poked her husband and tilted her head in Kol's direction. "Somebody has a crush."

"Kol is not in a good place for a relationship," Klaus whispered. "But maybe when he gets back from his trip, they could go out on a date."

"Good idea," Elena retorted taking a bite of her coffee cake. "Bite?"

"Please?"

Elena gave him a piece of her food and Kol rolled his eyes at them. "You're sickening. What time are we heading back to Fell's Beach?"

"Tomorrow," Elena replied letting Klaus have another bite. "We have one more day until we have to get back to the real world."

"I am gonna miss you," Bonnie sniffled. "We don't spend enough time together."

"Bonnie," Klaus acknowledged and she looked over at him. "You know that you can visit with Elena anytime that you want. We have enough room."

"I thought that the two of you were suppose to be filling those empty rooms? Hasn't Esther been pestering the two of you to get started on those grandbabies?"

"She did just tell me that the other day," Klaus commented earning chuckles. "I told her once again to mind her own business. She should now that she is focused on the company."

"Company?" Lexi piped up. "Do you own your own company?"

"Mother owns it," Klaus told her. "Mikaelson Designs. It's located in Fells' Beach."

"Used to be Fells' Design?"

"Yea, Mr Fell sold it to my mother about three years ago."

"You know Lexi would be good for Greta's job," Elena stated as Matt and Bonnie excused themselves. "Lexi would. You worked for Mr. Lockwood for a long time."

"She can fill out a job application," Klaus mused. Kol mouthed no and Lexi grinned. "I mean if you'd want."

"Sounds like a plan," Lexi said as she got up from the table. "Sorry I have to run. It was good seeing you, Lena. Nice meeting you, Klaus. Kol don't write, e-mail, call or text."

Kol curled his lip at her wiggling his fingers in a sarcastic manner as she left the restaruant. "I had fun celebrating Elena's achievements but I think that I am going to head on home. See you two in about four months."

"Have fun on your trip," Elena insisted hugging him. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"It's me," Kol scoffed. "Trouble follows me everywhere."

"Just stay out of it," Klaus smiled at his little brother and gave him an one armed hug. "See you in four months. Bye little brother."

Kol waved at them and walked out of the restuarant. Klaus turned back to Elena placing money on the table to cover the bill and a tip for Vicki. He offered her his hand which she took. "Do you want to stop by and see Grams?"

"Yea," Elena yawned as they left the Grill and strolled up the street to Grams's shop. They entered the little thrift store. "Hey."

"Good morning," Grams waved at her from behind the counter. "How are you two?"

"Good," Klaus remarked while Elena commented with tired.

"Did you two have fun celebrating with your friends? Little Janey was missing Vicki, but I finally got her to sleep."

"Awe," Elena cooed. "I think they missed her too. I still can't believe that Ty and Vicki are married with a kid. I expect Bonnie and Matt will be next."

"And then all my babies will be married," Grams laughed offering Klaus something to drink to which he politely told her that he was fine. "When are the two of you going to make me a grandbaby?"

"We're trying," Elena snickered watching her husband's ears turn red. "Just ask Mrs. Flowers."

"Elena," Klaus chasitized her but knew that it was a waste of time. Elena was still blunt and that was never going to change. "She is right though. We're trying."

"Oh, you two," Grams chortled. "It will happen when it happens. Now, Elena I have you a graduation gift. Here you are, Sweetie."

"Thanks," Elena took the gift bag, opening it and pulling out a black t-shirt. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. "I can't believe you remembered. I love it."

"How could I forget?" Grams laughed as Elena held the shirt up next to her body. It was a vintage Runaway's shirt. "You sang that song all the time."

"Ch ch ch ch cherry bomb," Elena sang then placed the shirt back in the bag. She reached over the counter and hugged Grams. "Thank you so much. I love it. Love you."

"Love you too," Grams responded placing a kiss on her cheek and giving Klaus a hug.

"We should head back over to the B&B," Klaus noted. "We'll come visit tomorrow before we go home. Bye."

They left the thrift store walking hand in hand down the street, Klaus spotted a pet store and narrowed his eyes. He knew Dom was going to be angry at him for staying gone so long. "I'm going to go pick out something for Dom."

"Ooh," Elena squealed pointing to the puppies in the window. "Let's get something for him. I want to see the puppies."

"Alright," Klaus coughed opening the door and she went straight to the puppies while he picked out a toy for Dom. He walked over to Elena who was mesmerized by a small pup. "It's a mini Dom."

Elena cooed as they black and white husky puppy yipped at her and she bent over letting the puppy lick her hand. She looked back at Klaus and he knew instantly what her graduation present was going to be. "He's too cute."

"What are you going to name?" Klaus questioned as she jumped a little and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can get him?" Elena cocked her eyebrow at him and he nodded. She kissed him quickly and pulled back to look up at him. "His name is going to be Luka."

"Luka?" Klaus mused as the salesperson walked over to them. "I like it."

* * *

**After this updates will be weekly. :) **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They're awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks later Elena was entering Mikaelson's Designs as she yawned widely. She blinked and another yawn escaped her as she got on the elevator. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was so damn tired and she didn't know why. She had went to bed early the night before and had woken up just a couple of hours ago. She had gotten ready and came straight to the office to visit Klaus for lunch. She wanted to see how Lexi was doing as Klaus' personal assistant.

The elevator came to a stop and several people got on including someone who had the worst smelling food in existence. Elena's eyes popped open and her stomach rolled. Her hand flew to her mouth and she resisted the urge to throw up. "Oh, god."

"What's wrong with you?" She heard the obnoxious voice of Damon Salvatore ask as several people left the elevator, leaving just the two of them together. She saw that he was holding the bag where the revolting smell was coming from. "Are you okay?"

Elena shook her head and pointed to the bag in his hand. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his arrogant face. "Want some of my burger? Extra onions."

"Ew," Elena choked inhaling the scent again and this time she couldn't stop herself from throwing up. Her eyes widened after she had threw up. "Damon, I am so sorry."

Damon glared at her as he looked down at his shoes which were now covered in her vomit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I uh I," Elena stammered her voice quivering as she started to cry. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know, Damon. I guess that I am catching the flu from Jeremy. I honestly didn't mean to throw up on you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Damon frowned at Elena who was sobbing uncontrollablly. He didn't like to be around a crying woman. "Hey, it's okay. I honestly deserved it for the way I treated you. Please, don't cry. I don't need your husband on my ass today."

Elena wiped her eyes as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She spotted Klaus whose smile dropped from his face when he saw her. He rushed to her side. "Love, are you okay?"

"No," Elena whimpered and Damon stepped off of the elevator telling someone that it needed to be clean. Klaus took in his appearance and stifled a chuckle. "I didn't mean to throw up on him. I apologized."

"You threw up on Salvatore?" Klaus asked as Damon stalked away with a slight glare on his face. "That's priceless but I am worried. Are you sick? That's the fourth time that you have threw up this week."

"I threw up when I got up this morning," Elena admitted as Klaus led her to his office. He shut the door behind him and sat them down on his couch in the corner. Elena leaned into his embrace. "Do you think that I am getting Jeremy's flu?"

"It is possible," Klaus murmured placing his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot though. How about we go to the doctor and I take the rest of the day off to take care of you?"

"Can you do that?" Elena questioned as he walked over to his desk picking up the phone.

"Of course I can, I am the boss" Klaus grinned and then spoke into the phone. "Lexi, clear my schedule for the afternoon. Rearrange the meetings for another day. Also, call Doctor Gilbert, he is our family doctor. I need an appointment for Elena. Tell him that I believe Elena has the flu. Yes. Okay. Thanks Lexi."

Klaus walked back over to Elena who was leaning back against the couch yawning. "How can you be so tired? You went to bed at eight last night and was asleep when I left for work. If it wasn't for the snoring, I would've thought you died."

"I don't snore," Elena scoffed as Lexi walked in. "Hey Branson."

"Lena," The baby faced blonde greeted her with a large grin. "Are you feeling okay? I heard throughout the office that you threw up on Damon's shoes. That is so damn funny."

"It was embarrassing," Elena mumbled face red as she snuggled back into Klaus who had sit back down beside her. She smelled his cologne and grimaced. "You stink."

"I stink?" Klaus looked down at her and then sniffed himself. He smiled fine just his cologne nothing else. "I do not sink."

Lexi smirked realizing what was going with Elena but not wanting to say anything. "Probably symptoms of the flu. Dr. Gilbert said that he could see you in about thirty minutes. No wait. I have everything rearranged so work will be taken care of tomorrow. Get feeling better, Elena."

"Will do," Elena nodded as she got up from the couch and waited for Klaus to grab his jacket, keys, and cellphone. "Bye Lexi."

"Bye," Lexi waved at them as the left.

Klaus drove Elena to Grayson's office and helped her out of the car. He filled out her papers and waited for the nurse to call her name back. Elena was nodding off as the nurse called her name.

"Elena Mikaelson," The nurse yelled and Elena jumped slightly hearing her name.

"Come on," Klaus urged as she walked over to the nurse who grinned at them. "Hello Sarah."

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson" She noted holding Elena's chart. "Let's get you in here and get weighed. Hop up."

Elena got on the scale and let the nurse weigh her. She didn't pay attention to her weight just looked straight at the wall, she knew that she had gained some weight. "Done?"

"Yes," Sarah replied pointing to one of the exam rooms. "It's not the room without the window."

"Thanks," Elena smiled and got up on the bed letting the nurse check her ears, temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. "I think that I have the flu. My little cousin Jeremy had it last week and I think that I may have caught it."

"Been running any fevers?"

"No," Elena answered. "Just throwing up and I feel so tired. All I want to do is sleep."

"Mmmhmm," The nurse retorted writing down on the chart. "Dr. Gilbert will be in here in just a mintue and we will get you all checked out."

Elena nodded and the nurse left the room placing her chart in the container on the door. She glanced over at Klaus who was sat in the chair looking around the room. "Nervous?"

"I just hate doctor's offices," Klaus gulped as Grayson entered the room shutting the door. "Doc."

"Hello, Klaus, Elena" Grayson stated with a small on his face and he looked over Elena's chart. "Ooh. The flu? You catched that from Jeremy?"

"Possibly," Elena grumbled as Grayson checked her out. The doctor furrowed his brows at her. "What?"

"Is it the flu?" Klaus questioned. "That's all right."

"No," Grayson said and he turned a bit red. "Elena, I am going to have Sarah to come in here and draw some blood. I'm not sure but I think that you could be pregnant. You have all the symptoms."

Elena gasped her hand flying to her mouth as Klaus gaped like a fish. "Oh, my gosh. Pregnant?"

"Let's get your blood drawn first," Grayson patted her on the shoulder as Sarah walked in the room.

She quickly got some blood and left the room with Grayson saying that it should be about thirty mintues. "Pregnant?"

"Pregnant," Klaus repeated a smile on his face. "Wow. That's just amazing. I can't believe. What has Luka been up too today? Bothering his big brother?"

"He broke one of those tables chasing after Anna," Elena whispered and Klaus pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. After that I had Slater take them outside for a while."

"The tables in the corner in the dining room?" Klaus mused and Elena nodded. "Don't worry about it then. Bekah bought them for me. I never did like those."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't get upset that Luka had broken the tables and started to swing her legs back and forth. "How do you think Kol is dealing with Esther?"

Klaus snickered. He still couldn't believe that his mother had invited herself on Kol's vacation. She would be back before him though. "He probably ditched her or she ditched him. Mother likes to go off on her own. Explorer."

"Okay," Doctor Gilbert told them striding back into the room carrying Elena's chart with a huge smile on his face. "We got your results back and congratulations. You, Mrs. Mikaelson are pregnant."

"Really?" Klaus gasped looking from the doctor to Elena. "Honestly?"

"Yes," Elena beamed and he jumped up from the chair and grabbed her from the bed. "Oh."

"Don't drop her," Dr. Gilbert warned as Klaus spun Elena around the room and giving her a kiss. Grayson was excited for his niece and nephew. "I am going to have Sarah come back here and give you a card for an ob/gyn. Then you two can go. Congratulations again."

Grayson shut the door behind him and Klaus pepered Elena's face with kisses. "We're having a baby. A baby?"

"I hope it's a baby," Elena joked hugging him tightly. She was extremely happy about this. A step into adding onto their family. "At least Esther is going to stop saying that we need to get started on those grandbabies that she wants so much."

Klaus shook his head but agreed with Elena. His mother was going to be beside herself now that she was going to be a grandmother. "Just wait until we do tell everyone that we know. Who should we tell first? I want to tell someone."

"I think that Bonnie could use a distraction from her school work," Elena exclaimed. "Mason too. He will be excited to hear."

"Yeah," Klaus drawled as he shifted her so that he could place a hand on her belly which was a little bigger. "We made a baby."

"Yes, we did" Elena giggled as he ran his hand up under her shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too," Klaus responded as Sarah walked back into the room holding a card out to them.

Elena listened to the nurse about her appointment and then they left the doctor's office heading to the park to get something to eat. Elena was craving a piece of pizza now that her nausea had supsided. She searched her purse for her phone but couldn't find it. "Baby, can I borrow your phone to call Bonnie and Mason?"

"Yes," Klaus said taking his phone out of his jacket phone and handing it to her. "Wanna go in or call first?"

"Call first," Elena remarked searching for Bonnie's number. She tapped the call button and waited for Bonnie to answer. "Bonnie?"

"Lena?"

"Yep," Elena confirmed staring up at Klaus who had a large smile on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Stupid school work," Bonnie grumbled. "Really, did I have to take this damn math class? I hate this damn stuff."

"Well," Elena grinned wickedly. "Do you want to hear what happened today when I visited Klaus at work?"

"Office sex?"

"We should try that sometime," Klaus smirked hearing Bonnie's reply.

"NO," Elena guffawed and Klaus wiggled his eyebrows. "Actually, I threw up on Damon Salvatore's shoes."

"No effin' way."

"Yes effin' way," Elena cackled twirling her hair around her finger. "It was epic."

"Would have loved to seen that. Hey, are you sick or something?"

"Or something," Elena took a deep breath. "Bonnie Bennett, you are going to be an auntie."

"No shit" Oh my gosh Elena. Really? Matt!"

Elena pulled the phone away from her ear as Bonnie hollered for Matt who she heard growling in the background. He stopped when Boniie told him the news in a rush.

"Congratulations," They both announced at the same time. "How far long are you?"

"Not entirely sure but," Elena remarked. "it was around the time we were in Mystic Falls."

"Wow, just wow" Bonnie chuckled. Elena was sure that she was thinking about that night at the B&B. "I am so happy for the two of you. Klaus, good work. You take care of my bestie. I'll be out to bother you two soon. We love you."

"We love you as well," Klaus and Elena said together and ended the call. "Mason?"

"Yep," Elena told him quickly dialing Mason's number.

"Mason Lockwood," She heard him mutter into the phone. "What can I do for ya?"

"Mason," Elena hummed into the phone. "Tell me that you know who you are talking to or are you this gruff with everyone."

"Who the hell is this?" She heard him boom and rolled her eyes. "I haven't got time for nonsense."

"It's Elena you idiot," Elena snapped and Klaus laughed until she glared at him "Guess what?"

"What?" She heard Mason ask her with a laugh. "Sorry, I was rude. It's just that I have had a rough morning dealing with a bunch of idiots."

"Don't you work with Ty?"

"He would be the idiot that I am talking about," Mason chuckled and then cleared his throat. "Are you going to tell me what you want to tell me or make me guess?"

"Since I am starving for a piece of pizza," Elena replied and Klaus snickered which earned him another glare from the brunette. "I think that I will go ahead and tell you. I'm going to have a baby."

"No shit," Mason shouted. "Really? A mini Elena. No fucking way. Hell."

"Yep," Elena beamed happy at Mason's reaction. Klaus squeezed her hand. "We just found out a while ago. I just told Bonnie and Matt. Then I had to tell you. Don't tell anyone else. Please? I want to tell everyone our news."

"You know I won't," Mason assured her. "You know that I am going to be the coolest uncle that this kid has. But gosh you and Klaus are going to have a kid. Man, I never thought it would be you after Ty and Vicki. Well, congratulations and thank you for telling me. I better go before I get fired. Bye."

She heard the dial tone signaling that Mason had hung up the phone and she handed Klaus his phone back. "Pizza?"

"Sure," Klaus smiled at her as she jumped up from the bench. He tugged her hand into his and grinned. "Come on."

They walked into the resturant happy with the news that they had just received.

* * *

**Review?**

**Any suggestions are welcome. Anything you want to read in upcoming chapters? **

**I am also planning on writing an all human Kolena story. Already have my plot, just have to start writing. Be expecting that very soon! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

******Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They're awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Three**

Klaus chuckled as Elena tried her best to coax Luka out from under the couch, his new hiding place. Dom lifted his head and whined in the direction of where Elena was. "Doesn't listen very well, does he?"

"We're learning," Elena groaned as Luka's nose appeared and then his head. He spotted Elena and disappeared again. "Dog, I have no patience to deal with you this morning."

"Luka," Klaus shouted and the dog came out from under the couch and went straight to his dog bed laying down. "Stay. Good boy."

"How do you that?" grumbled Elena as she got up from the floor. "He never listens to me. He only listens to you and Slater."

"He knows that you will let him get away with everything," Klaus explained as Elena joined him on the other couch. "Ready to tell Anna and Rose?"

"Sure," Elena grinned and called out for her two favorite people in Fells Beach. They came into the room smiling. "Hey, come in here. We have something to tell the two of you."

"What?"

"Sit down," Klaus instructed and they sat down on the couch in front of Klaus and Elena. Anna opened her mouth to say something but Klaus held his hand up. "Just wait. It's good news. In a few months Elena and I,"

"Are going to have a baby," Elena squealed and both of the women gasped loudly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Rose sniffed, jumping up and hugging the both of them. "Congratulations. I am so happy for the two of you."

"Me too," Anna gushed hugging them as well. "Do you know what you are having yet?"

"Not yet," Elena responded with a shake of her head. "Should be soon. Now, Bekah or none of the other family know. So, please don't tell anyone just yet."

"Promise," Anna assured her and Rose nodded. "May we tell Trevor, Ben, and Slater?"

"Of course," Klaus nodded. "Just tell them to not tell anyone."

They nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Elena snuggled into Klaus' side and he placed an arm around his shoulders kissing the top of her head. He rubbed her belly content. "You're happy?"

"Ecstatic," Elena admitted placing her hand over his. "I just really want to shout it out to everyone."

"You're not the only one," Klaus frowned looking over at the clock. It was almost time for work. "I don't want to but I better head off to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Elena told him stealing another kiss before he got up. "See you later."

"Later," He waved at her grabbing his briefcase. "Love you. Take care of you and Baby Mikaelson."

"Will do," Elena yawned laying down on the couch flipping the television on.

She blew him a kiss and he returned it then shutting the door. He walked to his car unlocking it, getting in, and speeding out of the driveway to work. He was smiles all morning as he had meeting with new investors and even grinned at the Salvatore brothers, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Gentlemen," Klaus greeted as he walked in the breakroom to grab himself a cup of coffee. "Excuse me."

"Sure," Stefan furrowed his brows glancing at his older half brother who shrugged his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded as Klaus hummed lightly to himself. "You seem chipper. Let me guess, you left Elena. No? Okay? Geesh, don't glare at a man like that."

"You deserve it and no I haven't left Elena and am not going to leave my lovely wife," Klaus scowled at the idiots picking up his coffee cup. "Can't a man just be in a good mood?"

"I guess," Stefan sighed and Damon agreed watching Klaus walk out of the room. "He's weird."

"Absolutely."

Klaus took his coffee back to the office when Lexi walked in carrying manila folder. "What's this?"

"New account," Lexi said handing him the folder. "Name is Mr. Grimmsley. He and his wife want you to design their new house. You have a meeting with them at two. Oh, how is Elena? Still sick?"

"Good," Klaus told her looking over the details. "Just a little bug. She's feeling better. Doctor Gilbert checked her out and said that everything was fine."

"Is she okay?" Lexi inquired but decided to change the subject knowing that he wasn't going to tell her anything. "So, how is your little brother doing? What was his name? Joel?"

"Kol," Klaus corrected her noticing that Lexi was biting her lip. He had a feeling that she liked his brother. "I think that he is in Rome right now. He doesn't call much but he has e-mailed Elena. Apparently, he is having a grand ole time and dreading the return home. That would be because he is going to work here. He'll like it though when he gets used to it."

"That should be fun," Lexi huffed. "Having Kol working here. I better get back to work. Have a good day, Boss."

Klaus waved at her when she left his office. He quickly got to work on the new clients and worked straight through lunch. When two o clock rolled around Lexi showed his new clients in. He smiled and shook the older man's hand as his trophy wife licked her overly done lips at him. He could tell that at least almost every body part on her had been nip-tucked at one time.

"Mr and Mrs. Grimmsley," Klaus greeted the couple. "Would you two care to sit?"

"Thank you," Mr. Grimmsley replied gruffly as he sat down and his wife did the same. "Please call me Thomas and this is my lovely wife, Tricia."

"Then you can call me Klaus," Klaus offered moving to sit behind his desk. "So, what exactly are the two of you looking for?"

Thomas went into full detail about his future house and Klaus listened carefully making notes about certain things. Tricia couldn't keep her eyes off of him and he felt like a piece of meat. He avoided eye contact with her and made sure to hold his left hand out, showing his wedding band. He noticed that she frowned when she noticed the silver band. Good, he was a happily married man and that only woman that he needed was Elena.

"Thank you for stopping by today," Klaus exclaimed as he got up from his desk and held the door open for them. "I'll have my assistant, Ms. Branson to get ahold of you and she can keep you two updated if needed."

"Thank you," Mr. Grimmsley told him and led his plastic wife out to the elevator.

"That one looked like she had more plastic in her than a plastic factory," Lexi scowled taking a sip of her water. "Why would someone want lips that look like life preservers?"

"Beats me," Klaus snorted at Lexi's words. That lady did have huge lips. "I think I may hand them over to Stefan. Can you see if he's available and transfer the account?"

"Yes, sir" Lexi saluted him and called Stefan telling him about the account which he readily accepted. "He is going to do it."

"Good," Klaus breathed, glad that he was rid of that woman. She kind of scared him. "Thanks Lexi. You deserve a raise."

Lexi did a little fist pump and let out a shout of glee. "I love this job."

Klaus spent the rest of the afternoon returning phone calls and was finally glad that it was time to go home. He unlocked the front door after stopping by the store buying Elena some chocolate chip cookies, she had texted him saying that she wanted some.

Dom, Luka, and Elena were nowhere to be found when he looked around the bottom level of the house. He figured that they were all upstairs and took them two at a time eager to get to his wife. His jaw dropped in amazement seeing Elena sprawled out on their bed flat on her back. His and her favorite blue button down shirt of his on her body with it open showing her slightly curved tatted belly. Dom and Luka were in the corner ignorning his presence.

"Hey beautiful," Klaus said coming into the room causing Elena to grin. "Brought you the cookies that you wanted."

"Thanks," Elena retorted taking the cookies from him and placing them beside her on the bed. "Have a fun day at work?"

"Salvatore called me weird," Klaus admitted laying down beside her moving the cookies over to the nightstand. "How was your day? Have fun at the center?"

"Yeah," Elena yawned. "I like helping out there and they offered me a full time job. I told them about being pregnant. They were accepting and said that the offer still stands, no matter what. I don't know what I am going to do."

"If you want to work, I have no objections" Klaus murmured nuzzling her neck causing her to shiver. "You are free to do what you want."

Elena sighed as he ran his hand down her arm and over to her belly. She couldn't believe how lucky they were. How lucky she was to be with a great man. She watched as he scooted down so he was laying between her legs with his chin resting on top of her stomach.

"Hey baby," Klaus whispered against her stomach. "It's your daddy. We are so happy that you are going ot be here soon. I want you to know that I love you and your mother very much. Without her, I don't know where I would be. She has changed me so much. I love you and her very much."

Elena sniffled as he pressed kisses against her stomach causing her body to tingle. He sounded so sweet talking to their baby. "You're sweet. You changed me too."

Klaus moved so that he hovered over her. "You made me a better man. I love you."

Elena response of I love you was silenced by his lips meeting hers and giving her a passionate kiss. He quickly divested them of their clothes were they made love all night and well into the morning.

Rebekah grumbled under her breath as she shifted her purse from her left shoulder to her right shoulder holding today's newspaper in her hand. She knocked on Nik's front door waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and Rose stood there wearing a huge grin. "Good morning, Ms. Rebekah."

"Rose," Rebekah greeted walking into her brother's house. "Good morning. Where are my brother and Elena?"

"Probably still asleep," Rose stated. "You can go up and check on them. I'm sure Mr. Mikaelson will not care."

"Oh no," Rebekah protested shaking her head. "I am not going to go up there especially not after interuppting them before. I believe that I was scarred for life."

Rose chuckled and motioned for the blonde to follow her into the kitchen. "Would you care for something to drink? Eat?"

"I'll take some coffee," Rebekah grinned and threw the morning paper on the table. She put her purse under the table and sat down. "It's almost eight. Shouldn't my brother be up and ready for work. Elena should be as well."

"Here," Anna thrusted a cup of coffee at her. "Ms. Elena has been feeling under the weather these last few days. Mr. Mikaelson is taking her to the doctor today. They should be up soon."

"Oh," Rebekah nodded taking a sip of her hot coffee then wrinkling her nose up at the paper. She decided to wait for her brother and Elena. "How are you two doing with Luka?"

"That dog is horrible," Anna huffed and Rose nodded in agreement. "Just the other day Slater found him in the yard tearing up the flower beds. He even broke a few thins around here. Mr. Mikaelson is annoyed but we are training him."

Rebekah smriked at Anna's admission's. She knew her brother wouldn't get rid of Luka because Elena had wanted him and Elena had her brother wrapped around her pinky finger. "Hopefully, he will get better."

"One can only hope," Anna grimaced as Klaus walked in the kitchen still in his pajama's with a yawning Elena behind him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Elena remarked waving at Rebekah. "Good morning, Bex. What brings you by here so early?"

"Paper," Rebekah scowled at the paper as Klaus got two bowls out of the cabinget pouring him and Elena some cereal. "What no good morning for your little sister?"

"Good morning little sister," Klaus rolled his eyes at the blonde placing the bowls on the table in front of him and Elena. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Bringing some news that is going to have mother tearing her hair out of her head," Rebekah told them pushing the paper toward them. "It's on the front page. You won't miss it."

Klaus snatched the paper and unfolded it. He snorted and then shook his head as he took in the picture of his stoic faced brother and the beach blonde tramp who made his life miserable at one time. "Elijah Mikaelson and ex model Tatia Petrova tied the knot last night."

"Wow," Klaus exclaimed looking at Elena who pursed her lips. "Mother is going to be angry. Especially if there was no pre-nup."

"Elijah is not that stupid," Rebekah argued flipping her hair over her shoulder. "At least I hope not. Why are you not taking the new account?"

Klaus shuddered placing the paper down on the table. Elena giggled at his reaction. "She looked at me like I was something to eat. I couldn't handle that. I assured them that they were in good hands. Salvatore is good at his job when he's not being an ass."

"True," Rebekah admitted gulping down the last of her coffee. "I am going to head on into work. I just wanted to be the one to tell you about Elijah. See you later."

Before Klaus could stop her, Rebekah had already left the kitchen and the house. "You didn't get to tell her our news."

"It's okay, I want to tell everyone together" Elena confessed pushing her empty bowl away. "Kol and Esther need to be here before we tell everyone. Finn and Sage as well."

"Four months?" Klaus asked. "Do you think we can keep that to ourselves for that long?"

"Yep," Elena retorted as Anna grabbed her empty bowl. "Thank you. How do you feel about the marriage?"

"Horrible," Klaus muttered truthfully. "I can't believe that he actually married her. I hope that she doesn't do him the way that she did me."

"Maybe she won't," Elena offered getting up from the table. "We should go get ready for the appointment."

"Yeah," Klaus beamed getting up from the table as well. "Thanks for the breakfast. We'll be out for the day. You know what? Anna? Rose? Tell all of the staff they can have the day off and to let the dogs wander around the backyard."

"Thanks, Mr. Mikaelson" Anna breathed. "You two have a great day. Share the details when we get back to work tomorrow?"

"Of course we will," Elena promised and Anna hugged her. "Go on and have a great day. Take Ben out."

Anna nodded as Elena and Klaus left the room together heading back upstairs to get ready for their appointment with Dr. Fell who was old Logan Fell's great niece.

They got ready and left the house an hour later for Elena's appointment, Klaus drove slowly holding the steering wheel with one hand and Elena's hand in his other. He grinned as she flipped through stations on the radio finding some old classics. He sang along with her and the song on the radio excited about what was going to come in the next few hours.

* * *

**Review?**

**I am not going to beg for a review (I only got one last chapter) but feedback is awesome. So, do you want me to continue with this story or...? **


	5. Chapter Four

******Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They're awesome!**

**A little more of an author's note: First, I do plan on finishing this. I can't see myself starting a story and leave it unfinished. I think I got a bit frustrated with no feedback. But, thanks for the reviews. They do mean alot and they are a great motive for writing. They help. As for how they build up to the wanting of the divorce. I still don't know which one said that, Elena or Klaus. I want to hear your theories about that.**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Four**

The doctor's office was empty when they entered. Elena walked up to the receptionist's counter and grinned down at the red head who had a name tag on that said Ayanna. She also had a wide smile on her face.

"Hi there," She greeted them. "You must be Niklaus and Elena Mikaelson." They nodded. "Okay. Here is some forms that you need to fill out and just bring those back up here when you do. Dr. Fell will be with you soon."

"Okay," Elena smiled at her and walked over to sit down in one of the chairs. Klaus sat down beside her looking at magazines as she filled out the papers. "Done. Finally. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," The receptionst said taking the papers from her. "Should be just a couple more minutes."

Elena nodded and started to walk back to her chair when she saw a certain brunette standing behind her. "Hey."

"Elena," Andie Salvatore confirmed holding her large purse closer to her body. "Hi. Here for your check up?"

Something like that," Elena replied putting her hands in her back pockets and rocking on her heels, uncomfortable. She honestly didn't know what to say to Andie. Even after all these years it felt weird to be around her knowing that she had been with Damon when he was engaged to Andie. "You?"

"Check up," Andie answered writing her name down and then looking at Elena with a huge grin. "Can you keep a secret? I think that I may be pregnant. Wanted to check it out before I talk with Damon. He doesn't really like kids but if I am I know that he will be happy. Or at least get used to the idea."

"Good luck," Elena offered as the nurse called out her name and Klaus appeared with her purse. Andie looked shocked but waved at Klaus who tilted his head at her. "We've got to get in there. See you around."

Klaus handed her the purse and they both followed the nurse where she was once again weighed and then directed to one of the exam rooms. She sat down on the bed and handed her purse to Klaus who placed it by the chair he sat down in.

The door opened and a pretty brunette walked in carrying one of those horrible hospital gowns. "Hi. I am Doctor Fell. Can you please change into this gown and we'll be back to examine you."

"Of course," Elena shook her head and waited for the doctor to leave and changed into the gown. "How do I look?"

"Very very sexy," Klaus chuckled from his chair as there was a knock on the door. "Come in. The coast is clear."

Dr. Fell walked in pushing the ultrasound machine in front of her. "So, Mrs. Mikaelson, Dr. Gilbert filled me in about you and had your charts sent over. Today we're going to do an ultrasound and determine just how far along you are. Also, when you are due. Let's get to it."

Klaus watched as the doctor turned on the machine and then moved over to stare at the screen. He smirked seeing a tiny dot on the screen. Dr. Fell pointed to it stating that was the baby. She printed out a picture for them and handed Elena a paper towel to wip her stomach off.

"Alright," Dr. Fell got up from the chair and wrote some note's on the chart. "You, Elena look to be about eight weeks along which makes you due sometime around the first of September. The nurse is going to come back in here and get you situated. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks."

"Dr. Fell?" Elena spoke up stopping the doctor in her tracks. "Are you Meredith?"

"Yes," Dr. Fell nodded looking at her strangely. "My name is Meredith Fell. Do I know you?"

"You're Mason Lockwood's girlfriend?" Elena enquired and Klaus looked at the doctor waiting for an answer as well. "Mason Lockwood?"

"Yep," Meredith retorted with a grin. "I am Mason's girlfriend. You're his best friend, Elena. Right? He talks about you nonstop. Along with Bonnie, Vicki, Tyler and Matt. He says that you five drove him crazy years ago."

"We did," Elena chuckled thinking of everything her and her friends put Maseface through in the teenager days. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Meredith exclaimed shaking her hand. "I guess with everything we will be in each other's life in a personal and professional setting."

"Of course we will," Elena informed her as Meredith opened the door. "Sorry to keep you. I know that you have other patients. It was nice meeting you."

Meredith nodded and left the room waving at Klaus and Elena. Klaus turned to Elena who was changing back into her clothes. "So, in September we get to meet this little guy or this little gal?" He tapped her stomach as she pulled her shirt on. "Can I say that I can't hardly wait?"

"Me either," Elena said then she frowned. "I don't know how to change a diaper. I know nothing about taking care of a baby. What am I going to do?"

"Me either," Klaus told her turning her body to face his and tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "We'll learn though. I am sure that first time parents have this fears. We have mother, Greta and Grams to help us out. We can do this."

Elena sniffled a bit as the nurse entered the room handing her some vitamins and a card that had her next appointment time written down. They exited the room and walked back to the receptionist's desk to check out.

Elena spotted Andie who was just coming out of the room and walking over to them. She had a deveasted look on her face. She excused herself from Klaus and walked over to the crestfallen brunette placing her hand on her arm. She flinched as Andie jumped slightly. "You okay?"

"Yes," Andie whispered wiping a fallen tear away. "It was a false positive. I am not pregnant which is a good thing I don't need a baby right now. Focus on my career as the main anchorwoman for the news." She chuckled nervously and pushed her hair back out of her face. "Can you not mention this to Damon? I don't want him to know until I can give him good news and get him onto board with this."

"Damon and I don't speak," Elena scowled as Klaus waited for her by the door. "But Andie I will not mention it to him if he does decide to talk to me."

"Thank you," Andie mumbled and then looked over at Klaus. "Congratulations. Oh, don't look so surprised. First you throw up on my husband's shoes and then I see the two of you here. I am very happy for you and Klaus."

"Thank you," Elena smiled. "We're both very happy. Just please don't mention this to anyone." Andie nodded at her and Elena patted her shoulder. "I wish you luck."

Andie offered another smile and a slight wave as she went to settle the bill. Andie was a really great person and Elena wished her the best.

Klaus held out his hand to her and she took it letting him lead her out of the office to a beautiful sunny but chilly day. "Do you want to go home or come to the office with me?"

"Go to the office with you," Elena admitted as he opened the door for her and she got into the car letting him shut the door. He quickly got in the driver's side. "I want to see Lexi and to see if Greta is visiting Henry. She may bring baby Caleb by. You know that would be good practice."

"Practice," Klaus laughed as he turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. "That's a good idea but I just wanted to see if you'd throw up on Stefan's shoes this time."

Elena giggled and slapping him on the shoulder. She was still embarrassed about that incident. "Oh, my gosh. You don't realize how embarrassing that was. I was mortified."

"Still funny," Klaus argued with her as he pulled into his parking space at work and shut off of the car. They got out and he hit the button locking the doors. "I need to snatch the video from the camera out of the elevator one day from security. Priceless."

Elena scowled at him crossing her arms over her chest. They got on the elevator and she continued to scowl at him until it reached the sixth floor. "After you."

Klaus chuckled at her annoyance and walked off of the elevator toward his office. He greeted Lexi who was talking on the phone wearing a frustrated expression. "Yes, Mr. Grimmsley. I will tell him. Yeah, actually he is here right now."

Klaus narrowed his eyes taking the phone from her and took a deep breath then placing the phone next to his ear. "Mr. Grimmsley. This is Niklaus Mikaelson. What is the problem, Sir? Of course. No, sir. I gave Stefan the account because I am swamped right now with other projects. Yeah, I know that you requested me but Stefan is the next best guy besides me. Trust me. Oh, okay. Thank you."

"Do you have to work with life preserver lips?" Lexi asked as he slammed the phone down on the receiver. He glared at Elena when she let out a tiny giggle. "Did they drop the account?"

"No and no," Klaus acknowledged walking into his office. Lexi and Elena followed after him. "Lexi, can you order Elena and I lunch from the diner around noon? She is going to stay here for the day."

"Yes, sir" Lexi saluted and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Elena leaned back on the couch tapping her fingers on her belly which was getting a bit bigger everyday. She let out a huff after reading through the rest of her book. She was already done and absolutely bored to death. She needed to pee but she had no desire to move. She let out another huff and slipped her feet in her heels. "I'm going to see if I can find Rebekah. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you bring me a cup of coffee back?" Klaus asked shifting papers around on his desk. "I am about to fall asleep. Rebekah, should be in her office at the end of the hall."

"Yes, I can and thank you."

Elena pulled open the door and went to the breakroom where she let out an annoyed groan seeing Damon standing by the coffee maker. She grabbed one of the paper cups and a lid moving to the coffee maker. Damon must have heard her because he turned in her direction and lifted one side of his face in a grin. "Damon."

"Elena," Damon noted and poured the finished coffee in his cup. He moved over to the side so she could get to the coffee maker. "How are you feeling? Not going to throw up one me. Are you?"

"I can't make any promises," Elena smirked pouring the coffee into the cup. "Probably not. Can you hand me some sugar and cream?"

"Sure," Damon responded handing her what she asked for. "Getting a cup of coffee for Klaus. You always drank your coffee black. So, what are you his new assistant?"

"Nah," Elena shook her head adding the cream and sugar. "He wanted a cup of coffee and I offered to go get it."

"Oh," Damon said. "So, what are you doing here at the office?"

"Spending the day with my husband," Elena told him placing the lid on the cup raising on her tip toes to grab a napkin. "Damn."

"I'll get it," Damon offered and handed her the napkin she had been reaching for. "Wow. I haven't seen that in a long time. Looks about the same."

"What?" Elena snapped confused and the she felt a cool breeze on her back. She glared at him and quickly pulled her shirt down to hide the tattoo he had just mentioned. "Yeah, and you're not going to see that again. Never again."

Damon nodded and cocked an eyebrow at her. He wondered if she had added anymore during the last few years. He didn't want to admit that she still intrigued him. "Have you added anymore?"

"Yes, I have" Elena remarked picking up the coffee and napkin. "Do you wanna see it?"

"Where is at?" Damon mused looking her from head to toe.

She pulled off her engagment and wedding ring and held her hand out for him to see. On her ring finger Niklaus' name was wrapped around. "We have matching ones."

"That's neat," Damon commented watching Elena place the rings back on her ring finger. He could see that she was happy with Klaus and even though she probably didn't want it. He needed to do this for himself. "Listen, it's been too long but I have to say this. I am sorry for the way that I treated you. It was bad. It was horrible. I shouldn't have done that."

"The apology wasn't necessary but thank you," Elena told him shifting the cup in her hands. "You should really apologize to Andie if you haven't. She's the one that deserves it the most. That woman loves you and for some reason I can't fathom why."

"Yeah, I don't deserve her but for some reason she stays with me," Damon whispered his voice low. "She's a good person. Just like you."

Elena grinned at but didn't reply and she left the breakroom. She never thought that she'd ever get an apology from Damon and have him actually mean it. Seems like her happy bubble was expanding to everyone. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**All suggestions are welcome!  
Review?**


	6. Chapter Five

**********Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They're awesome!**

**********So, all I gotta say is just because the prologue starts the story to a sad end/start it doesn't necessarily mean that this isn't going to have an HEA. S'all I'm saying. Oh, this chapter is during the epilogue for Perfect Strangers. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Five**

Elena pushed the grocery cart down another aisle looking for brownie mix and some marshmallow creme. She had a craving for brownies. The marshmallow creme was for Anna and Rose, they had forgotten it earlier, and because they wanted to make smores for Esther's birthday. For some reason the older woman loved the snack.

She grabbed some more things that looked good putting them in her cart. She pulled her shirt farther away from her body. In the last few weeks she had popped and it was becoming harder and harder for her to hide the bulge. Luckily, for her Rebekah and Esther were busy discussing Rebekah looking into adopting a child and didn't pay much mind to her. She was excited for Rebekah but she figured the blonde would have her own one day. She had never heard Bekah say anything and the blonde had never revealed anything to her about why she didn't have kids.

Elena went to grab a bag of chips when another manicured hand landed it on. She turned her head and saw Caroline Salvatore sneer at her. Great, just what she needed today. They hadn't said anything more than hey or bye to each other in six years. Apparently, she had offended her that time in the store back when she and Klaus had just married. She let out a deep sigh. "Hey, Caroline."

"Elena," Caroline greeted not letting go of the chips and wrinkling her nose at Elena. "Do you honestly think that you need these? You're looking at bit chubby. Maybe, you should go on a diet."

Elena glared at her resisting the urge to call her a bitch and tugged harder on the bag of chips until Caroline let go. She dropped them in the cart and turned to glower at the snobby blonde. "I'm pregnant, you nitwit. At least I have an excuse. What is yours?"

"Hmmph," Caroline scoffed and stomped away from her.

Elena went back to her shopping and was finally done. She thanked the bag boy as he helped her put all of the bags in the car. She drove home where Anna and Rose were decorating for the party. Trevor had ran outside and gotten the bags in the house placing them on the kitchen counter and shuffling back up the stairs.

"Looks good," Elena noted as she saw the house filled with flowers and streamers. "Need any help?"

"No, we're done" Anna stated as the three of them walked in the kitchen over to the bags. "Do you think Mrs. Mikaelson will like what we've done with the house?"

"Yeah," Elena confirmed pulling groceries out of the bags handing them over to Rose who was putting them up. "She'll love it."

"Did you have an okay time out?" Rose asked as she put the chips Elena and Caroline had argued over in the cabinet. "See anyone interesting?"

"Yes, I did," Elena answered leaning against the counter bottle of water in hand. "I had a good time well until I ran into Caroline Salvatore. We kind of argued over a bag of chips. She then told me that I didn't need them and needed to hit a gym."

"That's rude," Rose scowled pulling bowls out of the cabinet now in order to make the brownies for Elena. "Please tell me that you at least put her in her place?"

"Well, all of Fells Beach is probably going to know that I'm pregnant now" Elena confessed twisting the top of her water and taking a drink. "I told her that was my excuse and what was hers. She stomped away from me with her nose upturned. Klaus should be probably getting a phone call right about now or he already has. Where is he anyway?"

"Slater, Trevor, and Mr. Mikaelson are moving the furniture out of his study to one of the rooms in the right wing of the house," Anna explained handing Rose the ingredients needed. "I never thought I'd see Mr. Mikaelson rearrange anything upstairs but he is very excited about the baby. What do you think you're having?"

"I don't know," Elena admitted honestly tapping her fingers against her fuller stomach. She was pretty big for four months. "We find out in next week. I can't wait for that. I'm waiting patiently."

"What do you want?" Rose piped up mixing up the brownie mix. "A little girl or a little boy?"

"I don't care as long as my baby is healthy," Elena stated and then she smiled widely. "A litttle girl. I never thought about kids before but I can just see myself having a little girl."

"She will be adorable," Anna said and Rose agreed with a nod. "Especially if she looks just like you. We'll just have to wait and see what you are having."

"Yep," Elena retorted as Klaus and Slater walked into the room. "Hey."

Klaus kissed her on the cheek and she wrinkled her nose at him. He was sweaty and he kinda stunk. "You stink."

"I know," He chuckled grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. He handed one to Slater who thanked him when he took the bottle. "It's because I have been busy moving that heavy ass furniture." He opened the water and chugged half of it then turned to stare at her with a smirk on her face. "So, I just got an interesting phone call. Can you guess who from?"

"Oh, gosh" Rose and Anna snickered as Elena hid her face in her hands. She snorted and then looked up at him with worry in her eyes but it changed to relief when he was laughing. "From Stefan Salvatore? Maybe?"

"Yes, actually" Klaus nodded remembering the time a certain call was made to him concerning his wife and the fact that she should not be so rude in public. He had defended Elena to Salvatore even though at the time it has pissed him off. "He called saying that he was sorry for the that Caroline acted today. Also, to congratulate us on or pregnancy. Said that he wouldn't tell anyone about that. Caroline even got on the phone saying that she was sorry and to send her apologies and congrats."

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked with a raised brow. "Is she sick or something? I never thought she would apologize to me."

"Stefan said that she felt bad for talking to you the way that she did. Maybe, it's something in the water."

Elena shook her head. She had told Klaus about her conversation with Damon the other day. He had been surprised that the raven haired jerked had apologized but he was happy that Elena had finally got some closure in that relationship. "New subject. Did you get most of the furniture moved? If not I can lend a hand. That's if you need me."

"We got all the furniture in one of the guests rooms," Klaus told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Also, everything else well except for the bookcase. Slater and Ben are helping with that. Thank you for the offer for help though."

"You're welcome," Elena yawned and took a gulp of her own water. "Do you think that we should tell them all at once or wait?"

"Kol will be here first," Klaus noted drinking the rest of his water and tossing the water bottle into the trashcan. "So, he'll probably figure it out. I think we should at least tell Kol and Bekah before the party. Let them in on our surprise, which reminds me. Rose, can you sit two extra places at the table for Elijah and Tatia."

"Eww," Elena wrinkled her nose causing Anna and Rose to chuckle. "Just what I need today. I'm going to finish decorating the patio and sitting the new arrangements. I want to be far away from Tatia as possible."

Klaus watched as she walked out of the kitchen. She had one of his old shirts on that was tight around her expanding belly and a pair of old sweats that she had stolen from Bonnie on. They were going to have to go shopping for her some new clothes and not to mention shopping for the baby but they had decided to wait for that until they knew what they were having. He still couldn't believe that he and Elena were going to have a baby. It still amazed him that she had fell in love with him all of those years ago and he had fallen in love with her. He never would have thought that they would still be together and getting ready to have their first child together soon.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Klaus turned and saw Anna standing next to him with a tray of freshly baked brownies. "Can you take these out to Mrs. Elena? She wanted them when they got done baking. Said that it was one of her cravings."

"Of course," Klaus took the tray from her. "Thanks Anna. How many times do I have to remind you that you can call us by our first names?"

"Of course, Mr. Mikael-" Anna blushed and shook her head. "Mr. Klaus."

"Better," Klaus chuckled and left kitchen finding Elena standing in front of a table arranging a vase of his mother's favorite flowers. "You want a brownie?"

"Yes, please" Elena grabbed one as he held the tray out to her. She took a big bite and let out a low moan. "These taste so good. I have been craving them all day. Do you want one?"

"Nah," Klaus remarked sitting the brownie filled tray down on the table. He spotted Luka peeking around the corner which meant that he was up to no good. He glanced back and Luka had disappeared. "I'm going to take a break for a while before the party. Watch some television before everyone arrives."

"Okay," Elena responded giving him a kiss. "I'll be here arranging these until I can get them the way that I want them."

Esther's birthday party went well and their family was very excited for them. Rebekah had confessed that she couldn't have kids and that was why she and Seth were looking into adoption. Esther had been overjoyed at the fact that she was pregnant and had left a list of everything that she felt that they needed to get before the baby got here. It was a little overwhelming and she didn't realize how much a baby needed.

She and Klaus had decided to go up to the baby's room to see what else they would have to get on the list. Apparently, Esther had even written on the backside of the paper.

"We have to get all of this before Baby Mikaelson gets here?" Klaus asked looking over the list. His mother it seemed thought of everything. "There is alot on here. Do you think we should get started soon? We haven't even painted the room yet-,"

"Hey," Elena placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped his mini rant. He looked down at her a little crazed. "Let's wait until next week to worry about this. You know when we actually find out the sex of the baby. That way we will feel more ready."

"Good idea," He murmured putting the list down and pulling her into his side. "Do you think Kol and Lexi are going to get along when he starts work?"

"Probably not," Elena mumbled snuggling into his side deeper. Luka and Dom were both laying by her trying to get their heads in her lap which was difficult to do because of her stomach. "It's going to be great to see her put him in his place. They would be good together. He needs someone like her, you know to tell him like it is,"

"Lexi would be perfect for that," Klaus whispered looking around the room that had once been his office. He knew that he was ready for this but he still felt unsure about the baby. He didn't know anything about taking care of a baby. "We never discussed what you think you're having. Slater asked me that question today and I told him that I didn't know. Just that I wanted a healthy baby."

"The girls asked me that same question," Elena laughed stroking the top of Luka's head. "I said the same thing but I wouldn't mind to have a little girl. Think of all those pretty little frilly dresses."

"Yes, but a little girl that would act like you" Klaus guffawed and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you imagine that? Really? A mini you?"

"I am not that bad," Elena huffed pulling away from him to cross her arms over her chest which was getting harder, her chest was getting bigger. She thought about a mini her and sighed. "Oh, lord what did we get into. A mini me is bad but just think a mini mix of you and me. Kol needs to babysit at least once. Or twice. Payback for everything."

Klaus chuckled rubbing her belly and decided to voice some of his concerns. "It would be good for him. Do you think we can do this? A baby? I am extremely happy about this. Just incredibly nervous."

"I think that it comes with everything," Elena yawned placing her hand over his. "Being a first time parent? Yeah, I think it's okay to be nervous. I'm terrifed at the moment. We'll be okay though. We can do this."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed with her and watched as she let out another huge yawn. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Come on little mama. Let's go to bed. Busy day for the both of us tomorrow. You start your new job and I have to deal with a new account. The Whitley's. Should be fun."

"Fun fun," Elena acknowledged letting him help her up from the floor stretching her achy muscles. "I am ready for bed. I have to go to the center in the morning- ow."

"Ow what?" Klaus questioned frantically as she rubbed her stomach. "What? What's wrong?"

Elena grinned and bit her lip. "Baby Mikaelson is kicking."

"Really?" Klaus breathed moving his hand over to her stomach leaving his hand hanging in midair. "Kicking?"

"Yeah," Elena cried and placed his hands over the place where the baby had kicked. She felt the flutters in her stomach but nothing like this. "Feel that?"

"Yeah," Klaus gasped feeling the lightest bumps from the baby. "Wow. How does that feel? Does it hurt?"

"No and unbelieveably amazing," Elena told him as there baby continued to kick. "Somebody is going to a soccer player."

"Soccer is a good sport," Klaus retorted leaning down touching their foreheads together. "I even played a year in high school."

"The baby could be a cheerleader," Elena commented watching his eyes widen in suprise. "Why are you shocked?"

"You were a cheerleader?"

"For like a week," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It was either that or be expelled. Bonnie, Vicki, and I well sometimes we have good ideas that turn out not so good."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Nah," Elena wrinkled her nose and he pouted. "Fine. I will tell you but in exchange for one of your stories."

"Deal," Klaus nodded pressing his lips against hers and leading her out of the room with Luka and Dom on their heels.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter Six

**************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Six**

Klaus went crossed eyed as he watched the blonde in front of him pace around the room, throwing her arms up in the air and letting out tiny huffs of anger. Along with several curse words under her breath.

He leaned back in the chair and let out a groan. It was a few days after his mother's birthday and Kol's first day of work which was the reason for the angry blonde in front of him. Truthfully, it had been funny until she complained about Kol every hour then it had gotten annoying. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to fire my baby brother?"

"No, yes" Lexi snapped and flopped down in the chair across from him. "I don't know. He's your brother so you can't fire him. That wouldn't be right. I just want you to make him stay out of my face. He's so damn annoying."

"Come on, Lex" Klaus chuckled earning a glare from his assistant. "I think that you like my brother annoying you. Just you watch in a years time the two of you will be madly in love and engaged to be married. Maybe, have a couple of kids."

"Well, I, uh" Lexi sputtered and then snorted. "That will only ever happen if hell freezes over and pigs start to since that isn't going to happen I am going back to work. I can't guarentee you that I will not stab Kol with a pencil."

Klaus shook his head watching his personal assistant leave his office shutting his door a little harder than necessary. Kol really had pissed her off this time and he supposed that he was going to have to kick his little brother's ass. Tell him not to annoy her so much because she would stop working to complain about him, but it was fun to see the both of them rile up each other so much. Elena was just waiting to get them together he had distracted her so far with shopping for the baby. They had gotten a crib set and some other stuff but she hadn't wanted to get too much until they found out what the baby was and he had agreed with her.

A beep from his office phone brought him out of his thoughts. He leaned forward and pressed a button on the phone. "Lexi?"

"You have a visitor, Mr. Mikaelson" Lexi retorted and Klaus wondered who it was. Elena was at work but she was going to have lunch with Mason and Meredith today. "Send them on in."

"Okay," Lexi answered clicking the phone off.

"You're back?" Klaus gasped as his former assistant walked into the room. "Greta, how are you doing?"

"Good," Greta nodded hugging him. "Being a stay at home mom is amazing. I wouldn't change it for anything. Caleb is an amazing little boy. Enough about me. What about you and Elena? She's pregnant? I couldn't believe it when Rebekah passed the news on to me. Are you two happy?"

"Happy is not the word to describe how we are both feeling," Klaus confessed sitting back down. "It's like I've been flying on a cloud these last few months since we found out about the baby."

"Congratulations," Greta beamed. She was truly happy for her ex boss and friend. "I am so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks," Klaus murmured and he leaned back in the chair. "The baby kicked the other day. I was just, well it was an amazing feeling."

"I know what you mean," Greta gushed sitting down in the chair Lexi had flopped down in. "I bet Esther is happy. You two finally got started on those grandbabies."

"Mother is extremely pleased," Klaus stated and Greta nodded. "She already has a list written up of everything that we need to get. It's a lot. We're not going to buy anything else until next week. We go this Friday to find out the sex of the baby."

"I bet that you haven't been able to focus on much besides finding out," Greta mused. "Right?"

"Yeah," Klaus chuckled. "I have been anxious to find out the news. As well as the rest of the family."

"I can't wait to see you go gaga over the baby," Greta laughed clapping her hands. "It's going to be sweet. Just think how overprotective of Elena you are. That's going to mulitpy when she has the baby. I hope that it's a girl. She will keep the both of you on your toes."

"We'll be able to handle her or him," Klaus remarked even though he felt a little unsure. "Elena and I can handle anything. We have already been through alot together and survived. We can do this."

"I have faith in you," Greta smiled at him and got up from the chair. "I have a baby to get home to. Glory is watching him and then she has a day date in a couple of hours that she needs to get to. You know I always saw her and Kol dating."

"Kol is head over heels for my new personal assistant, Lexi" Klaus told her and Greta shook her head not believing it. "Yes, he is. She is driving him crazy and vice versa. It's very entertaining to watch."

"If they have a date or continue to fight," Greta smirked and walked over to the door. "It'll get annoying before to long. I may drop by and see Elena tomorrow. I should make sure that she is home first."

"She should be home but she may be at work," Klaus responded, furrowed his brows as an idea popped in his head. Hopefully, Greta would comply and Elena would agree with it. "Greta, one night if you and Henry decide to go out and need a babysitter-,"

"You and Elena can babysit," Greta chuckled opening the door. "It's a learning process and you, you're a good learner. You'll be a great dad."

"Thanks," Klaus replied and she left his office leaving the door cracked so he could hear Kol and Lexi whispering insults at each other as Kol walked by her desk. "Children."

"He did not," Meredith guffawed as Mason glared at Elena. "Really? Goodness that is priceless."

"It was hilarous," Elena giggled taking a bite of her pasta. "Yeah, the boys they have stories on me but they forget that I know all of their secrets too. We all pretty much know about everything that we have all done. No secrets in Mystic Falls."

"I have your husband's number and I still know some of your secrets," Mason warned Elena as Meredith laughed at the both of them. "I'm sure I could reveal some embarrassing things to him."

"Klaus knows everything," Elena smiled smugly and Mason shook his head opening his mouth. "Yep, I told him all of my deep dark secrets. Including everything about Ty and I just told him about the cheerleading thing the other night."

"You just told him about being a cheerleader for a week?" Mason quirked an eyebrow. "Now that was some funny stuff. I still can't believe that you told him all of your secrets. Everything? Even the foursome story?"

"I told him," Elena admitted looking at Meredith who had a look of shock on her face. "It was in the past and yeah when I was young I did a lot of crazy things. That was just like I said, in the past. I have told him all of my deep dark secrets. Every single one."

"Really?" Mason asked shocked. "Well, that changes things when I need to blackmail you."

"Blackmail is beneath you," Elena stated shaking her head and then laying her hand on her stomach. "The baby is kicking."

Meredith smiled widely at her. "I bet the both of you are exicted about Friday?"

"We are," Elena assured and started to rub her stomach. "Very. We bought a crib the other day. Klaus, Slater, Ben and Trevor got all of the stuff out of the office so we can get started on the nusery soon. You should help out, Mase. You're a good painter."

Mason scowled at her and Elena giggled. Meredith looked between the two of them confused. "What?"

"When I was eighteen I got hired to paint the Mayor's house, which belonged to my older brother" Mason explained as Elena grinned at him. "Everything was going fine. I had Matt and Tyler helping me since they didn't have anything to do that summer. Everything was going great and we were almost done when the girls decided to get us drunk one night. Completely ravished us and then decided to go finish painting the house. What color did the three of you paint the house?"

It was rainbow," Elena said with a hint of pride in her tone. "It was red, blue, purple, pink, green, blue, and yellow. It was a total masterpiece if I say so myself."

"What else did the three of you do?" Mason inquired and Elena blushed shaking her head. "Okay, you're getting shy now? Sure." He turned toward Meredith. "Let me tell you what they did. They painted certain body parts and then painted the side of the house."

"You all did that?" Meredith whispered and Mason said yes while Elena tried to deny it. "Wow. Really?"

"My brother was pissed the fuck off," Mason sighed. "My ass had to redo the whole house while the girls sat around in lawnchairs laughing at us. Also, telling us that we missed some spots."

"Well, you did miss some spots" Elena replied and Mason narrowed his eyes at her. "That was a fun summer. The summer that Mason taught me how to drive a stick shift. I was a natural."

"The tree didn't think so," Mason muttered. "Poor tree and my poor headlights."

"That truck was hideous," Elena snorted. "It looked better after I hit the tree."

"So?" Meredith looked at them. "What was the story behind the cheerleading thing? What did you all do to have to be made to join the cheer squad?"

"It was because we apparently didn't have enough school spirit," Elena commented. "Nah, It also may have something to do with the three bitchiest girls at school. Lucy, Emily and the ringleader Stevie. They were complete and total bitches and Vicki and I got tired of them all the time running their mouths about us. So, we decided to take action against them, Bonnie went along with the plan. Maybe, letting about ten or twelve pigs out on the field when they were praticing wasn't a good idea. No animal was harmed in the process but some of the cheerleaders were terrified. It was funny. The principal decides to punish us by making us join the team which sucked. We lasted a week because we annoyed the hell out of the cheerleading coach. She didn't like us."

"Of course she didn't like you three," Mason scoffed. "You all were cheering some very rude stuff."

"It was fun," Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked at her watch. It was almost noon and she wanted to stop by and see Klaus at work. She had the afternoons off. "I hate to cut our lunch short but I want to go-,"

"Visit baby daddy?" Mason finished for her and Meredith elbowed him. "What she knows that I am joking. That is what big brother's are for."

"Annoying big brother's," Elena murmured as the waiter came over with the food she had preordered for Klaus and the check. "Thank you for everything, Sir."

"No problem, Mrs. Mikaelson" He grinned at her handing her the bag of food. "For Mr. Mikaelson. Even put in two slices of the cheesecake on the house."

"Thanks," Elena beamed handing him the money for the bill. He nodded and walked away from the table as she got up grabbing her purse. "I hate to run off from all of the embarrassing talk about the stories from our pasts but I want to see how Lexi is dealing with Kol. Also, I want to see Klaus as well."

"Wish Kol luck from me," Mason announced. "I'd say that he can handle her though. I bet Klaus is not enjoying all the fighting."

"Actually, he finds it amusing" Elena informed them, hugging Mason and then Meredith. "Thank you both for spending lunch with me, We'll have to do it again. See you Friday Meredith."

"Okay," Meredith called out as Elena left the restuarant.

She quickly walked over to Mikaelson's Designs following a huge crowd of people into the building. She guessed that they had been out to lunch. She walked over to the elevator's and pressed the up button on the wall. She walked in the elevator as the doors opened and hid in the corner behind several people so she didn't have to be bother by anyone. She spotted the back of Kol's head and saw Lexi's long blonde locks beside him. She giggled under her breath as she heard them arguing.

"You love it," Kol teased Lexi who Elena saw was glaring at him. "Don't try to deny it you know that you love my hands on you."

"Sure, Kol" Elena heard Lexi scoff. "I just love having your hands on me."

"That's what you were telling me in the supply closet," Kol taunted and Elena bit her lip to stop from gasping outloud. The other people were blantatly ignoring them. "_Oh, Kol your hands feel so fucking good_."

"Shut up," Lexi growled and Elena heard Kol grunt in pain. "Besides who was the one moaning, _Oh, Lexi your mouth feels so amazing_?"

"I am not embarrassed," Kol admitted as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Come on."

Elena watched from behind people as Kol pulled her out of the elevator. The other people walked by and Damon and Stefan pushed through them. Elena noticed that Damon was grumbling under his breath while staring at his phone.

"Brother, maybe it's not true" Stefan offered and Elena narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "They could be lying about everything. A scam to just get money."

"Have you seen the kid?" Damon asked and Elena continued to bite her lip. "He looks just like me except for the fact that he has brown eyes. There is no denying the kid. Andie is going to kill me."

"Do you know which girl he could belong to?" Stefan asked as more people exited the elevator at the next stop leaving Elena with only the Salvatore brother's who hadn't noticed her. "Could it be Elena's kid? She has brown eyes. You should ask her if she had a kid and gave it up for adoption."

This time Elena couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth and her eyes widened as Damon and Stefan both turned to look at her. She raised her hand and waved at the both of them awkwardly. "Hey."

"You heard?" Damon question glancing down at her stomach and then back at her face. "You have anything to say?"

"It was not me," Elena answered in a rush. "I did not get pregnant, have a kid and give it up for adoption. So, no it's not me. It could very well be the others that you slept with. I can assure you one hundred percent that it was not me."

"Andie is going to kill you," Stefan said patting his brother on the shoulder. "Come on let's go figure out what we are going to do."

Elena walked off the stopped elevator behind them listening to their conversation until she got to Klaus' office. She walked by the empty assistant desk and into the room. She saw him sitting their clicking on the computer keys harder than necessary and a frown on his face. "Good afternoon. Brought you some food."

Klaus jumped and looked up to see Elena stood before him holding a bag and her purse. "Hey. You brought me some food. Thank you."

"I couldn't let you starve," Elena remarked placing the bag on his desk. "How has your morning been?"

"Horrible," He groaned grabbing the bag and pulling out its contents. "Chicken parm and cheesecake. My fave. Thanks, baby. Have you seen Lexi anywhere in the building? She has been missing for at least an hour and a half."

"I believe that she is with Kol," Elena snickered sitting down on the couch in the corner. "I just saw them in the elevator. Apparently, Lexi loves Kol's hands and Kol likes Lexi's mouth. Yeah something I didn't want to know."

"Not while I am eating, love" Klaus wrinkled his nose taking another bite of his food. "How was lunch with Mason and Meredith?"

"Good," Elena replied looking out the window toward the other buildings. "We told her about the cheer incident and about the summer we painted Mayor Lockwood's house."

"That was a good story," Klaus mumbled taking a drink of his water. "Painting body parts and using them to paint a house. Terribly funny."

"Terribly," Elena yawned and lifted her legs, kicking her shoes off in the process to stretch out on the couch. "I ran into Damon and Stefan on the elevator. Seems as though Damon has an illegimate child, who he doesn't know which woman he belongs to. He asked if it was me because the kid has brown eyes."

"You want me to hit him?" Klaus inquired taking the last bite of his food and then walking over to the couch to sit next to her. "Again?"

"Nah," Elena said scooting over so that he could lay down next to her. "I told him that I didn't have his kid and give it up for adoption. I said that it was probably one of the others."

"Serves him right for the way that he treated women," Klaus told her nuzzling her neck and rubbing her stomach with his hand. "How is Baby Mikaelson?"

"Good," Elena whispered placing her hand over his linking their fingers together. "Kicked all throughout lunch. I believe that he or she is asleep right now."

"A nap does sound good," Klaus breathed pressing a kiss against her neck. He yawned and closed his eyes, he felt her snuggling into him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Love you."

Rebekah's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she mumbled under her breath about her brother's personal assistant. She passed Lexi's empty desk knowing exactly where the blonde was at. With Kol. She saw the opened door and went in ready to complain about Kol and Lexi. She stopped in her tracks with a surprised look on her face.

There laying on his office couch was her brother and Elena asleep. She grinned when she saw their hands entwined together placed on her stomach. She left the office with a huge smile on her face.

Maybe, in a few weeks, months, but hopefully not a year, she and Seth would have a baby of their own. She smiled at that thought and walked back to her office.

* * *

**So, I now know who is going to ask for a divorce and why. Just gotta get it written.  
All mistakes are mine. If you see any point em out.**

**Feedback is AWESOME! **

**So, leave a review. :) **


	8. Chapter Seven

**************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Seven**

Bonnie pushed the curtain back from the window to peek out. She groaned when she saw that it was just the mailman's vehicle dropping off her grandmothers mail. "Ugh."

"Looking out that window is not going to make Elena get here any faster," Shelia noted grinning at the impatient look on her granddaughter's face. "They will be here when they get here. Besides, I am sure that Esther will be wanting to know about the baby. It could be a while until they get here. You know how she is. I know that I am anxious."

"Bonnie has driven me crazy all week," Matt stated carrying food into the dining room passing by Bonnie who was looking out the window again. "Even followed Mason around trying to get information from him. He had to hide from her questioning."

"I just want to know if I am going to have a niece or a nephew," Bonnie whined looking at Matt and then back out the window. "I haven't even talked to Elena in three days because she is so busy with work and I have been so busy with school."

"She'll be here soon," Vicki assured her walking into the front room carrying Janey. "Mase and Tyler are on their way. Don't ask Mason because he knows nothing. He told me to tell you that."

"Damn," Bonnie huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess I can help set the table to pass time by until Elena and Klaus gets here."

"Thanks," Matt told her as she grabbed more dishes of food that Shelia had handed her. She placed them on the table and smirked when a thought popped into her head. "Knowing Klaus he is probably driving here like Seth Rogan's character did at the end of Knocked Up."

"I can see him doing that," Vicki laughed placed Janey on the floor where she started to crawl around the table. "He's very protective of her. It's sweet. Tyler is the same way with me and J."

"That's love, Dahlings" Shelia drawled picking up some of the toys that Janey had scattered around the house. She bent down and grinned at the little brown eyed red haired toddler. "Hey there Sweetie. You look beautiful."

The door opened and Bonnie ran over to see who it was and wrinkled her nose seeing that it was only Mason and Tyler. "Oh, it's you."

"Wow, what a wonderful welcome" Tyler grumbled pushing past her to pick up his daughter. He turned back to Bonnie letting Janey pull on the buttons of his shirt. "Not patiently waiting on Klaus and Elena?"

"She has been looking out the window for the last thirty minutes," Shelia laughed as Mason pressed a kiss against her cheek. "They will be here when they get here. Hey, Mason. How is your Meredith?"

"Good," Mason nodded taking his jacket off and placing it in the closet. "She's anxious to meet you all. Elena loves her. She told her about the painting incident of the oh so infamous fun summer."

"That was a fun summer," Bonnie smirked looking at Matt who agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Mayor Lockwood was extremely pissed though. Carol thought it was funny."

"Yeah, Mom thought it was funny and dad got over it" Tyler remarked placing Janey back down on the floor so that he could take his coat off. "Eventually."

"My pay was cut in half," Mason mumbled sitting down on the couch watching his niece crawl around the house pushing things out of her. "That and being yelled at for over an hour sucked."

"Big baby can't handle being yelled at," Bonnie chuckled and Vicki snorted as Mason glared at the both of them. "Can't take a joke neither."

"Food is on the table," Matt announced proudly as the front door opened again and he spotted the brunette that they were waiting for. "Elena."

"Elena," Bonnie squealed pushing Tyler out of the way and running over to her. She hugged her tightly. "You made it. Finally. Hey Klaus."

"Afternoon," He greeted her tilting his head. "Everyone."

"So, are you having a girl?" Bonnie questioned as Elena shrugged off her coat and purse. "Or a boy? Which one?"

"Bonnie let Elena breathe," Shelia scolded her granddaughter who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on in here, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Elena responded walking more into the front room. She handed her stuff to Klaus who was behind her. He placed her things in the closet. "Didn't get very much sleep last night. I just couldn't get too comfortable. I kept Klaus up all night because I was tossing and turning."

"Also for other reasons," Klaus whispered in her ear and she elbowed him. "Ugh."

Shelia chuckled at the pair of them and clapped her hands together. "Well, I hope that the two of you are hungry. I cooked a whole bunch of food even that chocolate cake that you love so much, Elena."

"Sounds yummy," Elena smiled and then she greeted Tyler, Vicki, Mason and Matt with a hug. "Hey guys. I guess that we should go ahead and put Bonnie out of her misery. She has probably been looking out the window for the last thirty minutes. Right?"

"Yep," Vicki nodded picking up Janey who was trying to get into one of the plants Shelia had. "She has driven all of us crazy."

"Is it a girl?" Bonnie asked and everyone laughed. "Or is it a boy?"

"Yes," Elena and Klaus answered at the same time confusing the six people in the room.

"Well, hun" Shelia started and then sighed. "Is the baby a boy or a girl? I don't know exactly what yes means."

"Both," Elena replied and Bonnie squealed loudly hugging her. "Thanks."

"Both?" Tyler gasped. "What the hell does that mean? Both?"

"Twins, mate" Klaus explained causing Tyler's jaw to drop. Bonnie was hugging him now. "Which means that we are having a boy and girl. You all should've been there in the doctor's office when Meredith told us. Elena screamed in shock."

"At least I didn't faint," Elena teased him as Shelia hugged her patting her belly. "Grams. Thank you."

"Oh, dear" Shelia cried wiping her eyes. "Congratulations. Now, come on let's eat this food before it gets cold. Don't you argue with me, Bonnie. Elena can tell us about her appointment. Have you two already told Esther?"

"Mother was waiting out in parking lot when we left the office," Klaus confessed pulling out a chair for Elena helping her sit down. He sat down in the chair next to her. "She knows and she is very excited. I do believe that she is already out shopping for the babies."

"I am afraid to go home and see the house," Elena told them as they sat at the table. "She probably has the nursery filled with stuff already. Oh and Mason, Meredith says hi."

Mason smiled widely putting food on his plate. "Okay."

"Oh go on and tell us about the appointment," Bonnie pleaded and Elena chuckled. "I wanna know how they didn't see two babies."

"Okay," Elena nodded taking a drink of her water. "Here is the story."

_"Are you going to rise and shine today?" Klaus inquired watching Elena pull the covers back over her head. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Baby, I know that you kept the both of us up all night because you couldn't sleep but when we get home you can sleep."_

_"We have to go to Mystic Falls," Elena noted letting him pull the covers away from her. "Tell everyone the good news. So, I won't be able to come home and rest."_

_"You can sleep in the car," Klaus offered as she finally raised up. "I'll even let you listen to that god awful crap that you call music."_

_"You have got yourself a deal," Elena yawned getting up from the bed. "I am going to take a shower. Meet you downstairs."_

_Klaus nodded and waited until she was in the shower to continue to get ready. He was taking the day off of work to spend with Elena. Going to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby and then to Mystic Falls for dinner. Elena wanted to tell everyone there in person about their news. _

_"I am ready," Elena announced coming out of the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and tugged on her shirt. "How do I look? Bekah bought this for me the other day."_

_"You look absolutely beautiful," Klaus retorted eyeing her stomach which had gotten bigger in the last few weeks. "That color looks beautiful on you."_

_"Thanks," Elena beamed slipping her feet into a pair of silver flats and looking around the room. She frowned when she didn't see Luka and Dom anywhere. "Where are the boys?"_

_"Outside with Slater," Klaus replied as they left the bedroom and went down the stairs. "I thought that I would let them spend the day outside while we are gone. Give Anna and Rose a break. Oh, they also begged me to stop by before we head to Mystic Falls."_

_"We will," Elena assured shaking her head and grabbing her purse. _

_They walked through the empty kitchen and out to the garage. They got into the car and he drove down the driveway grinning when she bent over and turned the radio on. She was singing along to the radio as he drove them toward town. He pulled into a parking space and they got out of the car heading into the office. _

_Elena fidgeted as they sat in the examing room waiting for Mereditith to come in. She tugged on the horrid gown and groaned. "I hate waiting."_

_"So impatient," Klaus said from his spot in the corner. "It will be just a few more minutes. At least you don't have to wait outside like mother."_

_Elena pressed her lips together thinking of her mother in law sitting out in the waiting room. "True."_

_"Good morning, Mikaelsons" Meredith boomed walking into the room. "How are you feeling this morning, Elena?"_

_"Good but a little tired," Elena remarked wathing Meredith sit everything up. "I kept the both of us up-,"_

_"Don't want to hear about that," Meredith shouted startling Klaus and Elena. "I know what your body is going through. The hormones and I don't need to hear about that-"_

_Elena snorted understanding about what Meredith was rambling about. "No, not because of that. It was because I could not get comfortable. I kept shuffling around in the bed. So, I kept the both of us up."_

_"Oh," Meredith responded and Klaus laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "I am so sorry. I should not have said that. I am a doctor. I am supposed to be professional. Let's forget that happened and start over. Are you two excited to find out the sex of the baby today?"_

_"Yep," Elena and Klaus said at the same time. He had wandered over to stand next to the bed._

_"Let's get this started then," Dr. Fell cleared her throat and helped Elena lean back on the bed pulling her grown up in the process. "Regretting that? With the stretchmarks starting to come in?"_

_"Nah," Elena shook her head looking down at her rounded stomach and her stretched out stars. "It's worth it. Plus you can't see the stretch marks."_

_Meredith grinned and moed the wand over her belly after putting the cool gel on there. A steady woosh filled the room and Meredith frowned. "Huh."_

_"What?" Elena asked a little worried. "What is it?"_

_"Is everything okay?" Klaus mused holding onto Elena's hand tightly. "Dr. Fell?"_

_"Yeah everything is okay" Meredith exclaimed and pointed to the screen. "Right there is your baby girl-,"_

_"Girl?" Elena whispered squeezing Klaus' hand. "A girl?"_

_"Wow," Klaus breathed looking at the screen. Looking at his baby girl. "Wow."_

_"And this right here is your baby boy," Meredith piped up after they had finished talking to each other. "Congratulations, Elena. You two are having twins."_

_Elena let out a yell and she felt Klaus' hand slip from hers and turned her head to see him slide down to the floor. She looked over at Meredith who had shook her head but walked over to Klaus and bent over him. Meredith slapped him on the check and Elena heard him groan. "Wake up, Mikaelson."_

_"Oh," Klaus grimaced raising up to a sitting position in the floor. He looked up at Elena and gave her a sheepish smiled. "Hey. We're having twins."_

_"Yep," Elena nodded and he got up from the floor. Meredith moved back over toward Elena. "How come you didn't see that I was carrying two babies earlier?"_

_"Baby A which is your little girl was hiding behind Baby B," Meredith explained showing Elena and Klaus the pictures that she had printed out for them. "See."_

_"Okay," Elena replied looking down at her babies. "Does this mean I could have them before the due date?"_

_"Anything is possible," Meredith said as she placed everything the way it was. "We'll just have to monitor you closely to see how everything is going. Congrats again."_

_"Thanks," Elena smiled and got up from the bed. "Two babies?"_

_"Two babies," Klaus repeated with a scared look on his face. Meredith had left the room. "Do you think we can handle two?"_

_"Sure," Elena hum changing back into her clothes and patting her belly. "We can do this. We should go tell your mother. She is going to be happy."_

_"Yeah," Klaus sighed. "More like over the moon."_

"'That is priceless," Bonnie guffawed covering her mouth with her hand. She wasn't the only one who had laughed but everyone else had been able to hide it better. "I can't believe that you fainted."

"He did," Elena assured Bonnie patting Klaus' hand as he blushed. "I mean who wouldn't have been surprised to hear that you weren't having one baby but two babies?"

"That would have shocked me," Tyler admitted. Mason and Matt nodded their argreements. "I'm happy for you, Lena. Wow, a boy and a girl. What are you going to do? Janey is a handful for us and there is only one of her. So I wish you good luck."

"Elena will be able to take care of two babies," Shelia chirped looking at Elena and then glaringa at Mason and Tyler. "She has put up with you two for the last few years. She'll be able to take care of two babies."

"Hey," Mason huffed throwing his hands up in the air and letting them fall back down to his sides. "I was the one taking care of these five. They drove me crazy."

"Yes, we did" Vicki cackled and Bonnie grinned at Mason. "We all had fun though. Plus, we were taking care of you two. Or do you not remember Alice?"

Mason flinched and a shook his shoulders. "Ew."

Klaus laughed at his and Elena's family's antics only to roll his eyes when his cell phone beeped. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw that his mother had texted him a picture of all the baby clothes that she had bought. "Look."

"What?" Elena asked and he handed her the phone. "Already?"

"What is it?"

"My mother just texted a picture from her shopping trip," Klaus explained. "I think she and Rebekah are shopping for everything."

"I can't wait to hear about his Tuesday," Esther piped up and seven heads turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh, you all know that I joined her poker group."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about their lives until Bonnie asked about baby names which turned the conversation to another direction. Elena leaned back in her chair holding Klaus' hand laughing at her familie suggestion of baby names. All of them were their own names and some of them mentioned their middle names.

She grinned to herself as Klaus rubbed his hand over her belly where the babies were kicking and thought that life couldn't get any better than this.

A few weeks later Elena was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. "Are you sure that you two can figure that out? Do you need me to go get Slater?"

"We can put these two cribs together, Elena" Kol huffed throwing her a glare. "Me and Klaus, yeah, we can get this done. Trust me."

"Yeah sure," Elena rolled her eyes rocking the chair back and forth. Luka and Dom where laying beside her on the floor. "You two are not getting alot of this done. Are you reading the instructions right?"

"Yes, love" Klaus mumbled as he picked up the paper and showed her the instructions. "They are right here. Though this should not be that complicated. "

Elena chuckled at his frustration and looked around the nursery with a grin on her face. They had gotten Mason and Tyler to paint the room for them. The walls were light blue with puffy white clouds. She hadn't wanted a neutral color like green or yellow. She wanted a cute theme and this was perfect. She smirked as Kol cussed under his breath and she decided to tease him a bit about Lexi.

"So, Kol" Elena drawled and he turned his head torward her, his eyes narrrowed. "How are you liking the new job?"

"It's good," Kol muttered screwing together two pieces of the crib. "Who would've thougth that family could actually all work together?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded as they contiuned to get more of the crib put together. "You, Bekah, and Klaus it's definetly a family thing. So, I have a friend-,"

"You're not trying to set your best friend up with someone when he told you that he doesn't want to date anyone right now?"

Elena eyed him curiously. How was she going to get him to spill the beans about Lexi? "She's really nice. Her name is Marissa. She works down at the center with me. She's twenty two, dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. She's very friendly."

"You just described a dog to me," Kol snorted handing his brother a piece of the crib. "I don't need a girlfriend. Can't I just focus on work and helping you two with the nursery?"

"Yes," Elena pputed and crossed her arms over her everyday expanding. She glared at Klaus when he shot her an I told you so look. "I just wanted you to be happy like me and your brother. With one or two of these in future."

"I think that I will wait until I see how much trouble the twins give you," Kol replied finally finishing the first crib. "Then maybe I will think about a baby. Besides. I am seeing someone at the moment. She is great."

"Really?" Klaus inquired opening the box containing the other crib and pulling the pieces out. "What is her name?"

"When can we meet her?" Elena squeaked patting her stomach, the babies were kicking. "Invite her over for lunch."

"Her name is Natalia and no to the lunch or dinner invite," Kol snapped and Elena frowned. "It's new and I am not ready to introduce her to my family."

"Natalia?" Elena whispered and Kol hid his smirk. "Well, then. How does she look and what does she do?"

"Well," Kol stressed and Elena waited patiently for him to answer her question. "She has fire engine red hair, brown eyes, and she is a stripper but only on the weekends. On the weekdays she has a nine to five like the rest of us. You'll meet her soon."

"Hmm," Elena tapped her chin thoughtfully and Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her. "Since I didn't get to play matchmaker with Kol, I am going to with Lexi. I know this very nice guy where I work. His name is Bladye and he is a total sweetheart. I am going to give him a call. Well, after I call Lexi and tell her the good news. I think I will do that right now."

Kol watched slack jawed as Elena left the room with Luka and Dom on her heels. He shook his head knowing that his plan had backfired. He turned toward his brother who was screwing in screws and he noticed there was a smile on his face. "You two know about me and Lexi?"

"Elena has known about the two of you since a couple weeks ago," Klaus commented with a sly look. "You two aren't exactly staying away from each other. Not to mention elevator conversations about your hands and her mouth."

"Oh," Kol gasped and then looked back at the doorway Elena had walked out of. "Is she going to call that guy to sit Lexi up with?"

"Maybe," Klaus retorted and saw Kol tense up. "Brother, calm down. She is not going to call Lexi. She either has gone to the bathroom or gone to get a snack."

"Are you sure?" Kol asked worried that Lexi was going to pissed or go out with this guy to just piss him off. "She's pregnant and she could be meaner than usual."

"I am so not mean," Elena told them walking back in the room carrying a tray of sandwiches, chips, and a couple of cans of pop. "Rose and Anna made lunch for the two of you. Chicken salad sandwiches. Your favorite."

"Thank you," Klaus said pressing a kiss against her cheek and patting her belly. Kol had taken the tray from her and placed it on a shelf. "How's my babies?"

"We're good," Elena assured him sitting back down in the rocking chair and grabbing the ipod and headphones that she brought back in the room with her. "We are going to listen to some music. Do not worry it's that classical crap you downloaded on here."

"It is supposed to be good for the babies," Klaus reply was muffled because his mouth was full of food. "I don't know if it's true but I read it on the computer. So, I put some classical music on the iPod. Beethoven, Vivaldi-,"

"Other musicians that I have never in my life heard of," Elena scowled placing the large headphones on her stomach turning it on at a low volume. "Some of them I can't even pronouce."

Kol laughed at his brother's and Elena exchange. He knew that Elena was probably playing either the rap music or classical rock music that she loved. He wouldn't be surprised if his niece and nephew popped out singing Def Leppard or Poison. He took another bite of his sandwhich and jumped when the door slammed downstairs.

"Who the hell?" Klaus questioned anger in his tone. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the peeking out into the hall. "What are you doing slamming a man's door?"

"I am sorry, brother" Rebekah apologized walking into the room carrying bags. She waved at Kol and put the bags down in front of Elena who was still rocking back and forth. "I got some more clothes for the babies. I couldn't wait to show them to you. Sorry about slamming the door. Do you want to see thm?"

"Sure," Elena noded as Klaus and Kol finished lunch and returned to putting the other crib together. "Cute."

The girls went through the clothes. Elena grinning at the onesies, tiny socks, and even a few matching outfits. Bekah had outdone herself. She hadn't even picked out clothes yet but she know that she would have to do that soon. Klaus and Kol wandered over and Bekah showed them the clothes. Elena yawned and got up from the rocking chair.

"I hate to leave but I need a nap," Elena told tthem hugging Rebekah. "Thank you for the clothes. Kol, thank you for the help today and if you're going to make up a fake girlfriend. Don't use your actual girlfriend's middle name. Alexis Natalia Branson. We all used our middle names in Mystic Falls when we were out if we met strangers."

Klaus and Bekah laughed at Kol's facial expression as Elena left the room. "She told you didn't she, brother. That was a good one."

"Elena knows way too much," Kol complained with a loud huff. He moved over to Rebekah. "How is the adoption thing going?"

"Good," Rebekah informed them placing the clothes in a dresser. After she was done with that she helped her brother's clean up the mess that they had made. "Good. Seth and I are maybe in the process of being chosen adopt a little girl. She is only a year old and the mother doesn't want her. We find out in a few weeks if we are chose. So, just keep your fingers crossed for us."

"Will do," Klaus promised giving his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He clapped Kol on the shoulder. "I am going to head on up to the room to see if Elena is already asleep. You two want to stay for dinner?"

"No, thank you" Kol retorted grabbing his cell phone and keys. "Got a date with Natalia."

"I should be getting home to Seth," Bekah commented as they walked over to the door of the nursery. "Tell Lena that I said bye and I will stop by sometime this week."

"Okay," Klaus grinned and walked out of the nursery leaving his siblings standing there.

Kol went to leave the room but when he spotted Elena's iPod laying in the rocking chair he smirked. "Huh?"

"What?" Rebekah eyed her brother curiously as he picked up the pick iPod. "That's Elena's. Klaus got it for her last Christmas. You shouldn't bother that."

"So," Kol shrugged his shoulders and flipped it over in his hands. "Apparently, she has been letting the babies listen to classical music."

"I highly doubt that," Bekah snorted as Kol handed her one of the headphones and pushed the play button. They both shared a look when the song came on. "I told you that it wasn't classical."

Kol shook his head, turned the iPod off and put it back in the rocking chair. Rebekah left the room in front of him. He turned off the light and walked down the hallway passing by his brother's closed bedroom door singing Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. He couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when the babies were born and they only calmed down when classic rock was played.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Eight**

Elena glanced around her front room which consisted of pink and blue streamers and several people that she didn't know. Today was her baby shower hosted by Rebekah and Esther. A few relatives of Klaus who couldn't keep their hands to themselves and Tatia who had forced a smile on her face and handed her a large gift bag. She had grinned at her and thanked her before Bonnie and Vicki had dragged her away to make plans for later that night.

The girls were going to go out to the movies while the boys sat at home playing cards or whatever guys night consisted. Right now they were upstairs getting the rest of the furniture together for the nursery which meant that they were probably goofing off or napping.

"Who are all of these people?" Bonnie asked grabbing a plate and piling a lot of food on it. "I know a mighty few of them. Gram's knows a lot of them. I wonder how?"

"Some of them are from Esther's poker night," Elena explained following Bonnie and Vicki. "A few of them are great aunts. That's about it. They're kinda nice. I just wish that they would keep their hands to theirselves."

"We have to have a Mystic Falls shower," Vicki noted as she took a drink of the punch. "Mom is in town and she has been asking about you. When I told her that you got married she couldn't believe it."

"Kelly is in town?" Elena questioned a huge smile on her face. She loved Matt and Vicki's mom, the older woman had taught Elena everything that she needed to know about men. Life in general, really. "I want to see her. You should invite her over and she can go with us tonight to the movies. So, you told her that I got married?"

"Yeah," Vicki answered seeing as Bonnie had a mouthful of food. "She thought when I told her that you got married that Mason was the groom. I don't know why she would think that. The two of you never had anything going on. You were always with Tyler when we were younger."

"Yeah, I suppose" Elena murmured. "Mase and Ty favored back then though and Kelly was always well you know-,"

"Tipsy," Vicki offered with a chuckle as Elena sat down at one the tables. "I know what you meant. She's not on the sauce anymore. She's sober and enjoying being a grandma. That's where Janey is at right now. Hanging out with her meme. Kelly is waiting on her date tonight with a new guy. I don't know anything about him. Just that she met him when she was out of town."

"She said that he was really nice," Bonnie retorted still munching on her food. "Apparently they met somewhere's up in New York. She didn't say what he did though."

"That's nice," Elena grinned happy that Kelly had met someone. "Klaus and I will have to have them over for dinner. Since he won't let me go far since I am due any day now."

"I bet you are about ready to get these babies out," Vicki replied patting Elena's stomach. "I know I got uncomfortable with Janey and you are carrying two of those."

"I am uncomfortable," Elena grumbled as one of the babies kicked her. She winced and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, I agree with you I am ready for these kiddos to pop out. I can't wait to meet my babies."

"Have you picked out names?" Bonnie inquired as Esther started to round up the gifts so Elena could open the gifts. "Bonnie is a good name."

"Vicki is actually a pretty name," Vicki chirped as the guys came downstairs followed by Anna and Rose who had been sent to get them. "Or you could always just name her after Tyler."

"We already have named picked out," Klaus informed Vicki and Bonnie sitting down by Elena and rubbing his hand over her stomach. "But we're not telling anyone until the babies are here."

"It's horrible not knowing," Esther huffed crossing her arms over her chest and Rebekah nodded. "I mean what if we want to buy something for the twins and get it monogrammed?"

"You'll just have to wait until the babies are born," Klaus retorted as Kol, Tyler, Matt and Seth sat down at a table next to the girls. "Like everyone else."

"Grandma's should be in a different category," Esther snipped and Grams nodded in agreement. "You could give us just a little hint. Maybe the initials?"

Elena glanced at Klaus and he shrugged his hand still moving over her stomach. "How about one intial but we just won't tell you whether it's for our baby girl or our baby boy?"

"Deal," Esther agreed as their guests waited talking amongst each other. "Come on."

"Fine," Klaus laughed at his mother's impatience. "One baby is going to have a name that starts with an r and the other baby's name is going to start with an s. That's all the information that you all are going to get. No more complaining."

"You know that I am going to make a list," Esther responded and walked over to the gifts. "Elena, Klaus. Let's get to opening these gifts."

"What about games?" Rebekah quirked an eyebrow at Elena who gave her the stink eye. "We've all just been talking for the last hour. Isn't there supposed to be games?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Esther frowned and looked over at Shelia. "We should do that. We even have prizes. I knew that I was forgetting something. Come on, Elena."

Elena groaned and rolled her eyes. She was glad that everyone was happy about the party but she had no desire for people to bother her pregnant belly. "Be right there."

Klaus smiled at her and patted her belly. "Do you not want them to bother you? I can put a stop to it. No games just gifts and the cake. I know how bad you girls want to go out and see that movie."

"Oh yeah," Bonnie smirked eyes glazing over causing Matt to snicker. "I can not wait. Go get the games over so that we can get to the movies."

"Alright," Elena mumbled walking over to her mother in law and Grams who were smiling widely at her. "Let the games began."

An hour later Bonnie was chuckling at a grumpy Elena who had been glaring at one of Klaus' great aunts who had told her that she shouldn't be eating so much because her butt was getting a bit big. Klaus had to hold her back from hitting the older woman and also stopping her from calling the older woman everything under the sun.

Bonnie looked over at Elena and smiled. "Do you still to go out or are you staying in?"

"Oh, no I am going to go" Elena scowled as Kol handed her a cup of punch. "Thanks. These old batty women are driving me crazy. The only thing I have to do is lecture Kol-,"

"Why is Kol going to get lectured?" Kol asked picking up some of the gifts. "I haven't done anything to get lectured for."

"She's joking," Klaus told them laughing at his brother's expression. Tyler and Matt were helping Esther pack up the tables. "Elena does joke around sometimes."

Kol narrowed his eyes at her as the door burst open and in walked a tall red haired carrying a little red haired girl on her hip with a frantic looking Slater trailing behind her trying to stop her.

"Sir, I tried to stop her but she said that her granddaughter wanted her mother and she just came on in."

"Kelly," Elena gasped looking over at the red haired woman noticing that she hadn't changed much in looks. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena," Kelly Donovan squealed and hugged the brunette causing Janey to squirm in her arms. "Sorry kid. I was bringing Janey to Ty and Vick. She missed her parents."

"Who is that?" Kol asked Klaus who shrugged his shoulders. "Kelly-,"

"Donovan," Matt finished walking into the room followed by Tyler who took his daughter from his mother in law. "That's my mother."

"Wow," Kol nodded as Elena talked to the older woman. He nudged his older nrother and lowered his voice. "Total MILF."

"Dude," Matt scowled at Kol. "That's my mother. Isn't Lexi around here someone? You should really watch what you say."

"She's not here," Kol puffed out his chest but looked around the room making sure Lexi wasn't going to pop around the corner. "As long as I don't touch she said that I could look and I am going to."

"That's my mom," Vicki snarled at him hitting him in the chest. Kol rubbed his chest and flipped her off. "That's just gross."

Elena chuckled listening to Kol and the others as Kelly asked her several questions about her husband, her pregnancy and what she had been doing with her life. "How have you been?"

"Good," Kelly told her looking around the spacious house. "Not as good as you though. Where is your husband? Are you going to introduce me? Is it the brown haired man with the brown eyes who can't stop staring at me? Or the tall blonde with blue eyes?"

"Klaus," Elena gestured for him to come to her. He did and wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down placing his chin on her shoulder. "Kelly Donovan this is my husband Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Kelly, Matt and Victoria's mother."

"Vicki," Vicki corrected as Klaus shook Kelly's hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Klaus grinned at the older woman. "Vicki looks like you."

"I do not," Vicki grimaced causing Kelly to roll her eyes.

"It's nice to meet Lena's husband," Kelly responded letting go of Klaus' hand. "I never thought that this one would ever get married. Especially with all the talk of, I am never getting married. I am never going to have kids. That life isn't for me. I guess she changed."

"I honestly just hadn't met the right guy," Elena exclaimed patting Klaus' arm which was still wrapped around her stomach. "Until I met Klaus."

"She met me first," Kol murmured walking over with a huge smile on his face. "Hi. Kol Mikaelson, Elena's brother in law and best friend. Nice to meet you."

"Lexi's boyfriend," Kelly said looking over at Kol as she shook his outstretched hand. "I bet the two of you drive each other absolutely crazy."

"Does everyone know about Lexi and I?" Kol whined causing everyone to laugh and nod. "Apparently, there are no secrets in Fells Beach and Mystic Falls."

"You just have a big mouth," Elena chirped leaning into Klaus. She turned toward Kelly missing Kol's glare directed at her. "Do you want something to eat? We have some food still out."

"Sorry sweets," Kelly apologized pulling her purse up on her arm. "I would but I have a hot date with a great guy who is waiting for me at a cafe in town. I'll let you meet him soon. You'll like him."

"Okay," Elena frowned pulling away from Klaus to give the older woman a hug. "But you have to visit me soon. I haven't seen you since we were seventeen. We need to catch up."

"Yep, we should catch up soon" Kelly grinned letting go of Elena and patting her stomach. "A lot has changed. We should talk. I'm sorry. Bye."

Elena watched as she hugged her kids and then Tyler and Mason who was laughing at something she said. She walked out of the door with Slater following behind her making sure that she didn't cause anymore problems, Elena guessed.

Elena felt Klaus press against her temple. "Do you want me to get Kol to carry the babies stuff for you upstairs?"

"Yes," Elena retorted as Bonnie and Vicki helped Rebekah and Esther pick up the decorations. "Then the girls and I are heading out to the movies. While the guys stay here and play cards and watch Janey."

"What movie are you seeing?" Kol quirked an eyebrow at her as he picked up gifts with Mason and Matt doing the same thing. "Oh, I know what you all are seeing. I can't believe mother is going."

"Our poker group is meeting us there," Esther explained as Shelia grinned. "The girls have been waiting to see this movie."

"It's been planned for months," Shelia stated putting her sunglasses on her head. "I am not missing this."

"Me too. I know I have been waiting to see it since the first preview," Bonnie smirked as Matt passed by her kissing her cheek. Mason and Tyler came back down the stairs. "Have you got everything upstairs?"

"Yep," Mason groaned as Meredith came into the house talking on her cellphone. "Hey." She waved at him and walked past him heading to the bathroom. "Ignore me for the phone. Typical."

"It may be important," Elena responded as Esther and Shelia told them bye saying that they would meet them at the theater. "Bye. See you there."

Meredith walked back in the room and let out a sigh handing Elena a bag. "I'm sorry that I missed your party. I was on call all morning but I can catch the movie with you all. That is if you don't care if I tag along."

"The more the merrier," Elena said with a grin and opened her gift letting out a little squee. "Oh, Mere these are absolutely adorable."

There were several onesies with captions on them which were funny and cute. One of them said younger and cuter while the other said older and wiser. Another pair of onesies were one was blue with the words 'She did it' written on the front and a pink one with the words 'He did it'.

"These are cute," Klaus noted with a chuckle looking at the onesies. "Thank you, Meredith."

"You're welcome," Meredith grinned as Elena pulled out a black shirt and laughed. "I saw that and for some reason it instantly made me think of you."

"I love it," Elena gushed holding the black shirt up for everyone to see. The caption said 'This is what happens when you party naked' with an arrow pointing down toward the stomach area of the shirt. "It's so me. Thanks. I'm going to wear this tonight. I'll be right back."

"I'll help," Rebekah offered as she followed Elena up the stairs. She looked back at the crowd of people. "We'll be right back."

Klaus looked down when he felt a slight tug on his pants leg he grinned when he saw Janey looking up at him with her hazel eyes. He looked over at Tyler noticing that he and Vicki were having a moment and decided to not interrupt. He bent down and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest and let out a yawn. "Hey, little one are you tired?"

He rocked her in his arms for a few minutes until she dozed off. He looked down at her and couldn't wait until it was his babies that he was rocking to sleep. He pressed a kiss against her tiny cheek and she sighed softly. He looked over at Tyler and Vicki who were watching him with smiles on their faces. "She's asleep. I can put her on the couch or upstairs in one of the guests room until she wakes up."

"Better be the couch," Tyler responded taking the sleeping toddler from him and placing her softly on the couch pulling a blanket over her. He patted her back making sure that she didn't wake up. "She'll get scared if she wakes up alone in a strange place. We all will be in here later."

"Alright," Klaus nodded as Elena and Rebekah came back down the stairs with Elena dressed in a pair of blue jeans and the shirt Meredith had bought for her. A pair of flip flops on her feet. She walked over to him wrapping an arm around his waist. "You go out and have fun tonight. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay," Elena told him and leaned up to give him a kiss which he returned. She pulled back from him when Bonnie started to tug on her arm. "Alright already. I am going to go. Geez calm down. Let me at least say goodbye to my husband. Go say bye to Matt and I will be there."

Bonnie wrinked her nose but went over to Matt kissing him bye and waited for Elena by the door tapping her foot. Vicki, Meredith, Rebekah, Anna and Rose where waiting for her also laughing at Bonnie under their breaths. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too and you all be careful," Klaus yelled at their retreating forms when they walked out of the house. He turned to look at Kol, Mason, Matt and Tyler. Slater, Ben, and Trevor was there as well. "Um, poker?"

"Sure," Mason shrugged his shoulder as Klaus grabbed a pack of cards from the end table next to the couch. "Dining room?"

"Sounds good," Tyler mumbled checking on Janey. "I'll be able to keep her in my eyesight."

"Let the games begin," Kol announced softly making sure to not wake up Janey. "I'll deal."

After about three hours of Kol cheating during every game the girls came in the front door laughing and giggling. Klaus saw Elena fan her face and do a little dance holding onto her stomach causing the girls to giggle. She grinned and nodded at Bonnie who had an eyebrow cocked at her. Vicki was holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. "'The law says you cannot touch, but I see a lot of lawbreakers up in this house.' Fave line by far."

"I just enjoyed the dancing scenes," Rebekah sighed wistfully as Meredith came into the house with Anna and Rose. "Especially,_ Ride it, my pony, My saddle's waitin', Come and jump on it_. Oh, that beautiful man."

"Yes," Elena giggled and finally noticed the guys and Janey who was bouncing up and down in Tyler's lap. "Hey, how was poker night?"

"Good," Mason grimaced as Meredith and the girls sat down. "Except for the two Mikaelson's arguing about cheating."

"Kol is a cheater," Klaus growled glaring at Kol who smirked at him. "How was your night out? Good movie?"

"Hell yes," Bonnie hummed pressing a kiss against Matt's cheek. "Really good movie."

"More like awesome," Vicki shivered as she picked up Janey who had been yelling for her. "I hate to run after our great night out but Ty and I should get on home. We got to work in the morning. Are you riding with us, Mason?"

"Nah," Mason shook his head as Meredith sat down in his lap. "I'm staying with Mere tonight. You three be careful."

Everyone told them bye and Matt and Bonnie left as well. Rose, Anna, Slater, Trevor and Ben called it a night a little later when Kol had gotten a text from Lexi and he left. Mason and Meredith had declined a cup of coffee in favor of heading back to Meredith's.

"Did you have a good day?" Klaus asked as Elena shifted bags in the nursery. "A fun night out?"

"Yes and yes," Elena answered wrapping her arms around him and he done the same. "Did you have fun with the guys tonight?"

"Yes," Klaus replied pressing his forehead down on hers. "Kol is a cheater though."

"Your brother is crazy," Elena laughed looking into his blue eyes.

"I have said that many times," Klaus confessed kissing her cheek as she closed her eyes. "I missed you tonight."

"I'm here now," Elena purred as he rubbed her arms. "I think we should go to the bedroom."

"Really?" Klaus whispered lowering his lips to capture hers. She melted against him as he moved his lips over her jaw and down to her neck. "I've missed you this week."

"You have been incredibly busy," Elena breathed as he nudged her shirt collar over with his nose pressing open mouthed kisses against her collarbone. "You oh my god."

"Klaus," Klaus chuckled scraping his teeth against her neck. "S my name."

Elena shook her head stepping back from him and lacing their fingers together. "Come on so I can make you moan my name."

"Sounds like a good plan," Klaus noted following her out of the nursery watching as she walked backwards toward their bedroom with a sexy smile on her face. "Get in there so I can make you scream my name."

He wrapped his arms around her and waltzed into the room slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**********************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Nine**

Kol wrinkled his nose watching out the door of his office as Lexi flirted with Christian, the new guy from accounting. He saw her pat his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes at the two of them getting up from his chair and shutting his office door with a slam.

He didn't want to see Lexi flirting with this guy right in front of him. He knew that he shouldn't feel angry or jealous because they weren't in a relationship they were just having fun. But he just couldn't stand her being flirted with and her flirting with someone else.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. A knock on his office door startled him and he flipped the chair backwards landing on the floor just as the door opened.

"Kol?" Klaus questioned noticing his brother on the floor flat on his back and his chair turned over beside him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kol answered closing his eyes and throwing his arm over his face. "Nothing is okay with me right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus murmured sitting down beside his brother on the floor. "Something about work?"

"No," Kol moaned his voice muffled thanks to his arm. "It's nothing about work."

"Home?"

"No."

Klaus shook his head. Kol could be dramatic sometimes and it could be just about anything that his little brother could be aggravated about. "Is mother annoying you?"

"No," Kol grumbled and opened one eye looking at his brother. "What do you want anyway?"

"Right," Klaus grinned as Kol shifted his arm away from his face. "Elena wants you to come over for dinner tonight. Bekah and mother are going to be there. She wants to have a family dinner before she has the babies."

"Sage and Finn gonna be there?" Kol asked raising up to a sitting position. "Or are they still out of town?"

"They are still out of town at least for the next three months," Klaus told him. "Do you want to? Or are you and Lexi doing something tonight?"

"There is no me and Lexi," Kol snapped getting to his feet and pulling his chair up off the floor. " I never said that we were dating. You and Elena just assumed that we were."

"I thought that the two of you-,"

"You thought wrong," Kol replied sitting down in his chair as Klaus got up from the floor. "So, what we've been sleeping with each other? It really doesn't matter because we aren't officially dating. Besides, she is out there flirting with that new douchebag that you just hired."

"Oh, little brother" Klaus sighed and patted Kol on the shoulder. "Tell her how you feel and stop acting like an ass. Kind of ironic, you know. You have fallen for the female version of yourself."

"Don't make fun of me," Kol huffed throwing his arms up in the air. "I know all of my years of womanizing and I fall for an unattachable woman. Maybe, I should just date someone else. Tell Elena that I will be there tonight for dinner."

"Talk to Lexi," Klaus pressed him walking to the door and opening it. "Dinner's at six."

"I will be there," Kol muttered as Klaus walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. "I know that if I am not that Elena will be upset."

He spent the rest of the day working on a couple of the clients his brother had given him, not leaving his office for anything. He even called his older sister to bring him lunch. Rebekah had complained about it but she had understood about it after he had told her about the deal with Lexi. Though she had hit him across the head with a manila folder and told him to get his head out of his and get everything sorted out. She also told him to stop acting like a baby. With that she had left his office letting him get back to work.

He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already four and he needed to head on out to his brother's for the dinner Elena wanted to have. He grabbed his cell phone and keys turning the lights off and opening his office door peeking around the corner looking for Lexi. He didn't see her anywhere so he stepped out of the office.

"Whatcha doing?" He heard Lexi whisper and he jumped dropping his keys. She bent down and picked them up handing them to him. "Here. Geez, Kol. Are you okay?"

"Absolutely fine," Kol mumbled taking the keys from her and putting them in his pocket. "Good day?"

"Perfect," Lexi answered with a huge smile on her face. She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched. "What are you up too tonight?"

"Dinner," Kol retorted shrugging off her hand and walking over to the elevator.

"I could join you," Lexi offered following him. "Then we could head back to your place and spend the night piled up in the bed not watching television."

"Can't," Kol said getting on the elevator and turned to face her. She was frowning at him, "Family dinner. Elena wants us there before she pops out the twins. I think that it's just us but maybe Bonnie and Matt. Maybe Mason."

Lexi snorted and rolled her eyes holding the elevator doors from shutting. "Figures that Mason would be up her butt, he always was. You have fun at your little family dinner. See you around when you want."

Kol quirked and eyebrow at Lexi's retreating figure wondering what in the hell she meant about Elena and Mason. He just shook his head to clear his thoughts and figured that Lexi was mad at his behavior. The elevator doors opened and he exited them in the garage walking to his car and getting in driving to his brother's house.

Elena sniffled loudly as she watched the movie on the television screen. She had been watching chick flicks all day since she had been confined to bed rest for the last few weeks. Meredith had done that because she was carrying multiples and that it could result in a premature birth. Also the restricting movement can help keep the babies gestating for a longer period of time. That's why Elena was piled up on the couch surrounded by dogs and junk food. Though Luka was laying on the floor flat on his back making little whimpering noises in his sleep. Dom was cuddled up on the couch with his head in her lap.

She grabbed a tissue wiping her eyes as the front door opened. She glanced up from the couch and saw Kol walk into the living room with a serious expression on his face. "Hey."

"Hello, there beautiful" Kol greeted her kissing her cheek and then flopping down in the chair. He ran his hands through his hair and then looked up at the television wrinkling his nose. "What are you watching?"

"Nights In Rodanthe," Elena explained as Luka popped up from the floor and walked over to Kol who stratched his ears. "It's a good movie. I've been having a Nicholas Sparks marathon today. You and Lexi should do that."

"Maybe," Kol scowled still petting Luka who had his eyes closed and his tail was wagging rapidly. "Where's my brother? Figured that he would be right by your side since you're on lockdown."

Elena chuckled stroking Dom's head. "He was until I wanted ice cream for dessert and there is none in the freezer. How as work? I hate being on bed rest or lockdown as we dubbed it. Though I have finally made it downstairs today."

Kol shook his head at Elena's pout. "I had a great day at work. I guess. How much longer do you have to stay on bed rest?"

"Until I have the babies," Elena explained turning the television off and rubbing her side. "I can't wait because I feel uncomfortable. Carrying two babies is getting to me. I think I'll wait to have more or maybe no more at all."

"I bet you and my brother will have at least one or two more."

"You should have a baby," Elena smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You would look so cute with a kid."

"True," Kol admitted smugly. "I would look pretty hot with a baby but since I don't have the parts to carry a baby. I don't think I will."

"Lexi can," Elena suggested and watched as his brow's raised. "Well, aren't the two of you together? You're dating right?"

"That damn friends with benefits things," Kol huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "She's so aloof about the situation and I don't know what she is thinking. I hate feeling like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like being angry whenever she flirts or even talks to another guy," Kol muttered. "Or wondering where she is at when she is not near me. I hate it."

Elena snickered breaking into laughter causing Dom to whine at her and Kol to glare at her. She held her side still laughing loudly as Klaus walked in the house with grocery bags. "Hey."

"Kol," He acknowledged his little brother as Anna took the bag from him and walked back into the kitchen. Elena was still laughing. "What are you doing glaring at my wife?"

"Well, for starters she is laughing at me," Kol told his brother as Elena finally caught her breath wiping the tears of laughter away from her face. "I told her about mine and Lexi's relationship and she apparently finds it funny."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at his wife who was smiling innocently up at him. He sat down beside her rubbing her belly. "Babe, why exactly are you laughing at Kol's romantic problems?"

"The goofball here is in love," Elena admitted looking at Kol. "He is just too blind to see it. Kol Joseph Mikaelson, you are in love with Alexis Natalie Branson. I think she is in love with you too. You should tell her."

"How'd you know?"

"Well for starters Lexi has never looked at anyone the way that she looks at you," Elena responded rubbing her side again. "Trust me I have known her for years. Talk to her. Tell her you want to be in a real relationship. Maybe get married. Have a baby."

"Baby?" Klaus gasped looking at his brother. He never heard his brother talking about wanting kids. Kol always complained about how loud and messy they were. "Kol, you want children?"

"One day," Kol snipped. "Not right now though because I'll have my niece and nephew to spoil. One day I could see myself being a dad with a beautiful home, a wife and maybe a dog. Sounds like a good plan."

"That does sound like a good plan, Kol" Esther said walking into the house. "Alot more grandbabies for me."

"Mother," Kol sneered lightly. He hadn't wanted her to hear that. Rebekah, Seth, Mason, Matt, Bonnie and Shelia was behind her. "Hey."

"Elena," Bonnie ignored him walking over to hug her still seated best friend. "You okay?"

"Positively perfect," Elena beamed letting Klaus help her up from the couch. Dom and Luka was wagging their tails letting their guests pet on them. "Just a little bit uncomfortable. Thank you all for coming tonight. I have missed you."

"I thought that you'd have popped those babies out," Mason joked giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He shook Klaus' hand and gave him an one armed hug. "Klaus."

"Mason," Klaus clapped him on the shoulder as Elena greeted the rest of her guests still holding onto her back and wincing. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Fine," Elena assured him hugging Grams who was furrowing her brows and looking at her with concern in her eyes. "I'm sure that every is ready and we can start dinner."

"Food," Kol bellowed bumping fists with Mason.

"Oh," Elena moaned rubbing her back again as another pain hit her. "Ouch."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Esther and Shelia inquired fluttering around her.

"Lena," Bonnie whispered looking at her fearfully.

"Are you in labor?" Klaus questioned looking at her running his hand over her lower back. "Have you been hurting all day?"

"I have had this pain for a few hours," Elena whimpered. "I don't think I am in labor. My water hasn't broken yet."

As soon as those words left her mouth, she felt something wet trickle down her leg and she glanced down noticing that her water had broken. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt herself crumpling down to the ground.

"Elena," Klaus screamed watching as Mason caught her when she had started to fall forward. "Elena?!"

* * *

**Next update should be the 14th!**

**Review? **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome!**

**I borrowed some of this dialogue from the epilogue from Perfect Strangers. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Ten**

A rhythmic beeping sound could be heard throughout the room and Elena wrinkled her nose annoyed at the sound. When she could open her eyes and move she was going to kick Kol's ass for texting her every minute.

"Ugh," She groaned and slowly opened her eyes looking around the unknown room, which had white walls and was terribly unfamilar to her. She noticed that she had an iv in her hand and spotted Klaus sitting in the chair next to her lightly snoring. "Klaus? Klaus? Klaus?!"

"Huh," Klaus jumped startled and grinned widely when he saw Elena awake even though she was glaring at him. "Hey. You're awake."

"Yeah," Elena moaned looking around the room again. "What happened?"

"You fainted," He explained getting up from the chair and grabbing her hand. "The doctor doesn't exactly know why but she does know that you are in labor. We've only been here about twenty minutes. You woke up once mumbling about messages and then fell back asleep."

"Are the babies okay?" Elena questioned glancing down at her still huge stomach. "Everything is okay? Right?"

"Everything is okay with Babies Mikaelson," Meredith Fell told her walking in the room. "Good to see you awake, Elena. I think your blood pressure was higher than normal. That was the reason for the fainting spell. You're okay except for the fact that you're in labor."

"Thank god," Elena murmured squeezing Klaus' hand as she felt a sharp pain in her side. The same pains that she had been experiencing all day. "Klaus did tell me that I was in labor. Am I going to have the babies tonight?"

"Should," Meredith answered with a smile. "You are dilated six centimeters. We'll have those babies soon. Are you expericening much pain right now?"

"A little," Elena confessed. "But not alot. Do I need to get the epidural?"

"I think that we can do it now," Meredith said looking over the clipboards and the machines. "I am going to send in a nurse. Do you want me to go out and tell your family? I am sure that Klaus doesn't want to leave your side."

"You are right on that," Klaus commented squeezing Elena's hand. "Not going to leave her side until Sadie and Riley arrive."

"Klaus," Elena growled as Dr. Fell's eyes widened. "You're not suppoed to tell the babies names until they are here. You promised."

"Meredith is not going to tell," Klaus smirked. "Doctor patient confidentiality. Will you, Dr. Fell?"

"I promise to not tell anyone the babies name until they are here," Meredith chuckled opening the door. "I am just going to tell them that you are fine and we may have a long night ahead of us. I am going to go send in the nurse now."

"Alright," Elena grimaced another pain hitting her and she tightened her hold on his hand. "See you soon, Dr. Fell?"

Meredith waved at her and Elena leaned back in the bed closing her eyes. She felt Klaus run a finger down her arm. "You're not mad at me? Are you?"

"No," Elena assured him. "I am not mad at you. Everyone is going to find out soon enough. Meredith just happened to be first. Now middle names are going to be a secret until they are babies actually are here."

"Of course," Kol laughed." Kol and Mason are going to be happy. I can't believe you want to name the babies after those fools."

"Mason and Kol are my best friends and favorite brother's," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I hope that no one else will be mad."

"We can always have a couple more," Klaus retorted. "Name them after everyone else."

"I'll give you at least two more," Elena replied as the door opened and a red haired nurse walked in her face hid by the clipboard. "Four is enough for me and we wait until the twins are at least five years old. Deal?"

"Good deal," Klaus smiled at her kissing her hand. "Hello."

"Hi there," The nurse greeted them not looking at them but at the chart. "I am going to give you your epidural. Just give me a second."

"Okay," Elena yawned and letting out a gasp. "Jenna?

"Elena?" Jenna Sommers, the little sister of her aunt Miranda's face appeared shocked. "You're married and it's you."

"Yeah, I am married and getting ready to pop out a baby" Elena sneered as Klaus watched the interaction between the two women. "Where's the vampire dude?"

"Ric is at work," Jenna laughed prepping the needle. "He's a professor over at the college. Night classes. We've been married for about six years. How long have you been married?"

"Around the same," Elena answered as Jenna and Klaus helped her raise up. "These are our first children. Do you have any children?"

"Nope," Jenna shook her head and administered the epidural. Elena winced as she felt the needle pierce her skin. "Ric and I don't want them. Do you see Miranda and Grayson often?"

"We go over for brunch on Sunday's," Klaus noted as Elena laid back down. "Well not lately because Elena has been on bed rest for the last few weeks. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. You can call me Klaus. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Jenna acknowledged, writing down some note's on Elena's chart. "If you need me just hit that button and I will be here. I have a couple more patients to check on. It's good to see you, Elena."

"I wish that I could say the same," Elena narrowed her eyes at her aunt. She knew Jenna wasn't too blame for leaving her but she was the closet thing she had to a sister besides Bonnie and Vicki. "Jenna, you now, no offense but I would prefer a different nurse."

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson" Jenna nodded sadly. "I will change with another nurse. We're family and I shouldn't be in here anyway."

Jenna left the room and Klaus watched as Elena sniffled lightly closing her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Feeling a-okay," Elena slurred lightly. "I guess that epidural is kicking in again."

"I suppose," Klaus laughed as the door opened and in walked his mother and Grams. "Hey you two."

"Son," Esther nodded at him and glanced worriedly at Elena. "Is she okay?"

"I am absolutely a ok," Elena giggled patting on her stomach. "Ready for these two to pop on out. Should be soon that's what Meredith said."

"I take it someone had the epidural," Shelia mused watching Elena closely. "You are acting loopy, sweetheart."

"I feel loopy," Elena murmured closing her eyes and starting to snore.

Esther patted her hand and Shelia pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We're going to go back to the waiting room. Greta is here. Do you want me to send her back with Bekah and Kol?"

"Mason, Matt and Bonnie went to get everyone something to eat," Shelia replied as they both headed to the door. "Did you want something to eat Klaus?"

"No," Klaus responded. "You can go ahead and send Greta, Kol, and Rebekah in."

"Alright," They said at the same time and left the room.

Greta, Kol, and Rebekah came in the room a couple of seconds later and Kol instantly went to Elena's side and poked her hand. Her eyes popped opened and she grinned lazily at him. "Hey Kol."

"She had the epidural," Klaus explained and Greta nodded. "It's kicked in."

"I don't feel anything now," Elena's voice was muffled. "I feel kinda like I am floating though. See over there that line moving means that I am having a contraction and I can't feel it."

Greta laughed at her as Rebekah smoothed Elena's hair back from her forehead. "Do you need anything Elena?"

"Nah," Elena replied. "I'm fine. Just waiting."

Greta, Kol, and Rebekah left the room when Meredith walked back in to check on Elena and a few hours later she had moved Elena back to the delivery room where Elena gave birth two the twins sometime around ten that night. Now she was sitting up in the bed holding her little girl while Klaus was holding their son.

"Do you think we should let them back?" Klaus asked not removing his eyes from his snoozing newborn son. "I am not ready for him to be out of my arms though."

"I know what you mean," Elena murmured pressing a kiss against her daughter's forehead. "But the grandma's are probably driving everyone crazy. I know that Bekah and Bonnie want to see them as well."

"Right," Klaus grumbled and got up from the chair placing his son in the plastic bin. He kissed his, Elena's, and their daughter's forehead. "I will be right back. Time to go get the crazies."

"Don't let them hear you," Elena stated as he left the hospital room shutting the door softly.

Klaus got to the crowded waiting room and leaned against the door watching his mother and Shelia talking. Greta was texting on her cellphone. Kol and Rebekah were arguing over something in a magazine. Bonnie, Matt, and Mason were the only ones who noticed him. "You ready to go meet the Babies Mikaelson?"

"Yes," They yelled jumping up from their seats. He even saw his mother push Kol backwards as he tried to move past her.

"I do not know if all of you are supposed to be back there at once," Klaus informed them as he led them back to Elena's hospital room. "So, you all are going to have to be quiet. I know it's impossible for a few of you but at least try."

"We can be quiet, ass" Esther scoffed opening the closed door. "Let me in so I can see those beautiful babies. Move."

Klaus rolled his eyes but moved out of his mother's way so his family could walk in the room. Elena was still holding their little girl and their son was already being held by Esther who had Kol and Rebekah behind her cooing at their new nephew. Shelia had gotten Elena to hand over their little girl and Bonnie, Matt, and Mason were behind her doing the same thing as Kol and Rebekah.

He propped himself in the hosptial bed beside Elena as he watched his family go crazy over his babies. He pressed a light kiss against Elena's temple. "I love you."

"I love you too" Elena whispered leaning into his side. "Who would have thought me and the man who blackmailed me into marrying him would have us some beautiful babies?"

"I didn't know I'd find the love of my life in a snarky brunette who kicked pillows at me," Klaus laughed.

"Elena? Esther inquired breaking them out of their bubble. "Are you two going to set over there and reminisce or are you going to tell us their names?"

"Impatient much?" Klaus grumbled. "Fine. Go on and tell them, Sweetheart."

"Esther you are holding Riley Joseph and Grams you are holding Sadie Lane."

"They are so beautiful," Bonnie sighed as she took Sadie from Grams. "I am so happy for you."

"Riley is so adorable," Rebekah grinned tweaking his tiny nose as Kol held him.

"Nik, congrats," Greta gushed as she held Sadie while Mason held Riley. "She looks like just Elena. Oh, you are going to be in so much trouble when they get older."

"Riley looks just like me," Kol boasted pointing to his nose. "Look."

"No, he doesn't idiot" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "He looks just like brother. Congratulations again you two. I just don't want to let them go."

Elena accepted congratulation's again as they passed the babies around making sure that everyone in the room got to at least hold them both once. A nurse finally came in and told them that visiting hours were over and she was sorry but she had to ask them to leave. They gave her and Klaus huge hugs and reluctantly put the babies back in their bins so they could leave.

Elena drifted off to sleep after they left but she woke up when she heard the baby whimpering. She felt the bed shift and heard Klaus shuffle over to pick up the whimpering baby.

"Hey Riley," Klaus whispered softly. "Are you hungry baby boy?"

Elena pecked one eye open and saw her husband cradling Riley in his arms rocking him gently. The baby settled down but Klaus didn't put him down. Instead he sat down in the recliner next to the bed.

"We need to have a little man to man discussion," She heard Klaus tell Riley as she shut her eyes. She wanted to hear what he had to 'discuss' with their newborn son. "When you get older and you meet the girl of your dreams, don't act like an ass around her. Girls, really don't like that. Don't call her a whore or imply that she is one because she may have good aim. Trust Daddy on that. Pillows to the head are not fun. Also, don't blackmail someone into marrying you cause it can backfire. Just don't use someone to get ahead in the world. Always protect your mother and your little sister, Sadie. Those two are going to be very important to us. If your sister is going to be anything like your mother we are going to be in some serious trouble and we are going to have our hands full. I love you, Riley. Always remember that. Daddy will always be here for you no matter what. Mommy and Daddy love you and Sadie with all our hearts."

"You are a great speech maker," Elena replied causing him to jump slightly. "I don't care if it wasn't a fairytale and I got a beast instead of a prince, I wouldn't change our meeting the way we did for anything in the world. I love you, Klaus Mikaelson."

"I love you too, Elena Mikaelson" Klaus breathed placing a kiss on her cheek after putting Riley back in the bed. He laid down next to her careful to not jostle the bed. She snuggled into his chest. "Just think when we get home we will have a fuller house. Luka and Dom are not going to know what to go with the babies.

"They'll get used to it," Elena sighed. "I wouldn't change any of this."

"Me neither," Klaus murmured tightening his hold on her as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Elena was holding Sadie waiting for Dr. Fell to offically release her and the babies from the hospital. Riley was being held by Klaus who had been taking enough pictures of them to at least fill one of the memory cards they owned. She hadn't seen her aunt Jenna and she hadn't asked Merdith about her since she had switched her schedule with another nurse. She knew that she would have to eventually talk to her aunt but it was going to talk a while. She glanced over at Klaus and decided to tease him abit about all of the pictures he had taken.

"You have taken enough pictures to fill their baby books at least twice," Elena giggled and Klaus blushed. "They are so beautiful though."

"Oh yes they are," Klaus whispered adjusting Riley in his arms. His little man opened his eyes and yawned at him. "I can't believe that he has my eyes. Blue eyes and a little baldie. Your little sister got all of the hair. I have never seen a baby born with that much hair."

"She does have a head full," Elena cooed nuzzling her nose in Sadie's dark hair. Her little girl got that from her and her eyes which she was going to gloat to him about. "She has my eyes."

"Yep," Klaus agreed with her. "My lips and your nose. I bet Anna and Rose are driving Ben, Trevor, and Slater crazy. I bet Dom and Luka miss us as well."

"I miss them," Elena sighed and she and Klaus switched babies. "How do you think they are going to act around these two?"

"I honestly don't know," Klaus admitted snuggling Sadie close to him. He still couldn't believe he was finally holding his daughter. It didn't seem real. He didn't want to let her go. "We'll have to keep them away from the babies which are not going to make them happy especially Luka. You know how jealous of you he is. We'll have to move them both downstairs until the twins are a little older."

A knock on the door caused Elena to whisper 'come one' and the door opened revealing a tall blonde with blue eyes. Elena's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth surprise and shock at the person standing there. She hadn't seen him in over five years.

"John, what are you doing here?" Elena asked shifting Riley closer to her, shielding him from his grandfather. "You uh-,"

"I'm I'm sorry," John stammered shifting his gaze from Elena to Klaus who were both holding babies. "I heard that you were in the hospital. I got worried about you. I didn't realize you had- that you were pregnant."

Elena bit her lip looking at how uncomfortable her dad was. She knew that he had kept Isobel away from her but she honestly didn't know how to feel concerning him. She looked at Klaus who had an unreadable expression on his face. She wasn't the only person who had been hurt by her parents. He looked at her and shrugged. She knew it would be her decision to make. Maybe, her dad had changed. He did come and check on her.

"John, would you like to hold Riley?" Elena asked and she noted that his face lit up, his eyes shining. "He's the older twin."

"Yeah," John nodded tears in his eyes as he gently took the baby from Elena and sat down in a chair. "He looks like you, Elena. He has your nose and the shape of your eyes. What is his full name?"

"Riley Joseph Mikaelson," Klaus answered. "The Joseph is after my little brother Kol. He is quite pleased about that. Would you like to hold Sadie now, John?"

"Sadie," John breathed handing Riley back to Elena as Klaus handed him Sadie. "She's a doll baby."

"Thanks," Elena giggled watching John staring down at her daughter with love in his eyes. "Her name is Sadie Lane Mikaelson."

"After Mason?" John questioned and Elena nodded. "Always knew you and him were like siblings. Figures you would name one of your children after him."

"We decided together to name the babies after their uncles," Elena informed him. "If we have anymore we're going to them after Rebekah and Bonnie."

John nodded again and kissed the baby's tiny cheek. "How much did they weigh? They're tiny."

"Riley and Sadie both weighed five pounds and they're about twenty inches long." Klaus stated looking at his father in law trying to figure out what this meant. "What have you been doing these last few years? No one has seen or heard from you."

"I left Fells' Beach," John responded shifting Sadie in his arms. "I had to get away from Isobel and not let her try to manipulate me again. I worked out west for a while and moved back a couple of months ago. Gray and Miranda offered me a place to stay and I got a job running a diner in the next county over. I'm the manager."

"That's good," Elena beamed handing Riley to Klaus and grabbing their camera. "John would you like to have a picture taken with the two of them? I can send it to you by Miranda."

"Yeah, that would be great," John smiled and Klaus handed him Rilery helping him hold onto both of his grandbabies. "Thanks."

Elena took a couple of pictures and put the camera back in her bag as the door opened again and in walked Dr. Fell with a clipboard. "Hey Meredith."

"Elena," Meredith greeted. "Klaus. Are you two ready to Riley and Sadie home?"

"I am ready to head home with the babies," Elena told her as Meredith lifted an eyebrow at John who was holding the twins. "Oh, Meredith this is my dad, John Gilbert. John, this is Dr. Fell, Meredith, my doctor. She delievered the twins and she's also Mason's girlfriend."

"I would shake your hand," John chuckled. "But mine are full right now. It's very nice to meet you, Meredith."

"Likewise, grandpa" Meredith exclaimed and turned to Elena. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am" Elena grumbled. "I have been ready to head home since I got here. We've got the carseats ready and everything."

"I can see that," Meredith noted looking at the brown seats that sat on the table in the corner. "So, I know that they nurse stopped by earlier and helped you with the breast feeding. Are you going to continue or do you want to start the twins on formula?"

"I decided to forgo breastfeeding," Elena mumbled avoiding her dad's gaze even though she had saw that his face turned read. "So, when can we leave?"

"As soon as you're discharged," Meredith retorted signing the papers on her clipboard. "Which is right now. You do know that you'll have to be pushed out in a wheelchair. It's hospital policy."

Elena scowled as Klaus took Riley from John and placed him in one of the carseats. "Ugh. At least I will be out of here. You do realize that you will have to visit us. Mason is a very proud uncle."

"I know," Meredith chuckled walking over to the door. "He has been talking non stop about Sadie being named after him. I wil visit I promise."

She left the room and John stood up handing Sadie over to her father who placed her in the other carseat. "I should go. It was good to see you, Elena. You have some beautiful babies."

"Yeah, I do" Elena smiled at him. "Dad, you can come and see us too. We'll be home a for a while. Klaus is going to take a paternity leave so you can stop by when you want. I well I want you in their life. They should have a grandpa. I mean that is if you want to be."

"Of course I do," John whispered and got up from his chair to give Elena a hug then he glanced up at clock. "Thank you, Elena. For everything. I hate to run but I hav to get to work. Bye kiddo. Bye Klaus.""

"Bye dad," Elena waved at him as him as he left the room and an orderly came in pushing a wheelchair. "Can I leave?"

"Of course, Mrs. Mikaelson," He chuckled and she got out of the bed grabbing her bag. "Let's get you three out of here."

"Yay," Elena cheered as he pushed her out of the hospital Klaus walking behind them carrying both twins.

"Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson are going to be here soon?" Rose inquired as she swept the floor again. "I can't wait to see the babies. It's going to be hectic around here."

"Yeah," Anna agreed with Rose. "Mr. Mikaelson called and and told Slater to move Dom and Luka downstairs. Do you think those two will be okay with the babies?"

"Should be," Rose murmured putting the broom in the closet. "It's going to take a while for them to get used to the babies. I just can't wait until they get here. Riley Joseph and Sadie Lane. Pretty names."

"They have arrived," Slater announced coming into the kitcen. "I am going to help them in."

Anna and Rose followed him to the foyer as the front door opened and in walked Elena carrying her overnight bag and behind her was Klaus carrying in the two carseats. "Is that the babies?"

"Yeah," Elena yawned sitting her bag down and walking over to the couch flopping down. "Those are the babies. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes," Anna cooed as Klaus took Sadie out of her seat and handed her over to the dark haired woman. "She looks like you, Elena."

He handed Riley off to Rose who oohed and awwed at him. "Looks just like you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Yep," Klaus responded sitting down by Elena and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Sadie is beautiful like her mother and Riley is handsome just like his father."

"Can I hold her?" Slater asked looking at the tiny pink bundle in Anna's arms.

"Of course you can," Elena told him and watched as he nervously took Sadie from Anna. "You will be fine, Slater. I am going to get some of this stuff upstairs and move their bassinets to our rooms."

"I can do that, Mrs. Mikaelson," Slater offered handing the baby back to Anna. "What do you want me to move?"

"Come on," Elena urged and they both upstairs to rearrange the stuff Elena and Klaus would need for the twins.

Slater helped her move the bassinets, diapers, some clothes, and other baby stuff into the master bedroom. After their last load Klaus had the twins in their bassinets both asleep and he was picking up clothes that he had left on the closet floor and throwing them in a laundry basket. Slater had left the room and Elena was heading into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

"I bet that you are tired?" Klaus mused as she came out of the bathroom. "I suppose you are ready for a nap and feel like sleeping for hours."

"Yes," Elena replied grabbing her brush and started to brush her long hair. "Though I have already accepted no sleep for a while. How many people do you think are going to stop by for a visit to the see them?"

"A lot," Klaus retorted laying down on the bed and she cuddled up next to him. "First, the nap sounds good right about now. Then we should get up and check on Luka and Dom."

"Yeah," Elena nodded closing her eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too," Klaus sighed pressing a kiss against her forehead then closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine. **

**Review?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Eleven**

Elena and Klaus spent the next few weeks taking care of Riley and Sadie. Elena hadn't been around children much but she took to it like a pro and felt that even though she was scared out of her wits that she was doing a good job. Klaus had told her the same thing when she had told him about her fears. They took turns with the feeding and the changing of diapers.

Esther and Grams had stayed with them the first two weeks that they brought the twins home. They had been very helpful but Elena wanted to do this herself so they had went back home and it only had been Klaus and Elena. They had many visitors but one that they just couldn't get rid of until he had to go back to work or when he needed to head on home. Sometimes she had to drag him out of the room despite his protests.

"Having fun?" Elena asked walking in the nursery spotting the very person that she had been thinkin about. He w asin the rocking chair holding Riley in his arms. "How's life?"

"Good," Kol replied looking at Riley. "I still can't get over the fact that you and Nik named him after me. Not to mention you two named me his godfather."

"My idea," Elena smirked walking over to Sadie's crib and seeing her daughter snoozing away. "You're a good brother, Kol. My best friend. There wasn't a better choice for Riley's godfather. You were our first pick."

"Thanks," Kol murmured still rocking the baby in his arms. "How are you feeling? Resting good?"

"Yep," Elena remarked sitting down in the other rocking chair. "Your brother is very helpful. He's a good dad. How are you and Lexi?"

"Better," Kol admitted. "We actually talked about our relationship and we're going to give this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. With the both of us we're either gonna stick together or we are going to go up in flames. I think though that she could be the one."

"I think you and Lexi make a good couple," Elena responded. "You two are cute together."

"Right," Kol rolled his eyes and got up from the chair placing Riley back in the crib. He sat back down and grinned at Elena. "We're best friends. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Elena laughed softly. "But you can ask me another question. What do you want to know?"

"Was there ever anything going on between you and Mason?"

"What?" Elena gasped and snorted loudly. "There has never been anything between me and Mason. We're always been strictly platontic. Ew, that is just freaking gross. Mase is like an annoying big brother. Tyler is the only Lockwood that I have slept with. Why did you even ask me that?"

"Everytime I bring Mason up around Lexi she's always saying things like well just something about Mason always being up your butt when you all were younger," Kol shruggged his shoulders. "I just wondered what her problem was about that."

"I can not understand why she would have a problem with mine and Mason's friendship," Elena sighed even though she knew deep down. That was something she didn't want to talk about. "I guess it was because we all were so close in high school. Mason was always following us around to make sure the five of us didn't get into too much trouble. Everyone in town though that he didn't date much, but he did. It was all under the radar. Plus, Mayor Lockwood, his wife Carol and Grams told him to look out for us because we were younger."

"Do you think then that she was just jealous of the friendship?"

"I don't know honestly," Elena muttered wishing that she could tell Kol the truth but she didn't want too. That was one secret that she was never going to tell. That time in her life was hard to talk about. Even Klaus didn't know about it and he had her investagated. She knew though that when the Lockwood's wanted to hide something that they could. "It's crazy. So, why exactly aren't you at work?"

"I am taking a Kol day," Kol explained. "That's why I am not at work."

"A what day?"

"A Kol day," He huffed. "You know like a me day but I call it a Kol day. I have been working nonstop since I took this job. I just needed a break."

"Your break is taking place in Sadie and Riley's nursery," Elena chuckled amazed. "You are getting to be a big old softie. So damn different from the night that I met you. That cocky college student who wanted to slum it up for a night. But hey we've all changed."

"Don't call yourself slum," Kol told her. "Yeah, we're different than we used to be. But hey we all changed for the good. Just please don't tell anyone that I am a softie. I got a rep to protect. Where's my brother? I thought that he would be here at all times."

"Work," Elena answered shifting in her seat. "Ever since that scandal broke he said that he needed to be at work more because Damon took a leave."

"Right," Kol nodded. "I can't believe that Damon has a love child. I also can't believe that he asked you if the kid was yours."

"I was surprised," Elena admitted as Sadie started to whimper. She got up and picked her little girl up from the crib. "Hey baby girl. Are you hungry? Do you want your uncle Kol to give you your bottle?"

"Nah," Kol protested holding his hands up in the air. "I don't think so. No way, Elena. I may strangle her or something."

"You will be fine," Elena assured him handing Sadie over to him. She quickly fixed a bottle and handed it to him. "Practice."

Kol glared at her taking the bottle from her and offering it to the little brown eyed baby in his arms. He grinned when she instantly started to suck on the bottle. "There we are Penny Lane. You were starving you hungry little girl."

"You are not calling her penny lane," Elena snapped pinching him on the arm making sure not to disturb Sadie eating. "She's not a groupie."

"She likes rock music," Kol argued. "You know my brother hates that. You sneaking rock music to let the twins listen to. Now eighties hair rock is the only thing that makes them sleep."

"Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, hey hey" Elena sang as Kol hummed along. "Your brother is used to my craziness after all our years together."

"Yes, I am" Elena heard Klaus chuckle from behind her. She turned around to see him leaned against the door. "I love all your crazy antics. How are my babies doing?"

"Sadie's a little pig," Kol responded as the little baby in his arms finished the bottle. "Now what?"

"Burp her," Elena instructed as Klaus strolled over to the crib and picked up Riley. She watched as Kol laid Sadie up on his chest and patted her softly on the back. "There you go. You're great at taking care of babies. Good practice."

"You going to have a kid, Kol?" Klaus questioned as he held Riley in his arms. "You and Lexi? She has been moody lately."

Kol narrowed his eyes at his older brother as Sadie let out a loud burp. "Lexi is not pregnant. No babys now but maybe later. These two rugrats are enough for now. Subject change. How's everything at the office?"

"Thankfully not that bad," Klaus revealed watching Riley grin up at him. "The intern that Salvatore knocked up is not going to sue for sexual harrassment. She just wants him to take the kid. The kid's two. A boy. She doesn't want to raise his child. Stefan told someone that Andie is furious and that she moved to a hotel."

"Poor Andie," Elena murmured taking Sadie from Kol. Her little girl was already asleep. "I feel so sorry for her. She loves him so much and he does her wrong."

"Yep," Klaus agreed with her. "Rebekah said that she overheard her yelling at Damon about everything. I think that she maybe pregnant. Bekah said that Andie said something about not being under too much stress."

"I hope that everything works out between the two of them," Elena told them pressing a kiss against Sadie's forehead and putting her in Klaus' arm after he had placed Riley back in the crib. "Kol, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah," Kol shook his head getting up from the rocking chair. "I am going to go visit mother. She called and said that she needed to discuss something with me. I don't know why but you know how persistant she is."

"Probably just worried about you," Klaus offered stroking Sadie's tiny little cheek then placing her in the crib. "Or she could be setting you up on a date."

"You know something?" Kol questioned his older brother as they left the nursery. "Elena, did she say something to you? Are the two of you setting me up with someone?"

"I have no clue with Esther is up too," Elena grumbled walking down the stairs spotting Luka and Dom waiting for them. They had done well with the babies but Elena kept them downstairs most of the time. "She doesn't tell me if she sets you up. She loves to fawn over the babies when she is over here. Which reminds me Greta stopped by earlier she and Henry are taking Cameron out of town. Oh, and Dad wants to know if he can visit."

"Of course John can visit," Klaus smiled watching Kol grab his keys and cellphone. "Be careful, Kol. Have fun at mother's."

"I will try," Kol laughed giving Elena a hug. "Thanks for showing me how to take care of Sadie. I will have to babysit one night so you two can go out."

"Sounds like a good plan," Klaus responded. "It could be a while though."

"Just call me when you decide," Kol told them opening the front door. "I am going to mother's. Hopefully, she hasn't set me up with one of the so called high society women. I like our type of women better."

"Have fun," Elena called out from the front room. "Thank you too. See you sometime this weekend. Bye."

"Thanks," Kol said and waved at his brother and left the house shutting the door behind him. "Time to go to mother's and then go over to visit Lexi."

He quickly drove to his mother's and pulled into the driveway spotting a very expensive looking black car. He wondered who is was as he walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and then went into the house before his mother could come and open the door.

"Mom," Kol hollered walking into his mother's front room. He didn't see her anywhere. "Mom, where are you at?"

"Kitchen," His mother yelled back. "Get in here."

"Of course," Kol rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Well," Esther stressed and then shook her head. "How's Sadie and Riley?"

"I fed Sadie today," He offered grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "She looks so much like Elena. It's cute. Oh, and Riley smiled at me. He knows his uncle Kol. May just babysit for Elena and Nik before too long."

"That sounds sweet," Esther grinned and then furrowed her brows. "I know you're wondering whose car is in the driveway. That's well. Come on in here."

Kol glanced over to the doorway and his mouth fell open, his bottle of water slipping through his fingers and crashing to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kol," The stranger pleaded walking into the room with his hands held out. "Kol."

"No," Kol snarled backing out of the kitchen glaring at his mother. "What the hell are you doing here? I mean come on mom what the hell? Stay the hell away from me you asshole."

"Kol," Esther pleaded following him as he stomped out of the house. "Kol please stop and listen to-,"

"To what?" Kol screamed stopping his mother in her tracks as he got to his car. "I don't care what he has to say. He may have been your husband but he sure as hell ain't my father."

He didn't hear what she was saying because he got in the car and sped out of the driveway angry at his mother for letting their father back into her life.

* * *

**Not going to hold any chapters hostage but you know feedback is awesome. :)**

Review?  



	13. Chapter Twelve

******Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome!**

**Thought I would update again today because I won't be able to update until Saturday due to the holiday's!**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Twelve**

Rebekah sighed and tapped her fingers on her knees. She leaned her head back against Seth's shoulder. "What do you think they are going to tell us today?"

"I honestly don't know," Seth answered wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss against the top of her head. "Hopefully, it's good."

"I think if it's not," Rebekah whispered turning to face him. "I think that I am done. Last time trying this out. I don't want to go through this pain again."

"We won't," Seth assured her as their names were called out. He helped her to her feet and grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together. "Let's go. It will be okay."

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid," The lady greeted thenm as they followed her into the office. "Please, sit down. Do you two want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you" Rebekah shook her head. "What is all this about today? I am sorry but I am just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous," She replied grabbing some files from her desk. "I called you two in here today to say you have been chosen. The baby is due sometime in February."

"Really?" Rebekah breathed tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "She chose Seth and I. What's her name? Can we meet her? Does she want the adoption to be open?"

"One question at a time, sweetheart" Seth chuckled his joy shining in his eyes. "Let her answer one question before we ask others."

"I am sorry again," Rebekah sniffled wiping her eyes. "Didn't mean to rush you. I am just very excited."

"Mrs. Reid, that is fine" She grinned and handed the file to Rebekah. "Her name is Serena Kelly. She is sixteen years old and the father of the baby got killed in a car accident a few months back. She said that she wanted to have a good life, a better life, for her baby. She would like to meet the both of you but she does not want an open adoption. She said that this baby doesn't belong with her. Can I set up the date for a meeting? Would you care about time?"

"No," Rebekah sighed looking through the file. "Anytime is perfect for us. But it will have to be in the evening. We have work and she probably has school. Maybe, Saturday for lunch? That sounds good doesn't it. Seth?"

"That is fine for me," Seth nodded as she wrote down some notes on a piece of paper. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you" Rebekah cried happy that things were starting to turn around for her and Seth. "Thank you. Just give us a call when you have the meeting arrangedd. Sorry to cut this short but we really need to go to work. Thank you."

Rebekah and Seth left the adoption agency with huge smiles on their faces, holding hands and walking slowly down the sidewalk. Rebekah grinned and up at Seth. "Should we tell everyone or should we wait until we meet Serena."

"We should wait," Seth admitted walking towar Mikaelson's Designs. "Wait until we meet her. Give it a couple of weeks and then tell everyone. Do you want some lunch?"

"Nah," Rebekah answered but stopped in front of the local bakery. "But I do want something sweet. I think that I will pick up some cupcakes or cookies for everyone at work. Elena could have Sadie and Riley at work. Nik doesn't want them to far from him. He's crazy about his babies. I can't believe that they are already ten weeks old and their first Halloween is coming up. I wonder what brother and Elena has decided to dress them as."

"Probably pumpkins," Seth retorted opening the bakery door for her. "Isn't that a tradition that kids wear pumpkin costume's on their first Halloween?"

"I don't think it's a tradition," Rebekah chirped and then placed an order for a dozen peanut butter cookies and a dozen chocolate cupcakes. "I think it's what ever the parent picks out. I could see Sadie and Riley being a lamb and a lion. It would be cute. You know we should dress up this year. We haven't done that in years."

"Should we have a party?" Seth questioned grabbing the cookies and cupcakes after paying. "That would be cute for the twins. Be a good reason to get the family together. Kol has been acting weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"

"Actually yes," Rebekah muttered walking down the sidewalk closer to their workplace. "I know that it doesn't have anything to do with Lexi. I caught them in the supply office the other day. Ew. I think it may have something to do with mother. He hasn't been around her in a week and everytime he sees her at work, he goes the other way. I think that he's mad at her. Here we are. Work. Yay."

Rebekah walked through the door being held open by Seth and spotted Damon Salvatore standing in front of the elevator with a child that had dark hair and the older man's blue eyes. "Damon. How are you doing today?"

"Absolutely peachy," Damon grumbled holding onto the kid's hand. "Um, I suppose that you heard the news. This is my son, Jason Dean Salvatore, Jase. Jase this is Rebekah and Seth Reid. My co-workers."

"Hi," The little boy grinned at her and she smiled widely back at him.

"Hello sweetie," Rebekah remarked. "Damon would you care for a cupcake? I have peanut butter cookies also. Maybe Jase can have one."

"You want a cupcake?" Damon asked the little boy and he nodded. Rebekah handed him a cupcake. "What do you say, Jase?"

"Fanks,"

"You're very welcome," Rebekah acknowledged as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on. "Is it bring your child to work today?"

"No," Damon scowled still holding onto Jase as he ate his cupcake. "I haven't found anyone to watch Jase. Andie won't do it. She said that she doesn't want the added stress. It's been hard on her. I screwed up this time. Thankfully, she has decided to forgive me. I don't deserve her or her forgiveness."

"Andie is a good lady," Rebekah informed him and lowered her voice so only Damon could hear her. "She deserves someone better than you. Don't hurt her again. One day you will regret it. She'll leave you for a better man."

"Not that I have to explain anything to you," Damon sneered. "But Jase's mother was the last person that I was with. Andie's just upset that we can't be first time parents together."

Rebekah sniffed and shook her head. "Just stop acting like an ass. Elena said that you were a good guy, Damon. Or what was this Damon Pierce not Salvatore?"

Damon glared at her just as the elevator door opened. "Thank you for the cupcake, Mrs. Reid. Have a good day."

Rebekah watched as he stalked off the elevator. Seth took her hand and led her to her office door. She leaned up and kissed them on the check. "Have a good day, Seth. I love you."

"I love you too," Seth responded as he went to his office.

Kol glared at the blank computer screen in front of him and tapped his pen on the desktop. He exhaled slowly and rolled his eyes spotting Rebekah and Seth hodling hands and looking entirely too happy. They shouldn't get to be happy when he was feeling miserable about everything, except for Lexi. They had worked everything out now and they were officially a couple just as he told Elena. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was extremely happy with Lexi and could see himself marrying her in the future.

Now his mother letting his father back in her house was a completely different story. He hadn't seen his dad since his fifteenth birthday when he left the house and never came back. No word nothing until he walked into his mother's house and spotted him. He hadn't made any attempt to get in contact with either of his parents. He hadn't talked to his mother and refused to answer her phone calls. he didn't want anything to do with his father.

"Why so grumpy?" Elena asked him waltzing in the room carrying Sadie in a baby jumper. "No s-e-x from Lexi?"

"We had s-e-x this morning," Lexi announced from her desk shooting Kol a smirk.

"That's nice to know," Elena said wrinkling her nose and rocking Sadie in her arms. "I brought you your little Penny Lane to see you. Riles is with Rebekah right now. I don't think that we're getting any work done today."

"Probably not," Kol mused taking Sadie from Elena who had woken up. She was staring up at him with those big brown eyes. She smiled a bit at him. "There's uncle Kol's little girl."

"I think that Klaus may disagree with you abou that," Elena chuckled sitting down in a chair. "Can you believe that they are already ten weeks old? It feels like yesterday when I brought them home from the hospital. I should be getting back to work soon but I really don't want to leave them."

"Then stay at home," Kol suggested as he watched Sadie grin at him. She really did have a beautiful smile. "My brother wouldn't care. Plus, if you love it then you should do it. You're a good mama. Better than mine."

"Okay," Elena leaned forward in the chair. "What's your problem? You have been grumpy these last few weeks. I thought that you and Lexi worked things out?"

"We did," Kol told her shifting Sadie in his arms. "We're official now. No more flirting for either of us."

"That's good," Elena smiled happy for Kol. "Now tell me what has you pissed off and grumpy."

"My mother," Kol confessed and Elena stared at him. "Yeah, I am angry at her because the other night when she invited me over for dinner our father was in the house. The very same guy who abandoned all of us. Standing right there in the kitchen that he hasn't been in for over twelve years."

"Your dad?" Elena inquired, she knew about their father leaving when the kids were young but no one had said anything else just that he hadn't been seen or heard from in years. "Really?"

"Yes, it's true," Kol confirmed. "I have nothing for the jerk. Neither does any of my siblings. The only thing that all of us actually agree on. Mikael Mikaelson is a jerk."

"Mikael Mikaelson?" Elena snorted and Kol rolled his eyes. "Your dad's name is Mikael Mikaelson? That's weird."

"That was my grandma for ya," Kol laughed. "She was a little on the crazy side. I don't know what my mother expects. We're not going to forgive him for leaving us."

"My parents left me," Elena offered and Kol looked up at her. She was staring out the window a blank look on her face. "When I was fourteen, my dad. When I was six, my mom spilt. I know my though well I think the reason that my dad left was because he couldn't stand to look at me. I looked so much like my mom. I can't say why she left though. Now, your dad I don't know why he left but maybe you should let him apologize. If not for him, for you. It helps and it's hard on the heart to hold onto a grudge for that long."

"My brother wouldn't listen to anything that he has to say," Kol scoffed. "I know he wouldn't and I am not going to either. I can't-,"

"I understand," Elena sighed reaching over and patting him on the arm. "One day though you'll want to know. Just think about it."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Elena nodded. "How about Halloween? Are you going to dress up? I am thinking of costume ideas for you brother and I. I alreay have the twins costume. Grams made them. Bonnie designed them. They're cute and no you can not know yet."

"You're terrible," Kol pouted and Sadie let out a tiny sigh. "Cute kid. I bet that if you could talk you'd tell your uncle Kol what your costume is. Wouldn't ya?"

"No," Elena protested shaking her head as Kol laughed. "She wouldn't. Now just think about what I said and make the decision that's best for you."

"I will," Kol promised and then wrinkled his nose. "I think that someone has a stinky diaper. Go back to Mommy."

Elena took her baby girl back from her uncle. "Sure you don't want to change her diaper." She lowered her voice not wanting Lexi to hear. "Good practice for the future. Besides when you babysit you'll have to change one."

"Oh fine," Kol huffed and followed Elena out of his office to learn how to change diaper.

He didn't know what he was going to do about his dad but he was thankful for the talk with Elena. No matter what he decided he knew that he had a good friend by his side.

* * *

**Review?**

**Next update: Nov, 24th. :)  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**********Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome! **

**********I know I said Saturday but I got some free time and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Riley, Riley, Riley" Klaus shook his head at the baby in his arms who was looking up at him with his light blue eyes. They were the exact shape of Elena's though he had gotten the color from him. "Wonder where Mommy is at with Sadie? They've been gone for ages. Probably bought out the whole entire store. Hmm? Do you think Daddy is broke now?"

Dom and Luka were sitting on the floor next to his feet and he settled back into the couch rocking Riley whose eyes were starting to droop. It had been a few short weeks since he had decided to go back to work and honestly he had been reluctant not to go back. In the end he had to especially with the Salvatore love child scandal. That had hit them hard ahd he was thankful that Bree, the young intern, decided against suing the company for sexual harrassment.

He knew though that now since everything was going good for him that something was bound to happen. He wasn't a good luck kind of guy. He shifted Riley when the front door opened so he could see who walked in the doors. It was Elena pushing Sadie in her stroller with Rebekah behind her carrying several bags in her hands.

"Hey," Klaus greeted them as Elena took a fully awake Sadie out of the stroller. He laughed softly spotting the big orange bow on her tiny head. That would be Rebekah's doing. "Did you three have a fun girls day out?"

"We did," Elena told him as she sat down on the couch next to him. Rebekah placed the bags on the floor. "Got our costumes picked up and Bonnie brought the twins costumes by while we were eating lunch. They both look so cute."

"That's good," murmured Klaus, glancing at his sister who was edging away from Luka because he liked to try to jump up on her. "Did you and Seth get costumes yet?"

"Yep," She nodded sitting down and nudging Luka off of her boots. "You will laugh but we are going as Cinderella and Prince Charming. I have a beautiful fluffy dress."

"The dress is beautiful." Elena breathed stroking Riley's face with her finger. "Rebekah looks breathtaking. I think that having a Halloween party for the kids at the center. It's a good idea for the kids. A great way to give to them. Safe too."

"I can't wait to see you all in your costumes," Rebekah chuckled thinking of the costumes Elena had picked out for the pair. "You two are going to look cute. Kol is probably going to out shine you though. He is always so secretive about his costumes ideas."

"Is Kol still in a grumpy mood?" Klaus asked as Anna and Rose took the bags from the room. "Thank you ladies."

"Thanks," Elena called out and then sighed as Sadie let out a tiny whimper closing her eyes. "I'm going to take her upstairs to sleep. Is he asleep?"

"Yep," Klaus replied as Elena got up from the couch moving over to the stairs. "But, I'll bring him up there in a few."

"Okay," She grinned waving at Rebekah then walking up the stairs and out of sight.

"Here," Klaus said holding Riley out and Rebekah took him instantly kissing his chubby cheek. Luka and Dom followed Elena upstairs. "Did you talk to mother about Mikael's sudden reappearance after eleven years?"

"She said that he wants to make amends with us," Rebekah informed him. "The reason being is that he wants us all back in his life. Apparently, he has changed and wants to get to know us again. Finn said that he will meet with him. Elijah has agreed. As have I. You and Kol are the only ones that haven't agreed or said anything."

"Elena thinks that I should hear him out," Klaus muttered and rolled his eyes. "I don't honestly care what he has to say. He left us and there was never a reason why. Nothing. After what eleven years he wants to explain. I am not going to listen to the lies that he has to say."

"You can get your question's answered now," Rebekah remarked smiling at Riley. "Then you don't have to talk to him again. At least let him apologize to you. You deserve it for the way that he treated you. Us."

Klaus pursed his lips, nostrils flaring in anger. "He should apologize to al of us. I am not making any promises but I will think about it. I am not agreeing to anything yet."

"Okay," Rebekah retorted and then glanced at the clock on the wall. She had to head home. "Here. I have to go on home. Dinner date with Seth."

"Let me take him upstairs," Klaus whispered taking his son from her. "I will be right back."

"I can't stay," Rebekah said lowly rising from the chair. "I should be getting home. Seth and I are going for dinner. Bye. Love ya, Nik."

"Bye, Love you too, sis" Klaus waved at her and then went up the stairs as she left he house.

He walked to the nursery putting Riley in his crib and checking on Sadie who was snoozing away peacefully. He made sure that the baby monitor was on and left the nursery searching for his wife so they could have a moment along. He found her stretched out on their bed heels kicked off, flat on her back with her eyes closed.

"Tired?" Klaus questioned laying down beside her. She nodded but didn't say anything else. He leaned down nuzzling her neck and pressing kisses against her skin. He smirked when he felt her shudder. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," Elena moaned as he continued kissing her. He rolled them over so she was straddling his waist looking down at him with lust filled eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," He grinned raising up to a sitting position so that she was in his lap. She let out a little squeal tossing her arms around his neck. "I am sorry that I have been hateful about my father returning. I just don't know what to do."

"You do what you want," Elena commented playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Don't let me or anyone else decide this for you. You do what makes you happy. Now you do what makes me happy and kiss me."

"So demanding," Klaus chuckled pressing his lips to hers and moved his hands up under her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. "You're beautiful. No you are. Don't try to hide from me."

Elena grinned up at him. Happy that he knew the right thing to tell her. "I love you."

"You know I love you too," Klaus smirked as she started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt.

They both groaned though when a cry caused them to break apart breathing heavily. Elena leaned her forehead against his and stared into his eyes. "Maybe take a rain check on this?"

"Sure," Klaus chuckled as she climbed out of his lap and headed to the door pulling her shirt back over her head. "I'll be there in a minute."

Across town another couple was having a talk though it wasn't getting them anywhere. It was just making them both irriated with each other.

"I can't make them listen to what you have to say," Esther Mikaelson snapped glaring at her estranged husband. "You know how stubborn our children can be. Wait you wouldn't remember because you left. They are still hurt for the way that you left them."

"It wasn't working for either of us," Mikael scowled at his estranged wife who was sitting across from him at the table. "We honestly were all miserable. Elijah and Niklaus were at each other's throats. Finn was moody about everything wanting to follow you around like a puppy. Rebekah was dealing with her teenage stuff and ignoring us. Kol was-,"

"Terribly upset that his father abandoned him," Esther confessed and Mikael closed his eyes. "He asked me where you were at for two months. He finally accepted that you never where coming back home. They are all happy now so don't ruin that happiness for them."

"I want to at least apologize," Mikael opened his eyes. "They deserve an apology and an explanation. It's important that they know. They need to know that it wasn't their fault that I left them."

"Whose fault was it then?" Esther questioned. She knew deep down why he left but she didn't want to admit it to herself. "Was it someone else? Did you not want the life that we had? Did you want adventure over our children?"

"I want to tell them all together," Mikael stated. "But I guess that I'll only be able to tell Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah. Niklaus and Kol refuse to meet with me."

"Do you blame Niklaus?"

"I am not going to apolozie for being hard on him," Mikael sneered. "It made him the successful man that he is today. Look at him. Running a business. He's grown into an okay and acceptable man in my eyes."

"Today," Esther smirked taking a sip of her wine. "I wish that you would have met him six years ago before he got married. It would be like looking into a mirror."

"Why is being like me a bad thing?"

"Niklaus was an ass," Esther responded. "I would tell you everything that he and his wife went through but it's not my story to tell and frankly it's none of your damn business. It was just that Niklaus was an ass before and now he is a better man. Don't ruin that for him and his family."

"I'm not going to ruin anything, Estie."

"Don't call me that," Esther snapped glaring at him. She hated that petname. "You know for some reason I really don't believe you. Why did you even bother to return to Fells Beach?"

"I need to make amends with my children. With my life. It's part of the program."

"What program?" Esther quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Twelve step," Mikael replied and she furrowed her brows at him. "Hi, my name is Mikael and I am an alcoholic. Yeah, I left all those years ago because I couldn't stand to be a failure to you. I got help and I knew that none of you would understand so I just never came back home. I just couldn't-,"

"You were an alcoholic?" Esther inquired leaning back in her chair. "How did you hide that?"

"Guess I was good at hiding my secrets," Mikael responded coyly. "How does one hide secrets at all? How did you hide yours?"

"What secret do I have?"

"Oh, I think that you know" Mikael laughed and Esther tensed. "It has everything to do with your best friend. Remember her? Katherine? Remember what happened between the two of you? Remember why Isobel didn't bring that baby around her or you again? If you don't, I know that I do."

"That was not what it was," Esther snarled. "You do know that right? Besides that was all your fault. You're the one that ruined that friendship not me. Don't lay the blame on me."

"It was actually the daughter," Mikael retorted. "If she hadn't stolen that money from us we wouldn't have to sever ties with the family."

"I never severed ties with Katherine," Esther scowled. "Nope, Isobel didn't steal that money from you. I did. You were blowing money left and right, I had to have something. But Isobel did steal about a thousand. Seems like she has a problem with stealing money. She stole from Niklaus a few years back. Elena paid off that debt. Yeah, and Nik fell in love with her. They're very happy now."

"Happy with a woman that he had pay a debt off for her father?" Mikael asked and Esther's eyes widened. "Yep, I know about him and the little Gilbert."

"She's a Mikaelson now," Esther growled and got up from the table. "I know Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah are going to meet with you. This, me and you meeting to talk about the kids. It is done. Kol and Klaus are probably never going to come around. I am not going to convince them to meet you. Bye."

"Bye," Mikael grimaced watching her walk away and out of the restuarant. "That went incredibly well."

"Your ex wife hates you," The immaculately dressed woman stated as she sat down in the chair that was previously occupied. "You didn't have an alcohol problem. Or do you now?"

"It was the only thing that I could come up with," Mikael grunted swallowing the wine that Esther had ordered. Of course he didn't have a problem with alcohol. It was all a lie. "I just can't understand why she's acting like I broke her heart. She didn't like me."

"You just broke up your family," She insisted ordering a glass of wine. "Looks like me and you have something in common. I don't understand why you actually want to apologize to them. They are all doing fine. I would never apologize for leaving my child. She's better. Now, what are you going to do to get your ex wife to see that you are truly remorseful? Even if it's not true."

"That's easy," Mikael scoffed. "Play the good guy like I am then take eveything out from under her when she least expects it."

"Take down Klaus while you are it," She sneered tapping her manicured nails on the table. "He deserves to have everything pulled out from him also. I owe him it especially for taking the fall for something that I didn't do."

"I will try my best," Mikael promised throwing down a twenty. He stood up grabbing his jacket tossing it over his arm. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

**You know what to do... **

**Leave me a review =)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome**

**************Just like I have stated in previous chapters this story will have a HEA but there is going to be drama between the two before we get there. **

* * *

**Life Happened **

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_I was working in the lab late one night," _Kol sang along with the song as he poured more orange punch into the cups sitting on the table. "Ah, bro, would you care for some punch?"

"Sure," Klaus chuckled laughing at Kol then fidgeted tugging on his costume. He couldn't believe that Elena had persuaded him to wear this costume. He smirked thinking of just how she had won him over. That was a good night. "You seem like you're having a good time. I can't believe that Elena got you to dress up too."

"It seemed like a fun thing to do," Kol shrugged his shoulders holding a glass out for his brother to take. "Plus, I look awesome. I'm Batman. He rocks. You're not as cool looking as me."

"I'm Thor, god of thunder" Klaus boasted holding the hammer up in his free hand. "Elena is Sif. It was a good idea. Your niece and nephew are pumpkins. Did you see Seth and Rebekah? I can't believe one's dress could be that poofy. Speaking of women who have horrible attitudes. Where is Lexi?"

"She will be here," Kol told him handing punch to a few little kids dressed as superheroes and witches. They thanked him with a smile. "Ah ha, you are very welcome. Look there is Mystic Falls people."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's description of Elena's family and glanced over spotting Mason, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Vicki, and Shelia who was holding Janey. He shook his head checking out their costumes. Mason was a prisoner and Meredith was a cop. Bonnie was a witch and Matt was dressed up as Luigi. Vicki was a green m&m and Tyler was dressed up as Mario. Shelia and Janey were both princesses. He saw his mother walk over to them dressed as a fairy godmother walking over to great them.

"Did you decide on meeting with Mikael?" Kol asked as Elena and Rebekah walked over to the large carrying Sadie and Riley. "Bekah said that he looks about the same. Said that he wanted to see how we all turned out. She told him that she didn't want to see him again. Finn said about the same thing and I don't know about Elijah. He hasn't said anything to, Tatia doesn't like me. Someting to do with Lexi, I think. That's another story. Are you going to meet up with him? I don't think that I am going too."

"Me neither," Klaus commented handing a cup of punch to a little dressed as Tinkerbell. She thanked him and he grinned at her. "Hello there Salvatore."

"Klaus," Stefan nodded holding the hand of his eight year old who was dressed up as a vampire. "Or should I say Thor."

"God of thunder," Klaus smirked. "Where's the missus?"

"Taking Chloe apple bobbing," Stefan pointed to the corner. "She's the one dressed up as a monster high doll. Caroline and I decided not to dress up. Keegan would like some punch."

"Coming up," Kol said pouring another cup of punch and hand it to the mini Stefan. "Here you go, Dracula. Happy Halloween."

"Thanks," Stefan noted. "I am going to take him to play some games. Your kids look pretty cute, Mikaelson."

"Thanks," Klaus grinned and decided to walk over to everyone from Mystic Falls. "Hey."

"Klaus," They all greeted him together as he wrapped his arms around Elena caressing Sadie's face.

"Oh, hand that beautiful little pumpkin over here," Shelia pleaded and Elena took her out of the jumper handing her to the older lady. "She is getting so big."

"She eats milk like it is going out of style," Elena joked as Bekah handed Riley over to Bonnie. "That one too. I can't believe that we're celebrating their first Halloween. Time is flying by so fast."

"Yep," Bonnie agreed with her adjusting the pumpkin in her arms. "So, do you want to be my maid of honor?"

"You and Matt set the date?" Elena asked hugging Bonnie. "When are the two of you tying the knot?"

"New Years Eve," Bonnie answered kissing Riley's cheek. "We've got everything already planned out. I have my dress. We just have to get yours and that wil be it. We are having it at the Lockwood mansion. Carol and Richard offered. They want to see you, they can't believe that you have two kids. Oh, and Kelly will be there. She promised."

"That's good," Elena mumbled as Shelia handed Sadie to Mason and made her way over to Esther. "Everything is planned. That's good. All we need to do is get you down that aisle when the time comes."

"That will not be a problem," Bonnie assured her shifting then handing Riley back to Rebekah. "I am going to see what kind of sweets there is. Come on Matt. We'll be right back."

"Okay," Elena nodded and then moving over to Klaus who had reluctantly separated from her to talk to Mason. Vicky and Tyler had took Janey to get some food and Meredith had followed them in search of the bathroom. "Hey Mase. How are you doing?"

"Good good," Mason retorted bouncing a smiling Sadie in his arms. "Man she is getting so big. I don't know how you do it, Lena. Two babies. It would drive me mad. You are a strong woman."

"Thanks," Elena beamed and patted Klaus on the hand. "But Klaus helps out alot. It's a team thing. Plus, Anna and Rose are there when I need them."

"Still you're a strong woman," Mason argued with her and she nodded as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sadie's head. Then handed her back to Elena. "She's a little sweetheart. Looks just like you, Elena. Hope that she doesn;t act the same. Well, I am going to see if I can find Meredith. She's not a very good cop letting her prisoner get away from her. You two have fun."

"We will try," Elena said kissing his cheek and he shook Klaus' hand. He walked away and Elena turned to Klaus. "Hello there mighty Thor."

"Lady Sif," Klaus smiled kissing Sadie's chubby cheek and then pressing his lips against Elena's. "This party was a good idea. Looks like all the children are having fun."

"Especially Kol," Elena giggled watching Kol danced around with the little kids. "They love him."

"My brother is an idiot," Klaus snorted noticing that Damon was walking closer to him carrying his kid who was dressed as Spiderman on his hip. "Salvatore."

"Oh," Elena grinned and took Klaus hand holding tightly to Sadie in her hump. "Hey Damon. Is this Jase?"

"Gladitor's," Damon scoffed looking at Elena and Klaus who frowned at him. Elena watched as he sat Jase down on the ground next to him. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," Elena told him with a wide smile and the little boy hid behind Damon's leg peeking around to look up at Elena. "We're not gladiators. It's Thor and Sif. You know he is the god of thunder."

"Baby?" She heard Jase ask his daddy. "I see?"

"Of course you can," Elena nodded and bent down shifting Sadie as Jase moved away from Damon and pulled his mask up over his face. Elena saw that he had inherited his father's blue eyes. "This is my baby girl, Sadie Lane."

"Small," Jase whispered and touched her tiny cheek. "Pretty."

"She is pretty," Damon agreed looking at the baby in Elena's arms. "Pretty like her mother. She looks just like you, Elena. Little bit like you Klaus but more like Elena. Don't you two have another kid around here?"

"Yes, Sadie does have a twin" Klaus explained looking around the room spotting his sister with Riley still in her arms. He tilted his head in her direction. "Rebekah has him. She is other there."

"Nother baby, daddy?" Jase asked looking around. "Pwease?"

Damon looked at Elena who had bent back up and Klaus who just shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine with the both of us. It was nice to meet you tonight, Jase. Happy Halloween."

Elena watched as Damon scooped up the little boy in his arms and grinned as he made his way over to Rebekah who sneered at him until she saw Jase. She watched as her sister in law showed the little boy Riley.

"Sleepy?" Klaus laughed as Elena hid a yawn behind her hand. 'I think that everyone has the party covered. Do you want to head on home?"

"Please," Elena pleaded snuggling into his shoulder making sure to not squeeze Sadie between the both of them.

"Alright," Klaus nodded and then stopped her in her tracks. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Since tomorrow is Sunday. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out just the two of us. We rarely get any alone time. Kol can babysit Riley and Rebekah offered to watch Sadie."

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Elena inquired. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going out lunch," Klaus murmured as she bit her lip. "Then maybe if you want we can spend a couple of hours at the beach house."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena whispered placing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Happy Halloween baby."

"Happy Halloween, sweetheart" He smiled twisting her in his arms still minding Sadie who was grunting in annoyance at being shuffled around.

The next morning Elena and Klaus got up early and waited paitently until Kol arrived. He practically pushed them out the door saying that he was going to fine babysitting his niece and nephew while they went and spent some quality time together. The ate lunch and headed down to their beachhouse where he ripped the clothes from her body before they had even hit the bed.

"Oh," Elena panted out as she leaned back against the bed her head hitting the fluffy pillow on the bed. "I have missed this you and me."

"Me too," Klaus smirked looking at Elena's beautiful naked body shining with sweat. He rolled over until he was facing her. He placed his hand on her hip squeezing and rubbing his thumb over one of the many stars. "I love you."

"You're just saying that because you got laid," Elena joked and hit him when he grinned mischeviously. "I love you too. You know we rarely get any alone time. With work, babies, dogs, and just life in general."

"Sadie, Riley, Luka and Dom are quite the handful," Klaus murmured still continuing rubbing his thumb over her skin. "Mostly Luka. He broke another vase the other day."

"Yep," Elena nodded closing her eyes at his touch. "I heard that. The one in the front room. Was it very expensive?"

"Probably," Klaus replied. "But I honestly don't know it was a gift from Elijah so it doesn't really bother me."

"Luka doesn't need to break any more vases," Elena mumbled stroking his face with the back of her hand. "He may break something that you like one of these days. Plus, with the babies, you know when they start crawling."

"Don't mention crawling," Klaus grumbled closing his eyes. "They are growing up too fast."

"We could always have another soon," Elena chirped and his eyes popped open.

"Another baby?" He asked astonished. "The twins aren't even a year old yet."

"Obviously, not right now but maybe when they get into schol," Elena retorted pointing to her stomach. "I still haven't lost my baby weight and not to mention the stretch marks. My stars look like they have imploded. Just imagine-,"

"No, no, no" Klaus protested with a shake of his head. "You, my dear are beautiful. The stretch marks show that you have carried the most precious things in my life. I love your perfections and your imperfections."

"I do have a lot of those," Elena told him with a sigh rolling over so that she could snuggle into his arms. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "Tiny little scars. Stratches. Moles."

"They are all beautiful," Klaus exclaimed pressing kisses against her shoulders. "So, should we stay wrapped up in this bed working on baby number three? Or should go home reliving Kol of his babysitting duties? I am sure that he has driven Anna and Rose crazy."

"Your first idea sounds wonderful but I miss my little rugrats," Elena commented and raised up to sit against the headboard clutching the sheet to her chest. "Kol has probably tore the house down."

"If not Kol, Dom or Luka has," Klaus chuckled getting up from the bed and searching for his and Elena's clothes which weren't on the floor. "Um."

"I think that they are in the halllway," Elena offered as she got up as well. "You were in such a hurry."

"Can you blame me?" Klaus questioned walking into the hallway and grabbing up their clothes. "Just like I said, I missed you and my torn shirt with the buttons popped off proves that you missed me as well."

Elena smirked and pulled open the closet door where they kept spare clothes. Over the years they visited the beachhouse and decided to leave clothes in case of emergencies. She grabbed a shirt for him and handed it over. "Here. At least it's not that ugly sea foam green."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and pulled the shirt over his head. "I happen to like that shirt."

"I don't," Elena grimaced pulling her own clothes. "But I can deal with it as long as-,"

"I have to say that those horrible hot pink boots make your legs look lovely," He grinned at her. "Ready?"

"Yep," She replied grabbing her jacket and walked out of the beachhouse. He locked the door and she walked to the car getting in the passenger's side. "Goodbye beachhouse."

Klaus smiled at Elena while buckling his seat belt, he turned the ignition on and sped out of the driveway heading toward home. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she turned the radio on and slipped in a cd. "Please, please don't let it be something horrible."

"It's not," Elena assured him and turned the volume up on the radio up when the song came on. "See."

Klaus laughed at her choice of songs. She was predictable with her eighties rock. "John Cougar?"

"Hurts so good," Elena sang tapping her fingers against her jean clad thighs. "Come on baby. Make it hurt so good."

They both sang along to the song and he found himself laughing when he pulled into his driveway spotting Kol's Porsche. He pulled into the garage and they walked into the kitchen spotting Anna and Rose sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Hey."

"You're back," Anna stated. "Did you two have a good day out?"

"It was a good day," Elena said moving into the room. "Where are Kol and the babies?"

Rose snickered and Anna let out a little giggle. "Mr. Mikaelson is asleep. So are Sadie and Riley. They're upstairs. Dom and Luka are outside."

"Better go make sure that Kol is alright," Klaus grunted taking Elena's hand in his and leading her out of the room. "If he fell asleep and let Rose and Anna take care of the twins. He is not allowed to babysit again."

Elena shook her head at him and followed him to the twins nursery which was empty. They looked in their bedroom and it was empty as well. Elena heard a television on in one of the guests room. "Come on."

They peered around the open door and saw Kol flat on his back asleep with Sadie laying on his stomach and Riley laying beside him with pillows next to his little body. He grunted a little in his asleep and Kol's eye popped open making sure that he was okay.

Elena waited until Kol noticed them. He gave them both a small wave and then pressed his fingers to his lips. "Shh."

Elena and Klaus nodded and watched as Kol gently lifted Sadie from his chest and laid her down on the bed making sure that she didn't wake up. He walked over to Elena who was holding in a smirk.

"You three have a ton of fun?" Klaus questioned and Elena looked over Kol's stained t-shirt.

"Sadie and Riley were good," Kol admitted as Elena quietly tiptoed over to the bed to check on them. "Don't wake them up. There were a little spit ups but all is good. Did you two have fun on your date?"

"Yep," Klaus boasted crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you ever decide what you are going to do?"

"Yeah," Kol responded. "Go out tonight with Lexi. Maybe ask her to move in with me and get some doughnuts. I really would enjoy a chocolate doughnut. I know what you were asking and no I am not going to go meet with him. Not now or ever. I can't-,"

"I know," Klaus grumbled uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides. "I am going to meet him either. Let's just forget about that. How's Rebekah?"

"Going crazy," Kol sighed as the three of them left the room. "She won't tell anyone what is going on but she's been incredibly happy lately. Hopefully, something went well with that whole adoption process. Bekah would be a good mother. She deserves it."

"Yeah," Klaus agreed with him. "Did they give you much trouble? Honestly?"

"It was touchy at first," Kol scowled at him and Elena giggled at him. "But we finally found a groove that worked for the three of us. Just like I said we were good."

"You can be our regular babysitter then," Elena offered and Kol eyed her curiously. "I'm serious."

"Sure," Kol beamed. "They're growing on me you know. Makes me almost want one of my own mine but I need to have Lexi on the same page first. We're getting there. Hey I think that is Sadie crying."

"I got it," Klaus remarked and he walked into the room then back out carrying a wide awake Sadie. "Riles is awake too. Can you get him? Oh, Kol you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah," Kol shook his head. "I am going out with Lexi. Dancing and drinks."

"Have a good time," Elena told him coming back into the hallway with a wide awake Riley. "Tell uncle Kol bye bye and to have fun on his date with aunt Lexi."

Elena grinned at Kol who gave her and Riley a kiss on the cheek. Then hugged his brother and left the house with a smile on his face. "Seems like he had a good time."

"Yeah," Klaus murmured snuggling Sadie closer to him. "So mommy what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Elena frowned and then pursed her lips. "I guess first stop is going to be a diaper change. Come on buddy."

Klaus laughed and followed Elena to the nursery holding Sadie tightly in his arms. He grinned at the retreating form of his wife and then frowned as well. "Sadie could use a new diaper also."

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

******************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome**!

**I may have went overboard with the Happy Halloween's last chapter...lol. ;) **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Happy happy turkey day," Bonnie yelled walking into the Mikaelson house carrying a large red dish.

"Hey," Klaus smiled brightly and taking the dish in his free hand. Riley was in his other hand. "What is this?"

"It's Grams famous well famous to her potato salad," Bonnie answered as Matt said hi to Klaus and handed their jackest to Slater. "Oh, look at little Riley. He's getting so big."

"He is," Klaus beamed as Bonnie took Riley from him. "We took him to the doctor the other day and he weighs twelve pounds. He eats like a little pig."

"He is so sweet," Bonnie cooed pressing a kiss against Riley's head seeing that he was starting to get some hair. "Where is Lena and Sadie?"

"In the kitchen with Bekah and Greta," Klaus explained. "They're cooking today."

"Elena's cooking?" Matt asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You better have the fire department on speed dial."

"Set the kitchen on fire once," Elena grumbled walking into the room carrying Sadie who had little pigtails in her hair and a brown dress on. "They just don't let you live it down. Hey."

"Lena," Matt hugged her and quickly took Sadie from her. "You know I'm joking around with you. Gosh, I can't believe that these two are already three months old."

"Yep, they're growing on us" Elena nodded. "First Thanksgiving today. It doesn't seem right. Then their first Christmas. Before you know it they will be going off to college."

"Then we'll all be old," Bonnie chuckled bouncing Riley in her arms. "Who is all going to be here today?"

"Us, you guys, Greta, Henry, and their son" Elena exclaimed. "Kol and Lexi. Esther. John may stop by with Kelly. Can you believe that my dad is dating your mom?"

"It still surprises me," Matt admitted grinning at Sadie. "I guess that anything could happen. Ty and Vicki are going to be with Carol and Richard. Right? How about Mase?"

"Yes, Mase is hanging out with Meredith today," Elena told them. "Vic and Ty are with the Lockwoods. I need to stop by and see Carol one day. I miss." She sighed and then looked back at the kitchen door. "I better get back in there with Bekah and Greta. We're all cooking since Anna and Rose have the week off. Spending time with their families. Matt, you can go in the front room with Henry and Klaus. They're watching-" She turned to Klaus with her nose wrinkled. "What are you two watching again?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head at Elena's frown. "The first season of The Walking Dead. Remember? We picked it up when we were out Christmas shopping the other day."

"Yeah, The Walking Dead" Elena remarked and took Sadie from Matt. "Bon, do you want to help or watch television with the guys?"

"I think that I will stay with Matt, Klaus and Henry," Bonnie said as Riley snuggled closer to her. "I rarely get to see my niece and nephew. I want to spend time with them."

"Okay," Elena smiled and handed Sadie back to Klaus. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to slave away. Make sure that they have their tummy time."

"Tummy time?" Elena heard Matt ask as she went back into the kitchen.

"Who is here?" Bekah questioned chopping up celery. "Kol and Lexi?"

"Bonnie and Matt," Elena answered pulling a bowl toward her to put the celery in. "They are going to watch The Walking Dead with Klaus and Henry. Bonnie doesn't like to cook."

"Is Caleb bothering Henry?"

"Nope," Elena told Greta as she stirred the sauce on the stove. "Caleb is asleep on the couch. I think Henry may have doozed off as well. I heard the loudest snoring."

"Lord, my husband and son snoring is awful" Greta snored as she continued to peel the potatoes. "It's just nerve wracking. You would think a one year old wouldn't snore that loud."

"Seth is horrible," Rebekah admitted still chopping the celery. "Earplugs help. What about Nik? Does he snore, Elena?"

"Yes," Elena groaned. "Especially if he sleeps on his back but most of the time he sleeps on his side. He complains about me snoring. I don't snore."

"I can't believe that the three of you are in here talking about snoring," Kol smirked walking into the kitchen. You all should talk about something more interesting. You know maybe something along the lines of me."

"You're not that interesting," Greta scowled at him.

"Brother," Rebekah greeted Kol as Elena hugged him. "Have you come to help with the cooking or being a complete and utter ass?"

"Probably the being an ass," Greta snickered as Kol grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet. "No food before dinner. You will spoil appetite."

Kol rolled his eyes, opening the bag and eating some of the chips. "Is mother here yet?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Not yet. She and Shelia are out for a while this morning but they'll be here this evening."

"Probably getting ready for Black Friday," Kol commented. "You know how she goes crazy about all those sales."

"Where's Lexi?" Elena wondered as Kol continued to devour the chips. "She is here, right?"

"She is," Kol mumbled around a mouthful of chips. "She's in the front room going gaga over Sadie and Riles."

"My kids are really cute," Elena gushed wiping her hands on a towel and checking on the turkey. "Klaus and I do make pretty babies."

Kol shuddered, Rebekah blanched a little and Greta wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I really needed to hear that. You two just ugh."

Elena laughed and Kol sat the bag of chips down on the counter and moved to stand beside her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Helping the three of you cook," Kol stated washing his hands. "My brother is watching The Walking Dead and I don't even know what that is about. Plus, out of the four of us, I can actually cook."

"I can cook," Rebekah glowered at him. "I cook all the time."

"You know that I can cook," Greta pursed her lips at him. "I am actually cooking the turkey."

"She is," Elena acknowledged, she was inwardly laughing at Kol's teasing of Bekah and Greta. Even if he was insulting her. "I can't cook a turkey to save my life. Anything else I can cook but not a turkey."

"I know you all can cook," Kol muttered grabbing an apron and putting in on. "I just like seeing your all feather's ruffled. You're so defensive."

"That's because you are an ass," Rebekah sneered and Greta nodded in agreement. "I don't know how Lexi puts up with you."

The kitchen door opened and in walked Lexi with a playful smile on her face. "I tend to ask myself that question all the time."

Kol narrowed his eyes at the four women cackling at him and chopped the onions a little harder than necessary. "You all think you're so damn funny but you're not."

"Oh," Lexi cooed and moved over to Kol wrapping her arms around him. "You know that I love you. You're just too fun to pick on. You get riled up easily."

Kol mimicked her talking but patted her hand that was placed on his chest over his heart. Elena grinned at the pair of them. Lexi and Kol were good together. "How's the babies?"

"They're both asleep," Lexi frowned removing her arms from Kol. "Sadie fell asleep after Klaus gave her a bottle and Riley just fell asleep in Matt's arms. I really didn't want to watch television so I thought that I would offer my help. What do you need me to do?"

"You can finish the mashed potatoes," Elena suggested and Lexi moved to the stove. "Let's get this done. I am starving."

After a few more hours, the food was done. Esther and Shelia had arrived and had instantly grabbed up the twins who they had woken up. The table was already sit and everyone carried a dish to the table. Klaus helped Elena in her seat next to him and placed a hand on her knee squeezing lightly.

"Everything looks good," Esther said bouncing Sadie who was grinning at her grandmother. "Greta, you Rebekah, Elena and Kol did a wonderful job with all of this food. Let's all dig in."

Food was passed around the table, thanks was given and everyone chatted about what wasgoing on in their lives until Rebekah cleared her throat and all eyes were on her.

"Seth and I have an announcment," Rebekah beamed holding tightly to Seth's hand. "A couple months back Seth and I met with the adoption agent. She said that a young girl was deciding on adoption and that she wanted to meet with us. She's choosen us as adoptive parents. The baby is due in February. I know that we should wait and tell everyone but I just couldn't hold the news in anymore."

"Congratulations," Elena squealed jumping up and giving the blonde a hug. "Oh, I am so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," Bekah sniffled as she received many congrats from her family and was finally hugged by her mother who was crying. "Mother."

"Bekah, I am so happy for you," Esther cried. "You this is just I am so happy. You'll be good parents. Oh, this is such a good day. This Thanksgiving is go great."

They all spent the rest if the evening talking about Bekah and Seth's adoption plan. Ideas for nurseries. Once again suggestions for names and then it was all to soon for everyone to go home.

Elena was holding Riley telling their guests bye while Klaus was holding Riley and telling his mother and Grams bye, they were heading out for black Friday deals. Slater had left to visit his family but he had let Luka and Dom in the house were they were currently laying on the couch in the front room. Elena shut the door behind Kol and Lexi who were arguing about who was the coolest cartoon character.

"Today was a good day," Elena sighed kissing Riley's cheek. The little boy smiled widely. "My baby boy. Did you have fun with our guests passing you around like a bowl of food? How about you Sadie?"

The baby in Klaus' arms smiled and Elena bent over blowing a raspberry on her cheek causing her to squeal. She bent back up and Klaus wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'm happy for my sister and Seth."

"Me too," Elena confessed. "Your sister deserves this. She will be a good mother to this baby. Seth will be a good dad too. How about we get these two to sleep and watch a movie in bed?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Klaus smirked following her up the stairs and then letting out a groan when he heard the doorbell ring. "Seriously, who could that be? It's late and I want to go to bed with you."

"I can go get the door," Elena offered but he shook his head no. "No. Okay. Well hand Sadie to me and I will put them in the nursery."

"Nah, I will take her up with my when I get back from seeing who is at the door," Klaus huffed as the doorbell rang again. "Wonder who that is baby?"

He opened the front door and tightened his hold on Sadie. His nostrils flared in anger at the person standing in his doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought that I would visit you," The stranger shrugged their shoulders. "Is that your daughter? She looks like you a bit."

Klaus glared at the man still standing in the doorway and shifted Sadie so he couldn't see his daughter. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that I would come and see you. You know since every attempt at meeting with you has not gone-,"

"Do you honestly think that I would want to meet with you?" Klaus snarled. "If I wanted to meet with you, I would have. That was me not wanting to have anything to do with you. I, unlike my siblings, have nothing at all to say to you. You, you have nothing that I personally want to hear. Leave, Mikael."

He slammed the door shut before anything else could be said and turned to see Elena staring at him from the bottom of the steps. He walked over to her handing her Sadie.

"Who was that at the door?" She asked taking Sadie in her arms. "Who?"

"That would be my dad," Klaus grimaced closing his eyes. He felt Elena's hand on his arm. "I can't believe that he came by here. I wonder how- no I know probably anyone in town could have told him where I lived. This day was supposed to be a good day. Especially with the news of Rebekah adopting. Asshole had to go and ruin everything like he did before. Come on. Let's go upstairs. I don't want to think about him right now."

"Alright," Elena nodded and followed him up the stairs.

It seemed that Mikael was going to stop at nothing to talk to Klaus who didn't want anything to do with him. She had a feeling that this was only going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

**Review?**

**Next update will be the 30th!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**********************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are so awesome**!

* * *

**Life Happened **

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ever since Thanksgiving when his father showed up announced Klaus had been grumpier than usual and spent most of his time at work. Elena had quit going into the office for favor of spending time with and decorating the house for Christmas.

"Is this crooked?" Elena heard Rebekah ask her from somewhere's behind the overly large tree. "Elena, are you listening?"

"Yes," Elena huffed and leaned back to look at the tree which Slater, Ben, and Trevor had put up for the both of them. "The damn thing looks perfectly fine to me."

Rebekah's blonde head popped around the corner of the tree and she had a frown on her face. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," Elena muttered as Luka and Dom popped around the corner of the tree. The babies were upstairs asleep. "I just feel to christmasey. Especially considering how you brother has been acting toward me. Asshole."

"Is he still upset because Mikael stopped by?" Rebekah asked as she came over to sit by Elena on the couch. Dom and Luka lay down under the tree. "I thought he would be over that by now. It's been over a week."

"Two days, two weeks," Elena said and leaned back on the couch. "I know that he is upset because Mikael came to the house but he really doesn't say much other than talki to the dogs and the babies. I am not going to let him treat me like this is a business arrangement. That was before, this is now. Do you think he still sees me as a means to an end?"

"Elena," Rebekah sighed patting Elena's hand. "You know that my brother does not see you like that. He may have all those years ago but he doesn't now. You changed him for the better. He loves you. He's in love with you. You're just the closest person to him now and he is taking his anger out on you. Go talk to him and I will finish decorating the tree. It is almost done. I even got the twins their first year ornaments. I hope that that was alright."

"It's okay," Elena assured the blonde and looked over the three that she and Bekah had spent the morning decorating. It was one of the white ones and everything was done in blue. "Thank you for the help and thanks for the advice. I honestly don't know where I would be without you. You're a great sister."

"Oh," Rebekah sniffled and wrapped her arms around Elena in a tight hug. "You're a great sister too. Honestly, the first female that I have ever got along with. I love you."

"Love you too," Elena responded as Bekah unwrapped her arms from Elena and wiped her eyes. "I guess I will go get the twins ready and myself. Then we will go visit Klaus. Hopefully, he won't be too much of an ass. If he is I at least get to tease Kol. He's so in love with Lex."

Bekah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't let him hear you say that. He will deny it."

"He tries," Elena chuckled and ran up the stairs with Dom and Luka on her heels.

She went straight to their bedroom and changed from her sweatpants and shirt to a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She pulled on a pair of black knee high boots and slipped into the nursery where Bekah was picking out clothes for Sadie and Riley.

"You gonna dress them?" Elena questioned and Rebekah jumped looking guilty. "You can dress them just don't go too overboard. We're just going to visit daddy."

"Every outing is a chance to dress up," Rebekah retorted lifting a wide awake Sadie out of her crib. The little girl giggled loudly as the blonde tickled her belly. "See, even Sadie thinks so. Come on little angel. Let's get you dressed."

Elena picked up Riley who was just waking up. He grinned up at her and Elena let out a tiny squeal. Rebekah jumped again and turned around with Sadie in her arms, her sleeper half off. "What are you squealing about? I about dropped my niece."

"Oh," Elena cooed and peppered her son's face with kisses. He giggled trying to pull her hair. "Bekah, look Riley has gotten his first tooth. Look it's poking out. Look."

Rebekah watched as Elena opened Riley's little mouth and sure enought there was a tiny tooth. "Wow, just wait until he starts getting some more. I wonder why he hasn't been cranky?"

"Oh he has been cranky," Elena explained grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and a fresh diaper. "I just thought that he had a little tummy ache. He's been fussy. Does that make me a bad mother? Not knowing he's got his first tooth?"

"No," Rebekah shook her head changing Sadie's diaper. "No, it doesn't. Brother probably has not noticed yet either."

"I don't know," Elena muttered changing Riley's clothes. "Remember, he hasn't been talking to me. Ugh, I will just tell him today when I get to the office. Do you think he will be happy to see me and the twins?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she pulled on Sadie's black leggings. "He will be. You know how he is. Do you want her to wear the little white shirt dress? Where are the little white boots that I bought for her?"

"Should be in the closet," Elena answered as she buttoned Riley's shirt and straightened his blue jeans. "Can you grab his little brown shoes?"

"These?" Rebekah said holding up the brown shoes.

"Yes," Elena nodded and caught them from her sister in law. "Thanks for all the help today. Also, once again thanks for the advice."

"That is what family is for," Rebekah told her slipping on Sadie's boots. "Do you want to fix her hair? Or do you want me to?"

"Just leave it like that," Elena retorted placing Riley's little hat on his head. "Just put her little white hat on. Can you help me get them to the car? I have to grab my purse and the diaper bag. Also, the stroller."

"I already have that in the SUV," Elena heard Slate tell her and she turned around spotting him in the doorway. "I also have had Alice and Rose pack lunch. I will help you with anything that you need."

"Thank you, Slater" Elena thanked him with a large smile. "That's very helpful. Where are Dom and Luka? Please tell me that Luka hasn't broken anything."

Slater chuckled and shook his head. "You're welcome, Mrs. Mikaelson. No, Luka hasn't broken anything...yet. They're outside with Ben. Be careful."

"Will do," Elena assured him walking out of the nursery with Rebekah.

They walked down the stairs where Elena grabbed the carseat and placed Riley in it and Rebekah did the same with Sadie. She grabbed the carseat up and told everyone bye. Rebekah helped her with the carseats and shut the doors of the SUV.

"Oomph," Elena gasped as Bekah hugged her tighter.

"Sorry," Rebekah apologized letting Elena go so that she could open the drivers's door. "Good luck today not that you need it. Tell my brother that I said hi. I am going to go enjoy the rest of my day off. Bye. Love ya."

"You too," Elena grinned and got in the car putting the diaperbag and purse in the passenger seat. She shut the door and turned on the ignition. "Have fun and thank you."

She backed out of the garage and drove to the office listening to the twins and making sure they were okay. She pulled into the parking garage of Mikaelson's Designs and quickly got the twins settled into the stroller. She grabbed her purse, diaper bag, and the picnic basket making her way to the elevator where she instantly groaned.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mikaelson" Damon smirked and Elena frowned at him. "Not a good afteroon then. Ah, bringing the babies to work today?"

"Yep," Elena remarked trying to be polite to him even though she wanted to be far away from him. "We're visiting daddy today. I thought that it would be a good surprise."

"Maybe, it will get him in a better mood" Damon scowled as he bent down to look at the twins in their double stroller. "Look at the two of you. Your little girl looks just like you. Beautiful. Your little man looks just like Klaus except for the nose. He has your nose."

"Yeah," Elena smiled watching Damon make faces at her kids. He must have changed a lot since he found out about Jase. It clearly looked like he did. "How is you son?"

"He's good," Damon retorted standing back up straighting his shirt. "He goes to daycare during the day. He loves it. Andie is starting to come around and has forgiven me. For the life of me I can't figure out why. Must be my wonderful charm."

Elena snorted. "I don't think it's your charm, Salvatore. Somewhere deep down Andie must believe that you are a good guy. You know you are a good guy even though you're an ass. You were good to me even though you-,"

"Lied about everything," Damon finished with a smile. "About the only thing I'm good at." The elevator doors oepned and he stepped onto the floor. "They're really cute. You're lucky you get to be there for them when they'll this little. Hopefully, I will do better with Andie and our child."

Elena frowned at him as she walked away, she pushed the stroller off of the elevator and made her way to Klaus' office. She saw Lexi's empty desk and guessed that she was with Kol. She pushed the stroller through Klaus' open door and saw him behind the desk typing on the computer. He hadn't even noticed her.

"Knock knock," She announced and he jumped, glancing up from the computer. "Hey, I thought that we could visit you today. Have lunch. Talk. Rebekah and I got the tree up today."

He got up from the desk and marched over to her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug then lowered his lips to hers. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete ass to you the last few weeks. You haven't deserved any of my attitude. You haven't done anything but be supportive and I have just pushed you away. I am sorry."

"Just promise that you won't do it again," Elena sniffled leaning into this chest. "You hurt me. So, don't do it again. I may not forgive you."

"I promise," Klaus promised her than a squeal broke them apart. "Somebody wants some attention." He let Elena go and walked over to the stroller and bet down. "There's my little man and my little lady. Oh, look at the two of you. You two are absolutely adorable."

"Riley has his first tooth," Elena blurted out and Klaus' jaw dropped. "Yeah, it's a bottom tooth. Look."

"Okay," Klaus laughed and saw Riley's tooth. "There it is. He does have a tooth, I didn't even notice that. Does Sadie have any teeth?"

"Nope," Elena shook her head watching as he got Sadie out of the stroller. She bent over and got Riley out hanging him to Klaus. "Anna and Rose packed us lunch. I thought that we could eat together. That is if you don't have any other plans for lunch."

"No plans for lunch," He told her as the twins pulled on his tie. He pressed a kiss to their cheeks. "Look at these little hats. I suppose that Bekah got the boots for Sadie?"

"Yep," Elena retorted unpacking the food. "She loves to shop for clothes. Um, did I tell you that Rebekah and I got the tree up and decorated. Sorry, we didn't wait for you."

"I wasn't talking to you," Klaus sighed sitting down on his couch still holding onto the twins. "My fault. Promise that I won't do that again. How are Dom and Luka? They break anything? Luka destroy the tree yet?"

"Not yet," Elena stated placing the food on the little coffee table in front of him. "Slater had Ben take them outside. I think it's just ham sandwiches and chips. Is that alright?"

"I am not picky," Klaus grunted as Sadie tugged a little harder on his tie. He gently removed her fingers from his tie and shifted his tie over his shoulder, so they couldn't pull on it again. "Can you?"

"I got her," Elena told him taking Sadie from his arms and removing her hat. She pointed to the food in front of them. "Eat."

"Alright," He nodded and shifted Riley in his arms to get up from the couch. He grabbed the plate with the food and sat back down. "You too. Come here."

"I am," Elena said and grabbed her plate sitting next to him still holding onto Sadie.

"Is that my niece and my nephew?" Kol asked as he walked into the office. Elena snorted when she saw his ruffled hair and his shirt which was buttoned with some missing. "What are you on about?"

"You missed a few of those buttons," Elena snickered as Kol quickly redid the buttons. "What exactly have you been up too?"

"Been busy with Lexi," Kol smirked taking Sadie from Elena and then grabbing Riley from his brother. "You two enjoy your lunch. I am taking these two to show them off. Don't worry about us we will be fine."

Kol left the office with Elena staring dumbfounded at his retreating form. "He just took my babies."

"He will bring them back," Klaus patted her on the knee and started to eat his lunch. "Just like he said he wants to show them off. He is a very proud uncle. Let him have his fun."

Elena smiled at him slipping her hand in his and grinned even wider when he squeezed her hand. "We should start shopping soon for Christmas."

"How about we do that this weekend?" Klaus suggested taking a drink of his soda. "We can get Kol to babysit. He done a good job last time. Or Bekah I know she loves spending time with the twins. We'll leave early and make a day out of it. May even buy you something special."

"Something special?" Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "You spoil me."

"You spoil me too," He murmured leaning down to kiss her groaning when she pressed into him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't deserve someone like you. I love you."

"Ditto," Elena whispered and let out a little squeal when he grabbed her around the waist and plopped her down into his lap. She bit her lip and lowered her head to press his lips to his again.

"Oh," A yell brought them apart and Elena turned bright red hiding her face in Klaus' chest. "Looks like mommy and daddy were getting ready to make you two a brother or sister. Maybe, we should come back later."

"Kol," Klaus shouted as Elena slid off of his lap and back onto to the couch straightening her shirt. "Watch your mouth in front of the twins."

Kol glared at the two of them. "You two should do the same thing."

He handed Riley to Elena and then Sadie to Klaus. He left the room shutting the door behind him. Elena looked over at Klaus who was chuckling under his breath. She bit her lip and snorted loudly. "I guess we will have to find another babysitter then."

Kol forgave them and was happy to babysit Riley and Sadie while Klaus and Elena went Christmas shopping. They had promised to buy him something good and now they were standing at the entrance of the mall where people were going in and out.

"Ready?" Elena asked pulling her coat around her tighter. It was chilly today. "It won't be that bad. We have everyone's names written down and what they could want or what they want. You know how Kol is."

"I know it won't be that," Klaus said grabbing her hand linking their fingers together. "I get to spend time with you, so it won't be that bad."

"Awe, now you are such a sweet talker" Elena teased him as they walked into the busy building. "I'm glad that I get to spend time with you as well."

Klaus nodded and Elena dragged him into one of Esther's favorite to pick up some perfume for the older woman. Her favorite, chanel no. 5. They picked up some for Grams also. Then went down the rest of their list picking out a pair of yellow heels for Rebekah and a matching dress. A nice tie and shirt set for Seth. A new set of glasses, bowls, and plates for Finn and Sage, they had recently moved into a bigger place. They got Kol a new watch along with a couple of shirts. Nothing for Elijah and Tatia because they were going to visit her family for the holiday's. Which made everyone happy.

"Now we need to shop for Mase, Matt, Bonnie, Ty, Vicki and Janey" Elena groaned looking over the list. "Also, Sadie and Riley. Maybe my Dad. Also. Lexi and Meredith."

"Let's take these to the car then," Klaus suggested lifting the bags up that was in his hands. "Then come back in, get something to eat and continue with the shopping."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena told him taking some of the bags from him ignoring his protests. "Come on."

They quickly placed the bags in the trunk and walked back into the mall to the food court. They ordered cheeseburgers with everything and a large order of french fries.

"So, what do you want?" Klaus questioned as Elena watched the people walk by. "Shoes? Jewelry? New vehicle? Trip to-,"

"That kinda makes me sound like a good digger," Elena whispered. "I am not a gold digger."

Klaus frowned at her. "I didn't mean anything like that. Elena, I know that you aren't a gold digger. We've been together for five years. I know that you aren't like that. Why would you say that? Has someone said something to you?"

"No," Elena replied. "I just don't want you to think that you have to buy me expensive things. Like jewelry, or shoes, even though I love every pair of my shoes. Or cars, to make me happy. I am happy being with you."

"I know that," Klaus acknowledged grabbing her hand. He still wanted to know what had brought this on. Probably, how he had acted earlier this week. "I have never ever thought that you were a gold digger. Even in the beginning of our relationship, you never demanded anything from me. Tore me down from the pedestal I was on. No, you're not a gold digger. You are my wife and I love you."

She smiled at him and shook her head like she was trying to forget something."I love you. You just know what to say to comfort me. I am sorry for this."

"It's okay," Klaus assured her kissing her knuckles. "Let's get back to shopping. I want to pick out a little something for Sadie and Riley. Also, you need a new dress. Mother has decided to have another Christmas party and to invite everyone in town."

"Ugh," Elena grumbled and threw a french fry at him. He caught it and stuffed it in his mouth. "I still hate those parties. I gotta deal with Damon and Caroline even though they have both been acting better toward me. What color? You can help me pick out a dress."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he took the last bite of his burger. "I will help you pick out a dress as long as I can help you get your present for me. Our tradition."

Elena smirked thinking of last year. He had really liked the purple lingerie. "If you go with me to pick out your traditional gift you won't be surprised when you unwrap me. You will know what it is and you will not be surprised. Don't you want to be surprised?"

He pursed his lips and closed one thinking about it. "Okay, I can see your point. I do love my surprise. Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure," Elena nodded and got up from their table and threw the trash away. "What?"

"White," Klaus retorted and got up from the table too. "I wanna see you in white."

"I will take that into consideration," Elena said taking his hand again. "But I will make no promises. Now, let's finish the rest of this shopping so we can get home to Sadie and Riley. I miss them."

"Me too," Klaus admitted and they continued their shopping.

She found some shirts for Bonnie and a couple of movies that she mentioned that she wanted. For Matt she got him some old records because he loved the oldies and didn't have the songs. Vicki and Tyler got new curtains sets and for little Janey, some new toys and a cute little outfit. Meredith and Lexi got gift cards since she didn't know them to well. Mason also got a watch since he was like a brother to her and a new pair of sunglasses, Sadie had broken his old ones.

"Now for Sadie and Riley," Elena commented shifting the bags in her hands. "Clothes and toys? Maybe some new shoes. Their feet are getting bigger."

Two hours later with almost two thousands dollars late they had their Christmas shopping done with the exception of gifts for each other. Klaus drove them back to the house while Elena fiddled with the radio. He groaned when she found a song that she liked on the radio and started to sing along.

_"But you got to give me a sign, come on girl. Some kind of sign. Tell me are you hot mama, you sure look that way to me."_

Klaus shook his head as she continued to belt out the lyrics to every song on the radio station. He still couldn't understand her obsession with classic rock. Sadie and Riley even liked the music and would calm down when Elena played AC/DC or Def Leppard.

"Whose car is that?" Elena questioned as Klaus drove down the driveway. "Who in the world drives a yellow car like that- oh never mind. It's probably Lexi. Kol mentioned that she may stop by today."

"He better have paid attention to the twins," Klaus grimaced parking in the garage. He locked the car doors so Kol couldn't snoop. "Come on let's see what my little brother is up too."

They walked to the back door, stepping into the kitchen seeing Rose and Anna standing next to the door whispering under their breaths. They both jumped when the back door clicked shut.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson. Did the two of you have fun on your outing today?"

"Yes," Elena answered with a smile. "We got most of the shopping done. Still have some more. How were things around here?"

Anna chuckled and Rose guffawed. Klaus moved over to listen to what they had to say. "Riley and Sadie were in terrific hands. Kol is a good uncle and a great babysitter. The twins are napping right now. Now, that blonde lady is here and they have been arguing a bit. It's gotten annoying. Luka and Dom have hidden from them."

"What have Kol and Lexi been arguing about?"

"I don't really know," Anna frowned. "Something about a diamond or emerald."

"Wasn't it a sapphire?" Rose muttered then snapped her fingers. "No, wait a minute it was a jade. I guess that they are arguing about jewelry."

"Not jewelry," Elena sighed and Klaus flinched when he heard Lexi's raised voice. "Jade. Kol's ex. Remember the red head?"

"Yep," Anna wrinkled her nose then jumped when she heard the door slam. "He-um someone should go check on them."

"I will," Klaus huffed as one of the twins started to cry. "I'll kick their asses."

"I will go," Elena said and followed him out of the kitchen and she went upstairs.

Klaus walked into the front room where Kol was heading to the steps. He stopped when they saw each other. "Elena is getting the baby. What has been going on here?"

"Lexi is pissed at me because we ran into Jade last night and she started talking about old times," Kol confessed pinching the bridge of his nose. "She started talking and it's like I was stunned. Lexi hit me in the shoulder and left the restaurant."

"Are you over Jade?" Klaus asked as Elena came down the stairs with both twins who were wide awake and looking around the room. "You are. Aren't you?"

"Over who?" Elena inquired as Sadie reached for Klaus. He took her from Elena's arms and snuggled her into his chest. "Who is not over whom?"

"Kol's not over Jade," Klaus explained sitting down and placing Sadie on his hip. Elena did the same. Kol flopped down in the arm chair with a groan. "He ran into her last night while he was on a date with Lexi. Jade went on and on about old times and before Kol could say anything Lexi left angry."

"Are you over Jade?" Elena stared at him letting Riley bounce a little on her lap. "I know we never talked about that but-,"

"I am over Jade," Kol rushed out. "It was- I was just stunned to see her since I haven't seen her in a year. I was getting ready to grab Lexi and leave when she ambushed me. Now Lexi is pissed at me. I have to find someway to apologize. Brother, what do you when Elena is angry with you?"

Klaus glared at him not want to answer but his brother looked pitiful. "When I piss me wife off, I usually grovel."

"True," Elena added as Riley squealed and pulled on her hair. "When that doesn't work. Flowers, chocolate and just plain apologizing works. Just tell Lexi that you were shocked to see Jade. Tell her how you feel. You love her. We have already had this discussion."

"With all my heart," Kol mumbled turning bright red. He rubbed his face. "Yep, after all these years. I, Kol Mikaelson have fallen in love."

"Yay," Elena cheered clapping her hands and causing the twins to laugh. "Are you two happy too? Happy that uncle Kol is in love?"

"I am in love," Kol shouted and then jumped from the chair. "I am going to see Lexi. The twins were good and we had fun. Now, I am going to buy flowers and chocolate." He turned around and headed toward the front door then turned back around to face Elena and Klaus. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"Not telling you," Klaus taunted letting Sadie stand up in his lap. "You'll just have to wait until the twenty fifth like everyone else."

Kol narrowed his eyes at the both of them. "Not even one little hint?"

"No," Elena warned him and pointed to the door. "You have some groveling to do. Go. Now."

"Fine," Kol puffed and opened the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Elena and Klaus waved at Kol as he left the house. Elena turned to face Klaus and he furrowed his brows. "Do you think Lexi will forgive him?"

"Yep," Elena remarked and rose from the couch. "Kol is a great catch. Lexi isn't going to let him go. Besides you Mikaelson's are pretty hard to let go."

Klaus watched her walk out of the frontroom carrying Riley. He stared at Sadie and sighed. "We are but sometimes we are even harder to keep."

* * *

**Review?**

**Next update will be December 4th and soon the drama. **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome**!

**********Small note: I changed the summary but it is still the same story and plot.**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Seventeen **

"So, you showed up at his house?" She asked taking a sip from her wine glass. "That was a wonderful plan. He slammed the door in your face. Right?"

"Yes," Mikael mumbled gulping down the rest of his bourbon. He motioned to a waiter who instantly refilled his drink. "You're correct, he did slam the door in my face. I did see my granddaughter though. She looks like her mother but she does favor Niklaus. I am a grandpa. Never would have imagined that."

"Why do you want to meet with him anyway?" She asked lighting her cigarette. "I thought that you never liked him."

"It's not that I didn't like my son," Mikael scowled waving the smoke away from him. "It's just he always seemed like he didn't like me. I don't know. He was always a little weird. Now, do you have the information that I asked for?"

"Yes," She nodded and pulled papers out of her purse. "It's all in here. Every single last detail of what happened all those years ago. He's not going to like it."

"How much?" Mikael quirked an eyebrow at her. "I know that you give nothing away for free. We have been down this road before."

"Think of it as a Christmas present," She smirked and got up from the table pushing her chair in. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you," He said and picked up the folder full of documents that she had given to him. He grinned looking over them. "And a happy new year."

* * *

"Well, it's Christmas time pretty baby and the snow is falling on the ground," Elena and Mason sang together swaying to the beat of the song.

Klaus chuckled at the two of them as Mason took Elena's hand and twirled her around. It was Christmas eve and they had a full house. Matt, Bonnie, Tyler, Vicki, Janey, Mason, and Grams had all come up to stay with them so they could all spend Christmas together. Matt's mom and Elena's dad had stopped by to drop off gifts then they had headed out for a vacation. Sadie and Riley were asleep in the nursery and Janey was sound asleep in the little bed that Klaus had set up for her in the twins bed. Grams had called it a night when Mason and Elena decided to sing.

Now everyone was in the front room drinking hot chocolate while Elena and Mason were singing Christmas songs loudly and off key. He shook his head as Santa Baby came on the radio and Elena started to sing.

"They used to do this when they were younger," Bonnie giggled as Mason hip checked Elena. "But they were a lot louder and less sober. I don't know which one it was but they spiked the egg nog."

"They are also not adding in anything rude," Matt replied and Tyler nodded in agreement. "It was worse back then because they would sneak off and go into town singing. They got arrested one year."

"Who got arrested?" Elena questioned as Mason continued to sing when white christmas started to play. "Oh, Mason and me. Yeah, apparently the mayor did not like our version of Silent Night. It was very entertaining in my opinion."

"That was our best duet," Mason grinned flopping down on the couch next to Tyler. "Also Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree which had a little dance number."

"Dancing around the tree is not a dance number," Tyler chortled. "I don't even think you two danced around the tree you just knocked it down."

"One time," Elena yelled sitting down in Klaus' lap and he squeezed her hip. "We put it back together. It may not have looked the same but it was together."

Mason shrugged his shoulders and threw his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "You wouldn't have known if we actually had a routine or not. You were always too busy watching Elena dance and undressing her with your eyes."

"Well, I wasn't the only one" Tyler muttered and looked at Elena who turned bright red. "Seriously, it was a long time ago. We're adults everyone knew we used to hook up."

"I have no problem with who Elena was with in the past," Klaus admitted and wrapped his arms around Elena. "We all have our past relationships. Besides, you're all my family now."

"Aww, how sweet" Elena replied kissing his cheek and then popping up from his lap. "Come on Mason. More songs to sing. You too Matt. No. Then come on Vicki. You all are boring."

"I'll get some more hot chocolate," Klaus offered and Bonnie told him that she would help. "Thanks. I guess I could use the help."

"You're welcome," Bonnie grinned and followed him into the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting all of us down here for Christmas. It's becoming a tradition isn't it."

"I think though that this is the first year that I have heard Elena and Mason's Christmas carols," Klaus laughed as Bonnie poured the hot milk into the mugs. "Did they do that every holiday?"

"Pretty much," Bonnie chirped pouring the chocolate mix into the cups. "When we were younger they were the two who were always getting into trouble. Mason was always like a big brother to Elena. Well, a big brother to all of us."

"That's good that you all were close," Klaus murmured. "You had each other."

"You have that too," Bonnie told him stirring the drink in the cups. "I have never seen anyone as close as you, Kol, and Rebekah."

"Yeah," Klaus sighed and they heard a loud commotion coming from the front room. "Luka."

"Try Mason," Bonnie groaned and they both went back to the front room with Bonnie carrying the tray. "What are you two doing?"

Elena and Mason were tangled together on the floor in the lights that had been hanging on the wall. They were laughing loudly and letting out little snorts when they tried to stop laughing. Matt, Vicki, and Tyler were laughing also. Klaus shook his head at the pair of them then bent down helping them get untangled.

"What were you two doing?"

"They had a good idea," Tyler informed him.

"Which turned into a bad idea," Matt finished taking a cup from the tray. "I don't think that they broke anything."

"Just hurt my pride," Mason commented as he pulled the lights from his feet. "Those little bulbs burnt like fire. Never again."

"What did exactly happen?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at them.

Elena crossed her arms over chest, still sitting in the floor. "All we were doing was dancing around singing and the next thing that I know we are being attacked by lights. Somebody didn't secure them when they put them up. I blame it on Kol."

"He did help me put the lights up," Klaus chuckled pulling her to her feet. "I think we should all be going to be anyway. It's unbelieveable that we didn't wake Gram and the kids up."

"Grams sleeps like the dead," Bonnie said. "Why do you think we were always able to sneak out during our high school days and the summer?"

"She does," Elena giggled wrapping an arm around Klaus' waist. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. "I think though that we should go to bed because the kiddo's will all be up early in the morning."

"I know Janey will," Tyler nodded and grabbed Vicki's hand leading her to the staircase. "Good night."

"Night," Klaus and Elena told them and Matt, Bonnie and Mason all went up the stairs too.

Klaus sat down on the couch and pulled Elena down to sit beside him. "So, as I recall you promised me something in white."

"We have guests," Elena protested as he pulled her to her feet once again with a smirk on his face. "We can't do that with everyone in the house."

"We do with the staff here," He whined and laced their fingers together. "It's already after midnight. Can I have my gift early? Please? You know that I love to unwrap you. So, please can I have my gift?"

"How about I make a deal with you?" Elena quirked an eyebrow at him and he eyed her curiously. "Okay. Me and you spend the whole entire day in bed. Clothing is optional. The day after Christmas."

"What about the twins?"

"I thought Bekah could watch Sadie," Elena murmured running her fingers over the front of his shirt. "Maybe, Kol could watch Riley."

"Just all day?" Klaus questioned and Elena stared at him. "It's just that they haven't spent a night away from us so I don't think that should happen anytime soon. Maybe, when they are older."

"All day then," Elena chuckled. She wasn't ready for the twins to spend the night away from them yet either. "Deal?"

"Deal," He agreed and pulled her up the stairs toward their room.

The next morning Elena was rudely woken up by Bonnie who had jumped on the bed and tore the blanket away from her body. Elena glared at her when she opened her eyes. "What?"

"Um," Bonnie smiled as Klaus' eyes popped open. "It would be Christmas morning, I thought that you would be awake by nnow."

"What time is it?" Elena yawned rolling over to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was seven in the morning. "The twins aren't even up yet. Why did you wake me up?"

"Payback," Bonnie shrugged sitting on the edge of the bed. Klaus had gotten up and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. "You always woke me up."

"That is true," Elena replied and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Have you already bothered your presents?"

"Matt wouldn't let me," Bonnie pouted as Elena got up from the bed. "He told me if I bothered anything that he wouldn't let me have my gifts that he got me."

"Matt still knows hot to get to you," Elena laughed pulling her robe on as Klaus came out of the bathroom a little grumpy. "Oh, poor baby. Did you not get enough sleep?"

"I am fine," He yawned loudly and then walked out of the room.

Elena turned to Bonnie who was hiding a grin at the two of them. "I am going to go to the bathroom. I will see you downstairs."

She quickly used the bathroom and shuffled over to the twins room where Klaus was busy changing Sadie's diaper and Riley was sitting in the crib making growling noises. She passed by Klaus giving him a kiss on the cheek and Sadie one as well. She leaned over the crib and picked up Riley cuddling him close to her. "Merry Christmas, my baby boy."

"Are you going to dress them or leave them in their pajama's?"

"Pajama's," Elena answered shifting Riley in her arms as Klaus picked Sadie up from the changing table. "Everyone else is going to be in their pajama's. It wouldn't hurt. Then we will get cleaned up later."

"Alright," Klaus nodded kissing her forehead and they left the nursery together after Elena changed Riley's diaper.

Elena saw her family seated on their couches, chairs, and the floor. Esther, Kol, Finn, Sage, Rebekah, and Seth were already their smiling and chatting. Kol was halfway under the tree trying to push gifts out of the way. Elena saw his face light up and he gave a fist pump shouting mine.

"Leave them alone," Klaus said as he passed by Kol kicking him in the shin. "Don't bother the gifts yet. Christmas is for the kids."

Kol glared at Klaus who had sat down on the couch and handed Sadie to his mother. Elena handed Riley to Rebekah who tickled his belly and was peppering kisses on his cheeks. "Merry Christmas."

"You look tired," Grams commented, patting Elena's knee. "Did you and Mason stay up late singing rude Christmas songs?"

"Yes," Elena confirmed and bit her lip hiding a yawn. "It's a tradition. We didn't keep you awake did we?"

"Nope," Grams grinned. "I slept just fine. Though that dog of yours, he snores."

"Did Luka sneak in your room last night?" Elena wondered. She hadn't seen him since last night. "Or was he hiding in the room and got locked in? He does that. I found him in the garage the other day hid behind a box. Dom doesn't do that."

"Daddy, can we open presents now?" Elena heard Janey ask Tyler. "Pwease?"

"Go on," Elena urged when Tyler looked over at her. "I know that Kol is dying to get his gifts open too." Rebekah handed Riley over to Klaus and Esther handed Sadie to Elena. "But we'll let the kids open theirs first."

"Dang it," Kol whined and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't I open just one?"

"On go on, Kol" Esther scowled as she handed Elena a bag and a bag to Klaus. She held up her camera. "I got the camera ready so let's do this."

Elena and Klaus helped the twins open their gifts while Esther flashed the camera taking picture after picture. She was worse than Klaus with snapping pictures left and right. The babies had gotten a lot of clothes and several toys from their friends and families. Though they weren't really interested in anything except for the wrapping paper and the bags their gifts had came in. Not to mention the bows.

After everyone had opened their gifts and the twins had been given their bottles, Elena was in the kitchen dresses and cooking breakfast for everyone. Bonnie, Vicki, Grams, Esther, and Rebekah were helping her while the boys watched the kids in the front room. Kol was preoccupied with his new ipad that Esther had bought for him.

"So, what did my brother get you?" Bekah asked Elena as she sat the table. "I noticed that you didn't open anything from him."

"Yeah, I saw that too," Bonnie noted. "What did Klaus get you? Have you already opened it?"

"Nope," Elena replied placing the french toast on a plate. "I haven't already opened it. He hasn't given it to me yet but he did let me open one of his presents that he got me." She held out her wrist showing off her new bracelet. "See."

"Pretty," Rebekah gushed looking over the bracelet. "I think silver looks so much better than gold."

"Me too," Bonnie agreed now looking over Elena's gift. "Does this have the twin's birthstones in it?"

"Yes," Elena answered pointing to the tiny green gems. "One for Sadie and one for Riley. It has their names and birtdate engraved on it as well. It's on the back."

"That's sweet," Vicki commented. "Tyler had me a ring with Janey's birthstone made for my first mother's day."

"Let me see," Bekah pleaded and Elena unclasped the bracelet handing it to Rebekah who looked over it closely. "Nik does have good taste. Is this for being a total dickhead last month?"

"No," Elena scoffed as Esther stared at her. Bonnie, Grams, and Vicki were staring at her as well. She shot a glare at Rebekah who placed the bracelet back on her wrist and just shrugged. "We well he was upset because Mikael showed up here on Thanksgiving night. He sort of stopped talking to me after that."

"That asshole," Esther snarled throwing the dish towel on the counter. Elena had jumped and so had Rebekah. "I told him that if Niklaus didn't want to meet with him to stay away from him. Why doesn't he ever listen to what I say?"

"That warning didn't go over very well," Elena piped up flipping the bread onto the skillet. "He still showed up. Why is he wanted to talk to his kids after ten years? Why did he leave?"

"He said that he needed to talk to the kids," Esther confessed wiping her hands on the towel she had just picked back up. "That he needed to make amends because it was what the program called for. Apparently, the man was an alcoholic. I don't believe it one damn bit. I am going to tell him once again to leave the kids alone. This time he better listen."

"Do you think he will?" Elena questioned placing the last piece of toast on the platter.

Before Esther could answer her, Klaus walked in with an annoyed expression on his face. "What is wrong with you, grumpy?"

"Kol," Klaus griped popping a strawberry in his mouth. "He's getting on my nerves about that ipad. Can I hit him?"

"No," Esther and Elena told him. Esther rolled her eyes at her son. "Leave your brother alone. At least he is in a good mood. What time is Lexi stopping bye? That girl is a hoot."

"She should be here soon," Elena remarked picking up the tray of food. "But I don't honestly know when. Is everyone hungry?"

"Starved," Klaus responded helping them carry the food to the dining room.

Elena saw that Kol was still messing with his new toy, Janey was playing with her new toys and Mason was in the floor laying next to Riley and Sadie who were staring up at the lights. She saw that Finn and Sage had gotten there finally and Seth was chatting with the pair.

"Food is done," Elena announced as she placed the food on the table. "Hey Sage. Hey Finn. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Elena" Sage grinned hugging Elena tightly. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Elena admitted as everyone sat down at the table to eat. Mason had ended up with Sadie and Riley was in Seth's arms. "Did you and Finn like the gift?"

"Yes," Sage gushed. "It was something that we needed. Moving in together has been insane."

"I suppose," Elena said. "Do you like the new apartment?"

"Yes," Sage exclaimed as she sat down at the table, her and Elena had been the only ones left standing. Elena sat down beside her sitting next to Mason and Sadie. "The babies are getting so big. Sadie looks just like you-,"

"But she acts just like Klaus," Elena finished and Klaus shook his head in agreement. "Same with Riley, only he looks like Klaus and acts just like me."

"True," Klaus drawled. "He does act like Elena and she acts like me."

"Are you two planning on having more soon?" Sage inquired and everyone's heads turned to look at Elena and Klaus.

"Oh, no" Elena chuckled. "Not anytime soon. The twins are still babies right now. Maybe, Matt and Bonnie-,"

"No," Bonnie yelled and Matt snickered. "Let us at least get married first and have the honeymoon phase before we think about having kids. Our wedding is only six days away."

"You two are getting married?" Sage mused and Bonnie nodded. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Bonnie beamed. "We are very excited about it. Um, do you and Finn want to come to the wedding? It's on new years eve and in Mystic Falls."

"Sure," Sage answered and grabbed Finn's hand. "I guess since everyone is sharing good news. Finn can share his. Hun?"

"Okay," Finn said and cleared his throat. "I passed my exams."

"Way to go," Klaus boasted Kol patted him on the back.

Esther got up from the table and hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you, Finn. My son is going to be a doctor. Oh, I have such wonderful children. This is a great day."

"I am the best," Kol acknowledged loudly causing Esther to glare at him and Klaus to throw a strawberry at his head. "Hey, it's true. Don't hate."

Later in the day after everyone but Mason, Kol, and Esther had left the doorbell rang. Klaus who was now holding Sadie excused himself to go get the door. Elena spotted Lexi walking in the house behind him wearing a white dress and brown boots. She grinned and waved at the people left in the house. She was swinging a huge gift bag back and forth in her hands.

"Baby," Kol said holding his arms out and wrapping them around Lexi when she moved into the space in front of him. She returned the hug then pulled his head down and kissing him. She pulled away when Esther cleared her throat. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lexi repeated and handed Kol the bag. "I have everyone gifts. Sorry I am so late. I was visiting with my dad, brother and my niece, Katie."

"How is Maddox?" Mason asked as Kol pulled out a chair for her. "He and your dad doing good?"

"Yeah, dad, and Mad are doing good," Lexi stated shooting a look at Elena. "They're working over at a contrustion company in Mystic Falls. They just moved a few weeks ago."

"They moved back?" Elena questioned getting up from the table and taking Sadie from Klaus. "That's good. I um I um, I am going to take Sadie upstairs to change her diaper. I'll be back."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elena's retreating form wondering what exactly that was about. He didn't pay any attention to Lexi who continued to talk but glanced over at Mason who was watching Elena with a worried look on his face.

* * *

**Review?**

**Not going to beg for reviews but feedback would be awesome. :) **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

******************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome**!

**************I tried I tried to have this up by Friday but alas sickness has hit my house. Yep, the one thing I hate about winter.**

**************A little nervous about this chapter. Hope that you like it.**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Eighteen**

For the next couple of days Klaus noticed that Elena was jumpy and didn't say much until he directly talked to her. They had spent the day after Christmas together, with Kol watching both babies. She had acted like herself but he knew that something was wrong with her and he was going to find out what exactly it was.

At the moment she was upstairs packing their bags for the weekend because they were staying in Mystic Falls so they could attend Bonnie and Matt's wedding. He walked slowly up the stairs being followed by Dom and Luka who he had just let in from the backyard. He walked by his bedroom which the door had been shut and went straight to the twins nursery. Sadie and Riley were bothe fast asleep.

He stepped back from the room and went over to his bedroom, opening the door. Luka and Dom pushed past him almost knocking him down to the floor. He caught himself grabbing onto the dresser. "Sheesh."

"You okay?" Elena asked folding a pair of blue jeans and placing them in the open suitcase on the bed. "I thought they were going to knock you down."

"Me too," Klaus muttered watching Luka and Dom lay down in their beds in the corner. "You getting everything packed? Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I don't any help" Elena smiled at him as he plopped down on the bed next to the suitcase. "Is there anything that you want me to pack for you?"

"I don't think so," Klaus replied. "Did you pack me a suit for the wedding?"

"I packed the black one that Esther bought for you for Christmas," Elena responded grabbing some undergarments and stuffing them into the suitcase. "I think that you will look good in it."

Klaus nodded at her but didn't say anything. He looked at her for a while as she continued to pack extra clothes. He let out a deep sigh and asked the question he had been sitting on for the last five days. "What was that on Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned flipping the lid shut on the suitcase and zipping it. She put it down by the ide of the bed in the floor. He noticed that she avoided eye contact with him. "What exactly about Christmas?"

"Well," Klaus drawled watching her closely, she still wasn't looking him in the eye. "When Lexi metioned her brother, Maddox. You took Sadie from my arms and bolted. What was that about?"

Elena groaned and rubbed her forehead. She sat down beside him and stared at the wall. "Maddox is one of the reasons Lexi dislike me. Yep, another guy that has to be thrown up again. He's a little worse than Salvatore."

"What is the story behind this one?" Klaus inquired wondering how this was going to affect them.

"This was when I was seventeen," Elena explained eyes locked on the wall, her fingers rubbing over her wedding ring. "You know I should have thought about my actions when I was younger but I didn't. Maddox asked me out on a date. He was twenty. I was stupid, got mixed up with a rough crowd. His crowd. I did some things that I am not proud of. Then I made a huge mistake. It was worse than with Damon because not only did I fall in love with Maddox. I agreed to marry him so I was engaged for a few months. We planned on getting married when I turned eighteen but it didn't last long because Maddox had some problems. I had problems and it was a complete and total mess. Then-,"

"Is Katie your daughter?" Klaus interrupted her and she flinched biting her bottom lip. "She is, isn't she?"

Elena shook her head and let out a muffled sob. "No, she is not my daughter. The only children that I have had are ours. She was only two years old when I dated Maddox. He knocked up some girl from a county over. She gave him the baby and left the state. No, the reason that I left Maddox was because I got too attached. He was wanting me to be a mother to Katie and I knew that I wouldn't be any good to her. I mean I was only seventeen and my parents both spilt from me. I just didn't want to wake up one day and leave her like my parents left me."

"You going to leave me and the kids one day?" Klaus questioned and waited for her to respond.

"No, I love you" Elena told him meeting his gaze and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you. You are my gosh this sounds so lame but my true love. I could never walk away from you, Sadie and Riley. I love you all with my heart."

"I love you too," Klaus whispered and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "What happened with the two of you after that?"

"I told him that I couldn't marry him," Elena confessed. "I didn't tell him all of that though. I just told him that I had cheated on him that I had slept with someone else when he was out of town. He was angry and the next morning he left with his dad, Katie, and Lexi."

"That's why Lexi doesn't like you and Mason together?" Klaus asked and she nodded. "Right? You told Maddox that you slept with Mason."

"Yes," Elena remarked and laid back against the bed. "It wasn't true though. I assure you that I have never slept with Mason. He's my big brother and-,"

"You would never sleep with him," Klaus finished for her and she nodded again. "There's still a lot that we haven't told each other. Is there any more stories that we don't know about each other?"

"Maddox is the only thing that I kept to myself," Elena murmured staring at the ceiling, even though she knew that there was still one more thing that was hidden from everyone but her, Mason and Tyler's parents. "Everything else you know."

"No more secrets," Klaus promised, troubled because he was hiding something from her as well. She would hate him if she ever figured it out. He laid back down on the bed beside her. Maybe, he should tell her now. "So before we head to Mystic Falls. Let's get all of the secrets out that we have kept from each other."

"That's all," Elena retorted looking over at him. "Maddox was the only thing that I didn't tell you. Everything else you know because I told you or you found out when you had me investagated."

He looked over at her again and saw the frown on her face. "You know why I did that. I was a jerk, who only cared about himself. Does that still upset you?"

"Not really," Elena sighed scooting over so that she could snuggle into his side. "That has never really upset me. You did what you had to do back then. It's not like I didn't snoop in your things when you weren't home. I went through your office the first week that I was here. You had almost everything locked and your computer was password protected."

"I had a feeling that you snooped," Klaus laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. "Would've been good enough payback for the way that I was back then. You know that I was an ass."

"You were," Elena joked and pressed a kiss against his arms. "But a handsome ass whom I fell in love with."

"I do, you know" Klaus murmured cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. She leaned into his hand. "Love you. I love you with all my heart. You, Sadie, Riley. Luka and Dom, you are my family."

"Even Luka and Dom?" Elena quirked and eyebrow at him and he nodded. "I love you too. You make me happy. Sadie, Riley and I, we're lucky to have you in our lives. I wouldn't change the way things have turned out."

"Good," Klaus whispered and rolled over so that he hovered over her body placing his palms flat down on the bed. He looked down into her brown eyes and grinned. "Would you like to start maybe expanding this little family?"

"Another baby?" Elena asked a frown marring her face. "The twins aren't even a year old yet. They haven't even hit six months old. You want to have another right now? What happened to when the twins start school?"

"Obviously, not right now" Klaus muttered moving his weight down to his elbows. "I know that they are only a few months old but wouldn't you want our kids to be close in age. I've been thinking about that."

"Not that close," Elena sighed and moved her hands to his shoulders. "Two is more than enough right now. How about we just enjoy the moments with the twins right now? Then after they get a little older we will think about having another one. Okay?"

"Deal," He smirked down at her. "How about a little practice time?" She snorted loudly and bit down on her bottom lip. "You know that I love practicing with you. How about some right now?"

"Really?" She gigggled and let out a little squeak when he leaned down and pressed opened mouth kisses against her neck, grazing his teeth along the skin. Her head fell back against the bed and she moaned loudly. "Oh."

"Practice?" He mumbled against her neck and she nodded breathlessly. "You smell wonderful."

She smiled looking up at him and let out a little laugh when a tiny cry rang through the baby monitor. "No practice today."

Klaus groaned and dropped his forehead down on her shoulder. He felt her fingers run through his hair and sighed. "They have such great timing. We will continue this later."

"Later," Elena promised as he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

She rolled over and got up from the bed, walking out of the room and heading over to the nursery. She walked into the room and spotted Sadie eyes open and grinning up at her. Her daughter let out a loud squeal when she saw Elena. Riley was still snoozing away in his crib.

"Hey my beautiful baby girl," Elena cooed as she picked up Sadie from her crib and cradled her close to her chest. Sadie snuggled into her chest and let out a little whimper. "Oh, are you tired? Hmm. No? You want something to eat?"

Elena looked down and saw that Sadie had her eyes closed and she was already drifting back to sleep. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Klaus leaned against the door watchin her with a grin on his face. She gently placed Sadie back in her crib and kept an eye on her, making sure that she wasn't going to wake up. She just snuggled up to her pink blanket and Elena turned to look at Klaus who was still standing in the doorway but now Luka and Dom were behind him.

"She's okay," Elena whispered as Dom and Luka walked past her and went to lay beside the cribs. "I think she may know when we are-,"

"Sort of figured that one out," Klaus chuckled with a shake of his head. "Have you already packed for the twins? If not, do you need help with that?"

"I already have that done," Elena told him softly as he placed his hands on her hips. "We are all now offically packed and have about two hours to kill until we have to leave. What do you want to do?"

He smirked at her and jerked her body into his moving his hands up to cup her face in his hands. He lowered his head pressing his lips against hers and letting out a grunt when she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. He walked backwards with his lips still pressed to hers and made it to their room turning her around and picking her up in his arms.

"Hey," She chuckled as he tossed her lightly on the bed and went back over to shut the door. He stood next to the bed, grinning down at her as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it down on the floor. She crooked her finger at him. "Come here."

After throughly being ravished by her husband, Elena lay dozing in his arms and as she started to wake up she heard her babies crying and her eyes instantly popped open. She pulled out of his grasp and got up from the bed grabbing his shirt and her underwear pulling them on. She glanced at the clock and groaned. They needed to be on the road thirty minutes. "Klaus, hey get up. We were suppose to leave a while ago. Bonnie is going to kill us."

"Whazit?" Klaus grumbled as he rolled over in the bed opening one eye. He grinned when he heard Sadie and Riley. "I guess that they babies are finally up."

"Yes," Elena said with a grunt racing around the room looking for her pants. "We need to get ready to leave or we are going to be late and Bonnie will hurt us."

Klaus looked over at the clock and rolled his eyes. They had time to get to Mystic Falls. He reached over grabbing his boxers and pants. He pulled them both on and went over to the closet grabbing a shirt since Elena had his on. "You're right. We'll go get Sadie and Riles ready. I'll have Slater to pack the bags to the car. I am giving them the weekend off so Luka and Dom are going to be with us. We're going to stay in the little cottage we remodeled a few years ago."

"That's fine," Elena told him as they opened their door and walked over to the nursery spotting Dom and Luka waiting by the room like guards. "Hey boys. Did the babies wake you up as well?"

They both let out a bark when Elena patted their heads then she entered the twins room. She saw Sadie laying there kicking her chubby legs in the air and Riley was whimpering in his crib. Klaus walked past her and picked up Riley who grinned widely at his father and Elena picked up Sadie cuddling her in her arms. "Let's get you two changed and downstairs to eat. Then we'll head on out to Mystic Falls for aunt Bonnie and uncle Matt's wedding."

"Sounds like a good plan," Klaus yawned as they quickly changed their diapers and changed them into clothes. "Come on buddy. Let's go get you a bottle."

When they got into the kitchen Anna and Rose smiled at them and handed them the twins bottles. Elena sat down at the table and gave Sadie her bottle and Klaus did the same with Riley.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" Anna piped up and Elena glanced up at her. "Um, Ms. Bennett has been calling for about an hour. I wrote down every message that she left for you." She handed Elena several post it notes. "Here. They are all right here. Some of them are kinda rude."

"That's Bonnie for you," Elena remarked reading over the messages and shaking her head. "She's worried to death that we're going to be late. The wedding is not until tomorrow but she wants us there tonight for a sleepover, which means that you will have to hang out with the guys tonight."

"I figured that," Klaus mumbled still holding onto Riley as he tried to get his watch off his wrist. "I suppose that we can spend one night away from each other but I just may sneak out to see you and the babies. Bonnie can't stop me."

"She wouldn't," Elena stated as the phone started to ring. Rose handed it to her. "Thanks." She hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey Bon. Whatcha need?"

"Where are you?" Bonnie questioned in a rushed tone. "I have been calling for the last hour. Are you going to be here or not?"

"We will be there," Elena assured her rolling her eyes. "We just fell asleep. So did Sadie and Riley, who are eating right now. We have the car packed and I promise we are going to leave soon."

"Good," Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry. Just a little nervous about tomorrow night. I have our dresses ready and Mason said that he would be very happy to walk me down the aisle."

"That's sweet," Elena replied shifting Sadie in her arms. "He's a good big brother. Listen, I am going to go so we can get ready to leave. We will be there soon."

"Alright," Bonnie said and Elena heard her chuckle. "Um, you may just want to erase your messages I apologize in advance. I love you. Bye."

Elena shook her head and turned the phone off. She handed it back to Rose who placed it on the hook. Klaus had questioning look on his face. "Bonnie being Bonnie. She told me not to check my voicemails which obviously means that I am going to."

"Me too as well," Klaus told her as he got up from the table after Riley finished his bottle. "We should go now because if I know Bonnie she will be calling again." He turned to look at Anna, Rose, Ben, Trevor, and Slater. "You all have the week off while we are gone. Also, your bonus is in your paychecks and I will see you all next year."

They nodded and the girls gave Elena and the kids hugs as well as Klaus who shook Slater, Ben, and Trevor's hands. They left the house and Elena looked at the clock. It was already two thirty and they needed to be on the road.

"We should go," Elena said getting up from the table. "Bonnie will be calling again. I think that everything is packed and in the car. If we forgot something we can pick it up in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah," Klaus answered. "Let's get you three in the car and I will go get Dom and Luka. I think they will be okay riding in the back of the SUV. The bags are in the front seat since you're riding in the back with the twins."

"I know and you hate that," Elena laughed at his pout. She slipped her feet into a pair of black boots that Bekah had bought for her. Her purse was already in the car and the twins had their jackets on. "I think that we are ready to go. Carseats are in the car. Come on."

"Alright," Klaus nodded and they exited the kitchen to the garage, he put Riley in the his carseat and Elena put Sadie in hers. He got Dom and Luka situated in the back of the SUV and they headed to Mystic Falls for Bonnie's wedding.

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

******************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome**!

**************So, spent the day writing some new chapters. Got a few done and just need to get them typed up. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Baby, hey wake up" Klaus said tapping Elena on the knee. She groaned in sleep and slumped back into the seat. "Elena, baby. We're here. Wake up."

"Ugh," Elena grumbled eyes popping open and she stretched her arms the best that she could in the limited amout of space she had. "We're already here. I can't believe that I fell asleep."

"You snored," Klaus informed her opening the car door and getting out to open the hatch letting Luka and Dom out, they jumped out and ran around in the front yard of the cottage. He went back around and opened the back doors grabbing Sadie's carseat. His little girl was awake and grinning up at him, sucking on her pacifer. "Hey Sadie. Can you believe that mommy fell asleep and that she snored?"

"I do not snore," Elena grimaced getting out of the car and stretching her legs and then walking around the car to get Riley's carseat out of the car. Their baby boy was kicking his little legs and giggling. "Was I the only one that fell asleep?"

"Yes," Klaus laughed as he shut the car doors and walked up the driveway to the front porch. He quickly unlocked the front door and went inside. Elena was behind him with Luka and Dom following him. "We made it. How long do you think it will be until Bonnie is calling?"

"About any minute now," Elena chuckled placing the carseat down and getting Riley out. "I just can't believe that she wasn't here when we got here."

"Give her a few minutes," Klaus replied taking Sadie's jacket and little hat off. He blew a raspberry against her cheek and she giggled loudly. "I love you little one."

Sadie grabbed his face with her hands and patted his cheeks. Elena laughed at the both of them as she took Riley's jacket off and let him stand up on her legs. He bounced at bit watching Luka and Dom running around the house.

A knock on their front door caused Elena to jump and both of the dogs to run straight to the door and bark. Klaus went over to the door, Sadie still in his arms and opened the door. "We wondered when you would be here."

Bonnie grinned at him and walked into the house with Matt, Tyler, and Vicki following behind her. "Matt wouldn't let me call or come over before you got here but I snuck away from them. That's why Ty and Vicki are her they were following me in the truck. You can't blame me though you two were supposed to be here like an hour ago. I'm also very excited about tomorrow. I can't believe that I am getting married."

"I know," Elena responded letting Riley to go to Tyler who had sat down by here. Tyler grinned at the little boy and tickled his belly. "He loves you, Ty. Where is ole Maseface?"

"Working," Tyler answered as Riley grabbed the collar of his shirt. "He had today's shift and then tonight he is off work tonight for the party. Janey is with mom and dad tonight so we could celebrate tonight. They want to see you before you leave. Okay. Now what are we going to do anyway?"

"Vicki, Elena, and I are going to go our to the bar," Bonnie said patting Luka on the head. "You three can stay in and play games. Cards."

"That is not fair," Matt grumbled flopping down in the recliner. "We have to stay in and watch the kids while you all go out partying."

"No," Elena shook her head. "Shelia offered to watch Sadie and Riley, so you three can go out too. Bonnie is just teasing you all."

"Hell yeah," Tyler and Matt said at the same time.

"Come on then. Let's go," Bonnie urged bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I want to got out and have fun. We haven't gone out together since we all went to the movies before the twins were born."

Klaus laughed at Bonnie's impatience as he let Sadie pat Dom on the head. Elena hid a yawn behind her hand but got up from the couch. "Let me get a shower and then we can go. Okay."

"Alright," Bonnie nodded looking around the front room. "I get to help you pick out clothes. Where are your bags?"

"Still in the car," Elena informed her. "It's hard packing two carseats and then getting the bags. We were going to go get them but then you all got here. Here, I will go-,"

"Nope," Tyler cut her off. "I will go get them." He handed Riley to Matt. "Take your nephew, dude. I will go get the bags. Where are they at in the car?"

"I'll help," Klaus told him and handed Sadie over to Bonnie. He followed Tyler out of the house and to the SUV. "I will get the bags in the trunk and there are a couple bags in the front seat."

"I'll get them outta the front," Tyler remarked opening the car doors and then he whistled loudly. "Sheesh. Elena made sure that she packed everything. Huh?"

"Yeah," Klaus nodded holding onto one of the large suitcases and his suit and Elena's dress. "You know how it is with kids and we have two though. I think most of this is Elena's. She couldn't decide what shoes she wanted to wear and she brought a pair for Vicki."

"Pair of what for Vicki?" Vicki asked as Klaus and Tyler came back in the house. Klaus didn't see Elena and Bonnie. Matt was still holding Riley and Vicki was now holding Sadie. "What?"

"A pair of heels," Klaus explained going to the bedroom and sitting the bags on the floor. He heard the shower and Bonnie talking loudly to Elena about their plans. He shut the bedroom door and went back to the frontroom. "Here. I will take her so you can go talk to the girls. Come here, baby girl."

Vicki handed Sadie to him and she went to the bedroom leaving the guys in the front room. Luka and Dom were cudddled up on the couch side by side. He couldn't believe that the two of them were getting along, most of the time they wouldn't even sit by each other at home.

"What did you do for your bachelor party?" Tyler asked. "You go out?"

"Actually," Klaus said laughing as Sadie started to suck on her fingers. "I didn't even go out. I stayed in and worked all night. I had to listen to Bonnie and Elena sing all night."

"Were they both drunk?"

"I honestly don't really know," Klaus muttered a little bit embarrassed about that time in his life. Matt smiled at him and nodded in understanding. Out of everyone in their life Tyler, Vicki, Mason and Grams still didn't know about that arrange. "I guess that they did. Um, what we did on the night before our wedding's not important. It was just a night. What are you plans?"

"Nothing to big," Matt told him. "Just grabbing some six packs and heading out to the Falls. You know sit around the fire. Try not to freeze to death."

"Be surrounded by teenage idiots," Tyler scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know why we can't go out to the bar out at the end of town. The girls are going to the Grill."

"I want to go to the Falls," Matt stated as Vicki and Bonnie came back into the room. "Suck it up, Ty."

"Fine," Tyler snapped just as Lena walked into the room. "Lena tell Matt that going to the Falls for his bachelor party is not cool."

Elena chuckled and sat down next to Klaus leaning into his side. She glanced at Matt who gave her a pleading look. "Tyler, it's Matt's party and he can do what he wants. Didn't he celebrate with you a few years back when you got married?"

"Yes," Tyler pouted and closed his eyes. "I guess that we should go then. When's Grams getting here?"

"She's not," Elena told him. "I am going to drop the twins off before we got out tonight which means that I should probably already be gone. Come here. They need their diapers changed and come cleaner clothes on."

She and Klaus quickly changed the twins diapers and their clothes. Elena was brushing Sadie's hair which was getting darker and longer each day. Even curly. Klaus told her the he had curly hair when he was little and if he let his hair grow out that it would be curly.

"She looks beautiful," Klaus grined at Sadie as Elena put a little blue bow in her hair. "Just like her mother who is absolutely stunning."

"You are so sweet," Elena giggled as he kissed her cheek and she leaned into his him. Sadie grabbed his shirt and Riley's hands yanked her curly hair. She grimaced when he tugged hard on the lock. "Ow."

Klaus looked down and laughed. He pryed Riley's from her hair. "No buddy. You can not pull mommy's hair and your little sister can not pull on daddy's shirt buttons."

"But they are so fun," Elena joked raising up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Do I look alright?"

She stepped back so that he could look at her. She had chosen a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a pair of silver heels and a sparkly silver shirt. "Good? Bad? Ugly?"

"You look good," He answered her licking his lips. "Now, you go out with Bonnie and Vicki. Have fun. I'll try to have fun at the Falls with Matt and Tyler. I honestly don't think they will harm each other."

"They won't," Elena assured him grabbing Sadie and Riley's bags. "You'll have fun and I think we will be able to meet up back here. Grams said that she would watch the twins overnight and meet us at the Lockwoods in the morning."

"Alright," Klaus nodded following her back into th front room where Matt, Bonnie, Vicki, and Tyler were still waiting. "I love you. Go have fun."

"We will," Elena promised handing Bonnie the bags and Klaus handed Riley over to Vicki. "Love you, babe. Bye guys. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Same goes for you," Elena heard Tyler holler as they left the house and drove to Grams.

After they had dropped the twins off at Grams, they had driven to the Grill and went in finding a crowd of people that were celebrating new years eve a night early. They ordered food and then spent the night drinking and singing horribly off key eighties rock. They even danced on the bar, a thing that they used to do when they were younger.

The next morning Elena was chuckling at Bonnie who was running around one of the guest rooms at the Lockwood mansion like a chicken with it's head cut off. She was already in her dress and waiting for the ceremony to start. "You're doing good, Bon. At least you are not panicking like me. 'Member my wedding?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded and then exhauled loudly shifting the back ribbon wrapped around her white dress. "That was an interesting day. You were beautiful. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Elena heard someone say and glanced up to see a strawberry blonde with blue eyes walk into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Mrs. Lockwood" Bonnie told her hugging the older woman. "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome," Carol beamed then Elena saw her turn toward her. "Well, look who decided to come by for a visit. You should have visited me before when you took off and got married all those years ago. Richard and I were worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized letting the older woman hug her. "I shouldn't have pushed you and Mr. Lockwood out of my life. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about," Carol said patting her on the back and then letting her go. "Just don't do that again. Now, Bonnie. Do you have everything that you need? Your something borrowed? Something new? Something old? Something blue?"

"I got everything," Bonnie replied pointing down to her leg which was covered by the dress. "My something blue is my garter. My something old is my earrings from Grams, my something borrowed is my bracelet from my cousin Emily. Last but not least, my something new is my dress."

"Wait," Elena pleaded and the women turned to look at her. She grabbed the small black bag from under the chair and handed it to Bonnie. "Go on. Open it. Vicki and I went together and bought something new for you to wear."

"It's beautiful," Bonnie sniffled looking at the simple silver necklace. "Can you put it on? Please?" She turned around so that Carol could place it around her neck. "Thank you guys so much. I love it."

"Don't cry," Vicki laughed. "You will ruin your make up."

"It's time," Shelia announced entering the room with Mason behind her. "Hey there Carol. Richard is looking for you." Carol nodded and then left the room. Shelia turned to Bonnie. "Oh, my grandbaby looks so beautiful. I can not believe that you are getting married today. Come on."

The ceremony was beautiful and Elena had to wipe her eyes a few times at Matt who was staring down at Bonnie with love filled eyes. She couldn't believe that she and her friends were all married and that she was the first one to tie the knot. Ten years ago if you someone had told her that she would be happily married with twins, she would have laughed in your face. But she was happy with the way that things had turned out. She glanced over at Klaus when she was walking back down the aisle and the wedding party moved to the large dining room.

She grabbed a bottle of water and looked around the room searching for Klaus. She finally spotted him dancing with Sadie in his arms. Riley was in Esther's arms who had come down for the wedding. Kol and Lexi were on the dance floor swaying away to the song. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find a brown haired man with deep brown eyes. She grinned and hugged the older guy. "Mr. Lockwood."

"Elena," Richard Lockwood, Tyler's dad nodded hugging her back. "Haven't seen you in forever? You need to get down here and visit us more. I have missed you."

"I will," Elena promised. "Carol was just telling me that before the wedding. I am sorry that I let you all slip out of my life. That was wrong of me especially with everything that you did for me along time ago. If it wasn't for the two of you, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Tyler loved you," Richard explained looking down at her with a small smile. "You were his first love. We couldn't let anything happen to you. Plus, Mason demanded that we help you. I couldn't stand to see you damage yourself like that either."

"I was in pretty bad shape," Elena admitted with a large sigh. "I honestly don't know where I would have been if you two hadn't stepped in. I'm happy, I assure you."

"He better take care of you, young lady" Richard stressed and hugged her again. "Listen whatever you do don't be a stranger. I am sure that Carol would love for you to bring your children by one day."

"I'll do that," Elena assured him as he let her go. Klaus was looking at her curiously. "I'm going to go see if my husband can spare a dance."

She saw Richard nod and she walked over to Klaus tapping him on the shoulder considering that his back was turned from her now. "Hey."

"Hey," Klaus grinned swaying Sadie who was decked out in a little black dress. "Who was that?"

"Tyler's dad," Elena informed him with a grin as the song changed. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," He retorted as Mason came over and snatched Sadie away from the pair before they could stop him. "Let's dance while Sadie is dancing with her uncle."

Mason watched as Klaus and Elena danced together and he twirled Sadie around in his arms causing her to laugh. "Guess what? Your uncle Mason is going to propose tonight. Do you think auntie Meredith will say yes?"

Sadie gurgled at him and he laughed. "Hopefully, that was yes in baby babble. Maybe, a good luck thrown in there too for good measure. I could use some good luck."

"Good looking kid you got there, Lockwood" Mason heard a voice from behind him and he turned to see a tall black haired man with deep green eyes in front of him. "Looks like you except the eyes. She got them from her mother. Elena? Right?"

"Maddox," Mason scowled at him looking around the room for Elena and Klaus but didn't see them. "Elena is Sadie's mother but I am not the father. That would be-,"

"Me," Klaus smirked and Mason saw him standing behind Maddox who had jumped a little and turned to look at who is was. "Elena's husband. Sadie's father, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Maddox Branson," Maddox sneered. "Can't believe that you let your child be around this sleaze ball and your wife-,"

"Watch your mouth, Branson" Mason snapped handing Sadie back to Klaus. He stepped up to Maddox and glared at him, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "Or have you forgotten about what happened when we were all younger? Huh?"

"No," Maddox growled out. "I remember you and Elena sleeping together when she was my fiancee. Fucking slut. Should've known better considering who she came from."

"Hey," Klaus glared at him. "Don't talk about my wife like that."

Maddox looked him up and down and then shrugged his shoulders. "Not worth it." He walked away leaving Klaus and Mason stood next to each other.

"You know that's not true. Right? Elena and me, we never slept together. That was all a lie to get her away from him. Besides that is just seriously gross. She's like my little sister."

"I believe you," Klaus assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "Elena told me about him yesterday morning. She said that she was engaged to him but she got scared of getting married at a young age."

Mason smiled sadly and shook his head. "Elena let him off pretty good with that explanation. He was a total jerk. He never hit her or anything like that but he treated her like a slave. Elena wasn't allowed to do anything. Don't be mad at her for not telling you because she loves you and doesn't want you to be upset about something back in the past."

"I am not," Klaus said looking over at Elena who was walking toward him with a smile on her face. She must have still been in the bathroom because she didn't seem upset. He was not going to tell her about the run in with Maddox. "I'm glad that you told me. Thanks for telling me and I won't mention anything to her."

"Good," Mason nodded as Elena walked up to the pair. "I am going to find Grams."

"Be good," Elena giggled as Riley whom she was holding played with her necklace. He hoped that she didn't notice that he was a little aggravated but knowing her she did. "What?"

"Nothing," Klaus remarked with a shake of his head then looking at the clock as the room full of people stopped in their tracks. "Almost midnight?"

"Oh," Elena smirked as the countdown started.

_"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two..._

_One."_

When everyone cheered Klaus bent down kissing Elena making sure to keep Sadie close to him. He pulled back a little breathless looking down at her seeing her flushed face. "Happy new year, love"

"Happy new year," Elena gushed hugging him. "It's going to be a great year."

If only they knew what the new year was going to bring they wouldn't think that.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviews. Feedback is always appericated.**

**Review? Please?**


	21. Chapter Twenty

******************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
********************************Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome**!

***************Not to happy with this chapter but maybe you all will like it.**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Twenty**

January for Elena passed by in a blur of cold days, dirty diapers, teething cranky babies and not to mention the colds that they got. Those days were long and the nights were even longer. Klaus helped her out as much as he could but he had to work and with the new account that he was working on taking up a lot of his time. He was grumpy and tired when he got home late at night. They still got along but somedays they annoyed each other and ignored each other. She knew that they were in need of a talk because if they kept on living like this they were both heading down the road to heartbreak.

On an usually warm February day, Elena was pacing in the living room when a knock on the front door caused her stop. She walked over opening it cautiously, she grinned when she saw that it was her dad. "Hey, John. What are you doing here?"

"Stopped by for a visit," John said stepping into the house when Elena moved over. He lifted the bags he had in his hands. "I bought the twins some more gifts. Me and Kelly picked them up on our vacation. Sorry, I didn't get to spend the holiday with you all. I would've been around her sooner but I uh your mother is actually in town."

"Isobel's back in town?" Elena asked taking the bags from him and shutting the front door. "What did she want?"

"She wouldn't tell me," John replied rubbing his face. "She acted coy about why she was in town but Elena, I'd say that she has something up her sleeve. When she gets something in her head, you know how she is."

"Yeah, I know how my mother is" Elena sighed placing the bags on the table next to the couch. She glanced up at the stairs. "Um, the twins just went down for their afternoon nap. I can wake them up-,"

"That's alright," John grinned and then he looked at her curiously. "Are you okay, Elena?"

"Yeah," Elena frowned sitting down on the couch. Luka stuck his nose out from behind the couch to walk over to John who instantly patted him on the head and called him Dom. "That's Luka. Klaus got him for me a year ago. I think that Dom is upstairs asleep in one of the guests rooms. John, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," John responded still eyeing her. "What is it that you want to ask?"

"What happened between you and Isobel? Why did she decide to leave?"

John inhaled and then exhaled very slowly. "Your mom and I, we were young when we had you. Now, I am not saying that our ages were to blame but we were young and honestly had no support from anyone. Your mom couldn't stand your grandmother and your grandmother disliked me, for ruining your mother's life. We didn't know what we were doing and your mother she always saw herself, well, living in a place like this. I wasn't always supportive of her. I was happy though and I loved you with all my heart. The day she asked me for a divorce broke me. She didn't even give me a reason why. I just came home from work one night and she said, _'John, this is not working for me anymore. I can't be with you. I can't be a wife. I can't be a mother. I don't want to be here. I want a divorce.' _I gave her what she wanted and she was gone, hell before the ink was dry on the papers."

"Okay," Elena cleared her throat and let out a little sniffle. She leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "That's why she left but why did you leave? You know if you loved me as much as you say. Then why?"

John furrowed his brows at her and then grimaced. "Elena, honey what is going on with you? Why do you want to know this now?"

"I need to know," Elena pleaded biting her lip. "I want to know how the two of you can just walk off and leave me. How does someone walk out the door and leave their kid behind? Not even caring what happens to them?"

"I left because I failed you," John explained. "Elena, I couldn't keep your mother there together with us so how could I take care of you when I failed to keep our family together. I left to bring her back to us. I couldn't find her though and then I got into some serious problems."

"Your drug problems?" Elena questioned and he nodded. "That's really why you stayed away until I was about eighteen?"

"I couldn't let you see how bad I was," John whispered. "I couldn't let you see how weak I was. You didn't deserve that. I got clean and then I went about the wrong way getting back into your life huh. Oh, hey Elena. It's me dad, it's great to see you. By the way, can I borrow fifty bucks?"

Elena chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, maybe you weren't going about meeting with me the right way but I am glad that you came back into my life. I really missed you over the years. Thank you for telling me everything about you and Isobel. I just need some closure with that."

"You're not happy," John stated and she flinched. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm, damn it, I don't know what I am," Elena scowled. "I love my life. I love my kids. I love my dogs. My family and yes, I love my husband. I am just felling lost."

"Maybe, you should talk to someone," John suggested. "First though sit down and talk to your husband. Klaus loves you, sweetheart. Talk to him. Don't be stupid like your mother and me."

"I am never going to leave my children," Elena promised him and then she heard a little wail sound through the baby monitor. She grinned and got up from the couch. "Come on, John. Let's go see your grandbabies. Sadie's awake and she's got her daddy's temper. Little bit of mine too. Riley will be awake in a few mintues."

John threw his head back in laughter following Elena up the stairs. "You get your bad temper from me."

"I figured as much," Elena joked as she went to the nursery spotting Sadie sitting up in her crib crying. She quickly picked her up. She turned the little girl to John. "Look Sadie Lane, it's grandpa John. He brought you and Riles some gifts. You two are spoiled rotten. Would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah," John nodded and Elena handed Sadie to him. Sadie looked up at him and grinned. "She looks like you when you were a baby. Little bit like your mother."

"Yeah," Elena muttered picking up Riley who was yawning. "Look Riley Jo. Grandpa John is here and just like I said, he brought you and sissy gifts. Hopefully, Luka hasn't bothered them."

"Riley Jo?" John mused and stuck his tongue out at Sadie who giggled.

"Riley Joseph after Klaus' little brother Kol," Elena retorted turning around so that she could change Riley's wet diaper. "Sadie is named after Mason. You forget?"

"I just thought that um," John stammered out. "I didn't forget it's just that you called him a different name and I thought maybe that I was wrong about my grandson's name."

"Nah," Elena shook her head with her back still toward her. She buttoned Riley's sleeper back up and threw the diaper in the trash can. "All of us call the twins different names. So, when you're around you will here everything from Penny Lane to R.J. Those are just a few. You hang around us for a while and you will give them a nickname yourself. How do you feel about grandpa?"

"Makes me feel old," John murmured handing Sadie to Elena and taking Riley from her. "Maybe, it can be something esle. Like I don't know pops. Pops sounds better."

"Okay," Elena chuckled and quickly changed Sadie's diaper then turning back to her dad. "What to help me feed them? You can stay and spend the afternoon with us. It gets kinda boring here with just me, the twins, and the dogs. I mean I have the staff which I love but they're busy working. I'm rambling sorry."

"No," John shouted causing Riley to whimper. "Sorry, little guy. Yeah, I can stay and the spend the afternoon with you and the twins. We can catch up on some stuff. I can tell you about mine and Kelly's vacation. You know she's a great woman."

"She sure is," Elena agreed with him as they left the nursery and walked down the stairs. "She taught me everything about make-up, hair styles, what clothes to wear when I was a teen. She was my idol."

"That's nice," John remarked as Elena laughed. "She pretty much had to tell you about everything? Right? After your mom and I left, she was left with that task."

"Her, Grams, and Carol Lockwood" Elena answered and went to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She was only gone a few mintues until she returned with two bottles. She handed one to him and then sat down on the couch giving Sadie the one in her hand. "They helped me with growing up even though I really didn't want to listen to them. I can also thank Kelly for my good taste in music."

John snorted giving Riley his bottle. "Kelly does not have good taste in music at all. Def Leppard? Really?"

"Hey," Elena said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. "I'll have you know that Def Leppard rocks and your grandkids thinks so too."

John shook his head at her. "What?"

"They only calm down when we play eighties rock," Elena explained with a smirk on her face and John shot her a questioning glance. "When I was pregnant with the twins Klaus read somewheres that listening to music could be good for the babies. He got an ipod and downloaded it with classical music. Yeah, I switched it with mine and they listened to eighties rock while they were in my belly."

"I bet Klaus didn't like that?" John chuckled as the front door opened and in walked Klaus who stopped in his tracks. "Hey."

"John," Klaus nodded and walked over to Elena kissing her on the top of the head then caressing Sadie's cheek. "How are my girls?"

"We're good," Elena replied and he grinned. "Riley's good too. John brought them some gifts from his and Kelly's vacation. I haven't looked at them yet but they are sitting on the table."

"Thanks John" Klaus noted and then took his jacket off and sat down beside Elena on the couch. "Is she asleep?"

"Not at all," Elena told him and he reached for Sadie. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I came home because Rebekah called and said that she was at the hospital," Klaus informed her cuddling Sadie closer to him. "She said that Serena was in labor and they were waiting for the baby to arrive. I thought that we could go when she gets here."

"Oh," Elena gushed hugging him around the neck causing him to grunt. "I can't wait to meet my new little niece. When is she going to call?"

"When the baby gets here," Klaus chuckled and the glanced at John. "John, how have you been?"

"Good good," John remarked shifting Riley who was trying to sit up. "I think that he wants to go to his dad."

"I got him," Elena said getting up from the couch taking Riley from her dad and sitting back. Klaus took him from her. "I was telling John about the babies music prefences."

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked over at John. "They get very excited listening to Foreigner, Whitesnake, Def Leppard, John Cougar basically any eighties rock but those are their favorites. I don't know where Elena gets her horrible taste in music from."

"It's not horrible," Elena defended her musical tastes. "You can thank Kelly Donovan for that."

"Actually Isobel listened to some of those bands when you were little," John whispered and Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, she did. Her favorite was probably Def Leppard a little bit of Poison too."

"Huh," Elena said surprised. "Never would have thought that but I can remember me and her singing along to 'Old Time Rock N Roll.' She even let me slide across the hardwood floors in my socks."

"I still have a few of those pictures laying around," John mumbled. "I'll have to bring them by the next time." He glanced down at his watch. "I should probably get back to Mystic Falls. I got work tonight and it would look bad if the boss was late."

"Do you have to go?" Elena pouted. She was glad that she got to spend time with her dad. He was trying to spend more time with them. "I know. I know. You have to go but you should come back over for dinner one night. Bring Kelly with you. We would love for you to come over. Wouldn't we, babe?"

"Yes," Klaus grinned as John got up from his chair. "Just like I said before, John you can stop by anytime that you like."

Elena stood up as well hugging her dad. He hugged her back and bent down to whisper in her. "Remember what I said earlier. Talk it out don't push stuff back or-,"

"I know," She nodded and let go of her dad. "Thank you again for the advice and thanks for the babies gifts. Come back soon."

"I will," John assured her walking to the door. "Bye Sadie. Bye Riley. Bye."

"Bye John," Elena and Klaus both called out at the same time and he shut the door behind him.

"What was all that whispering going on?" Klaus inquired looking up at her. "Got a secret?"

"Nope," Elena replied and then let out a huff. "John and I talked about why Isobel left me when I was little and why he left too. It was good closure on that part of my life. Didn't know I needed that until the conversation was over. He gave me some advice about some things too. About us. We should spend more time together and not snap at each other when we are actually in the same room together."

"You're right," He sighed, leaning back in the couch and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping lately and being irritable. It's work. Lexi is never around when I need her for something and I have to end up doing it myself. Seriously, I understand that her and Kol love each other but it's work. Shouldn't they leave sex for home or hell somewhere's else."

"It's pretty hard to keep your hands off of a Mikaelson," Elena smirked at him licking her lips causing him to blush.

Klaus ducked his head hiding said blush. "That statement is true."

"I've been irritable too," Elena confessed sitting down beside him and taking Sadie from him. "I should apologize too. We both need to work on that."

"Deal," Klaus told her pressing a kiss against her temple and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "How about we start on that right now? Go out tonight. Take the babies to Mom's after we go to the hospital."

"That sounds like a good plan," Elena said snuggling into his chest as the phone started to ring. She grabbed it up and answered. "Hey. Really? Wow."

"What?"

"It's a girl," Elena stated and Klaus let out a whoop. "Her name is Carlie Serena Reid. Congratulations. Yeah, Seth tell Rebekah will be there in a few. Okay. Bye."

"I'm happy for Rebekah," Klaus said gettin up from the couch with Sadie and Riley in his arms. "Come on let's go get this two ready so that we can go see our new niece and their cousin. Then we can go out tonight and talk."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena nodded and followed him up the stairs.

Across town, Rebekah was also pacing just like Elena had been. She and Seth were at the hospital waiting to meet their daughter. She still was amazed that she and Seth had chosen to be parents. She remember the day she mad met Serena, the biological mother of her child like it was yesterday.

_"Do I look okay?" Rebekah asked Seth smooting her blue dress out of it's non existent wrinkles. "I look okay? Right?"_

_"Bex, you look absolutely fine," Seth assured her. "We're going to be fine. Don't be nervous. We're going to be fine."_

_Rebekah sighed and ran a hand over her dress again. "I just don't know what I will do-,"_

_"Don't even think about that," Seth urged her patting her knee. The resturant wasn't very crowded for lunch. "Just be calm and be yourself."_

_"Alright," Rebekah mumbled and felt Seth press his lips against her temple. "Thank you for everything."_

_"Um, are you Rebekah and Seth Reid?" Rebekah glanced up and saw a blonde, blue eyed girl whose belly was almost as big as Elena's had been. "I'm Serena Kelly."_

_Rebekah got up from the table holding out her hand and the young girl took it. "I'm Rebekah Reid. This is my husband, Seth. It's nice to meet you, Serena. Here."_

_Rebekah moved over and pulled her chair out for the girl. "Thanks." Serena smiled and they all sat back down at the table. "I looked over everything and had the workers set up this meeting. You must think that I'm-,"_

_"No," Rebekah responded with a shake of her head. "I don't judge anyone. I am sorry for interuppting."_

_"That's fine," Serena said. "Listen I honestly don't know how I will be able to provide for when she's born. I'm sixteen and I can't give my baby the life that she deserves. A good life like I had when I was growing up. I think that adoption is the best thing for me and for her. You two seem like wonderful people."_

_"How does your family feel about you putting up your baby for adoption?"_

_"My mama is the only family that I have left," Serena explained. "My daddy passed away a few months before I got pregnant."_

_"I'm sorry," Rebekah apologized as Serena tried to wipe her eyes discreetly. "Is your mom okay with this?"_

_"Not really," Serena answered as the waiter approached the table. "She's happy that I am making the decision to give my baby a good life that I can't. To someone deserves to have child and can't."_

_"May I take your order?"_

_"Yes," Seth replied with a nod toward Serena. "What do you want?"_

_"I um not hungry," Serena remarked turning red when her stomach grumbled. Rebekah nodded and grinned at her. "Okay. I will have a cheeseburger with pickles, tomatoes, onions, all the condiments and some banana peppers. An order of curly fries with ranch dressing. To drink I'll have a glass of water and a banana pudding milkshake."_

_Rebekah smiled at her and the younger girl's blushed deepened. "It sounds terribly gross but that is what I am craving."_

_"No worries, my sister in law, Elena, when she was pregnant craved odd food," Rebekah revealed as Seth ordered his food. The waiter turned to her asking her order. "I'll have the chicken parm and a large glass of iced tea."_

_He left the table and they settled back into their conversation. Serena telling Seth and Rebekah more about her life and the plans that she was going to make after the baby was brong. She wanted to finish school and go to college. That baby's daddy wasn't in the picture, he had left after finding out she was pregnant._

_Rebekah told her about her family and Serena had told them that they were the couple that she wanted to raise her baby. Rebekah was excited and had cried like a baby after they had left the restaurant._

"She's arrived," Seth whispered jolting Rebekah back to the present. "Serena sent a nurse out here to get us. She had the baby and she wants her to meet her parents."

She took a deep breath and got up from the chair. Seth grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Seth retorted. "I'm anxious too. Also scared. I can't believe that she is going to give us her baby. She's my hero right now. Sixteen years old and making the big decision that she has. Come on this is going to be hard on her."

"Of course it is," Rebekah agreed with him as they followed a nurse down the hallway. "Did everything go alright?"

"Yes," The red haired nurse nodded. "Everything went okay. They're both fine."

"That's good," Rebekah commented and then stopped when she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to the nurse quirking her eyebrow. "What?"

"Um um," She stuttered and then cleared her throat. "How is Elena doing?"

"How do you know my sister?"

"I'm Jenna," She pointed to herself and Rebekah glared at her. "Her aunt, Miranda's little sister."

"Oh," Rebekah snapped. She had heard about Jenna. "She's doing good. I suppose. Her, my brother, and the kids are good. Now, I am not telling you anything else. I am having a pretty important day here. So, please excuse me."

"Right," She grimaced, moving her hand and walking away.

"Come on," Seth urged her and opened the door for her. "Let's go in. It's going to be okay."

When Seth opened the door Rebekah peeked in and saw Serena propped up in the bed and the tiny bundle in her arms. She looked up at Rebekah and smiled. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Rebekah bit her lip and her eyes watered as she nodded. "Yes."

"Come here," Serena motioned with her hand and Rebekah walked over to the bed with Seth trailing behind her. "Here."

Rebekah took the small baby in her arms and smiled widely. This was here baby. She was holding her little girl in her arms. "Thank you."

Serena nodded and wiped a tear away. "Take care of her. May I ask what you are going to name her?"

"Yes," Rebekah said as she handed the little girl to Seth who also had tears in his eyes. "We're going to name her Carlie Serena Reid."

"Thank you," Serena mouthed as she cried tears running down her face. "Thank you."

"No, thank you" Rebekah sniffled grabbing her hand and squeezing. "You made all my dreams come true today. Thank you."

"Here," Seth spoke up handing the pink bundle back to his wife who quickly took her back. "I'm going to go call the family. I know your mother will want to be here. Elena too."

"Thanks," Rebekah told him pressing a kiss against the newborn's forehead. She sat down in the chair next to Serena as Seth left. "Would you want to meet my family today?"

"I look awful."

"No, you don't," Rebekah argued with her. "You look absolutely beautiful. I want my family to meet you. They want to meet you too. Is your mother going to be here?"

"Work," Serena explained brushing her bangs away from her forehead as Seth came back into the room putting his cellphone back in his pocket. "She didn't want to be here. She's okay with the adoption, she just didn't want to be here. I told her though that you all decided to an open adoption."

"I want Carlie to know about you," Rebekah replied as Seth took his seat next to her and took Carlie back from her. "Know about her roots. Who did you call?"

"Esther, Elena, Kol, Finn, and I called Grams," Seth answered. "They said that they will be here in a few. Elena said congratulations. I called my parents also."

"That's good," Rebekah retorted and turned to Serena who was watching the both of them with wide eyes. "What?"

"That's quite a few people," She whispered and then rubbed her hands over her face. "I don't think I-,"

"No arguing with me. I want you to meet my family. Here, I'll help you get yourself straightened out well if you want me to."

"I do," Serena pleaded and Rebekah moved over to her to help her get cleaned up.

A knock on the hospital door brought them out of their laughter about some fashion choices that the two had tried. Rebekah walked over and opened the door spotting Elena who was carrying Riley and her brother who was carrying Sadie. "Hey."

"Hey sis," Klaus greeted her giving her a hug which she responded to with happiness pulling back when Sadie let out an annoyed grunt. "Don't squish the little princess."

"Sorry Sadie," Rebekah apologized to her niece then hugged Elena making sure not to squeeze Riley. "I'm so glad that you two are here. Here, come here. I want you to meet Carlie and Serena. Serena, this is my older brother Nik, his wife, Elena and their two children, Sadie and Riley."

"It's nice to meet you," Klaus said extending his hand for Serena.

Elena did the same and Rebekah took Riley from her when the little girl was gesturing for her. "Seth, let Elena hold her niece. I know that she wants to."

"Thanks," Elena grinned and before she took Carlie from Seth, she shook Serena's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Serena."

"You too."

Rebekah watched as Elena and Klaus took turns holding the newborn and making small talk with Serena. The rest of their family poured in to visit them and the nurse finally decided to come back and take Carlie to the nursery. She watched as Elena and Klaus handed the twins to Esther who was laughing lightly. "What are you two doing?"

"Letting mom babysit while we go out on a much needed date," Klaus revealed grabbing Elena's hand. "I'm happy for you little sister. Your daughter is absolutely adorable."

"Yeah," Rebekah yawned. "We're going to take her home in the morning. Have fun on your outing."

"We will," Klaus promised her and she watched them both walk out of the hospital holding hands.

Rebekah went back to talk with Serena happy with everything that happened today. She was a mother and couldn't wait for the many joys that that was going to bring her.

"So, where do you want to go?" Klaus asked Elena as they sat in the car that was still parked in the parking space at the hospital. "Where do you want to go eat at?"

"I don't know," Elena said and then grinned. "How about we go bowling? I haven't been bowling in forever."

"Bowling?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her starting the car. "I guess that sounds like a good plan."

He drove them to the bowling alley in town noticing that they were crowded for a weeknight. They got out of the car and he locked the doors, taking her hand in his they walked into the bowling alley.

"Hey," Klaus heard someone call out behind him and he turned to see Mason and Meredith getting shoes. "You two are going to go bowling? Watch out for Elena she has a problem with letting the ball go out behind her."

"Shut up Lockwood," Elena giggled and let go of Klaus walking over to Mason and Meredith tugging on Meredith's hand. "Let me see."

"See what?" Meredith asked coyly then raised her hand up showing off the modest diamond ring on her ring finger. "This old thing."

"It's beautiful," Elena gushed looking over the ring then hugging Meredith. "Congratulations. I can't believe that you got Mystic Falls very own self described bachelor for life to propose. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Elena," Mason thanked her and gave her a hug. Klaus congratulated him and gave him an one armed hug. "So, do you want to play a game and let the ladies talk about rings?"

"Oh no no no" Elena smirked linking her arm with Meredith. "Meredith and I will not be talking about rings we are going to kick your guys asses at bowling."

"Right," Mason snorted playfully as Klaus grabbed shoes for Elena and himself. "Elena, just like I said before you suck at bowling. Meredith-,"

"Watch it, buddy" Meredith warned poking her finger in his chest. "I have three older brothers and they taught me everything that they know about sports which includes bowling."

"Prove it," Mason demanded and they all walked over to a table and started the first game of the night.

"Oh, I thought you said that I suck at bowling?" Elena snickered as she did a little victory dance after scoring the winning strike. She and Meredith hip bumped each other and burst into giggles at the guys scowls. "Ooh, too bad. So sad."

"Best two out of three," Klaus suggested. "Come on Mason let's school 'em."

"Right," Elena smirked glancing over at Mason. "Maseface, you forget that I had the best person ever to teach me how to bowl."

"Drew?" Mason mocked her. "Really? Drew? The idiot from Cali? Yeah right. He didn't know jack squat."

"He was a good bowler," Elena defended him.

Klaus watched her closely. She had never mentioned any Drew and he was curious about who they were talking about. "Drew who?"

"Hmm?" Elena mused looking over at the wall. "Oh, he was just a friend of Mason's-,"

"Yeah just a friend of mine we went out to visit him years ago," Mason shrugged his shoulders and turned to Meredith. "Let's show the old fuddy duddy married couple we are boss at bowling."

"Boss?" Elena snorted and grabbed a ball. "I'll show you who is awesome at bowling. Come on, babe."

"Okay," Klaus nodded keeping his eyes locked on both Elena and Mason the rest of the night.

They both had avoided the topic of Drew for the rest of the night. He knew that they were both hiding something and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**********************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
********************************Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

**********************************Two updates in one weekend? I have no life...haha.  
************************************Nah, just a lot of free time because of the colder weather. Hopfully, you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**********************************All mistakes belong to me. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Good morning, Mikaelson" Damon Salvatore said standing in the doorway of his office. "How are you doing? You look upset."

Klaus glanced up from his computer and frowned at the raven haired man. "I am not upset, Salvatore. What do you want?"

"Geesh," Damon scoffed and walked into the room shutting the door behind him. "I just needed to talk to you. Andie wants to go back east and visit her family. We didn't get to go back for the holidays."

"Why wait until February to go?" Klaus mused as Damon sat down in one of his chairs across from his desk. "Oh, shit. Valentine's day is coming up."

"Yep," Damon smirked. "Andie's not feeling well and I thought that this surprise trip would cheer her up. Of course we would have to take Jase and that may not make her to happy."

"Right," Klaus nodded looking over the calender noticing that it was a week until Valentine's day. "Yeah, Salvatore, you can have the week off."

"You seem more annoyed than usual," Damon observed. "What's wrong with you? You and Elena getting a divorce?"

"No," Klaus sneered at him. "Listen, Salvatore. I am going to ask you a question and maybe you can give me a straight answer. Maybe, you can keep it to yourself and not mention it to anyone."

"Sure," Damon shrugged his shoulders. "You may not like my response to your question. Sometimes, I am a jackass. Who would have thought that? So, just go ahead and ask me."

"When you were in Mystic Falls with Elena," Klaus started and noticed Damon's eyes widened. "Yeah, I am asking about that but not about anything between you and Elena. It's about someone else and Elena. Did you ever feel like Elena and Mason were maybe more than they were?"

Damon snorted, bursting out in loud boisterous laughter and covering his mouth with his hand. He continued to laugh until he got it under control. "That's seriously like asking if there was anything going on between you and Rebekah. That's gross by the way. No, the only guy that ever gave me the stink eye or was harsher to me than necessary was the little Lockwood. Tyler hated me but I guess that was because they were a couple before you know that. Right?"

"Yes, I know that" Klaus mumbled looking out the window. Maybe, he was being paranoid but Elena and Mason were awfully touchy feely when they had been bowling last week. "Tyler is a good guy. He's a good friend. Part of our family now."

"Must be weird to be friends with a guy who has been with your wife," Damon taunted him causing Klaus to growl under his breath. "Haven't-,"

"Pushing it, Salvatore" Klaus snapped. "So, there is nothing there?"

"No," Damon shook his head. "Though when I was in Mystic Falls that summer they were close. It wasn't like that just that Mason was overly protective over her. When we'd all go out he watched out for her, made sure that she didn't do anything stupid. Something about him not wanting to leave again."

"Leave again?" Klaus asked and furrowed his brows in confusion. "What did he mean leave again? Did either of them ever mention anyone named Drew?"

"Don't know," Damon murmured getting up from the chair. "Really don't care either, Mikaelson. I don't know I never paid any attention to Elena's friends but I can remember Mason saying something about D calling and needing to talk to Elena. Why are you even wanting to know about something that happened years ago? Why live in the past?"

"Sometimes the past has a way of coming back and biting is in the ass," Klaus informed him. "Salvatore, trust me. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen in my life these next few months."

"So cryptic," Damon said walking over to the door placing his hand on the doorknob. "I am going to say this once and if you ever say that I said this, well, I will deny it. Elena is a good person and you are an idiot. She and Mason are friends. You two have a couple of beautiful children. Don't mess up your life because you can't stop worrying about the past. Does Elena question you about your past and your friends?"

"No," Klaus sighed and pushed back from his desk. "Thanks Salvatore. Have fun on your vacation."

"Will do," Damon saluted and left his office leaving the door wide open.

Klaus shook his head at Damon's retreat and quickly got back to work. He knew deep down that nothing had ever happened between them. It was just how everyone in Mystic Falls looked at the pair of them together. Some people smiled at them and other's looked on in disbelief as Mason walked around with Sadie in his arms. He didn't understand about that and he needed to ask Elena before it drove him crazy. He had put that off because he was worried about what she was going to tell him.

"You hungry?" Klaus heard someone ask and he glanced up again spotting Kol standing in the doorway holding a paper bag. "I got cheeseburgers, fries, and some sodas."

"Sounds good," Klaus retorted and Kol walked into the room handing him the food then sitting down in the chair that Damon previously occupied. "So, what do you want?"

"What?" Kol mocked. "I just can't bring my big brother lunch? I have to have a motive. Nah, I just thought that you weren't too happy about something and that you may need to talk to someone. Lexi said that you and Damon had a chat and that you sounded a bit upset. Figured that you needed some brotherly advice. Since, I am the only brother that you work with. I can give you advice."

"Don't need any advice," Klaus remarked his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. "I am fine. Did you get to meet your new niece? I didn't see you at the hospital."

"Why yes I did," Kol nodded. "She's a beautiful little girl. Carlie Serena Reid. I am happy for Rebekah. She deseves this."

"Yeah, she'll be a good mother" Klaus mumbled. "She's been good help with my kids."

"Rebekah was always bossing me around," Kol replied taking a bite of his burger. "She'll be a good mother like mom who she gets her bossiness from."

"True," Klaus laughed and then he snapped his fingers together. "Oh, guess what. Sadie is trying to crawl. She looks like a little worm pulling herself around the floor. Riley hasn't even wanted to explore much. We're going to have to start baby proofing soon. You want to help me out one day?"

Kol wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Isn't that what your staff is for? If they can't baby proof the house than you don't need them."

Klaus rolled his eyes and threw his garbage in the wastebasket next to his desk. "Thanks for the food."

"Right the food," Kol stated and then grinned at his brother. "So since I brought you food-,"

"I knew that there was a catch to you bringing me lunch," Klaus groaned leaning back in his chair. "What do you want, Kol?"

"I want the keys to your beachhouse," Kol remarked and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. "You let Matt and Bonnie stay there. Why won't you let me? It's just going to be me and Lex. Why can't we?"

"Do you remember the last time that I lent you the beachhouse?" Klaus questioned with a glare. "What happened, Kol?"

"Nothing," Kol scowled looking out the window and then letting out a huff. "I apologized for that. You can't blame me. I was young and stupid. Besides, I cleaned it up."

"After I yelled at you," Klaus snapped throwing his hands up in frustration. "I had to redo the floors. Honestly. A slip in slide in my kitchen?"

"I was an idiot college kid," Kol pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I don't want the keys fro anything stupid. I want to spend a night or two with out there with Lexi for Valentine's Day."

"Promise that nothing stupid happens?"

"Scouts honor," Kol replied gleefully holding his hand up. "You know that if I hugged people I would hug you."

"Get out of here," Klaus rolled his eyes as Kol jumped up from the chair and jogged over to the door. "Wait. Stop for a minute."

"What?"

"Have you seen or heard from Mikael at all?"

"Nope," Kol declared ruffling his hair in the back. "I haven't heard from him since the day he went to your house. He stopped by mine but Lex slammed the door in his face. Maybe, he left for good again."

"Maybe," Klaus grimaced and Kol left the room before he could ask him anymore questions. "Or maybe not."

"Daddy doesn't like chocolate," Elena grumbled moving the past stupid red heart shapped boxes of chocolates on display. She had Sadie propped up on her hip. Riley was asleep in the double stroller that she was pushing. "Nope, daddy doesn't like mints either. Daddy, though, he loves Sadie, Riley, and mommy. We should just all be his valentine's. No gifts but I know your dad probably already has mommy something picked out."

"No presents?" She heard someone ask and saw a tall dark haired older man standing next to her. "Isn't that going to make for a horrible day?"

Elena shifted so that she was in front of the stroller. She wasn't comfortable with strangers around the twins and something about this man screamed danger. "Um, yeah. Excuse me."

"Wait," He stressed and she stopped in her tracks as he moved closer to her. "Your daughter looks just like you."

"Thanks," Elena raised her brows and moved away from him. "I should go home."

"Don't be afraid of me," He remarked and Sadie let out a squeal when Elena shifted her from her right hip to her left hip. "You don't know me but, I am your children's grandfather. I'm Mikael."

"Whoa," Elena gasped looking him over, he did look familiar. Kol favored him the must but Klaus had the shape of his eyes. "Listen, I don't know what you want but I am not going to be put in the middle of the issues between you and your family. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Klaus doesn't want you near his children or me. I personally don't want you near us either. Don't talk to me."

"Don't you at least want to know the truth?" Mikael bellowed and Elena stopped in her tracks once again. She placed Sadie in the strolled buckling her in.

"What?" Elena questioned and he smirked. Elena could see Kol more in his looks. "What truth? Truth about what?"

"You don't know?" Mikael taunted. "Oh, you and him both have secrets from each other? Who would have guessed? Listen, just because something sounds true, doesn't mean that is it always is."

"Leave me alone," Elena spat pushing the stroller toward the door of the store. "Just leave us alone."

"How was your time with Mason out in California when you were nineteen?" He yelled at her and she once again stopped in her track letting out a gasp. "Yep, I know about that. I don't think Klaus does or he would be appalled but he shouldn't judge because he lies too. You know? Just ask him about it. You should know the truth."

"Leave me the hell alone," Elena whisper-yelled and stalked out of the store away from him.

She glanced back but didn't see him there and when she turned back she almost ran into Mason who was walking out of a clothing store carrying a black bag. She stopped and he grinned at her until he spotted the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elena assured him trying to get her emotions in control. She didn't want to believe that Mikael knew about California. "What are you doing?"

"Shopping for clothes," Mason answered bending down to look at Sadie and Riley. "Dude, they have gotten bigger since New years. Hey buddy. Ha, he's asleep. Sadie, I wish that you could talk so that you could tell me what's wrong with your mommy. Seriously, Lena. What is wrong with you?"

"I ran into Klaus' dad, Mikael" Elena told him and she watched as his eye widened when he raised back up. "Yeah, he walked up to me and started to talk to me. I tried to get away but he stopped me. He knows about California, Mase. He said that I shouldn't be worried about Klaus because he lies about things too. What did he mean by that?"

"I don't honestly know," Mason said in a soothing voice. "How the hell did he even know about that? Carol and Richard promised that they made sure no one could ever figure that out. Who told him? Why haven't you told Klaus about that?"

"That's something that I do not like to talk about," Elena expressed putting her hands on her hips. "That's none of his business. That's between me and you."

"Yeah," Mason nodded his head and tears started to well up in her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Hey none of that. If you tell him, he is not going to judge you. You two have been together for six years. He loves you, Elena. I have seen how the guy looks at you. He may be angry that you didn't tell him but he will accept you for you. That wasn't your fault. You know that. I know that you know that. Besides, I thought that you don't want to live in the past."

"I don't," Elena admitted with a huff. "But with family it seems like they're always drudging up the past. Mason, I don't want to live in the past. I want to live in the present. I don't see how what happened when I was nineteen could change how he sees me. I am not the one who blackmailed someone into marrying them."

"Do what?" Mason gasped and Elena bit her lip. "What are you talking about? Blackmail marriage? What?"

"Forget that I said anything," Elena insisted and he shook his head at her. "Please, Mason? Just forget what I said. This was years ago. Don't bring it up again. Please?"

"Fine," Mason grimaced and then pulled her into a hug placing his chin on the top of her head. "I won't mention any of this again but if he hurts you or your kids, I will kick his ass."

"You won't have to but thanks," Elena sighed snuggling into his chest. "You're a good big brother, Maseface. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be around."

"You're a good little sister," Mason replied pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

Neither one of them noticed the person watching them with a smirk on their face and clicking the camera away that was held in their hands.

"She's so small," Elena whispered as she held Carlie in her arms. Sadie and Riley were bouncing up and down in their saucers. "How have you been doing with her?"

"It's been different," Rebekah confessed with a smile. "Though Seth has been very helpful. She's a really good baby."

"That's good," Elena nodded looking up to see Klaus looking at her from the foyer as he talked to Seth. "Um, so have you heard from your dad lately?"

"Why?" Rebekah asked wrinkling her nose. "I thought we weren't going to talk about him. Nik doesn't want his name mentioned in this house."

"I didn't say his name," Elena snipped and handed Carlie back to Rebekah. "I was just wondering because I ran into him at the store the other day. I didn't know who he was until he introduced himself."

"Nik doesn't want you to talk to him," Rebekah stated, a hint of finality in her tone. "Don't mention it again either. But you should at least tell my brother before he finds out from somewhere else."

"Don't mention it again but you should at least tell Klaus before someone else tells him," Elena repeated in a mocking tone and turned back to hand Sadie a toy that she had dropped in the floor. She grinned at Sadie sticking her tongue out watching as her mini me did the same thing. "Do you want some of the onesies that I have left for Carlie? Some of them are brand new."

"Sure," Rebekah answered as Seth and Klaus wakled over sitting down next to their respective spouses. "What were you talking about?"

"Work," Klaus admitted leaning forward to tickle Sadie's sides. Elena peered over at him noticing that he appeared tense. "He's taking some weeks off to help you with Carlie. Isn't that right, Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth mumbled though Elena noticed that he wasn't paying attention to Klaus but to Carlie. "Figured that since I work all the time that I could use a break besides I can always work from home. An accountant's job is boring."

"That's good," Elena noted letting Klaus toss his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him. He returned the smiled and pulled her closer into his side. "I told Bekah that she could have Sadie's old onesies that do not fit anymore. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Klaus assured her and pressed a kiss against her temple. "Everything is final, Rebekah?"

"Yep," Rebekah retorted. "Serena was very happy with us. She just wants the best for Carlie. She asked one day when Carlie is older if she can meet her. Seth and I think it's a good idea."

Elena nodded and yawned widely. "Sorry. I'm just a little bit sleepy. Um, I am going to go take a little nap. That's okay?"

"Of course," Klaus told her patting her knee and removing his arm from her.

Elena got up from the couch and went upstairs knowing that all eyes were on her and that Dom and Luka were following her. She went into her and Klaus' bedroom and laid down on the huge bed burrowing under the covers. She grabbed the remote and flipped the flat screen television on. Flipping through the channels, she found a marathon of Criminal Minds and snuggled under the covers.

She must have fallen asleep because she jumped lightly, eyes flashing open when she felt the bed dip down and an arm drop across her stomach. She saw Klaus laying on his side in front of her.

"Hey," Elena said with a yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Coming up here to take a nap with you," Klaus explained. "Sadie and Riley are asleep. I just thought that you would like me to join you. I didn't know that you fell asleep. Must not have been an interesting show."

"Actually, it is" Elena argued with him looking at the television. It was one of her favorite shows. "Just watch it for a couple of minutes. It's good. I am just tired, I guess."

"Yeah," Klaus murmured. "You didn't sleep very well last night. You tossed and turned all night. Even kicked me a time or two. What has got you so restless?"

"If I tell you, you are going to be pissed" Elena sighed closing her eyes. "I didn't know who he was."

"Whom who was?" Klaus questioned and she could hear anger in his tone but kept her eyes closed. "Elena, who?"

"I was at the mall shopping the other day," Elena started opening her eyes. "I was looking for a gift for you and talking to Sadie about us being your valentine's. When a man approached me and started to talk to me. I tried to move away from him but he blocked my path. Said something about Sadie looking just like me. I once again tried to move but he stopped me saying don't be afraid of me. Then you don't know me but I am your children's grandfather."

"Son of a bitch," Klaus snarled and rolled away from Elena glaring up at the ceiling. "Mikael? What the fuck did he want?"

"I don't know," Elena whispered staring at him worriedly. "I told him that I didn't know what he wanted and that I wasn't going to be put in the middle of family issues. I told him that you don't want me or the children near him and then I left the store."

"Was that all that was said?"

"Yep," Elena lied not wanting to tell him what Mikael had said until she told Klaus herself and found out exactly what he had meant by Klaus hiding stuff from her. "That's it. Nothing else was said."

"This is ridicolous," Klaus snapped and Elena placed a hand on his arm and squeezing. "I'm sorry. It's just I don't want him around my family. I am going to have to meet up with him and tell him that I don't want him around you three. Now finding him is going to be hard. No telling where he is hiding out at."

"I guess you can start with the hotels, and motels" Elena suggested removing her hand from his arm. "Maybe the boarding houses."

"Not going to be that simple," Klaus retorted. "When he wants to hide, he can. I learnt that years ago when private investigator tried to find him. Didn't work out that well."

"The very same one that had me investigated?" Elena asked quirking an eyebrow at him. "Am I right?"

"The same," Klaus admitted and stared at her until he cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Can't I just ask?" Elena inquired staring at him. "I don't think that matters."

"Sorry," Klaus apologized closing his eyes. "I'm just upset about Mikael."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you upset about your dad?" Elena questioned and he opened his eyes narrowing them at her. "I know, I know that he left you all when you were younger but you seem so much angrier at him then your siblings do."

"I guess I just took him leaving harder," Klaus frowned. "I don't know I though I am just angry at the people in my life who left me. Mikael. Tatia. You."

"You're still mad at me because I left?" Elena gasped. "I did that for you. You know that. That was six years ago. I love you. I wanted youto have what you wanted. Your job."

"I'm sorry," Klaus sighed and Elena felt his hand rest on top of hers. She laced their fingers together. "Seems like anymore that I am apologizing to you over something stupid. I love you too. You know even if I went about it that wrong way all those years ago."

"Past," Elena told him. "Past. Remember what we've always said? That's all in the past. We don't judge each other on what happened in the past."

She watched as he closed his eyes and let out a huff. "Elena, I know that. Though just like I told Damon the other day sometimes things in the past comes back to haunt us in the future."

"Why were you talking Salvatore? I thought that you didn't like him?"

"I really don't," Klaus scowled. "But he was wanting to know if he could have Valentine's week off. He wants to go visit Andie's family back east."

"How is she?" She's what about two or three months pregnant?"

"I think more like five," Klaus chuckled. "What do you want to do to celebrate? Go out to eat? Or what?"

"You surprise me, you always do."

"Okay," He nodded, letting go of her hand and getting up from the bed to slip his shoes off. He laid back down next to her. "Would you want to go visit Mystic Falls this weekend? See Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Vicki, Grams, and Mason?"

"Sure," Elena said. "I can't wait to see Bon and Matt's new place. I can't believe that they are all married. All of us are married, all of my childhood friends are married. Now, we just got to get Mase down the aisle to Meredith. He said that they're going to wait a year. We've all growed up."

"Sounds good," Klaus muttered staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, marriage, dogs, and kids. It's a good life. I love it."

"Me too," Elena yawned. "You think Sadie and Riley will sleep for a while longer? I didn't get my nap. I am still tired."

"They should," Klaus whispered and let Elena snuggle into his side. "They just down moments before I came in here. If they wake up, I will go get them."

"You can sleep and I will watch this show."

"Mmmhmm," Elena's reply was muffled and then he heard her breathing even out seconds later.

Klaus knew that his father was going to cause some trouble for them especially with what he had done himself. He was going to have to put a stop to it before everything he tried to hide from Elena came out. He knew that she would be angry at him if she knew the truth. She would never forgive him for what he had done. He had to put a stop to Mikael before he ruined everything.

* * *

**Review?**

**Next update will either be the 20th or the 22nd. :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**********************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
********************************Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

**********************************So, if you hate fluffy stuff you won't like this chapter cause the drama is coming up the prologue comes into play after the next three chapters.  
**

* * *

**********************************Life Happened **

**********************************Chapter Twenty Two**

"Are you sure that you can watch them for the night?" Elena asked Esther as she out the back of her earring on. "You'll be okay?"

"Elena," Esther shook her head. "I've raised five children, which includes Kol, I am sure that I can take care of Sadie and Riley. I will be fine. You go out with your husband and have a good time. I will be fine with the babies. Where are those dogs?"

"Don't worry about Dom and Luka," Elena laughed pulling her red heel on. "They are outside right now but you will have to let them back in the house sometime tonight. They will get cold."

"You sure that they can't stay outside?" Esther asked and Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will make sure to let them back in the house. They won't bother me, will they?"

"They're scared of you," Elena told her and Esther smiled in satisfication. She knew how much the older woman didn't like Luka and Dom. "Especially, Luka. He has probably already hid from you."

"Good," Esther nodded as Klaus walked by the open door in a black button up shirt and black slacks. "Where are you two going?"

"He won't tell me," Elena answered straightening her red shirt out of non existent wrinkles. "But in his defense, I told him to surprise me. So, I am getting surprised."

"Do you know what Kol is doing for Lexi?" Elena questioned softly. "He still hasn't talked to me much since the whole Mikael thing."

"Oh, I uh-" Elena stammered nervously. "No, he hasn't said anything to me about his date with Lexi. I honestly have not seen him since January. He's been really busy. Klaus said that he spends a lot of time with Rebekah and Carlie."

"Oh, she is such a little cutie" Esther gushed as Elena pulled a black jacket out of the closet. "I can't believe that Rebekah has a child. I am so happy for her. She has always wanted a baby but never really talked about it. She's going to be a good mother, just like you are."

"Thanks," Elena beamed pulling her jacket all the way on and then giving Esther a hug. "You're a good mother roo. I have had great influences in my life. You and Grams."

"We're both good ladies," Esther responded patting her on the back then letting her go. "You and my son are really lucky to have us."

Elena chuckled but agreed with her. "Yeah, we are. You have been there for us and if it wasn't for you, me and Klaus-,"

"No," Esther protested. "I did have a hand in that but he was already on his way to get you before I stepped in. I just gave him another shove in your direction. He loves you, you know. I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you. You two are great together."

Elena inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "Yeah, we are pretty good together. We'll be back sometime tonight, I think."

"We will," Elena heard Klasu say from the doorway he had Sadie and Riley in his arms. "We've not spent a night apart from them yet. They're only six months old."

"They're growing so fast," Esther cooed grabbing Riley from his arms. She pressed a kiss against the little boy's head and he grabbed her necklace, tugging on it. "Ah ah ah, you don't bother nana's jewelry. Are they getting into stuff? Have you already childproofed?"

"Of course," Klaus assured her as Elena took Sadie from him, kissing her cheeks. "I did that the other day. Slater and I had a job. I never realized how many dangerous things that I have in this house."

"There are alot of dangerous things in this house," Esther chuckled. "The most dangerous is you, Niklaus."

"Ha-ha," Klaus said sarcastically and held out his hand for Elena. She took it after handing Sadie off to Esther. "Mother, thank you for babysitting tonight. We'll be back before you know it."

"Go out and have fun," Esther exclaimed following them out of the room and down the stairs. "Us three well be okay here. Shelia may visit."

"S'fine," Elena replied and Klaus pulled her out of the front door. "I love you, Sadie. Love you, Riley. Mommy and daddy will be back soon. Love you."

"Go," Esther urged. "You know that they love you. Go have fun with Niklaus. See you later."

Elena blew the twins a kiss and allowed Klaus to shut the door behind her, she looked to the driveway and spotted a black limo. "Wow. You went all out, huh?"

"Only the best for the love of my life," Klaus murmured as Slater came around and opened the door for them. He helped Elena get in the car and he got in after her. They say quietly until he couldn't believe that she could be that quiet. "You sure that you don't want to question me about our plans tonight?"

"Nope," Elena retorted with a shake of head. "I am kinda enjoyied being surprised. We rarely get to spend anytime together alone. There's always a baby to be changed or fed. Or Dom and Luka destroying something. I am happy that I get to spend time with you. You're a great husband."

"I am a pretty good guy," Klaus boasted wrapping an arm around her shoulders and running his fingers through her hair which was wavy. "We haven't been talking much. What's wrong with us? We have always made time for each other. Why not now?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "We have both been busy. Just like I said with the babies, the dogs, work for you and just life. We were doing good at spending time together before. We need to make more time for us. Have more date nights like the other night with bowling."

"We will," Klaus promised and she leaned her down on his chest. "I should have said this earlier. You are absolutely stunning. Beautiful."

"Thanks," Elena beamed as he ran his down her jean clad thigh, she shivered at his touch. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," He whispered and glanced down at her bright red high heels. "You're going to get cold. It's chilly outside."

"So," Elena mumbled lifting her foot up twisting it around. "These are my new heels and I wanted to wear them for a special occasion. If I freeze, I freeze. Besides, they match the shirt perfectly."

"True," Klaus laughed rubbing her outstretched leg. "It's just that I don't think they will be very uncomfortable for what I have planned tonight."

"Hey, I pulled twelve hour shifts at the Grill in my heels," Elena defended. "I can dance circles around you in these. I can do anything in them."

"Okay," Klaus said holding his hands up watching as she put her leg back down. "I believe that you can do anything in those. Just don't complain to me when you are sore tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I will be sore for other reasons" Elena purred and rubbed his shirt covered chest licking her lips.

Klaus groaned his eyes closing and he let out a grunt when she started to move her hand lower only stopping when the limo came to a stop.

"Damn," Elena smirked as she heard Slater open his driver's side door. Klaus' eyes popped open and he pouted. "Oh, don't do that. We will get to that part of the evening after you take me out on this surprise date."

"Alright," He said as Slater opened the door for them. He got out of the car and held his hand out to Elena helping her out of the car. "Thanks, Slater. We'll be ready in about three hours."

"Yes, sir" Slater nodded and got back in the limo after shutting the back door.

"Where are we?" Elena inquired slipping her hand in Klaus' and then she squealed. "We're going to Hybrid? We haven't been here since our faux honeymoon."

"Faux honeymoon?" Klaus repeated leading her to the front of the long line of people. A bodyguard was standing there with a clipboard. "Klaus Mikaelson."

"Go on in," The large man smiled and unclipped the rope letting the both of them in the doors.

Elena looked around the club and noticed that the place hadn't changed much. It was still dark and the floor still had the look of them dancing on top of water. "It's about the same. Do we get to go to the VIP room again?"

"Of course we do," Klaus expressed as a waitress walked over to them. "Miss?"

"My name is Jordan and I will be your waitress tonight," She grinned and pointed to the stairs. "Let's get the two of you situated upstairs and get you a couple of drinks."

Klaus and Elena followed her up the stairs and placed their orders of a scotch and a dirty martini. They sat down at the table and Elena slipped her jacket off placing it on the back of the chair.

"Are you going to dance with me tonight?" She asked with a shy smile. "Or are you going to let a Miami vice looking guy hit on me?"

"Miami vice looking guy?" Klaus mused and then he chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that guy. He looked creepy. I thought I was going to have to kick his ass for touching what was mine."

"Of course," Elena murmured quirking an eyebrow at him. "You had been watching me dance. Huh?"

"Of course I did," Klaus teased. "Remember? You had moves that I'd never seen. That was so true. You moved your hips in such a sinful way."

"I can still move these hips," Elena replied patting her hip and the let out a tiny sigh and a small frown. "Even though they are a bit wider."

"You're beautiful," Klaus breathed in her ear causing her to shiver. "Just shows that you carried the two most precious things in our life."

"They are incredibly precious," Elena chuckled as the waitress came back with their drinks sitting them on the table. "Thank you."

"If you two need anything else just ask," She grinned and walked off.

Elena kicked back the drink and got up from the chair, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Dance with me?"

"Sure," Klaus nodded and took a ssip of his drink. He got up from the table and grabbed her hand leading her back down the steps.

They danced to a few songs untl Elena said that she needed another drink and that she needed to cool off. They went back upstairs, ordered a couple more drinks and then he convinced her to go for a walk at the beach, which was next to the club.

"It is so beautiful out here," Elena sighed holding his hand as they walked along the sidewalk. The moon was reflecting beautifully off of the water. "You didn't take me out here so that you could hide the body?"

"Funny," Klaus drawled sending her a glare then tightening his hold on her hand. "No, I did not bring you out here to hide the body. I actually brought you out here to spend some more time with you. Maybe, give you a present."

"A present?" Elena inquired looking up at him as she smiled widely. "I may have got you a gift too."

"Can I have my gift?"

"No," Elena giggled shaking her head and he pouted at her. "You give me my gift first. Please?"

"Fine," He shook his head and pulled a little blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it out of his pocket. He handed it to her and kissed her cheek. "Your gift?"

Elena pulled the top off of the box and gasped. "It's beautiful." She picked up the silver bracelet. It had diamonds and rubies wrapped around it. She handed it to him and then held out her left wrist. He clasped it together and she looked up at him. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"I am glad that you like it," Klaus retorted and then looked her over. "Where is my gift at? Where are you hiding it? Is it some new piece of sexy lingerie?"

"It's not as amazing as this," Elena joked holding up her arm and showing off her new treasure. She pulled out a red envelope and handed it to him. "It's more of a gift for you from me. I made it. I uh I hope that," She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'll just shut up now so that you can look at it."

Klaus took the envelope from her and opened it, he slid the same little booklet out of it. He grinned when he flipped through the pages and noticed that they said things like one back rub, one lap dance, and his personal favorite, one whole day in bed. He was going to put this gift to use as soon as possible.

"Do you like it?" Elena questioned a hesistancy to her voice. "I-,"

"Shh," Klaus pressed his finger to her lips stopping her from talking. She shut her mouth and he waited for her to be quiet so that he could talk. "I love this. You know that I will this. It's a great gift. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Elena beamed as he slipped his gift in his coat pocket. She looked over her bracelet running her finger over the diamonds and the rubies. It was a beautiful bracelet. He always spoiled her with jewelry. Seemed like ever since they had been together that he was getting her something beautiful all the time. "I love my bracelet, it matches my outfit perfectly."

He guffawed and shook her hand that he still held in his. "You and Bekah."

"Bekah and Greta," Elena corrected him and then got up from the bench that they had been sitting on. He let her pull him to his feet. "Let's go back inside and dance for a while. Be Klaus and Elena then go home to Sadie and Riley to be mommy and daddy."

"Alright," He said but stopped her when she tried to pull him away. She looked at him curiously. "We don't have to go back in. Slater is right over there. He'll turn the radio on and we can dance next to the limo under the stars."

"Good idea," Elena stated and let him led her over to the limo. He knocked on the window and it rolled down revealing a grinning Slater. "Hey Slater. Look." She held up her wrist showing off her new present. "My valentine present. It's pretty awesome. Huh?"

"It is," Slater nodded and he flipped in the radio pressing a couple of buttons until a slow song came on. "Okay?"

"Perfect," Klaus told him holding out his hand for Elena to take. He placed his hands on her hips and she placed around his neck. "_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive, I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive, _  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life"_

They swayed together in front of the limo to the slow song playing on the radio. Elena laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter placing his chin down on the top of her head lightly.

"This has been a great night with you," Klaus whispered and he felt Elena nod against his chest. "You know that I love you."

"Of course I do," Elena replied softly pulling back to look up at him. "Love you too. No matter what."

"No matter what," Klaus repeated lowering his face down to hers and pressed his lips against hers. She let out a whimper as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He had one hand in her hair pulling her closer and one hand on her hip squeezing softly.

He pulled back from her and cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her eyes were bright with lust. "Ready to go home to the babies?"

"Sure," Elena breathed as he opened the car door for her and she got in, snuggling into his side when he got in and shut the door. "Maybe, if they are already asleep you can use one of your free tickets out of your present."

"Yeah, no, I am saving that for when you least expect it," He smirked as Slater drove them home. "I love you."

"Love you too," Elena yawned and threw her legs over his turning in the seat. "Wake me up if I fall asleep before we get home."

He nodded his head and watched as she closed her eyes leaning her head against the seat of the limo. He placed his hands on her legs sitting quietly as Slater drove them. He couldn't believe how happy they both had been tonight.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking a mini sequel to Eyes on Fire. Maybe, two to four chapters. IDK. If you've read that story and you are reading this one feedback on that will be nice. If you want to read something about that. I kinda left that story open. :)**

**Reviews would be good. :) **


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**********************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
********************************Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

* * *

**********************************Life Happened **

**********************************Chapter Twenty Three**

After their date, Elena and Klaus spent more alone time together, putting her gift to good use. Kol had walked in on them at the office one day. He grinned to himself when he thought about that day. Elena had shown up at his lunch hour dressed in a long trench coat with bright yellow heels. When she had smirked at him and unbuttoned the coat, his jaw dropped when he saw that the lingerie matched the heels perfectly.

He had her laid out on the desk head buried between her thighs when Kol had come into the room. His little brother had let out a yelp and slammed the door shut behind him. Elena had been shocked but laughed when she opened her eyes and spotted Kol. Klaus had just shrugged and continued ravishing her body.

Today, though he was grumpy because he had no visit from his sexy wife but was swamped with paperwork from a new account that Kol had gotten. Everythin was sorted out with the deal they just had to set up the date to start construction and to get a crew together. He normally didn't deal with this but since Seth was on leave he had more work to take care of. It didn't bother him but he was starting to get a little overwhelmed. Even, a bit overworked. He needed a vacation and soon. He glanced back at the clock and saw that it was noon and he was starved. He picked up his phone and dialed the number to Lexi's phone but it went straight to voicemail.

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing that she was probably was off in the supply closest with Kol. He decided to go down to the cafe next to his office building to grab a sandwich. He walked out of his office seeing Lexi's empty desk and he passed by Kol's empty office. He made his way to the small cafe, going in and waiting in the long line.

"What are you doing here?" He heard from behind him and he turned grimacing when he saw the blonde standing behind him. "I didn't know you actually left your office to get yourself food. What happened to you? Marrying the help made you low?"

"Tatia," He sneered as she looked him over. He looked at her noticing that her nose was different from the last time that he saw her. "New nose?"

"No," She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "I had a deviated septum. It made my nose look-,"

"Whatever, Tatia" Klaus retorted and turned back to the line he was standing in. "Crazy."

It was a long line for lunch, so he pulled his cellphone out to text Elena. Before he could do that though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw Tatia's talons curled around his arm. "What?"

"Geesh," Tatia scowled and removed her hand from his arm. "I'm sorry. Nik, I just wanted to tell you to watch out for you dad. He's been around Elijah asking question's about you and Elena. Your dad is up too something. Eli hasn't told him anything. He wanted to tell you about it but he figured that you wouldn't talk to him on the phone."

"He was right," Klaus nodded moving up in the line. "I wouldn't take his call. Why are you worrying about this now? I thought that you'd-,"

"At one time in my life, I loved you" Tatia stated staring at a spot on the wall. "I just thought you would want to know. I got my happy beginning with Elijah. You deserve your with Elena. Don't let Mikael ruin that for you. I remember you telling me about how much of a jerk he was. Don't let him control your life."

Klaus quirked and eyebrow at her. "Never thought you would be the one to help me out. You've changed, Tatia."

"You too, Klaus" Tatia commented with grin. "I guess that the right girl just decided to put you in your place. I may not like her but I can respect her for taming you. Don't tell anyone this but she is really pretty and a sweetheart. Seems like a good mama." She shifted in her place avoiding his eyes. "Um, your next in line."

Klaus frowned at her then moved over to the counter where a young girl asked his order. "A ham and cheese bagel, and a large dr. pepper. Oh, and I would like a couple of pieces of the strawberry cheesecake. Thank you."

He handed her the money and she handed him his large cup which he went over to fill with soda. He waited patiently for his food and noted that Tatai was waiting for her food as well and texting on her phone. His phone ringing caused him to jump slightly, he pulled his phone out of his jacket noticing that it was Elena calling him.

"Hey baby" Klaus greeted her as he got his food handed to him. "What are you and the babies doing?"

"I am miserable," She sniffled through the phone. "I got up this morning feeling okay. The twins were okay and then we all took a nap and I just woke up sounding like this."

"What is wrong?" Klaus questioned as he left the cafe and headed back toward work. "What happened?"

"I can't breathe through my nose," She whined. "My head hurts and I'm freezing. The twins are miserable too. Plus, we're coughing our heads off. Can you come home and take us to the doctor? Uncle Gray said that he could see us today at one?"

"I will be there in fifteen," He told her walking back into work. He shuffled past people to get on the elevator. "Let me get my afternoon clearned which means I need to find Lexi. Who know if I even will be able too?"

"You sound annoyed," Elena choked out as he ran off of the elevator when it stopped on his floor. "Do you feel bad too?"

"No," He answered spotting Lexi's empty desk. He marched over to it and threw his food down on the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen writing down a quick note to Lexi to clear the rest of his afternoon and to schedule a meeting for him and her in the morning. "I'm just annoyed because my personal assistant is never at her desk when I needed her."

He picked his food up and gave it to Stefan who quirked an eyebrow at him. "You can have this, Salvatore. Don't look so shocked. It is not poisoned, I am being nice. Besides, I have to get home. Elena and my children are sick. Bye."

"I hope they get feeling better," Stefan replied but Klaus didn't hear him because he was already on the elevator and out of the office.

He quickly drove home pulling into the garage and going into the house, he spotted Anna and Rose cleaning out the pantry. He nodded to them and went up the stairs taking them two at a time. He heard coughing and went to his bedroom spotting Elena and the twins curled up in his bed. Dom and Luka were laying beside the bed and didn't acknowledge him when he walked into the room.

"Hey," He whispered walking over to the bed and sitting down. He caressed Elena's cheek and she opened her eyes and let out a hacking cough. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," Elena groaned leaning into his touch. Riley and Sadie were still snoozing away. "I hate being sick and not being able to breath through my nose. I don't even feel like moving. Can you pack me to the car when we get ready to leave?"

"Pack you to the car?" Klaus mused holding a chuckle back. "I suppose that I can do that but who is going to carry the twins?"

You," She mumbled and coughed again. He helped her sit up in the bed. She leaned forward rolling the blanket down on her legs and he let out the chuckle that he was trying to hold back. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now? Your sick wife?"

"Not laughing at you being sick," He explained helping her to lean back against the headboard. "Laughing at your choice of of clothing. Those are some cute pajama's."

She pouted then glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. He grinned at her zebra print pajama's. "I happen to like these. They are comfortable and warm. Sadie likes to snuggle into them."

"Are they in their pajama's as well?" Klaus asked and she nodded. "Okay, let's get them in the car and then we will get you to the car. Do you want me to pack you?"

"I can walked," Elena assured him slipping her feet into a pair of fuzzy house shoes that were by the bed. "I am fine. I'll get Sadie. Can you get Riley?"

"Of course I can" Klaus retorted pressing a kiss against her forehead then going over to the other side of the bed and scooping up a sleeping Riley who opened his eyes and scowled at him. "I guess that you're still feeling bad too. Huh? Is daddy's little man still feeling bad?"

Riley let out a little cough and snuggled closer into Klaus' chest, Klaus tightened his hold on his little boy and glanced over at Elena who was trying to wrangle a fuzzy Sadie. "You want me to take her too?"

"Sure," Elena said and handed Sadie over to him. The little girl instantly calmed down. "She so likes you better than me. You always calm her down."

"She is daddy's little girl," Klaus exclaimed holding onto both of the babies. "Can you get the diaper bag? Or do want me too?"

"It's in the kitchen," Elena told him walking out of the room. "I can get it then we can go. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?"

"Want me to wear pajama's too?"

"Ha-ha," Elena snarked going down the stairs hanging onto the banister. "If you want too you can always go change into your own pajama's that match mine."

Klaus stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes at her. "Not funny, 'Lena. Those are not for public knowledge. I am fine though. I will change when we get back. I still have to get ahold of Lexi because me and her need to have a serious conversation. Do you think Kol would be pissed if I fired her?"

"Fire Lexi?" Elena inquired stopping in her tracks causing him to bump into her. "Sorry about that. Why? I thought you liked Lexi and that she was a good and focused worker."

"She's a good worker but when I need her she's always with Kol," Klaus replied grabbing Sadie and Riley's jackets. "You can't blame me. I am not running a sex place, I am running a business."

"They're not the only ones who get sexed up the office," Elena smirked and he flushed. "Try transferring her to someone else. Maybe, Damon or Stefan."

"I suppose I can send her to Stefan," Klaus admitted placing Riley in Anna's outstretched arms. "Thanks Anna. Can you slip his jacket on for me? Thank you." He turned back to Elena. "Salvatore, probably thinks that I am going insane anyway."

"Why?" Elena questioned. "What happened?"

Klaus laughed putting Sadie's coat on her. "Nothing really. I was in a rush to get here. I practically shoved my lunch at him."

"Have you not ate, sir?" Rose asked as he put Sadie in her carseat. Anna did the same with Riley. "I can make you a sandwich if you like."

"I'll be fine," Klaus assured her picking up both of the carseats while Elena grabbed her purse. "Get these three to the doctor. Maybe, you can cook something good for dinner. Chicken sounds good."

"Sure," Anna and Rose said at the time. "Feel better, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Elena watched as Klaus got both of the carseats in the car and got in the car himself. He looked happy but worried about her and the kids. He started the car and drove out of the garage, down the driveway and out onto the highway. She slipped her hand into his and grinned when he lifted their clasped hands to press a kiss against her hand. "You're sweet."

"You're beautiful," Klaus said glancing back at the road. "I should tell you now before someone else tells you and it turns into this big thing. When I was at the cafe I ran into Tatia."

"Tatia?" Elena grimaced looking out the window. "What did she want?"

"She told me that Mikael has been snooping around asking Elijah and her questions about our marriage," Klaus remarked looking over at her. "She said that Elijah was going to call or come over but he didn't think I would take the call. You know that is true. I wonder what my dad is up too?"

"Beats me," Elena told him with a shrug. "I don't know what it could be about. We've been together for so long. Who would care now about how we got together?"

"Someone who would get money from it," Klaus informed her. "I don't think it would matter why we got married because you know that I love you. But you know that he could use that as blackmail-,"

"To get money," Elena finished for him as he pulled into the doctor's office. "You're gonna have to meet with him to see what is up with him and warn him to stay away from us. Your dad is weird."

"Yeah and it's unfortunate that I have to meet with him," He grumbled parking the car and getting out. "I will grab the kids. You can get-,"

"I got it," Elena mumbled holding back a cough. She waited for him to get the twins out of the car when he did they both walked into the doctors office where Elena signed in herself and the twins. "Let's go sit down. We may be here a while."

"Mmmhmm," Klaus nodded and sat the carseats down in the front of his seat. Elena sat down next to him. "Grumpy number two and three are asleep. Is grumpy number one going to stay awake?"

"Ha," Elena snapped leaning her head back but putting her hand in his once again. "Do not worry about me falling alseep. Just worry about them waking up just like you said they're grumpy. Just like their daddy."

"Oh no," Klaus argued with a laugh and a shake of his head. "They act just like you."

"Please," Elena giggled snorted. "They acty like you."

He opened his mouth to respond but a nurse called Elena and the babies name stopped him. Elena jumped up and grabbed Sadie's carseat while Klaus grabbed Riley's and their bags. "Don't worry I can pack her. Feeling a bit better."

"Okay," Klaus nodded and followed her to the door.

"Jenna?" Elena quirked an eyebrow when she spotted her aunt holding a clipboard and dressed in pink scrubs. "I thought that you worked at the hosptial. What are you doing here?"

"Filling in for Gray's nurse," Jenna admitted leading them back to a room that held a scale. "I can get Gray to do this if you are too uncomfortable. I am the only nurse here today."

"It's not a problem," Elena said letting out another cough. "I just need to get feeling better. I am miserable. I hate being sick."

"Me too," Jenna remarked pointing to the scale letting Elena get by so that she could stand on it. "Ric hates it too because I whine the whole entire time. I can't help it if I like to be babied."

"Elena whines too," Klaus offered as Jenna jotted down notes on the clipboard that she was holding. "She likes to be babied as well."

"I do not whine," Elena huffed stepping off of the scale and crossing her arms over her chest. "You are the one that whines when you're sick. I had to make him chicken noodle soup, carry it to him, and spoon feed him."

"I had the flu, I was delirous" Klaus corrected her taking Sadie out of her carseat so that Jenna could weigh her. "I couldn't even lift my head. Baby, you don't make fun of a sick person."

"You should take your own advice then," Elena teased him as he placed Sadie back in her carseat and then took Riley out of his so Jenna could weigh him. "I am joking. You are taking care of me. You took time off from work to come home and take care of us. So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Klaus retorted taking Riley back frome Jenna, the little guy had started to fuss. He rocked him a bit to soothe him but Riley just continued to grumble. "If I put him back in the seat, he is going to be totally pissed at me. Is it alright if we leave the seats in here?"

"Of course," Jenna said as Elena bent over to get Sadie back out of her carseat. "Um, so you all can wait in room three. Dr. Gilbert will be back here in a few. Uh, it was good seeing you Elena."

"It was good seeing you too," Elena breathed as she sat down on the bed in the room. Jenna left the room shutting the door as Klaus sat down with Riley. "I think I need to let go and talk to Jenna. I know she feels bad about everything and she's a good person. She can be in my life. The more family the merrier."

"Our family is getting bigger," Klaus laughed. "Can you believe that these two are already seven months old and Carlie already a month?"

"She's so cute," Elena cooed and then coughed causing Sadie to whimper. "Sorry little one."

"Little one?" Elena heard someone laugh as the door opened and her uncle Grayson stepped into the room. "I guest that's kind of cute. How are you feeling today, Elena?"

"Like complete and utter crap," Elena moaned as he shut the door behind him. "Sadie, Riley, and I woke up with stuffy noses and coughing our heads off. Sadie and Riley haven't been running a fever but they have been pulling around on their ears and they are a little red."

"Who first?"

"Pick one," Elena offered pointing to Sadie then Riley. "They're both a little hateful right now."

Grayson quickly got them all checked out diagnosing the twins and Elena with an upper respiratory infectionand giving them prescriptions for the medicine that they needed. He patted Elena on the back after he had given her and the twins a shot. The twins were still whimpering a bit. "I hope that the three of you get feeling better. If not come back in a few days. If that goes well make an appointment for next week for a check up."

"Will do," Elena promised him seeing Jenna bring the carseats into the room. "Thank you, Jenna."

"Miranda wants you all to come by for dinner," Grayson announced as Klaus got the twins buckled in. "She misses you all and she wants to see the twins."

"Sorry," Elena apologized grabbing their bags. "We will go by and see her. We have just been busy with some family things and with work. How about we come over one Sunday when we all get feeling better?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Grayson nodded. "I will tell Miranda. Jeremy will be happy to see you too."

"Jenna too," Elena piped up as they all left the exam room. Jenna stopped in her tracks. "Yeah, we need to catch up. A lot of time has passed us by."

"Elena, I-" Jenna started.

Elena held her hand up to stop her. "No worries. It is in the past. We should go. Got to get these two home. Bye."

"Bye," Jenna and Grayson chorused together as Elena and Klaus left the doctor's office.

Elena dozed off as Klaus drove them home after stopping by the pharmacy and picking up their medicine. She felt him shake her awake and she opened her eyes noticing that they were already home. She stretched her arms out in front of her and opened the car door getting out of the car. "I feel better than I did. Would I be terrible, if I went back and took another nap?"

"No," Klaus shook his head getting out of the car and grabbing the twins. "They're asleep already so that nap will be okay. I may take one too. I haven't got anything else to do for the rest of the day."

"You do have a job for the rest of the day," Elena told him and she grinned as he furrowed his brows at her in confusion. "Being caretaker of me, Riles, and Sadie. Come on let's get you started on your job."

"Yes dear," Klaus retorted following Elena into the house and letting the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
A couple of things first, so, I have never once asked for reviews but getting story follows and author follows are awesome but you know a review would be nice. I get a lot of hits for each chapter but hardly any reviews.  
Now, I am not going to be like other author's and say I am not going to update until I get a certain amount of reviews but some feedback would be awesome.**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**************************************Author's Note: Still don't own anything TVD, but I do own this plot!  
********************************Thanks for the reviews, faves, and the alerts! They are awesome!**

**************************************Hope all of my readers had a wonderful holiday. Mine was awesome. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was a few days before Klaus' birthday, Elena and the twins were finally better but their sickness had turned into bronchitis and it lasted until around the first of May. They had finally gotten better and could get through a day without coughing their heads off.

Elena was currently pushing the twins around in a shopping cart at the grocery store looking for the food for Klaus' party. They needed some more chicken, chips, and some ranch dip. She was bent over the cart making funny faces at Sadie who was mimicking her and Riley was busy ignoring the both of them eating his cereal puffs.

"You kind of look ridicolous for your information."

Elena heard someone laugh and she turned her head and spotted the last person that she thought she would see laughing. "Mrs. Salvatore, I suppose I may but as long as my babies laugh, it doesn't really matter how stupid I look. How are you doing, Caroline?"

"Good," Caroline grinned bending down to get a good look at the twins. "Gosh, they are so freaking adorable. I remember when my babies were this little. Geez, that feels like ages ago. I guess though I have a new niece to spoil rotten. Did you hear that Andie had her baby?"

"No," Elena said shaking her head. "I hadn't. When?"

"Yesterday evening," Caroline answered letting out a giggle as Sadie grabbed her hair. She gently pried the little girls fingers from her hair. "Okay, sweetie, my hair is not a toy. She looks like you, Elena."

"Thanks," Elena thanked her with a smile. "So, what did Damon and Andie name their baby?"

"Oh," Caroline gasped raising back up to Elena's level. "They named her Ava Katherine Salvatore. Andie picked the name Ava and Damon picked the name Katherine out. You should see her. She has Damon's big blue eyes."

"That's cool," Elena mumbled as she wondered if Damon remembered that her middle name was Katherine. It had to be a coindence. "Where uh did the name come from?"

"Hmm?" Caroline wrinkled her nose and Elena waited patiently for her to respond. "Oh, I think that Andie just liked the name Ava and Damon mumbled something about Katherine being a good name. Why?"

"No reason," Elena responded shaking her head. "Probably, just a coindence. So, do you want to come to the twins first birthday party. It's in August."

"That sounds like a good plan," Caroline retorted. "Though Stefan and I are going on a vacation sometime at the end of July so we may not be home."

"You have about three months to figure that out," Elena smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that you all are invited. Um, I hate to cut this short but I need to get the rest of the food on my list. We have a bit to do before Klaus' birthday party tonight."

"Oh, tell him that I say Happy Birthday" Caroline chirped. "I should get my stuff to. I have to bake six dozen chocolate chip cookies for my son's baseball team. I don't like baking but if I say so myself, I make some damn good cookies."

"Good luck," Elena chuckled as Caroline walked way deeper into the store.

She pushed the cart over to the bags of chips grabbing one of the big bags of chips that held the small bags which were everyone's favorites. She placed them on the little rack under the cart so Riley and Sadie wouldn't smash them.

"Now, we need to get the dip. Cheese, ranch, french onion, and the extra hot salsa. I think that is everything. I hope that daddy likes his bar-b-que birthday party. He should since Grams, Nana, Uncle Kol, Finn, Seth, Maseface, Ty, Matt, Aunt Bekah, Bonnie, Sage, and Vicki will all be there. Maybe, Grandpa John and soon to be grandma Kelly. Also, your friend Janey. Yeah, you two like Janey. Huh?"

A gurgle was all she got to her questions. She chuckled and pushed the cart over to grab some steaks and chicken to grill. She grabbed the food and turned to head back to check out. When she turned she had almost run into someone. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing."

"That's alright," Elena heard the person drawl and she looked up biting back a sigh. "Haven't seen you in about what seven years? How have you been? Seems like you made me a grandmother. What are their names?"

"None of your damn business," Elena snarled staring at her mother who was simply smirking. "Get the hell out of my way. Right now."

Isobel's eyes narrowed dangerously and she grabbed the side of Elena's cart with one hand making sure she didn't touch one of the babies. "Don't you know that you are supposed to respect your mother. So, show me some damn respect."

"I'll show you some respect when you have earned it," Elena spat and yanked the cart out of Isobel's grasp. She took a step back getting away from her mother. "Now, Isobel. Get the hell away from me and my children or I will scream so loud that you are trying to kidnap them. You'll be in jail faster than you can blink. So, get the hell out of my way."

"Touchy," Isobel said holding her hands in a defensive gesture. She lowered her hands and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Elena, listen to me. I may be a liar, a bitch, a whore, whatever you want to call me but in no way am I a thief. Just think about those words. I know that you won't believe me but it is the truth." Isobel slipped a sealed envelope out of her purse and handed it to Elena. "Here take it. You can throw it away but if you ever decide that you need or want to know the truth. Keep it and open it. You'll see that I am not the wicked witch that people make me out to be. Maybe, I am just a misunderstood brunette. Here, take it. Go on. Take it."

Elena eyed the envelope curiously and then looked back up at Isobel who was smiling. She bit her lip and moved her hand from the cart and toward the envelope which she finally took from her mother. It was blank but she could feel that it had folded up papers inside of it. She put it in her purse. "I am not going to open this because I could honestly care less what it says. But if this gets you to say away from my family then I am going to take it. I don't care what people say about you. Just stay the hell away from me and my family. The person that you are working with they need to stay away from us as well. Goodbye, Isobel."

Before Isobel could respond Elena pushed past her and quickly walked to one of the check out lines with no people in line. She put her food up on the counter and grabbed her debit card out of her purse. She made small talk with the cashier about the babies and then paid for her purchase. She pushed the cart out to her car and unloaded the babies and the food then got in the car driving home.

Elena pulled into the garage and Slater came out of the kitchen just as she got out of the car. She put her purse up on her arm and grinned. "Hey, Slater. The groceries are in the back. Can you get them for me? I'll get Sadie and Riley."

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson" Slater said and popped the trunk open, geting the bags. "I can get Anna or Rose, if you need help with Sadie and Riley."

"I got 'em," Elena assured him hanging onto the twins. She followed him into the house. "Hey Anna. How's the cake coming?"

"Good," Anna responded and Elena let Sadie down so that she could crawl around the kitchen. "I've actually got it done. Red velvet with my homemade cream cheese icing.. Just how Mr Mikaelson likes it."

"Yeah," Elena laughed watching Sadie crawl around the kitchen making sure she didn't bother anything. Riley was hanging onto her neck not wanting to be put down. "He does love red velvet cake. I got the rest of the food that we needed. Guess who I ran into at the grocery store?"

"Who?"

"Caroline Salvatore," Elena answered and saw Anna's eyes widen. "Oh, it was actually a friendly visit. She was fawning over the babies, I mean who could blame her. Ha. It was sweet. She was very nice. She told me that Andie and Damon welcomed a new baby last night. A little girl."

"Oh, how sweet," Anna gushed. "What did they name her?"

"Well according to Caroline," Elena stressed making sure Sadie was okay. Her little was being tailed by Slater who had finished putting up the groceries. "They named her Ava Katherine. Andie chose the name Ava and Damon chose the name Katherine."

"Isn't that-?" Rose inquired walking into the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. Ben and Trevor following in behind her.

"Yes," Elena muttered as Ben scooped Sadie up. Her little girl giggled as Ben tickled her stomach. "That's, it's probably just a coindence. Right?"

"Yeah," Rose retorted but Elena could hear the uncertainty in her tone. "We have everything set up for this evening. Everyone should be here before Mr. Mikaelson. Bonnie called and said that they would be here in an hour. Mason isn't going to be able to make it. He has to work overtime. Oh, and Mr. Finn won't be able to make it as well. Ms. Sage will be here."

"That's good," Elena murmured and then the doorbell rang. She sighed and handed Riley to Trevor who had been grinning at the both of them. They staff really loved helping her out of the babies. "Thanks, Trevor. I am going to see who that is. No cake, Anna."

Anna scoffed as Elena left the kitchen walking over to the front door. She smiled spotting Esther and Grams standing there. She opened the door and stepped back so that they could come into the house. "Hey Esther. Grams. You two are here early."

"Yeah," Grams said hugging Elena then pressing a kiss against her cheek. "We were in town doing some shopping and thought that you would need some help with the party."

"That is your story," Esther chuckled placing her bags in the closet. "I came to spend time with my beautiful little grandbabies. Then celebrate my oldest's birthday. I don't even want to think about how old he is today. Makes me feel terribly old." She glanced around the room and frowned. "Where are Sadie and Riley?"

"I see who you two love," Elena teased, she spotted Luka peeking around the corner at them and when he spotted Esther he disappeared out of view. Her overgrown puppy was afraid of Esther. "They're in the kitchen with Ben and Trevor. Sadie loves Ben."

"Time to go steal them," Esther announced and scrurried to the kitchen with Grams behind her.

Elena shut the door behing them two crazy ladies and then placed her purse that she still had been carrying on her arm in the closet. She had no intention of ever opening Isobel's letter and she was planning on getting rid of it when she found the time. But for now she was going to spend some time with her babies, Esther and Grams before the house got crowded with family and friends to celebrate her husband's birthday.

Elena shook her head when she heard a small squeal and headed to the kitchen to see what Grams and Esther were up to.

"No man should have to work on his birthday," Klaus grumbled as he clicked on the x button on the webpage. "I should be home celebrating my birthday by laying in bed all day. But no I have to meet up with Mikael today. I can't believe that it took almost two months to find him. This town isn't that big. I need to hire a new p.i."

"I will get on that, boss" His new assistant grinned from the doorway. "It's so good to be back here again. Why did I resign again?"

"You wanted to take care of your son," Klaus explained looking up at Greta. "I honestly don't know how I lasted a year without you. You are never leaving me again."

"Alright," Greta nodded and handed him some files. "These need to be signed by you and you have a conference call at three thirty. Also, happy birthday."

"Thank you," Klaus thanked her and glanced at the clock. "Oh, you and Henry are invited to my party. It's tonight at six. We will have cake."

"Elena already told me and I will be there," Greta informed him and then shut the door behind her. She sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Are you prepared to talk to Mikael today?"

"Not really," Klaus grimaced rubbing his hand over his face. "But it has to be done. I have to do this so that he will leave my family alone."

"You need to tell Elena the truth," Greta urged and he closed his eyes. "You know that she needs to know the truth about that. If she doesn't find out from you and she hears from someone else, she is never going to forgive you. You lied to her."

"Yep," Klaus admitted with a groan. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was already noon and he was meeting Mikael at a coffee shop in twenty minutes. "I will tell her as soon as I get done celebrating my party. It's not for me. I just don't want to ruin happy times with our family. I will be back as soon as I can. If I need your help I will call you. I have you on speed dial."

"Naturally," Greta remarked as he got up from his chair and pulled his jacket on. "You have fun or not."

"Oh, this is not going to be fun," Klaus sighed, grabbing his car keys and his cellphone placing them in his pockets. He walked over to his office door and opened it. "I will be back soon. Wish me luck."

"Luck," Greta responded.

He walked out of the office and spotted Lexi who barely acknowledged him sitting behind the desk that was now in front of Kol's office. His brother had thrown a fit when he was going to fire Lexi and demanded that she be his new personal assistant. He had no problem with that he just wanted someone that would focus on work and not his little brother. Greta had come back after he persuaded her with a raise and less hours. He was so lost in his thoughts that he walked by the coffee shop three times before he turned around to go in and find a table. He looked around not spotting Mikeal and took a seat in the corner to wait for him. He asked for a cup of coffee and sat patiently waiting for Mikael to show up.

"Well, I can't believe that you called. I figured that hell would freeze over before you would dial my number."

"I wasn't ever going to dial your number," Klaus told Mikael as he pulled out the chair across from him and sat down at the table. "But considering that you can't leave my wife aone, I felt that it was necessary. So, stay the hell away from them and stop asking people about our lives."

"Touched a nerve?" Mikael asked and Klaus glowered at him. "Touchy. Don't worry, son. I cam just trying to find out about my children's lives. See how you all turned out. Can't blame a man for trying?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his father. "I don't know why it took you almost fifteen years to cave. If you're so desperate to know though, all of us our perfectly fine. We turned out good. You leaving was the best thing that you ever did for us."

"Well," Mikael furrowed his brows. "I guess if that's how you really feel about this then I should go. I need you to know before I go that the reason that I left was because I couldn't handle my alcohol consumption."

Klaus snorted. "You honestly expect me to believe that you were an alcholoc? I remember you, dad. You're no more an alcoholic than I am. I know a bit about you and you, you were never in a rehab progam in any country. Don't try to make me feel sorry for you because I am not going too."

"Hmm," Mikael hummed and leaned back in his chair. "Guess that you do know a bit about me. Not everything thing though. Not like what I know about you. About how you had to pay someone to marry you. Wait, you didn't pay her, you just bought her a brand new car. She almost sounds like a prostitute."

"Don't" Klaus warned his eyes flashing in anger. "You don't know about Elena and I. So, don't come in here judging us. We both did what we did years ago and that doesn't matter because I love my wife."

"Good for you," Mikael smirked and bent down to pick up the rather large brown envelope that he had placed on the floor. "For what it is worth, I want you to protect yourself from any woman even if that woman is your wife." He slid the envelope across the table to Klaus. "Take it. You may find some very interesting things in here. You can use it in the future. May help you answer some of the questions that you have about certain things in someone's past. I am not going to bother you or family anymore. Goodbye, Niklaus."

Klaus watched as Mikael got up from the table and left the coffee shop. He eyed the envelope, taking another sip of his coffee that was left in his cup. He sat there for a few seconds then sighed loudly. He pulled out a couple dollars to pay for his bill. He glanced over at the envelope again and rolled his eyes picking it up. He walked back to work holding the brown envelope in his hand and got on the elevator not paying anyone any attention.

"Hey Mikaelson," Damon said causing Klaus to look up from the floor. He saw that Damon had a huge grin on his face. "So, guess what? I am a dad now again. I have a daughter."

"Wow," Klaus grinned watching as Damon pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Congrats man. How is Jase liking his little sister?"

"He told me that she looked like a squished meatball," Damon informed and then held out his phone. "Look, I don't think she looks like a squished meatball. What do you think?"

Klaus looked at the baby in the picture, he noticed that the baby had her eyes open and her eyes were blue just like Damon's. "Pretty even though she looks just like you."

"Yeah," Damon agreed and Klaus handed the phone back to him. "Her name is Ava Katherine Salvatore."

"Katherine?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow at the raven haired man. "That's nice. Any significance?"

"None, really" Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Andie picked out the name, Ava and I picked the name, Katherine. I don't know why just that I liked that name. Stefan said that it may be from one of the girls that I went with. I told him don't ever mention that to Andie because that could honestly be true."

Klaus glanced over at Damon and then shot him a glare. The elevator doors opened and he moved to get off of the elevatore. "Elena."

"What about her?" Damon questioned placing his phone back in his pocket. "I don't think that I have offended her lately. I was nice when I saw her the other day. I promise."

Klaus shook his head. "Elena's middle name is Katherine."

"Oh," Damon gasped and then turned pale white shaking his head. "That was not my intention to name my baby after her. I swear. Just like I said I like that name. It was a rare moment that my daughter and Elena have the same middle name. Of course, Andie is never going to believe me if she ever finds out about it. How long do you think it will take before she does find out about it?"

"Is this town?" Klaus inquired and Damon nodded. "Not very long. No one keeps secrets around here."

"Don't tell her," Damon pleaded. "I mean Andie. Big mouth Caroline has already told Elena. She saw her at the grocery store this morning."

"I am not mentioning anything," Klaus noted and walked back to his office.

"Kol," Elena shrieked as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and then placed her back down on the floor a few feet from him. "Why are you manhandling me?"

"You were in front of the television," Kold told her and she glanced behind her to see the flatscreen on. "That was why I was manhandling you. No hard feelings but I am trying to see who the winner is."

"Oh, no I must not stand in Kol's way when he is watching his reality shows," Elena sighed dramatically placing her hand over her heart. "He just needs to watch them or he may die."

Kol narrowed his eyes at her and flipped her off. "Shush woman and get back in the kitchen where you belong."

"Excuse me?" Esther came into the room carrying Riley who was trying his hardest to get away from his grandmother's arms. "Kol Joseph Mikaelson, what did you just say?"

"I said nothing at all," Kol remarked holding his hands up. "I do not recall saying anything at all."

"Mama's boy," Elena teased under her breath as Rebekah and Seth came into the house. Seth was carrying Carlie. "Hey, you two. You finally made it. Everyone is outside well except for us. Klaus should be getting here soon. After all he is the guest of honor."

"He's getting old," Rebekah stated plopping down on the couch next to Kol who scooted over. She glanced up at the television and smirked. "Aww, Kol and his stupid reality shows. It is so sweet."

"Can it," Kol snapped and turned the volume up on the t.v. "Go bother someone else, Bekah."

"Fine," Rebekah huffed getting up from the couch and walking over to Seth taking Carlie from him. "Asshole."

Elena giggled as Esther and Seth followed Rebekah out of the front room. "I can tell you who wins. Klaus and I watched this the other night."

"No," Kol protested leaning back into the couch. "I want to find out on my own."

Elena shook her head at him as the front door opened again and in walked the birthday day man. He came into the room carrying his briefcase which he slang in the closet door after opening. "Happy Birthday, old man."

He mock glared at her wrapping his arms around her wais and jerking her to him. "Not old, just more wiser." He ran his hands up her back causing her to shudder and he cupped her neck smashing his mouth against hers.

Elena broke free from him when she heard someone clear their throat loudly, she gulped trying to catch her breath while Klaus was busy licking his lips and smirking at her.

"That was some birthday welcome," Kol scoffed and elena turned bright red noticing that their family was watching them. "I thought that brother was going to tear her clothes off in front of me."

"Kol," Esther warned her eyes flashing in warning. "There are tiny ears in this room."

"They can't talk," Kol huffed. "You should be getting after brother. Little eyes."

Elena scowled at him noticing that Bonnie was winking at her and Tyler had his eyebrow cocked at her. Vicki was snickering under her breath. "It was birthday kiss. You know how we are."

"Unfortunately," Rebekah frowned. "I have just ugh. Let's get this celebration started. Nik is getting to be an old man."

"Shut it," Klaus snipped and walked over to Matt grabbing Sadie and taking Riley from his mother. "I know that everyone wants to celebrate me being awesome but I need a moment with Elena. Don't worry we will have the babies with us. So, please excuse us for a few seconds."

Elena waited until everyone cleared the room. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I spoke with my father today. He just threatened me about our relationship but I put him in his place. I don't think he will bothering you again."

"That's good," Elena beamed and watched as Sadie tried unsuccessfully to pull the buttons off of his shirt. She wasn't going to mention running into Isobel today but she would mention running into Caroline. "I ran into Caroline today at the grocery store."

"Was she nice?"

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "She talked to the babies and told me that she was a new aunt. Andie had her baby. Isn't that great? I bet Damon is one proud papa."

"He is," Klaus commented. "I ran into him at work today. Showed me a pic of her on his phone. Told me her name. Did Caroline tell you her name?"

"Yep," Elena replied staring at him. "His daughter having my middle name means nothing. A lot of people are named Katherine. Now come on let's go get this party started. We have your favorite cake, red velvet with cream cheese icing. It's sitting in the kitchen with your name on it."

"Yay for me," Klaus cheered pressing a kiss against Sadie and Riley's foreheads. "Happy birthday, to me."

* * *

"She's not going to read it," Mikael taunted, smirking at Isobel over the top of his wine glass. "She won't believe anything that you have actually written to her. She doesn't like you."

"I know that," Isobel snapped and she grinned mischeviously at him. "He's not going to open your letter either. So, I guess that we are in the same boat."

"That is were you are mistaken," Mikael informed her. "Niklaus will open my envelope because I have visuals." He snorted when she looked at him dumbfounded. "Pictures? Don't you remember? You were the one that hired the photographer."

"Right," Isobel nodded taking a sip of her white wine. "If this works, they find out each other's deep darkest secrets. What exactly do we gain from this?"

"Oh ho," Mikael chortled and pursed his lips. "That is the best oart of this plan. I am going to ruin the Mikaelson name in Fells Beach. Ruin everything that Esther worked for. Ruin the power couple of the town. Imagine exactly what everyone will say when they find out my son ahd his wife are fakes."

"It will be first page news," Isobel remarked holding up her wine glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Mikael toasted holding up his glass as well. He held up his hand to stop her from taking a drink. "Here's to the ruining of our children's lives."

They smiled and clinked their glasses together taking large gulps of their wines neither of them realizing that their conversation was being overheard.

* * *

**One more chapter after this one and then the prologue will come into play.**

******Review? Can we get to one hundred for a Christmas present? I just need nine reviews.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Author's Note: Don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves. They're awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The rest of May, then June and July flashed by fast for Elena. Sadie was a pro at crawling now and she was now trying to pull herself up onto the furniture to a standing position. She had fell and hurt her chin a couple of times but she had marched on. Riley was exploring too, crawling everywhere but he bothered everything that he could gets his chubby little fingers on.

Elena was currently grumbling under her breath at the mess that he had made with Luka's dog food and his water. Riley had snuck off from her and into the laundry room where Luka and Dom's food was, while she was changing Sadie's diaper.

"I can get that," Anna offered and Elena shook her head as she mopped up the water. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Elena huffed throwing the wet towel in the laundry basket. "I am getting it. Are Sadie and Riley in their playpen?"

"Yes," Anna replied and Elena picked up Luka's dog food placing it back in the dog bowl. "Mr. Mason is here."

"Maseface is here?" Elena asked getting to her feet and wiping her hands off on her jean shorts. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," Anna confessed as Elena walked past her and out of the room. "He has some man with him. Said that it was an old friend that wanted to talk with you. They are waiting for you in the foyer. Rose is watching the twins in the front room."

"Thanks," Elena thanked her and walked into the foyer, her jaw instantly dropping at the person standing next to Mason. "Oh, my gosh. What in the hell are you doing in Fells Beach?"

"Visiting," He shrugged his shoulders. "Oomph." He grunted as Elena ran toward him and wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and squeezed. He returned the hug wrapping his arms around her. "Hey lil bit. It's so good to see you too. I missed you. You never called."

"I lost your number when we moved back," Elena whispered through her tears. "I lost almost everything when me and Mason moved back from Cali. Mason left my purse in the taxi cab and the driver left before we could stop him."

"I guess that is a good excuse," He responded and Elena let go of him to wipe the tears from her eyes. "But you two should have kept up with me. You know that that was a part of the deal when you two went back home."

"Mason helped me out with that," Elena explained looking over the tall green eyed haired man. "You trained him for everything. He kept me on the straight and narrow. He was more like a warden, really. He made me walked the line. So, how have you been, Drew?"

"Good," Drew answered and Mason bored of the conversation and being ignored walked over to the front room. "I got married to my high school girlfriend, Sally. Had a kid. A little girl, named Violet. Helped a lot more people with their problems. Actually, I am still helping people with their problems." He cleared his throat. "How about you?"

"Hmm," Elena mumbled tapping her chin with her fingers. "I fell in love, got my heartbroken by the cocky jerk. Got married, fell in love, graduated college, and popped out twins almost a year ago. Well, a year tomorrow."

"Wow, one year old twins?" Drew asked amazed. "Don't know how you do that. Vi is three and a complete handful."

"Yeah, they are handfuls" Elena agreed with him, thinking about her morning. "I let Riley out of my sight for a few seconds this morning and he got into Luka's food."

"Riley and Luka?" Drew quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is that your twins names?"

"No," Elena laughed shaking her head. "Luka, he is my husky dog. My twins are named Riley, he's my little boy. Sadie, she is my little girl, my little mini me."

"A boy and a gir?" Drew questioned. "Ha. If she is like you, you two are going to have your hands full in the future."

"Oh, I know it" Elena said and walked over to the archway of the front room. "Get over here and meet my babies. I am sure that Mason already has stole them from Rose and they are rambling around the front room. They love their uncle Maseface to death. Come on."

Elena stepped into her front room spotting Mason on the floor letting Riley and Sadie climb on top of him, pulling at his clothes, hair, and his ears. Mason was laughing at them and when he noticed Elena and Drew laughing at him, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Mama mama," Sadie shrieked and crawled over to Elena pulling her little body up using Elena's legs. "Mama."

"She talks?" Mason exclaimed and Elena nodded. "Since when?"

"The other day," Elena informed him bending down and picking Sadie up. "You should have seen our faces when she shrieked 'mama' at the top of her lungs. We were outside sitting around the pool letting them kick their legs around. Kol had Sadie and Klaus had Riley. Lexi and I were lounging around in the lawnchairs and when I got up to go in the house, Sadie screamed mama. I was stunned until Klaus laughed and Kol lifted Sadie out of the pool letting her crawl toward me, she said mama until I picked her up. I was simply amazed. Her first word was mama. Klaus has been trying to get her to stay dada but it hasn't happened yet. Riley hasn't talked yet either."

"My little dude will talk when he wants too," Mason replied getting up from the floor and scooping Riley up in his arms. "Right and your first word is going to be Mase."

"Is that right?" Elena snorted and turned to Drew who had his hands in his pockets. "Sorry. Drew, um this is my daughter, Sadie Lane. Mason is holding my son, Riley Joseph. Babies, this is mommy's and uncle Mase's friend from California. Come here, Drew. Don't be shy. They don't bite, they hardly have any teeth. Maybe, two or four."

"Sure," Mason scoffed and held out his arm. "Then why do I have baby teeth marks on my arm?"

"Whatever," Elena rolled her eyes as Sadie stretched her arms our toward Drew who grinned at her. "Here, she wants you. Yeah go on. It's okay. She is not shy today. Normally, she doesn't like strangers. Here, before she throws a fit. She has my temper and that is not a good thing."

"Your temper?" Drew shuddered taking Sadie in his arms. "That's seriously not a good thing." Drew smirked at her glare and then glanced down at Sadie. "Hey, little one. You sure are a cutie. Hi, I'm Drew."

Elena watched Drew interact with Sadie and bit back a laugh when Sadie tried to pull his long hair. Drew winced and carefully removed her hand from his hair. "I think Sadie thinks that you need a haircut. What happened to the short style that you kept?"

"Sally likes it this length," Drew responded and then closed his mouth when Sadie tried to put her hand in there. He grinned at her and Elena laughed at the both of them. "I would tell you why but little ears. I'd say that you can understand what I am trying to say."

"Oh," Elena gasped, then blushed as Mason snickered at her. "Hey, even though you two know how reckless I was and how much I have changed. A bad girl can still blush."

"Reformed," Drew offered and she giggled. "You're going to have to fill me in on everything that has happened since I saw you last. So, how did you end up in a mansion and what is your new last name?"

"Okay," Elena noted as Anna came into the room. "Hey Anna, this is my friend, Drew. Drew, Anna. Can you bring us some snacks and drinks?"

Anna nodded and glanced at Drew. "It was very nice meeting you."

"Yeah," Drew grinned and moved to sit down on the couch balancing Sadie in his lap. Elena sat down beside him and Mason moved over to sit in the floor with Riley. "Alright, little Lockwood, tell me what is your new last name?"

"My new last name is Mikaelson," Elena told him. "Yeah, Elena Mikaelson. My husband's name is Niklaus, Klaus. He owns Mikaelson's Designs here in town. We've been together about seven years. We met at a coffee shop here in Fells Beach. It was an almost cliche meeting. I spilt my coffee on him and apologized like an idiot. It turned into him offering me a dateand the rest they say is-,"

"You know I never understood one thing about that," Mason interruped her and she frowned. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. You don't drink coffee for one and why the hell were you in Fells Beach. You didn't have a car and always bummed rides from me or Ty."

Elena froze as Mason and Drew stared at her. She never had anyone question 'their story' before and she wondered what was going through Mason's head at the moment. "I didn't always have to bum a ride with you or Ty. For your information I was in Fells Beach doing some shopping. I took the bus. Have you heard of those?"

"Sorry," Mason apologized and Drew looked at the both of them. "You know how siblings are. We fight like crazy and tease each other like there is no tomorrow. I gotta take care of my little sister."

"True," Elena chuckled and watched as Anna came back into the room with a tray filled of food. "Thank you, Anna. It looks wonderful. Where are Dom and Luka?"

"You're welcome and they are outside with Ben," Anna retorted. "Mr. Kol called and said that he was going to kidnap Mr. Mikaelson and got out to dinner. So, he maybe late tonight."

Elena laughed. "That and a little bit tipsy. It's guys night or something for my husband and his brother's and their brother in law Seth. That kind of sucks because he won't be able to meet you tonight, Drew."

"I am in town until Saturday night," Drew offered letting Sadie down so that she could crawl over to Mason and Riley who were playing with some of the twins toys. "I am sure that I can meet him then."

"That's perfect," Elena squealed and clapped her hands. "You can stay for the twins birthday party. It's tommorrow around noon. Everyone will be there and I can introduce you to the guys. There will be cake and ice cream. Probably, actual food. You can meet my dad. Mason will be there."

"Of course, I will" Mason retorted handing Sadie her teddy bear. "Can't miss spending time with these two. Hey you will get to meet my fiancee, Meredith. She's a doctor. Actually, she was the doctor who delievered the twins. She's pretty awesome."

"That's cool," Drew said grabbing one of the many sandwiched and taking a huge bite. "That's good." He took a few more bites and then a drink of the tea. "I hate to bring this up because you seem fine but I need to know for myself that you are okay. You are? Right? Okay?"

Elena sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and ignored Mason who was looking at her curiously. She turned toward Drew and patted him on the knee. "I have had good days and my bad days but I am not that scared little broken teenager that you met all those years ago. I got better and I didn't do anything else like that again. I mean I still drink but I didn't do the other stuff. I didn't want to be that girl anymore. She's not good. Me, now? I am incredibly happy. I love my life. Is that all you needed to hear?"

Drew patted her hand and grinned widely. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. I am happy that you have got your life on the straight and narrow. I am proud of you, Elena. Mason is as well. You should have heard him bragging about you all the way down here. It got a bit annoying."

"I am an awesome person," Elena joked as Mason rolled his eyes. "Who couldn't stop talking about me?"

"Gosh, you have such a huge ego" Mason joked grabbing a few of the cookies and breaking them into two to give to Sadie and Riley who stated to munch on them. "See Drew nothing around here ever changes." His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Elena saw a smile break out on his face and she knew who it was. "Ooh, it's Meredith. I'll be right back. I need to talk to her."

Elena watched as he walked out of the room and she noticed that Drew was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," He mumbled shaking his head. "I am just glad that you didn't let what happened get you down. You got past it and it made you a stronger person. Don't ever forget that."

Elena nodded and exhaled loudly wiping a tear from her eye. Her phone started to ring and she jumped up to find it, then remembered that she had left it in her purse last night. "Can you keep an eye on Sadie and Riley for me while I go find my cellphone?"

"Sure," Drew remarked.

Elena saw him get up from the couch and sit down in the floor with the babies as she opened the coat closet and grabbed her purse which honestly need to be cleaned out. She searched through all of her junk that was stuffed in her purse and finally giving up, just poured all of the contents out on the floor. She spotted her cell and picked it up and saw that it was a call from Klaus. She moved to dial his number and noticed that the letter that Isobel had given her almost three months ago. She stared at it for a few seconds and then picked it up. She flipped it over in her hands a couple times and then tearing it open she pulled the contents out.

What she saw on the paper made her gasp and her eyes started to water. How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

"Good morning, oh brother of mine" Kol exclaimed walking into Klaus' office. "What are you up too?"

"Work," Klaus answered going through some of the files that Greta gave him. "Which you should be doing right now. Why are you in here bothering me?"

"Came to tell you that we are going out tonight," Kol told him sitting down in a chair.

"Who is going?"

"Me, you, Finn, Seth and Elijah."

"Elijah is going to be there?" Klaus asked cocking an eyebrow at his little brother. "I don't think that I will be there then. Besides, I have to help get the house ready for the twins party. Can you believe that my babies are already going to be a year old tomorrow?"

"It's awesome," Kol said and tapped his fingers on his legs. "Don't change the subject. You are going and that is final. It's about time, you and Elijah buried the hatchet on this arguement. I know that he and Tatia ruined your life but look at what that brought you too. Elena and a couple of cute kids. It would be nice to have the family all together."

Klaus glared at Kol but he did have to agree with his little brother. He figured that it was time to forgive Elijah and Tatia. "Fine. I will see you after work. Wait, can you hand me that file on Greta's desk? She just stepped out to get us a couple of coffees."

"No problem," Kol responded and went over to Greta's desk grabbing the file. He put it down on desk and grinned. "See you after work. Be on your best behavior tonight. We can toss back a few drinks if you want."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus admitted and got back to work after Kol left his office.

The rest of the morning went by quickly as he went over work things and plans that he had made for the company. Damon Salvatore stopped by showing off his now three month old daughter, Ava. He told Damon that she was adorable and even held her for a few seconds until Greta had pleaded with him to hand her over. Klaus had laughed at her pout when Damon when buckling the baby in the carseat an idea popped in his head.

"Salvatore?" Klaus mused and Damon looked up at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to bring Jase to the twins birthday party tomorrow. If not that's fine. I just thought your son could have some cake and ice cream."

"Thanks for the invite," Damon said standing up and grabbing the carseat. "But it's still a little weird to have Andie and Elena in the same room. I learned years ago that I never should have done that to Andie, or any of the women that I went with. They deserve the hurt. I really do love her and well honestly, you know it's still awkward."

"Yeah," Klaus chuckled stratching his eyebrow. "I honestly didn't think about that. I just wanted my kids birthday to be good. Thanks for bringing the baby by. She's cute. You'll have to keep her on lockdown when she gets older. Just like I will with Sadie."

Damon grimaced. "Don't even mention boys yet. I don't want to even think about that yet. We'll just have to go through that miserable time together. Hey, though, you never know we could end up in laws. Ha, wouldn't that be, I don't even want to think about that."

Klaus shook his head. "Me either. Goodbye, Salvatore."

He quickly got back to work making himself busy once again until the time when he would have to go out with his brothers. He really wasn't looking forward to spending time with Elijah but Kol wanted him there and he wasn't going to be the only one that didn't show up tonight. Besides, he needed to tank Elijah for telling Tatia everything and giving him the heads up about their father. He wondered sometimes though if his brother had anything to do with that but the then he honestly wondered what Elijah had to gain from it.

Now the letter or whatever it was that Mikael gave him was still sealed and still in his briefcase. He had no intention of opening the damn thing but he had to admit that sometimes he was curious about what Elena could be hiding and why she didn't want to tell him. For some odd reason he felt that Mason was involved. He didn't know why but after everything about the talk with Damon he thought it may involve the both of them.

"Yo bro," Kol shouted causing him to jump. "Are you ready to go? It's six and we need to get out of here. We are all meeting at the bar down at the end of the street. You can ride with me or we can call Slater in case you want to have a couple drinks."

"Slater drove me to work," Klaus commented stuffing the rest of the files he hadn't gotten to in his briefcase. "He should be out there right now. I called him earlier when you stopped by to tell me that we were all going out."

"Good," Kol nodded motioning for Klaus to hurry up. "Come on, slowpoke. We need to go. Have fun. Then go home to our old ball and chains."

"Kol," Klaus warned grabbing the briefcase and walking out of his office turning off the light and locking his door. "Don't be mean to 'Lena and Lexi. How is that by the way? Is Lexi still pissed off at me?"

"Nah," Kol shook his head as they left the building. "She is finally over it. Besides, me an her work better together. She's good at her job and you have Great back. Haven't you missed her?"

"Greta is awesome," Klaus said getting into the car after Slater had pulled up. Kol got in after him. "She's well we work better together. Probably, because we have worked together for so long."

"Yeah," Kol replied looking out the window. "What did you and Elena get for the twins for their birthday?"

"Their new swing set," Klaus listed off. "Um, one of those turtle shaped sand boxes, a wagon so that we could pull them around in and then two of those little car ride things. Plus, some new clothes and some new shoes. Sadie and Riley are a bit spolied."

"A bit?" Kol mocked gasped and then out a small laugh. "I got them some of those big old blocks that look like lego's but they are supersized. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Klaus yawned and Kol narrowed his eyes at him. "I am fine. I promise that I am not going to ruin brother's night or whatever it is that you called it. I was up late last night with Riley and he wouldn't fall asleep and everytime that I put him in his crib, his eyes would pop open and he would start to cry. Finally, just decided to let him and Sadie sleep in our bed but only for the night."

"You're so whipped," Kol mumbled as he saw the bar come into view and the car pulled to a stop. "We're here. Come on big bro. We will ahve some drinks and some food. Maybe even play a few games of pool."

"Alright," Klaus said and got out of the car after Kol opened the car door. He walked over to the driver's side and Slater rolled the window down. "I will give you a call when I am ready to leave. For now you can go on home or you are more than welcome to stay."

"I think that I will go home and wait. Thank you for the invite though. Have a good night out, sir."

"You're welcome," Klaus remarked and Slater drove away.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Elena's number. The phone rang but went straight to voicemail. He left a message and turned back to Kol who had been joined by Finn, Elijah and Seth. "Hey."

"Nik," Finn and Seth greeted him. "How you been?"

"Good," Klaus acknowledged them and then glanced at Elijah. "Elijah."

"Niklaus," Elijah noted and held out his hand which Klaus reluctanly took. "It's good to see you. Tatia told me that she ran into you. Did you take care of that problem?"

Klaus let go of his hand. "I believe that I did. Thank you for the warning, brother. Have you seen him around?"

"Not since a few months ago," Elijah revealed following his brother's into the bar.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Klaus replied sitting down at a table. The others sat down as well as a waitress came over to take their order. "Just give me a beer."

"I will have one as well."

"I want a couple of tequila shots and just bring me a large pitcher of beer."

"I am on call, I'll just take a large coca cola."

"Water for me, please."

"All of you guys are lame," Kol scowled pouting at them. "Why don't you order somethings besides boring beer?"

"Just like I said I am on call," Finn informed them.

"I just don't feel like drinking," Seth said. "Carlie hasn't been feeling well."

"Twin's party is tomorrow," Klaus explained. "I told you this just a few seconds ago. Remember, Kol?"

"Your kids birthday is tomorrow?" Elijah asked. "They're one? A little boy and little girl? I remember seeing the announcement in the paper."

"Yeah, a boy and a girl" Klaus confirmed. "I don't know if mother told you or not but their names are Sadie Lane and Riley Joseph."

"You named one of your children after Kol?"

"It was all Elena," Klaus chuckled taking a drink of the beer that the waitress had brought over. "She wanted the kids to be named after her two best friends. Kol got the honor of Riley having his middle name. Elena's friend Mason got the honor of Sadie being named after him. They're good uncles."

"Oh, hell yeah I am" Kol boasted tossing back one of his shots. "Mason is cool too but I am the cooler uncle. Hey, Nik, you should show Eli a picture of Sadie and Riley." He turned to Elijah. "He has a ton of pictures of his kids on his phone. Riley looks just like him and Sadie looks like her mother. Go on."

Klaus nodded and handed his phone to Elijah after scrolling for a picture of the twins. "These are from this morning. They were a little grumpy when I woke them up getting out of bed."

"They're cute," Elijah commented looking at the phone. "Kol is indeed right. You and your wife have your very own mini me's."

"I suppose," Klaus remarked and took his phone back from Elijah wondering why Elena had not called him back. "Maybe, we should get some food. I am starving. I haven't ate anything since lunch."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing about certain things that they had thought was funny and razzing each other about life. Klaus was laughing at something Seth had said when his phone beeped signaling that he had a text message. He glanced at his phone seeing that is was a text from Elena saying that she was tired and her and the twins were going to bed. He sent back a reply and then noticed that it was almost eleven o clock at night.

"I hate to cut this night short," Klaus sighed getting up from the table. "But I need to head on home. Big day tommorrow. Finn, will you and Sage be able to make it?"

"As long as I don't have to work," Finn answered. "Sage picked up their gifts."

"That's good," Klaus yawned once again. "Elijah, it was good seeing you and good spending time together. We should do this again soon."

"It was awesome," Kol slurred and Seth pushed him back into his seat which he had been leaning over. "Thanks bro. Goodnight and bye brother. See you tommorrw."

Klaus shook his head at Kol's drunken antics and looked back over at Elijah. "Um, you are more than welcome to stop by tomorrow. You can meet Sadie and Riley."

"Thanks for the invite," Elijah nodded. "I will try to make an appearance. Klaus, can I have a minute?"

"I am sorry," Klaus apologized hiding another yawn. "I really need to be getting home. Want to see Elena before she falls asleep. I will chat with you tomorrow."

Before Elijah could stop him, Klaus had strolled out the door and got into the waiting limo. He leaned back into the seat as Slater drove him home. His eyes popped open and he groaned. He grabbed his briefcase from the seat next to him and popped it open going through the files making sure that he had everyone that he needed for the weekend. He sneered when he saw the large tan envelope that Mikael had given him three months ago. He still hadn't opened it and he wasn't going to but something in him honestly wondered what Elena could be hiding from him that he couldn't have found out when he had investagated. He knew that it was something big and decide in that moment, that he wanted to know.

So he popped the envelope open and pulled the contents out furrowing his brows at the words that he read on the paper. He couldn't believe what he was reading and then flipped to the pictures that he knew where taken recently because there was the twins stroller. Standing next to it was his wife and her so called brother, Mason hugging each other. He couldn't believe the two of them after what he had just read.

He also couldn't believe that Elena had never told him about this and he was going to ask her about it as soon as he could. He needed to know why she kept this from him.

He needed to know why she was being hugged by Mason and why once upon a time her last name was Lockwood.

* * *

******Thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry, that I didn't get back with you** all I figured that I should spend my time writing. A few more things are revealed this chapter but not everything.

**Any ideas what the secrets are? **

**Review? **

**Next chapter will be in 2013...lol. Happy Early New Year!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

******Author's Note: Don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves. They're awesome.**

******Hey, Happy New Year! Lol. My first post in 2013. :)  
Welp, here is where the prologue comes in and I hope that you enjoy reading it.  
It's not too angsty (I've been extremely to happy too write angst)**

* * *

**Life Happened**

**C****hapter Twenty Six (Prologue) **

Elena watched as her family fawned over her two one year old twins on their first birthday. Sadie was being held by her uncle Mason who was grinning like crazy at her. His fiancee, Meredith was watching him her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. She smiled at the both of them and blew a kiss in her daughter's direction. The chubby little brown eyed brown haired girl was waving at her and yelling, "Mama, Mama."

Her baby boy was being thrown up in the air by his uncle Kol while Esther, Shelia and Bonnie told him to be careful and not to drop Riley. Riley was giggling loudly at Kol and she waved at her little guy. He was the spitting image of his dad with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked just like his dad and he acted like him at times.

Elena glanced over at Tyler, Vicki, Seth, and Rebekah who were both pushing their children on the swing set. Tyler was pushing a squealing two year old Janey. Seth and Rebekah were holding tightly to a six month old Carlie who was grinning like crazy. Matt was busy talking to John and his mother, Kelly who were sharing a piece of the cake that Anna and Rose had baked for the adults. Greta and Henry was watching their son who was trying unsuccessfully to climb a tree. Finn and Sage were talking with Klaus who kept discreetly glancing at her and then at their children. He grinned at her and she forced a grin back at him then turned back to her aunt Miranda and uncle Grayson who were telling her about Jeremy's upcoming football games.

A little while later Klaus and Elena helped the twins open their gifts and their family grinned at the happy couple as they snapped tons of pictures. The rest of the party Elena spent snapping pictures of her babies slamming their fists in their smash cakes and putting the cake all over their faces and in their hair.

The party came to an end when Riley fell asleep in Kol's arms, he volunteered to take him up to the nursery and put him in the crib. Mason took a sleeping Sadie up as well.

"They're all tucked in," Kol told Elena as he waltzed back in the room with Mason. The rest of the family had already left. "It was an awesome party. I can't believe that those two are already one. Time has flown by so fast."

"Yeah," Elena murmured giving Kol and Mason a hug. "Thanks for the gifts. The twins loved them."

"You're welcome," Kol answered with a shrug. "Gotta spoil my niece and nephew. Isn't that right uncle Mason?"

"That's right," Mason agreed and stepped back. "Better go meet up with Meredith. She's sorry that she had to leave early. See you soon, Elena."

"Bye, Mace" Elena hollered and he walked out the front door. She turned to Kol who looked at her, his brows furrowed. "It will be fine. Go meet your girlfriend. I'll be fine."

"If you need me call me, Okay?" Kol asked and she nodded. "Good. Bye."

"Luka," Elena called out and her husky dog came out from behind the couch, his favorite hiding place. She bent down patting him on the head and then throwing his ball to catch. She heard footsteps and she glanced up looking at her husband who was smiling at her.

"It was a good day," Klaus smiled leaning against the wall. "I think that Sadie and Riley had a wonderful birthday. I'm glad that our family could all be here today."

"Yeah," Elena retorted throwing the ball for Luka to retrieve again. He ran after the ball sliding on the hardwood floors. "The party was a success. I think Bon and Matt are thinking about having one of their own."

"That's nice," Klaus remarked. "They would be good parents. Sadie and Riley can have some more playmates along with Janey and Carlie."

"Yeah," Elena repeated sounding much like a broken record. Today had been a good day for them. "I uh got an appointment for their first year pictures tomorrow. I know it's short notice but it was the only time. You want to take some family portraits?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Klaus admitted. "You know I can make it. What time is it going to be?"

"Noon," Elena answered and threw the ball Luka had returned to her. "So you can make it?"

"Of I course I can" Klaus huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "It's our kids pictures. I will be there. I'll take the day off."

"Good," Elena grumbled and rose to her feet. She stared at him until he closed his eyes waiting. She took a deep breath, biting her lip and trying not to cry.

He moved over to her and they both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

"I want a divorce."

"We need to talk," Klaus announced and then furrowed his brows finally registering the words that had came out of Elena's mouth. "What?"

"I said that I want a divorce," Elena repeated looking up at him. "Did you hear me that time or do you want me to say it again?"

"Why?" Klaus asked shocked, the papers and pictures lay forgotten on the table next to him. "What exactly brought this on? I thought that we were happy. I am sorry about getting upset about your friend Drew staying here last night. Is that way he rushed out as soon as the party was over?"

"This is not about Drew," Elena replied crossing her arms over her chest. "This is about you." She moved her arms and pulled the letter out of her pocket to hand to him. "This. How the hell could I have been so stupid? My mother maybe a complete and total bitch but she wasn't a criminal mastermind. Did you give her the million? Or did she steal it like you said?"

"Give me that," He gritted and took the paper from her which was a letter to Elena explaining that she didn't take the money and that she was framed. "You honestly believe this? You think your mother is telling the truth with these written words?"

"Not the letter," Elena admitted, handing him the rest of the papers. He took it and paled. "Yeah, it's a copy of the one million dollar check that you wrote out yourself. That's your fucking handwriting and I would know your signature anywhere. What did you do buy me from my parents?"

"No, I did not" Klaus retorted looking over the check that was indeed held his signature and then he noticed the date. "If you had actually looked over the check you would have noticed that it was written the year after the year we got married. When she came back around bothering us. I sent a check with Rebekah. I figured that she would want more money from me. She did because not even a day later my bank account was a million shorter. Is that a good enough explanation?"

Elena cleared her throat and placed her hands in her pockets. "I am sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion. It's just everyone that I have ever let in lied to me and I didn't want you to be one of those people, because I love you."

"I should have told you before," Klaus admitted and then frowned picking up the papers he had. He glared at the photo of Mason and Elena. "But you shouldn't even be demanding to know about this when you are hiding secrets bigger than mine." He thrusted the papers at her and she didn't catch them. They fell to the floor in front of her. "Can you tell me what the hell this is?"

Elena's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Who gave you these?"

"Why should it matter where I got them?" Klaus questioned ignoring the photo of her and Mason. "I want to know why you and your so called 'brother' were all over each other?"

"That is not at all what it looked like," Elena told him bending down to pick up the photo. "This, this is the day that I ran into Mikael and he threatened me. I ran away from him because he upset me. Mason was comforting me. Why do you even think that it's anything but innocent? I have always told you that there was never anything going on between the two of us."

"Really?" Klaus scoffed and kicked the pictures out of the way and bending down to pick up the paper that had been written on. "Oh, then why in the hell where you out in California when you were nineteen? Wait, my bad, it wasn't Elena Gilbert in California, it was Elena Lockwood. Care to explain that to me. Let me guess what you told me about you and Mason sleeping together to ruin your relationship with Maddox was actually true. Right? That wasn't a lie."

"This is not a lie," Elena admitted with a sigh. "My name during my time in California was Elena Lockwood but I never slept with Mason. I may be a liar but I sure as hell am not a cheater. I can guarantee that. I just don't understand why you can't trust Mason and I. Our relationship is like yours and Greta's. We're friends and like brother and sister. Can't you accept that?"

"I have but why the hell was your name Lockwood? Did you and Tyler get married? No, it was Mason's name on your apartment lease."

"I have only been married once and that is right now to you," Elena snapped. "You know that you had me investagated. How come you didn't find this out?"

"Because I wasn't looking for Elena Lockwood I was looking for Elena Gilbert," Klaus laughed darkly. "I wasn't expecting this. Honestly, I never thought that you were a liar. I should have expected it considering you're the daughter of an ex druggie and a thief."

Elena bit her lip and exhaled a shaky breath. She could feel her eyes start to water. "Glad to see what you really think about me. I just wish that you had told me this before I fell in love with you and had kids. I don't want my children to be raised like me but it may be the best thing for them. I am going to go upstairs, pack our bags and go to stay at our house in Mystic Falls. We can talk when you are not throwing insults at me our my dad."

"What?" Klaus gasped as she started up the stairs. He followed behind her. "You're leaving me? You can't leave me, Elena. You're not taking my kids from me. You can leave but not with my kids."

Elena stopped in her tracks at the top of the stairs and turned to face him. "Yes, I am. I am taking Sadie and Riley. We're going to stay in Mystic Falls for a few days."

"Tell my why you were Elena Lockwood," Klaus demanded and she shot a glare at him. "Why, Elena? What is the big secret about that?"

"You honestly want to know?" Elena questioned placing her hands on her hips. "Really? You're not going to like what you hear because I know how much disdain you have for my father. Do you honestly think you will see me the same after I tell you?"

"I don't know," Klaus mumbled. "But I deserve to know."

"Fine," Elena whispered and then cleared her throat. "When I was dating Maddox-,"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Let me tell you and then you will know," Elena remarked and waited until he motioned for her to continue. "When I was dating Maddox I got into some bad habits. I enjoyed the party scene a little too much. I drank but not as much as I liked to eat pills like they were candy."

"Lena," Klaus breathed raising his hand to cup her elbow but she jerked her arm away from his hand. "Elena."

"Oh no," Elena shook her head. "Let me finish telling you this because you are never going to let it go. So, I got strung out on the pills. If I didn't have any I wouldn't be able to make it through the day. I am ashamed to say this but I took money from Gram's and even took some money from the job that I had at the time. I got fired from there. It went on for a few more months until Mason found out about it. He demanded to know how it all started and that's when we set up the break up with Maddox. I am not blaming him because I was the one who started to take the pills but he gave them to me. I promised Mason that day that I wouldn't do it anymore. That I wouldn't take anymore pills but I lied. A week later Mason found me on the bathroom floor. I overdosed. He rushed me to the hospital where they pumped my stomach. No one knew what happened to me. Everyone thought that I was dehyrdated or something. They believed whatever Mason told them."

"Where does California come in and your last name being Lockwood during that time?"

"Carol and Richard, Tyler's mom and dad, came by a few days later" Elena confessed shutting her eyes. "Mason had talked to them. Actually, he begged them to get me some help. Make me better. They cared because Tyler loved me. That was the only reason. They paid for my stint in rehab but they had to be discreet about it so they sent me to one in California and they changed my name to Lockwood so it could be covered. They also thought that no one would ever find about it in Mystic Falls and they would just write it off as a mistake. I was in rehab from three months, I got clean thanks to Drew, he was my sponsor. We ended up staying another three months so Drew could help Mason out, show him the ropes." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Now, with that explanation. Are you happy? Nothing is and nothing has ever happened between Mason and I."

"I don't know what to say," Klaus sighed and moved to hug her but Elena backed up from him. "Now what?"

"You can't trust me," Elena told him. "Don't deny it. I can't trust you either. We need a few days apart from everything that has went down. You need to decide if you will ever forgive me for hiding this from you. I need to decide if I can handle you looking at me the way that you are looking at me right now."

"I am not looking at you in any odd way," Klaus protested moving toward her but stopped when she held her hands up in a defensive gesture. "Elena."

"Yes, you are" Elena responded shaking her head. "You don't know whether or not to be angry or feel sorry for me because of that weakness. We got to figure out if we can fight through this. Or are we actually meant to be."

"We are meant to be," Klaus said grabbing her hands. "We're Klaus and Elena. I love you."

"And I love you," Elena breathed squeezing his hands and letting him pull her into his chest for a tight hug. "But we need a little break to see if we can get through this. Please, just for a few days."

"Don't leave me and don't take my babies," He pleaded and his voice cracked. "Please, Elena. I can't make it without you three. Please?"

"I'm leaving," Elena stated and pulled away from him. "I will leave Sadie and Riley but I am leaving. I don't want to be here right now."

"I am not judging you," Klaus protested following her into their bedroom. She pulled out a large suitcase and stuffed clothes and shoes in it. "I am sorry about what I said about John, Isobel not so much. If you leave me, if you walk out that door again, we won't come back from this. We'll be broken beyond repair."

Elena glanced up at him with red rimmed eyes and then sat down on the bed. He went over to her and sat down beside her. She knew what he was saying was true. If she walked out that door right now they wouldn't be able to get through this. She had to stay with him and work it. out. "I won't leave. I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing," Klaus told her grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together. "I should have believed you about your relationship with Mason. It's just I saw those pictures and I got angry. I jumped to the wrong conclusions and you see what that got us."

"A lot of anger," Elena sniffled wiping her eyes with the hand that he wasn't holding. "A lot of yelling and a lot of things that shouldn't have been said. I am sorry for doubting you about my mother. You know you never explained thoroughly to me how exactly she stole a million dollars from you."

"Well," Klaus drawled and turned to face her. "My old accountant, his name was Charles, he got seduced by your mother and since he handled my money. He forked over a million to her and she left town an hour later. I should have told you all of this before but I thought it could be left in the past."

"Seems like our past is going to find a way to come back and bite us in the asses," Elena grumbled laying down on the bed after throwing her half packed suitcase in the floor. "I am not going to leave. I never even should have said that I wanted a divorce and that I was going to leave. I just wanted at that moment to make you feel the same as I did. Wanted to hurt you like I was feeling hurt. I guess that I succeeded with that."

"Yeah, you did" Klaus confirmed and laid down beside her. "This feels vaguely familiar. I do believe that this is everything out in the open now. Right? There are no more secrets."

"None that I am hiding," Elena said staring at the ceiling. "The drug thing was the only thing left that I had hidden from you. What about you? Anything else that you're hiding?"

"No," Klaus assured her. "There is nothing else. I promise that there is nothing else left to tell. This is everything."

"Good," Elena noted and then sighed. "What are we going to do about our parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, they are not going to stop trying to ruin our lives" Elena scowled. "We need to, I don't know what we need to do."

"Paying them both off is not going to work because they'll be back to con more money from the both of us. I don't know what I am going to do."

"I-," Elena started but was interuppted when the doorbell rang. She glanced over at the clock seeing that it was almost ten at night. "Who in the hell could that be? They better not wake up Sadie and Riley. I'll kick their ass."

Klaus chuckled and they both got up from the bed as the doorbell rang again. "Let's go see who that is."

They walked down the stairs together, Elena stayed back when Klaus walked over to the door turning on the porh light. She watched as he opened the door with a huff. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to stop," Elena heard someone say and then saw Elijah come into view as he stepped into the house. "I know that it is late but I brought your children a gift and I also come bearing bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Klaus asked and Elijah handed him a folded up newspaper, he unfolded and his face paled once again. "What is this?"

"A tell all," Elijah explained as Klaus looked over the paper. "It's going to be published on Monday morning. I have a source from the paper after my marriage was slandered. I got them to postpone the article. They were going to post it tomorrow morning. I think I may know who is behind this."

"What does it say?" Elena quesitoned and walked over to Klaus looking at the paper. The headline said: _'Brooding Billionaire: Did he buy his fairytale?' _"Who did this?"

"My source said that their source wanted to stay confidential," Elijah commented as Klaus read over the article. "But I figure that it was our father and your mother. I should have told you all this three months ago."

"Told us what?" Elena asked as Klaus handed her the newspaper. There was a picture of her and Klaus' from their wedding day. She looked happy but she remembered the smile being forced.

"Tatia and I were out to dinner one night," Elijah revelaed as Klaus started to pace back and forth. "Back in May. Yes, I know I should have told you ages ago but I still thought that you hated me so I decided to wait. Anyway, I over heard Mikael and some woman named Isobel talking about trying to ruin your lives. I didn't know exactly what they were talking about until now. Is that article true?"

"No," Elena protested shaking her head and Klaus stopped his pacing to stare at her. "None of that about Klaus paying for love is true. The part about me being an ex addict is though. So, is there anything that we can do about stopping that from ever hitting the newstands?"

"Elena?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do know what you are doing? Right? You want this to be front page news come Monday morning? Do you want this to happen?"

"It's better than you being accused of buying a wife. Which is absolutely not true."

"Oh, no" Klaus laughed darkly and grabbed the phone from the end table. "None of this article is getting published. I know someone who is going to put a complete and total stop to this."

"Who?" Elena inquired throwing the paper in the floor as Klaus dialed a number on the phone. "Who?"

"Hey," He spoke into the phone. Elena was eyeing him curiously and so was Elijah. "I need your help. Yes, I know that it is late at night but it is very important and it is about Mikael." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes, that asshole. When will you be here? Okay. Thanks."

Klaus turned off the phone and turned to Elena with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry I got the best person on the way over her to help us with this."

"Who?"

"Mother."

"I'm here," Esther announced walking into the house about thirty minutes later with Grams trailing behind her. "Do you realize what we had to leave?"

Elena looked up at Grams and her mother in law. She chuckled looking up at them. They were both dressed to the nines. "Poker night?"

"No," Grams replied flopping her purse down on the table. "Just out with the girls. Did you know that they opened up a new strip joint in town?"

Elena shook her head as Klaus and Elijah let out a couple of ew's. "Was it fun?"

"There are some hard bodies in that place," Esther smirked and turned to Klaus who was grimacing. "Oh, suck it up. I am a woman. I have needs."

"Gross," Elijah muttered and Klaus shuddered. "I didn't need to hear that mother."

"Elijah?" Esther gasped in shock. "Well, this must be bad if Niklaus is allowing you in this house. Now, what has happened?"

"This," Klaus retorted and handed her the newspaper which she scoffed at. "Mother, this is not a laughing matter. This is mine and Elena's life that you are scoffing at. Do you realize how much damage that could do to not only us but our family name?"

"Of I course I understand what this can cause" Esther told him. "Our name could be tarnished. Don't worry though, Niklaus. I am going to have this taken care of. Mikael and Isobel aren't going to be bothering us anymore. Have a little faith in me. Come on Shelia, let's go pay my ex husband and Elena's mother a visit."

"Grams," Elena spoke up. "Don't-,"

"Don't worry about us," Grams stated picking up her purse from the table. "Be worried about Mikael and Isobel. Don't worry Elena. We will be fine."

Esther and Grams left the house and Elena turned to Klaus. "Should we be worried about them?"

"No," Elijah laughed shaking his head. "You should be more worried about Isobel and Mikael. I should be heading home."

"Thank you for everything," Elena mumbled hugging him before he could leave. "Thank you for the twins gifts. Come by one during the day and you can meet them. Okay?"

"Thank you, Elena" Elijah replied returning the hug then shaking his brother's hands. "I'll have to do that. Goodbye and good luck."

With that he strolled out the door leaving Elena and Klaus standing in the front room. Elena picked up the gift Elijah had brought for the twins. "I'm going to go put this upstairs."

"Okay," Klaus nodded and she got to the top step before he stopped her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elena stopped and looked down at him. "Oh, you're welcome but do you honestly think that people in this town are going to believe an ex addict over a respectable businessman?"

His jaw dropped at her words and before he could stop her she had walked to the bedroom. He slumped against the wall hoping that he and Elena could at least get over this. Hopefully, his mother could put a stop to Mikael and Isobel. If not he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

**Feedback is appericated. **

**There is about six more chapters left. (I think; HEA is a promise) **

******Review?**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**********Author's Note: Don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves. They're awesome. **

**********Sorry for the long wait I have been crazy busy with life. **

* * *

**Life Happened**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Stop banging on my front door," Klaus grumbled as he walked down the stairs. He ruffled his hair and let out a yawn. He walked over to the front door and yanked it open. "What?"

"That's certainly a nice greeting," Esther said walking into the house. "What are you doing still in pajama's? It's almost nine in the morning."

"Elena and I stayed up late last night talking," Klaus yawned and Esther grinned. "Don't be entirely too happy about that. We aren't exactly happy right now. Did you take care of Mikael and Isobel?"

"Oh yes, I did" Esther smirked as Elena came down the stairs packing Sadie and Riley. "I took care of everything with those two. You don't have to worry about the two of them anymore. Just worry about these little darlings."

"Thanks, Mom" Klaus beamed taking Sadie from Elena and his mother took Riley from Elena. "How about the newspaper article?"

"That is very much taken care of as well," Esther retorted bouncing Riley in her arms. "I couldn't get them to stop an article about the two of you though. They want an interview discussing anything new that is going on with you. So, is there anything new?"

"Not really," Klaus mumbled looking at Elena. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Um, maybe a pending separation?"

"Oh," Esther gasped. "Are you two heading down the road to a divorce?"

"I uh, um" Elena stammered and then cleared her throat. "It was my fault with everything that I found out. I got upset and wanted Klaus to feel as bad I did at that moment. Hopefully, we can work through that."

"We will," Klaus stated walking over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe, the article can be about the plans to expand the company?"

"That's boring," Esther huffed letting Riley down so that he could crawl around the front room. Klaus placed Sadie down so that they could play together. "Don't you two have anything juicier to tell everyone. Was that true, Elena? About you? Did you actually have that problem?"

"I did," Elena sighed and moved away from Klaus. He grimaced but didn't say anything. "Did Grams see the paper?"

"No," Esther shook her head. "No one but us knows about that and now I am guessing that Elijah knows too. By the way. How exactly did your brother come to be in your front room last night?"

"Elijah was the one who helped me out with everything," Klaus told her. "The one who knew what Isobel and Mikael were up too. I guess that he felt guilty about everything that happened between the two of us. I think that it may be time to bury that hatchet. You deserve to have your children and grandchildren in the same room during the holiday's. My present to you. So don't exactly expect a large extravagant present for Christmas."

"I should not have to expect that," Esther chuckled. "I am your mother. Getting me a huge gift is a requirement. Which reminds me. How did you like my gift to the twins? Was it too much?"

"A little bit," Elena laughed. "They can't even walked yet and you decide to buy them a pony."

"Actually," Klaus smirked at the scene before him. "They can walk. Look."

"What?" Elena and Esther questioned and then Elena let out a loud squeal. "Oh, my gosh. They are walking. A day after their first birthday. Get the camera. Hurry, Klaus."

"Okay," Klaus said grabbing the video camera and turning it on.

Sadie and Riley were making cautious steps but they were walking around the florr. Klaus grinned at them as they started to follow Dom around the coffee table. Luka was hiding from Esther behind the couch. Sadie and Riley both walked over to Elena who was sitting on the floor watching them. Klaus moved the camera in Elena's direction and she grinned at him as Sadie plopped down in her mother's lap. Riley sat down in Elena's lap as well. Klaus filmed them for a few more minutes until Elena told him that she looked horrible and to turn it off. He chuckled but placed the camera back in the drawer and turned to face his mother who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Esther sighed and then growled at Luka when he popped his head around the couch. Elena cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, I just really do not like that one. Dom, I can handle. Luka not so much. Can you blame me though? I really liked those vases."

"They were ugly," Klaus muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Niklaus?"

"Not a thing," Klaus smiled and walked over to Elena sitting down beside her in the floor. Sadie and Riley were playing with their blocks. "Nothing at all. How about Kol giving an interview for the newspaper? He has too have something exciting going on in his life. He could've proposed to Lexi. Wasn't he planning on that?"

"Kol is going to propose?" Esther mused tapping her nails against the coffee table. "He hasn't said anything about it. I would have thought he would stop by and discuss this with me. Give him one of my many heirlooms. My mother had wondeful taste in jewelry. Didn't she, Elena?"

"Yea," Elena nodded holding her left hand up showing off her engagement and wedding ring. "They're beautiful I love my rings. Um, if Kol hasn't proposed to Lexi, I may have some news to share with everyone in Fells Beach. That is if you-,"

Klaus jumped when his front door opened interrupting what Elena was saying. He saw his little brother Kol stroll into the room with a huge smirk on his face and Lexi trailing behind him with a nervous look on her face. Kol stopped in the doorway quirked an eyebrow at him and Elena then shot his mother a smile.

"I am going to be a dad and Lexi said yes."

"Dad?" Klaus gasped looking at Kol. "Wow. Congratulations, little brother. Lexi."

"You're getting married?" Esther questioned. "When?"

"When did you find out?" Elena asked Lexi as she came into the room and sat down on the couch. "Oh, congratulations on the baby and the engagment. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks," Lexi beamed. "Should I?"

"No," Elena shook her head. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I am good."

"I would love a glass of water," Kol responded as he scooped up Sadie who had been crawling toward him. "Hey Sadie Lane. Guess what? You little miss are going to have a new cousin next year."

"I honestly can not believe it," Klaus scoffed grabbing Riley who was trying to escape toward the hallway. "Oh no. You aren't going to bother the dog's food again, buddy. No way."

"Did he eat it?" Kol inquired handing Sadie to Lexi.

"No, thankfully" Elena told him coming back into the room and handing Kol the glass of water than sitting back down by Klaus who was trying to wrangle a squirming Riley. "He just managed to spill the bowl of food over and the water too."

"When did you two find out your wonderful news?" Esther asked. "When did you propose Kol?"

"I found out that I was pregnant last month," Lexi informed her bouncing Sadie on her knees. "We kept it to ourselves. I am about three and a half months. Still small. Um, Kol actually proposed last night. It was very sweet."

"Kol and sweet in the same sentence?" Klaus snorted. "I never thought that I would actually hear that."

"Hey," Kol yelled offended. "I will have you know that I can be sweet. I am a sweet guy."

"You certainly weren't sweet when I met you," Elena teased him. "But you are a nice guy, Kol."

"Of course I am a nice guy," Kol boasted. "So, what was with all the long faces when I walked into the house? You all looked upset."

"It was nothing," Klaus said and felt Elena's hand in his. "We had a little problem with Mikael and Isobel yesterday but mother took care of it. But we do have another problem. The local newspaper had an article about Elena and I that they were going to publish but it well it was about the beginning of our marriage. You remember?"

"Yeah" Kol nodded. "I understand what you are talking about. I guess Mikael found out abut that and sold the story. Right?"

"Exactly," Esther mumbled. "Your father though has been run out of town with his little sidekick, Isobel. To stop the stroy we need a juicer story from us and it has to be told by this Friday."

"Okay," Kol drawled. "What is your big story?"

"Well," Klaus stressed. "It wouldn't be about us because Elena and I honestly have nothing to reveal."

"Well," Elena started but Kol cut her off.

"Oh, no" He protested. "Lexi and I aren't going to be front page news for the gazette. No way. I don't want people butting in on my private life. Neither does Lexi. Do you babe?"

"No," Lexi answered placing Sadie back on the floor. "I'd rather not have my personal life front page news. I am more of a private person. I am sorry."

"It's okay," Klaus assured her and then glanced at his mother. "We'll think of something to tell everyone. A story that is even juicier than the original story. Maybe, Bekah or Finn have something entertaining." He turned to Esther who was busy picking up her purse. "Thanks for everything. We'll get something worked out before Friday."

"Hopefully," Esther murmured. "We don't need anything else to worry about."

"Bye, mother" Klaus waved at his mother while she gave the twins a kiss and a hug then moved to Kol and Lexi hugging them as well. She moved over to Elena and whispered something to her. Klaus watched as Elena nodded but didn't say anything. She hugged hum then left the house. "So, what are you and Lexi up to today?"

"Just sharing the news of our expecting and our engagment," Kol shrugged his shoulders. "What about you and Elena?"

"We have to take the twins to get their pictures taken," Elena told him. "I should go get them ready. I have got about an hour and a half to go."

"I'll help," Lexi offered picking up Riley and following Elena who was carrying Sadie up the stairs.

"There's tension between the two of you," Kol observed and Klaus let out a sigh. "I knew something was up yesterday at the party because the two of you barely looked at each other. Are you two honestly separating? What happened to cause that? Last time I checked the two of you couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

"Yeah," Klaus mumbled getting up from the floor and walking over to the couch to sit down. He saw Luka peek around the side of the couch and knew that the dog saw that Esther was gone because he walked over to Kol who stratched his ears. Dom was laying on the couch next to Klaus. "We found out some stuff about each other that we both tried to hide. I found out that Elena and Mason spent some time together in California and I accused them of being something more than friends. She told me the truth about that after I said some terrible things. Now, though she thinks that I am not looking at her the same."

"Well, I am not going to ask what happened between the two of you" Kol murmured. "But with what you found about Elena. Have you felt any difference toward her?"

"No," Klaus admitted. "I don't feel any different toward her. She is still the same person to me. The same person that I fell in love with. She just thinks that I see her different but I don't. What she told me makes me realize that I have fallen in love with a strong woman and that I would do anything to keep her in my life. I don't care about any of that because that was a long time ago. I only care about us and the now."

"Sit down and tell her that," Kol retorted. "How about Lexi and I babysit tonight and you can take Elena out to talk?"

"That is not necessary," Elena said coming back down the stairs carrying Sadie who was dressed in a white onesie and she had a little ruffled skirt on it. The layers were black, hot pink, and the third one was black with different colored polka dots. Riley had on a little white onesie that had a tie that matched Sadie's skirt and little black suspenders that were ironed onto the shirt with a pair of black slacks. "How do they look?"

"Cute," Kol expressed. "You look pretty too, Elena."

"You do," Klaus nodded his agreement looking at her black dress that had a belt on it that matched Riley's tie and Sadie's skirt. "What's the occasion?"

"Um, I thought that we could have family portraits done today too" Elena replied. "I laid some clothes out for you. Even have a tie that matches Riley's. That is if you want to do them today. They could come in handy. I have an idea for what we can tell the newspaper."

"What is it?" Kol asked and Elena shook her head at him. "Fine, I guess I will have to read it in the paper."

"Go get ready," Elena urged.

Klaus got up from the couch, walked over to her and pressed a kiss against her temple. "Give me about twenty minutes and I will be ready to go. Hey, Kol. Do you and Lexi want to get some dinner after we get the pictures taken?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Kol responded getting up from the chair. "Come on, Lexi. Let's go tell. Bekah our news. I want to see Carlie."

Lexi nodded and handed Riley to Elena. Klaus told his brother goodbye and went up the stairs. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in the clothes that Elena had left out for him on the bed. He straightened his tie and went back downstairs where Elena was packing the twins bag with diapers and wipes. Everything that they would need for their day out.

"I look okay?"

"You look handsome," Elena smirked picking up the bags. "Promise. Can you get Sadie and Riley?"

"Sure," Klaus said picking up the babies with ease. "So, what is the big news that you are going to share?"

"Is all of that true?" Elena inquired stopping in her tracks and he tilted his head at her. "What you and Kol were talking about? About you and I?"

"Yes," Klaus confessed. "All of it is true. Elena, I was just shocked last night. I don't care about your past. I love you for you. You and I, we work well together. I love you."

Elena grinned and opened the front door. I love you, too. Now let's get these two out to the car and I will tell you my big news."

"Alright," Klaus remarked and followed her out the front door letting her shut it behind him.

* * *

"This is all your fault," Mikael snarled shooting Isobel a glare as she threw her suitcases in the trunk of her tiny red car. "Why couldn't you stand up to that Bennett witch? I should have gotten someone else to help me take down my ex wife and her children. You were completely useless."

Isobel rolled her eyes and slammed the trunk down on her car. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the older brunette man. "Listen to you whining because I am apparently scared of Shelia Bennett when you ran out of the hotel room with your tail tucked between your legs when Esther knocked on the door."

"Don't tell me that I am scared when you are the one that is running away," Mikael spat. "You are running away."

"It is because I know when to let go," Isobel sighed and walked to the drivers side of her car. "The time is now. Do you honestly think you are going to win if you go head to head with your family? Newsflash, you are not going to, Mikael. So pack your bags like I have and get the hell outta dodge. Have a nice life, Mikael. Goodbye."

Mikael watched as she got in her car and sped out of the hotel parking lot. He loet out a loud huff and popped his trunk, he threw his bags in the trunk and shut it. He glanced back at the large man standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't look at me like that. I am going you don't have to threaten me again. Tell my ex wife that I hope that she doesn't have a wonderful life. Goodbye."

He got in his car and drove out of the parking lot and out of Fells Beach. He had better things to do then to fool with Esther and his children. Home was calling him and he was needing his home. This was a complete waste of time and money. He was tired of his family once again. Maybe, though down the line he could return and turn their lives upside down again. Maybe.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Elena back toward the front door. They had only gotten back from dinner with Kol and Lexi thirty minutes before. Klaus was upstairs watching television. Sadie and Riley were tucked in their cribs with their favorite stuffed animals. Dom and Luka where upstairs in twins rooms asleep. She went back down the stairs and over to the front door. She grinned when she saw Drew standing on the porch.

"Hey," Elena greeted as she opened the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just thought that I would stop by and see how you are," Drew shrugged his shoulders walking in the house. "Your husband looked like he was going to harm me yesterday. Are you alright after everything?"

"Yea," Elena replied shutting the front door. "We're fine now. I told him about everything. We yelled, said somethings that we really shouldn't have but we talked through it. We'll make it. If we've survived crazy ex's and flirty brother's we can handle this. When are you leaving to go home?"

"I gotta be at the airport in about an hour and a half," Drew explained sitting down on the couch. "Can't wait to get home and see Sally and Vi. I miss my girls."

"I'd say that you do," Elena sighed sitting down in the chair. "Oh, do you want something to drink? Maybe some left over birthday cake. Anna and Rose left some in the fridge. I can get it. Chocolate cake and ice cream."

"I can't pass up chocolate," Drew smirked and followed Elena in the kitchen. "Wow, you have a lot of space in here."

"Yeah," Elena nodded and got the ice cream out of the freezer and two plates. "But I don't really spend to much time in here. Anna and Rose do."

"You don't cook anymore?" Drew asked sitting down at the bar. Elena pushed the bowl of ice cream and cake toward him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Elena smiled and sat down next to him. "Yeah, I still cook. Sometimes but I spend most of my time taking care of Sadie and Riley. Anna and Rose do most of the cooking. They are better at it anyway."

"Not possible," Drew mumbled around a mouthful of cake and ice cream. "I remember your cooking some awesome lasagna."

"It really wasn't that good," Elena protested eating some ice cream. "It was because you hadn't had anything home cooked in months. What was it you said you lived on? Mac n cheese and sandwiches?"

"I made the awfulest mac n cheese," Drew grimaced. "Sally will not let me anywhere near the stove. I still make pretty good sandwiches. Vi and I have those when Sally works late. Ham and cheese-,"

"On wheat with pickles and extra tomatoes hold the mayo," Elena finished. "You always had those for lunch and you shared it with me."

"It's nice to share," Drew informed her. "So, did you share your news with your husband? About the past?"

"Yeah," Elena replied pushing her empty plate to the side of the bar. "I told him everything only after he yelled at me for not telling him to begin with. It started a really heated arguement but we are slowly working through it."

"That's good," Drew murmured still eating his ice cream. "You two look good together and you make cute kids."

"We do," Elena argeed with him. "They're good kiddos. They actually did very well when we had their pictures taken today."

"You should e-mail me one," Drew suggested. "So, that Sally can see them and I will send you a picture of Vi."

"Sure," Elena laughed. "I will make sure that I do not lose it. I have all of your contact information in my planner. Your address, phone number and your e-mail. Also, your cellphones. Why you have three is a mystery."

"I'm a spy," Drew joked shaking his shoulders in laughter and Elena slapped him lightly. "Ow, violent much?" He cleared his throat and looked at her seriously. "Elena, you are a good person. You deserve all of the happiness in the world. I hope that you have it. Hold onto this and never ever stop fighting for your happily ever after. Just like I said you deserve it."

Elena took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Drew patted her on the shoulder and she hugged him. "Thanks for everything, Drew. I may need to call you again for some good advice."

"Keep me on speed dial," Drew retorted and Elena let go out of him. "You know that no matter what I will always be there for you. Just remember that there is a time difference that separates us. So, don't disturb me because I do enjoy sleeping in."

"So does Elena" Elena jumped when she heard Klaus' voice and turned around to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hello Drew. I am sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have been so rude with you. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Drew said standing up and shaking Klaus' hand which Klaus returned. "It was no hard feelings also. I understand where you were coming from. I would be angry if some guy was in my house with my wife that I didn't know. No worries, dude."

Elena shook her at the both of them and placed the dishes in the sink. She saw Klaus sit down on the barstool that she had been sitting on. "Baby, you want some left over cake? Drew and I had some with ice cream. I can get you some vanilla."

"Sounds good," Klaus remarked with a smile on his face.

Elena moved around the kitchen getting him some cake and ice cream. She handed him the bowl and spoon. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome," Elena said and sat down in Klaus' lap when he motioned for her to sit. "I was telling Drew that I would keep in contact with him this around. He is going to send some picture's of his daughter, Vi."

"How old is she?" Klaus questioned taking a bite of the food. "Vi, is that short for Violet?"

"Yeah, and she is three years old. Quite the spitfire."

"Ah, the three's," Klaus chuckled. "We'll have to go through those terrible two's first. Are they bad as everyone says?"

"I don't think Vi has left those yet," Drew offered with a chortle. "She's a little terror but my mother says that every kid does that. It's up to Sally and I as parents too make sure that she listens to us. Good luck."

"Thanks for the advice," Klaus said wrapping an arm around Elena. "I will remember that. When do you have to be back home?"

"My flight is actually-," Drew trailed off looking up at the clock and frowning. "I hate to eat and run away but I need to be leaving because I need to be at the airport in an hour and you all don't live close to town." He got up from his seat. "It was good seeing you, Elena. It was nice to meet you, Klaus. I wish you two all the best. Take good care of yourself, Elena."

"I will," Elena promised and got up from Klaus' lap. She hugged Drew and he hugged her back. "Thank you, Drew. You know for taking care of me. If it wasn't for you-,"

"It was all you," Drew whispered letting go of her. "Not me. I was just there for support. You won that war yourself. No one else. Be happy, Elena."

"I am," Elena stated and she felt Klaus grab her hand and she laced their fingers together. "I promise. Now, don't be a stranger and bring your family back with you when you visit again."

"Sally will want to come here as soon as I step in the house," Drew explained shaking Klaus' hand. "You all take care of each other and good luck with everything in the future. Congrats on the news."

"Thanks," Elena and Klaus said at the same time as they followed him to the front door and opened it. Drew stepped out and walked to his car, getting in and driving out of the driveway.

Elena shut the door and yawned widely. "Ready to head to bed?"

"Sure," Klaus answered with a grin and then furrowed his brows. "Are we okay?"

"We will be," Elena responded kissing his cheek. "One day at a time but we will be."

* * *

**Review? **


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**************Author's Note: Don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves. They're awesome. **

* * *

**Life Happened **

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

"These are too cute," Bonnie gushed as she looked over the pictures of Sadie and Riley. "I love their little outfits. They match so perfectly. Where did you get these?"

"Rebekah found them somewheres," Elena murmured as she and Bonnie sat at the dining room table going through the pictures. "Aren't they adorable?"

"They are," Bonnie nodded. "I can't understand how you could find a belt and tie that matches Riley's and Sadie's outfits so well. Family portraits are so cut. Matt and I need to have them done. So, which did you and Klaus use for the article that has not come out yet? I am dying to know what you and Klaus have to announce. It's got to be pretty big news if it's going to be on the front page. You're my sister slash bestie. You are supposed to tell me before the whole town news. It's like a rule."

"I am sorry that I can't," Elena laughed picking up a photo of her and Klaus. They looked happy and now she could honestly say that they were.

It had been three weeks since everything happened and Elena could say that she and him were closer than they had ever been. Everything was out in the open and they were happy. Closer than ever and just happy. It sounded crazy but it was true. They had finally gotten all of the pictures back and one sent to the local paper who decided to hold off on the article until sometime around September. She couldn't wait until everyone read the paper. Lexi was the only one who knew besides Klaus. She knew her family was going to be angry but she thought it was a good way to tell everyone.

"Where are the twins anyway?" Bonnie asked. "I wanted to see them today. I can't believe that they are walking. I wish that I could have been here to see it."

"I have it on video," Elena offered. "Klaus videotaped it. It's cute they were following Dom around. Oh, and they are out with Kol today. He and Lexi want to practice. Ha, reminds me of when Klaus and I practiced with Caleb. That was an eye opener and quite a learning expericene."

"I can't believe that Kol and Lexi are going to have a baby," Bonnie said as she picked out the photos that she wanted. "Those two with a kid. It is going to be amazing seeing that. I hope that Matt and I-,"

"Oh my gosh," Elena squealed clapping her hands. "Are you pregnant too? Bonnie?"

"Yeah," Bonnie laughed as Elena hugged her. "I am due around February, late February. I just can't believe it. Seems like I had to be the last person in our group to do anything. Get married and have a baby. You were the first."

"At getting married," Elena corrected her letting go of her. "But Ty and Vic were the first to have kids. Janey is the oldest. Then Sadie and Riley. Wait, Maseface hasn't married or has any kids."

"Yet," Bonnie added. "He and Meredith will be expecting soon enough. You know they will. Don't even try to deny it. Um, Gram's was asking me about the time you and Mason took off. I told her that I didn't know anything and I honestly don't Can you tell me why Isobel was in town threatening? She said that man, Mikael had a hand it in it too. What happened? You can tell me anything. You're my best friend, you know."

Elena took a deep breathe and told Bonnie everything about the past. Bonnie listened and when Elena was done talking. She hugged her tightly and told her that she shouldn't be ashamed. She could always tell her anything. Elena wiped the tears from her eyes and promised that she would.

"That means that you can tell me about what is going to be in that article," Bonnie pleaded poking her bottom lip out. "Oh, come on now Elena. Please? I am sure that all of Klaus' family already knows."

"They don't," Elena assured her with a chuckle. "But just for you, Bonnie. I will tell you considering that you told me your news. Just promise me that you will not tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise to not tell anyone," Bonnie nodded and Elena told her the news very quietly. "Yay. You deserve this, Elena. I can't believe it though. What does Klaus think about it?"

"I am happy for her," Klaus said walking into the room. "Hello, Bonnie. How are you? Where's Matt?"

"I'm good," Bonnie replied. "He's hanging out with his mom and Vicki today. It's Kelly's birthday. They took her out to eat so I decided to visit Elena for a while."

"They didn't want you to celebrate with them?" Elena mused as Klaus sat down beside her at the table. "Why not?"

"Family thing," Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, it wouldn't be to fun for a pregnant lady."

"You're pregnant?" Klaus asked and Bonnie nodded. "Well, congratulations. Did Elena tell you our big news?"

"She did," Bonnie confirmed sharing a look with Elena. "I am happy for the you and her. I am glad that I didn't have to wait until the paper came out too."

"You're the only one," Elena told her. "Kol is going to be upset because he wants to know. Don't mention that I told you. He has been trying to figure it out."

"You should hear some of the guesses that Kol has made," Klaus retorted looking at the pictures. "Bekah is just as bad. Even Greta. She has been trying to bribe me with cookies."

"How is Greta?" Bonnie asked. "Did you miss her when she left the job?"

"He did," Elena responded before Klaus could. "He pouted of a while-,"

"I did not pout."

"But he got over it," Elena finished and patted him on the hand. "You did and Lexi was a good worker for about a year until she and Kol went totally gaga over each other." She shuddered and wrinkled her nose. "That is something I would rather not walk in on again."

"Oh, and walking in on my brother with his head between your legs is any better" Kol smirked walking into the room carrying Sadie and leading Riley. "Yeah, that was something that I never wanted to see. Hey Bonnie."

"Kol," Bonnie said getting up from the chair to grab Sadie from him. "Oh, look at you, Sadie. She is getting so big. Oh, and you Riley you are looking more like Klaus everyday. He has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen. So handsome."

"Thank you for the compliment," Klaus joked and Elena rolled her eyes. "My eyes are kinda awesome."

"Please stop," Elena urged as Bonnie placed Sadie on her feet in the floor. "His ego is huge and your flattery is going to cause it to get bigger. Just what I need."

"Hey," Klaus yelled.

"Ooh, pictures" Kol whispered sitting down at the table and flipping through the pictures. "I want all of them except for the ones with your ugly mugs. Geez. How many did you all take?"

"It felt like the photographer was never going to stop clicking the camera," Klaus shook his head. "Long ass day but the finished product looks good. Thank goodness that I never have to wear that tie again. That thing was freaking ugly."

"Oh," Bonnie shrieked suddenly startling Elena and the brothers. "Sorry, Elena but look they are walking. Oh, I can't believe how big they have gotten. Come here, Sadie. Are you saying anything esle besides mama? Huh? Are you? How about you Riles?"

"Riley has said mama," Elena said. "Sadie said ball the other day but they really aren't talking. Still no dada yet. Klaus hates it."

"Yes, I do" Klaus grumbled hitting Kol on the back of the head when he started to laugh. "Shut up, Kol. They'll start talking and they will say dada before we know it."

"Sure," Elena chuckeld and Riley walked over to her and raised his arms up. She scooped him up and placed kisses against his cheeks. "Hey buddy. Did you have fun hanging out with uncle Kol? Huh? What did the three of you get up too?"

"We went to the park," Kol retorted grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting one of the pictures off of the sheet. "I let them swing and we slid down the slide. It was very entertaining. Then we went to get something to eat. We had chicken nuggets, french fries and chocolate milk. Then we shared some ice cream. Sadie and Riley really enjoyed it."

"That sounds yummy," Bonnie sighed. "I may have to go pick up some. I should be getting home soon. Matt and I are going to go to the movies later. I am going to make him buy me a large popcorn and-,"

"Sour patch kids," Elena finished handing Riley to Klaus who took him instantly. She got up from the table and grabbed an envelope from the drawer. "Here, put your pictures in here that you want. It doesn't matter how many you take we have them on a cd and can always order more copies."

"Thanks," Bonnie thanked her and put the pictures that she wanted in the envelope. "I can go show them to everyone in Mystic Falls. Expect some company or phone calls. You know Grams will want a few. Thanks for today and thanks for the candy. I loved it."

"Welcome," Elena said giving her a hug before she walked to the front door. "Thanks for hanging out today and listening to me vent. Be careful, Bon."

"Will do," Bonnie replied and left the house.

Elena turned back to Klaus and Kol whom were arguing over picturs and elbowing each other. Riley was still in Klaus' lap and Sadie was busy pulling out the toys in the corner of the room. She walked over to Sadie and sat down beside her pushing the little toy cars to her. Sadie grinned up at her showing off two front teeth. "Mama mama."

"Yeah," Elena cooed. "Mama."

"Mama mama," Sadie continued to babble and then let out a giggle when Elena tickled her belly. "Mama mama mama."

"I guess I can see who her favorite person is," Kol joked. "Ow."

Elena turned back to look at him and saw that Kol was rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Klaus who was grumbling under his breath. He placed Riley down on the floor and the little boy walked over to Elena. She handed him some of the toys and he sit down to play with them.

She watched them for a few more mintues until she heard a chair move across the floor and she glanced in the guys directions again. She saw Kol standing by the table trying to grab something from Klaus who was chuckling. She shook her head at the two brother's fighting and went back to playing toys with Sadie and Riley. She heard Klaus groan and whipped her head back to look at them again. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Klaus had Kol in a headlock with a smirk on his face. Kol was trying to punch him but couldn't reach. Elena snickered at them and turned back to Sadie and Riley who were watching Klaus and Kol with wide eyes.

"Uncle Kol and daddy are acting stupid," Elena told them. "Yep, your dada is acting stupid."

"Mama mama," Sadie and Riley babbled as Klaus and Kol continued to scuffle. "Mama mama. Dada dada."

"Did they?" Elena gasped and she looked at Klaus who had his mouth open and his arms still around Kol who was staring at them. "I guess that they are adding more words to their vocabulary."

Klaus let go of Kol and walked over to Sadie squatting down in front of his little girl. "Hey babies. Can you two say dada again? Huh? Dada?"

"Dada dada dada dada dada dada."

Elena beamed when Riley and Sadie repeated the words and smiled when she saw the look on Klaus' face. He was extremely happy and a little misty eyed. When she spotted Kol he was laughing under his breath at his brother and rubbing the back of his neck. She narrowed her eyes at him and she stopped laughing.

"Are you happy?" Elena murmured softly and Klaus looked up at her. "That they are saying dada?"

"Happy does not even begin to desribe it," Klaus retorted pulling Elena to him. "I am ecstatic. Very very ecstatic. Come here."

She moved over to him and he lowered his lips to meet hers. She felt his lips against hers and sighed lightly kissing him for a second before Kol started to gag loudly.

"Gosh gross," Kol gagged and Elena pulled back from Klaus with a little gasp. "Listen, I am going to go so that the two of you can spend some grown up time together. They didn't have a nap so they will be cranky soon. Thanks for the pictures. Love you guys. Bye."

Elena waved at him as he shut the door. She grinned at Klaus who was smirking at her. "I missed you today. Did you have to go into work on a Saturday? We could have spent the morning together in bed. Me, with no clothes on, in that big king size bed."

"How about that plan for tonight?" Klaus breathed in her ear. "I promise that I will make you very happy."

"Sounds like a good plan," Elena purred and rubbed his arm. "But we will have to wait because these two are so not going to go to sleep anytime soon."

"True," Klaus chuckled as Sadie crawled into his lap. "Wonder what they are going to say next?"

"Knowing who the spet their day with," Elena groaned. "It will probably be something bad."

"Then I will have to kick uncle Kol's a-s-s," Klaus informed her. "Besides, he needs to watch his mouth, in about five months he will be a dad. He shouldn't even be cursing."

"This coming from you," Elena teased him.

"Oh, no" Klaus argued shaking his head. "Not me. I do not have a dirty mouth. That's you, Mrs. Mikaelson."

Elena pursed her lips and winked at him. "You are quite right about that, Mr. Mikaelson. I do have a dirty mouth and I know how to use it."

Klaus licked his lips and bent closer to her to whisper in her ear. She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear. "Oh, hell yes you do. I love you. You know?"

"You know I love you too," Elena replied. "I couldn't ask for a better person to share my life with. You are an amazing man, Mikaelson."

"You're an amazing woman, Mikaelson" Klaus retorted. "Our mini me's are amazing as well."

"Yep," Elena agreed and ruffled Riley's curls and tickled Sadie's cheek. "They are amazing. I can't wait to have a few more."

"More?" Klaus questioned quirking an eyebrow at her. "More kids?"

Elena laughed and kissed him quickly pulling back to smirk at him when he had a surprised look on his face. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

**This is the end and yes there will be an epilogue posted soon. :) **

**Review?**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD but I do own my plot.  
****Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and the faves. They're awesome. **

**So, I have had great time writing this story and I am so to see in come to an end. Hope everyone has enjoyed reading it and well... here is the epilogue. **  
**I have a small author's note at the end of this. Be sure to read.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Twenty Four Years Later**

Klaus shook his head as he spotted his mother on the dance floor being twirled around by Kyle Lockwood, son, of Tyler and Vicki. The young man had a smile on his face and was laughing at Esther who looked like she was having the time of her life. He glanced around again and spotted John and Kelly dancing slowly not even caring that the song was a fast one. Kol was dancing with Lexi. Rebekah was sharing a dance with Seth. He saw Elena dancing with Riley who kept stepping on her feet. Elena was cringing and Riley was apologizing profusely. He shook his head and walked over to the pair of them who stopped their dance.

"Riley, let me show you how to dance" Klaus said holding his hand out for his wife and she took it. "Milady, let's show Riley our moves. Teach him a thing or to."  
"Of course," Elena nodded and threw her arms around his shoulders.

Klaus placed his hands on her hips and the swayed to the beat of the song. He stepped on her foot and grimaced. "Apparently, I can't show Riley up."

"I am the one in the family with all the great moves," She said laying her head on his chest. "I can't believe that our baby girl is married. I feel old."

"You don't look it," Klaus breathed in her ear. "You still look the same as you do as the day that I met you. You are still beautiful, Elena and you will always be beautiful to me no matter what. I love you."

"You're mushy today," Elena observed. "I thought that you weren't happy with this event?"

"Never said that I wasn't happy about this," Klaus muttered. "I just think that they should have at least waited until they were a little older. She's only twenty five."

"I was only twenty one when I married you," Elena smiled looking up at him. "Also, he's only four years old then her you were eight years eight years older than me."

"But that is you and me," Klaus whined and rolled his eyes. "I know that sounds bad but she is my baby girl. I get to be overprotective of her."

"That's what makes you a good father," Elena said cupping his cheek. "You are a good dad. The kids love you."

"Thanks," Klaus grinned at her and pressed a kiss against her thumb. "You're a great mom."

"I know," Elena teased him. "Thank you though. It's nice to hear every now and then. Oh, and I love you too."

"Of course you do," Klaus retorted just as the same came to an end. "Ah, thank you for the dance, darling. Do you think that mother is having fun dancing with Kyle?"

"I think she is," Elena snickered. "She'll get ahold of Landry a little later. Matty has been hiding from her. Meredith and Bonnie think it's absolutely hilarous. They haven't tried to rescue them yet. Maybe, she will get her hands on the groom or his father. That would be something fun to see."

"Mother hates the groom's father," Rebekah chirped walking up to them holding a couple drinks. "Here, I brought the both of you some water. It is awfully warm in here today."

"Thanks," Klaus and Elena said at the same time taking their drinks from Rebekah.

Klaus took a large drink and glanced around the room again. "I see that Carlie and Matty are having a good time dancing."

"They are," Rebekah murmured. "I don't know if they are together this week or not. Carlie rarely talks to me about anything at all. She's always too busy with work. I am surprised that she found the time to make Sadie's wedding."

"Her presence was required," Elena responded. "She is one of the six bridesmaids. I can't believe Sadie wanted everyone in her wedding."

"She loves all of her cousins," Klaus told them. "I don't think she would've been able to choose just three without hurting anyone's feelings. I think they all looked beautiful."

"They did," Rebekah nodded her agreement. "I can't believe that Sadie is married. It feels like yesterday when she would call and talk to me about boys."

"She loved your advice," Elena confessed. "She would get mine and yours, then she would compare them for hours. Finally, she would come to her own conclusions which almost always nearly gave Klaus a heart attack."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "I remember that stupid boy that broke her heart. I wish that I could have pummeled him."

"Wasn't worth a night in jail," Elena commented as another song started up. "I am going to see if I can't find Gage. I haven't seen him in a while and I would hate to think about what he has gotten into."

"Make sure that he is behaving," Klaus shouted as she disappeared into the crowd of people. "How is Seth?"

"Good," Rebekah sighed. "He was dancing a bit but then his leg started hurting, so he is taking a break. I told him that he needs to get Hayden to clean out the gutters but you can't tell him anything."

"We're hard headed," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "You can't tell us men anything."

Rebekah laughed and took a sip of her drink. "How are you dealing with this today?"

"Honestly?" Klaus asked and she nodded. "Well, I don't like it but he treats her good. He is a good guy and I can see that he loves Sadie. He looks at Sadie like I look at Elena. The way Seth looks at you. The way Kol looks at Lexi."

"The way that Sophia looks at Landry Lockwood," Rebekah suggested. "Do you think Mason and Meredith could handle being in laws with Tatia and Elijah?"

"I wouldn't want Tatia for a mother in law," Klaus shuddered spotting his sister in law who was glaring at Landry. "Maybe, she will get over it. Elijah does like him."

"Elijah tolerates him," Kol offered from behind Klaus. "There's a difference. Did you see mom and Kyle? I think that she is going cougar."

"Kol," Rebekah snapped as Klaus guffawed. "Kyle is her grandchildren's age. Don't be saying things like that. Tyler is likely to hit you again."

"That was an accident," Kol scowled. "The only reason I got that black eye was because I ran into his elbow. He did not hit me."

"That is what you say," Klaus snorted. "Don't lie little brother. You're not very good at it."

"Jackass," Kol snarled and stomped away.

"Do you have to?" Rebekah questioned shaking her head. "You know how sensitive he is."

"He asks for it," Klaus said defending himself as Elena walked back over with their son.

"He's colorful," Rebakah noted. "What did he want to match the decorations?"

"Yes," Klaus sighed looking over his twenty year old who had inherited his grandmother Isobel's hazel eyes. He had on black slacks, a hot pink shirt and a black suit jacket. He was sporting his normal hairstyle of a mohawk but his dirty blonde hair had been dyed hot pink.

If any of his children acted like their mother it was Gage, he reminded him so much of Elena when she was younger. He acted like her too. As soon as he could drive he was staying out late, partying and even had his first tattoo when he was sixteen, Mason had done it. Elena was happy but he had wanted to choke Mason. Now, he had his whole right arm done into a sleeve and he was slowly working on the other arm. That didn't bother him that much though the day that he came home with the spider bites piercing's. Yeah, that about gave him a heart attack. He added an eyebrow piercing on that and thankfully no more piercings.

"Where have you been, Gage?" Klaus questioned as they stopped in front of him and Rebekah. "Up to no good? I bet."

"No," Gage denied shaking his head as Elena stifled her laughter. "Mom, please I beg of you do not tell dad what I have been doing. Please?"

"Don't tell me you of all people are about embarrassed about something," Rebekah scoffed. "You have pink hair."

"What did you do?" Klaus pressured looking at Elena curiously.

"Nothing," Gage held his hands up. "Nothing at all. I did nothing."

"He's been having a tea party date with Alexis," Elena chuckled and Klaus saw Gage go bright red. "She's gotta crush on him."

"She is six," Gage mumbled staring up at the ceiling. "She's so bossy too. I thought that she was going to make me stay with her all day. I have been watching her since the beginning of the wedding. Mom had to promise her that she would bring me back after we sat down and ate a bite of food. How can a six year old be scary?"

"You've forgotten who her mother is," Elena said and Rebekah grinned. "Sage is-,"

"Eccentric," Klaus frowned as he spotted Finn and Sage who were dancing together. "Have you ate anything, Gage? Or have you been too busy on your tea party date?"

"Dad," Gage narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not need this. Come on, aunt Bekah. Let's get away from the boring old couple who wouldn't know fun if it hit them in the face."

Klaus watched as the two of them walked toward the table of food and when his son wa going to grab a plate he was stopped by Alexis who had her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that our twenty year old can't handle a six year old. He's-,"

"Dad," Riley said poking him in the side causing him to jump startled. He glared at his oldest who looked almost identical to him except he had Elena's nose. "Sadie is looking for you. It's almost time for the father/daughter dance. Oh, and mom, the groom's father needs your help. He's trying to hide from his ex wife but it's not working. Can you go over and help him?"

Klaus guffawed loudly and saw Elena roll her eyes. "You're the one that decided to become his best friend. Go protect him from her. I am going to go find the _bride."_ When Elena had walked away Klaus turned to his son. "Riles, make sure he keeps his hands away from your mother. Every part of your mother."

Riley shuddered. "Gross, dad. Just gross, but I will make sure that he keeps his hands to himself."

He turned to look at the guests who were still on the dance floor. His mother had changed partners. Now, she was busy dancing with Cameron, Kol and Lexi's son. He looked over at the dj booth and the dj motioned for him to walk over. He walked quickly through the crowd of people bumping into a few and finally made it over to the dj where Sadie was standing. His daughter, who looked so much like Elena looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. She looked like a princess, well, she was his little princess. He discreetly wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Are you ready to bust a move?" Klaus inquired grabbing her hand. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, daddy" Sadie beamed squeezing his hand. "I don't know about busting a move because you are not a very good dancer but I would not mind sharing a dance with you."

"Good," Klaus chuckled squeezing her hand too. "I will try not to step on your feet."

Sadie shook her head okay as the dj got the attention of all the guests by stopping the music and picking up the microphone. "If I could please get everyone to clear the dance floor. It is time for the father/daughter dance. Thank you."

Klaus grinned at his daughter and led her out onto the middle of the dance floor as the song Sadie had chosen started to play.

_"She'll change her name today, She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways_  
_Standing in the bride room just staring at her, She asked me what I'm thinkin'_  
_And I said I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl_  
_And she leaned over"_

Elena watched as Klaus twirled Sadie around on the dance floor. Her daughter looked beautiful in her wedding dress. The two of them dancing together made her remember the days when Sadie and Klaus would dance together with Sadie standing on his feet. It brought tears to her eyes that she didn't even try to stop. She sniffled and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Is is dad's terrible dancing or how beautiful Sadie looks that has you crying?"

Elena jumped startled and turned around to see her son Tristan standing behind her dressed in a suit and his dark brown hair hanging shaggy around his face. His blue eyes were dancing with humor. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been, Tris?"

"I have been here, mama" He assured her as she let him go. "Just hiding from Grams. She keeps asking me when I am going to find me a nice girl to settle down with. Mama, I am trying to get my head straightened out and still reeling from the shock of actually getting into med school."

"You got in?" Elena squealed clapping her hands. "Oh, Tris, that is good news. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mama," Tristan retorted. "So dad didn't go through with his escape plan?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah," Tristan ducked his head. "Who do you think was going to drive the get away car?" Elena tutted. "Sorry, ma. He just wanted Sadie to know that if she didn't want to go through with this she had a way out. He's crazy sometimes. Huh?"

"When it comes to Sadie, he has always acted a little crazy," Elena expressed as the song came to an end. She watched Klaus press a kiss against Sadie's cheek and hand her back over to her groom. "You missed your little brother and his hot pink hair."

"NO, I didn't" Tristan laughed. "I was the one who helped him dye it."

"Why?" Elena groaned. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Mama he likes to be different and very outgoing," Tristan revealed and Elena felt Klaus wrap an arm around her waist. "Hey dad. Nice moves. You know for an old man."

"Watch it, kid" Klaus grunted. "I heard that you helped Gage with his hair."

"Yep," Tristan smirked shrugging his shoulders. Elena couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father when he did that. "Don't be to upset with him. He just wanted to match."

"I'm not," Klaus promised and Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's something that your mother would have done when she was younger."

"Oh, I wouldn't have" Elena gasped hitting him in the stomach. "I never did anything crazy when I was younger. I was a perfect angel."

"Right," Mason coughed butting into the conversation. "I remember those old high school days. We know the stories and even in some situations, I have picture proof."

"Those really need to be burned," Elena hissed. "Don't bring those up again. Please? No more."

"I won't," Mason promised. "Total change of subject. I saw my nephew dancing with Esther. She looked like she was having a lot of fun."

"Nana was having fun," Tristan agreed. "So, new subject. The other day I was going through the old papers and I came across an interesting article for the paper when Riles and Sadie were about a year old. I saw that lame tie that you were wearing dad. Why did my pending arrival need the entire front page of the local paper? I wasn't that important. Right?"

Elena's eyes widened and she took a deep breath letting it out slowly. Klaus tightened his hold on her and Mason suddenly got very quiet. "Do you remember me telling you about Mikael?" She waited until Tristan nodded. "Yeah, he was the reason behind that. He tried to ruin your father and my lives years ago. He was going to tell some stuff about the two of us and the paper was going to print it. They decided to stop it all together when I told them that I would give an exclusive interview and it was about me being pregnant."

"Oh, okay" Tristan furrowed his brow. "Do Sadie and Riley know?"

"Yeah," Elena responded. "They found out a few years ago and we told them. We wanted to wait until you asked about it. Gage, he doesn't know yet and we are going to wait until he asks."

"Knowing Gage, he already knows about it," Klaus smirked. "He is nosy just like me."

"True," Elena giggled and then groaned. "Look, I am going to go check on him again. I don't know exactly why he appointed me to be his caretaker for today. He has a date."

"Just like I said earlier it's because you are his best friend and you keep away the crazies."

"I do," Elena sighed and made her way over to said best friend who was trying to escape from his ex wife who was sneering at him. "Hey, your daughter is looking for you. Oh, hello Andie. I didn't see you there."

"Elena," Andie sneered and ran a hand over her dress. "We're in laws now I guess even though Jase is not mine. I still think of him as mine. I raised him like my own. I am a good person raising another woman's child."

"Yeah, yeah, Andie you're cindafuckingrella" Damon spat taking a large gulp from the beer bottle in his hand. He wasn't drunk he was just angry, Elena noted. "You do not like Jase. I don't have to talk to you anymore. Get the hell away from me."

"Come on Damon," Elena urged wrapping a hand around his wrist at which Andie narrowed her eyes at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Andie snapped. "Funny if I was still married to him I would be doing this I divorced him to keep him away from people like you. I never thought that you would be back in his bed again. Aren't you supposed to be married?"

Elena shook her head and growled softly. "Andie, Damon is my friend. I don't want to get into this today. It is my daughter's wedding day and she deserves to be happy. Be nice or I swear I will have Tatia and Caroline to throw you out by your extensions. Maybe, even Sadie to help them out."

Andie hissed but stomped away leaving Elena alone with a sniggering Damon. "Are you drunk?"

"No," Damon said and she let go of his wrist. "I am fine. Threatening her with Caroline and Tatia. Now, that would have been something to see."

"They are scary together," Elena responded as Damon's girlfriend walked up to them. "Hey, Bree. Keep up with him and away from Andie."

"Will do, Elena."

Elena strolled back over to Klaus whom she knew had been watching the interaction. "You see?"

"Yeah. How did you get her to run away so fast?"

"The ultimate threat," Elena admitted. "Caroline and Tatia."

Klaus pretended to tremble in fear and she giggled. "That's scary."

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "It is."

"Mrs. Mikaelson, would you care to dance?" Jase Salvatore asked and Elena saw him and Sadie standing beside her. "Um, if it is okay with Mr. Mikaelson?"

"S'fine son" Klaus told him. "That means that I can share another dance with my little girl. Come on, Sadie Lane."

Elena took Jase's hand and let him lead her out on the dance floor. She put her hands on his arms and he awkwardly put his hands on her waist. "You don't have to be so nervous, Jase. We're family now."

"Yeah yeah" Jase stammered. "It's just that Mr. Mikaelson is still scary."

Elena grinned. "Niklaus is not that scary. He's just wary because-,"

"My dad," Jase finished. "I am not like him you know. I would never do anything to hurt Sadie. I love her with all of my heart."

"Good," Elena said patting his cheek. He looked so much like Damon right down to the blue eyes. "She loves you too, kid. So treat her right."

"I will," Jase assured her and jumped when Klaus tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Mr. ahem Mikaelson."

"Jase," Klaus nodded and handed Sadie's hand to him. "I think that your wife wants to dance with you. I wouldn't mind sharing another dance with my wife."

"O-okay, Mr. Mikaelson" Jase stuttered taking Sadie's hand.

Elena saw them walk away and Klaus called out to them. She saw Jase's nervous expression and bit her lip waiting for Klaus to speak. "Jase, you can call me Klaus now. You know since you are a part of the family. Same goes for Elena."

Jase nodded and Sadie beamed with happiness. "Thanks daddy."

Sadie hugged both her and Klaus then went back to share a dance with her husband. Elena let Klaus wrap his arms around her and she placed her head back on his chest. "That was a nice thing that you did."

"Yeah, Jase isn't a bad guy and now he is a part of the family just like I said."

"He is," Elena whispered placing a kiss above his heart. "A good guy. He will be good to Sadie."

"If not I can harm him," Klaus informed her. She pinched his side and he flinched. "I won't. I promise. I love you, sweetheart."

"I know you do," Elena said. "I love you too. Just wait now we have three more to get married off and then we will be getting some grandchildren."

"A long long long long time later," Klaus insisted. "I don't want to be like my mother was with us and pressuring them for kids every chance that she got. Let's just enjoy this dance and think about grandchildren later."

"Alright," Elena smiled. "We will discuss this again a long long long long time later."

**A long long long long time later; Really Only A Year Later**

"This was a little earlier than I expected," Klaus admitted to Damon. "I thought that it would be longer than this."

"Not me," Damon shook his head. "I was expecting this. Well, one but certainly not two. He looks like me and you."

"That's scary," Klaus smirked looking through the glass window at his two new grandchildren. "She looks like Elena."

"Yeah," Damon breathed. "She does. Very cute. Katherine Elaine. Named her after Elena and Ava. It is a cute name. Now, I don't know about the little man's name."

"There is nothing wrong with Niklaus. I happen to like my name."

"No," Damon admitted. "It's just they should have named him Damon Niklaus not Niklaus Damon."

"It is fine the way it is," Klaus shot back. "Well, let's just agree to disagree. Alright?"

"Sure," Damon shrugged his shoulders. "So, what are they going to call you? Grandpa is way to old for me. Maybe, Gramps or something."

"I hadn't even thought about that," Klaus answered. "Maybe poppy or pa. I don't know. Grandpa Klaus and grandpa Damon who would have thought that we would be in laws?"

"Makes me think of the day all of those years ago when we joked about the kids growing up and getting married," Damon laughed. "You think you can stand having me in your life for years to come?"

"We'll see," Klaus responded. "But for now let my buy another old grandpa a drink."

"Alright," Damon retorted. "Sounds like a good plan, grandpa. Let's go get the grandmother too. Elena deserves a drink also."

"I can't wait until you call her grandmother," Klaus remarked and Damon walked over to Elena talking to her and he smirked seeing Elena glare at Damon and then punch him the arm. She came over to him and he saw Damon rubbing his arm. "What was that about?"

"Damon being damon," Elena huffed grabbing his hand and he linked their fingers together. "Grandma?"

"Make you feel old?" Klaus mused as Damon walked back over. "You okay?"

"Yes," Damon griped rubbing his arm. "Did you have to hit me hard?"

"You're a jerk and you deserved it," Elena acknowledged. "Now come on grandpa's. Let's go buy this nana a drink."

"Alright," Klaus noded and the three of them walked out of the hospital.

"Mikaelson's?" Damon piped up. "You know I haven't said it but you two raised a really wonderful young woman."

"You raised a good young man, Salvatore" Klaus replied as Elena nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go get that drink."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I want to thank everyone again who has stayed with me on this story from the beginning. Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. I am sorry to say that this is going to be my last story for a while. I may or may not come back. I don't know but for now I am not going to write anything else. As for the follow up/sequel to my story 'Eyes on Fire' I am not promising anything but I it will be wrapped up nicely I just don't know when. Thank you again for reading my stories. :) **

**Review?**


End file.
